Forever Trapped
by xx.Air
Summary: **UNDER CONSTRUCTION**
1. Dance: New Recruit

**Title: **Forever Trapped

**Author: **xx. Air

**Summary: **Esme Zillah is entitled 'Gracious Protector of Shade' and given an ironic fate of killing those around her. She avoided her fate and kept those she loves alive. But how long can she keep it up as her 'past' comes back and breaks her only strength?

**Chapter 1: **Dance: New Recruit

**Updates: **Monthly

**Genres:** Adventure, Action, Romance, Suspense, Mystery, Angst (Slight), Humor, Drama (Slight), Supernatural, Fantasy, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort

**

* * *

Reason:** This is the new version of Forever Trapped. The reason I've reconstructed it was because both I and my beta, Howlingwolf94 (Thank you Howl) thought that the story was lacking in many places and the only way to clean it and add more depth to it was to reconstruct it. Do not worry though because the storyline is mostly the same with some slight changes and new chapters. To know if the chapter is new or the old one, this message will be displayed at each chapter.

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I do not own -Man. It rightfully belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

**

* * *

Dance: New Recruit**

I danced around quickly and quietly, learning the steps of the geisha dance while throwing my own twist of killing moments into it with my twin fans, making sure that the moves, too, look elegant. My brother, Yuu-kun, has always taught me to be elegant. Though, I'm not Japanese like he is. I'm just that close to that anti-social bug. That and we've been through a lot together. I sighed as I dropped my stance, only to get yelled at by Yuu.

"How does he always know when I slouch?" I sighed, regaining my pose and starting over again. Left feet slide up, right feet step, twist hip and spin, sending razor sharp wind forward then twirl back and slash again.

I kept at it until the sun rose starting the day. I sighed once more as I place down my anti-akuma weapon on a nicely folded shirt and slowly start removing the bandages around my chest. There was no wound there but it covers my chest quite well whenever it gets too warm for a shirt during training. I couldn't keep myself from staring at the strange symbol above my left breast. It matched that of Onii-chan's; however, mine didn't have the faint line of a circle that Onii-chan had. The thought of that simple faint line aggravated me, causing me to clench my hand into a fist, punching the wall soon after. Though, I made sure I used as little power as possible.

I took a quick shower afterwards, dressing and walking out in my exorcist attire; a long collarless robe split open down the center under the belt. The silver trimmed robe hung on my shoulders and the sleeves were tight against my arms. Under the robe was a black tank top and a skirt along with my black stockings wrapped by silver ribbons, bringing the heel flat against my feet. I knocked on Yuu-nii's door only to find that he had already left. I sighed and slipped the fans in the two holsters I wore under my skirt and made my way towards the cafeteria for breakfast.

As I reached into the wide open space of the lunch room I saw everyone already awake and eating. I waved at some of the other Finders and made my way towards Jerry. Jerry was the chef of the place. He had tan skin and he wore his hair in two, long, low braids. He is often mistaken as a girl for his happy persona and his looks, but he's muscles and flat chest says otherwise.

"What do you want today?" Jerry asked, already knowing my answer.

"Prosciutto wrapped mango bites, fried mango curry chicken, and grilled lobster tails with green curry dipped in Mango sauce. Oh, and two mango puddings." I decided happily.

"Coming right up!" Jerry exclaimed, turning around to start on my food. I peered inside to see that Jerry had already made my desserts, having known I'd always order them. I watched my koi fish puddings like a lion stalking its prey until Jerry moved them towards my face with the rest of my order.

"Thank you." I said cheerfully as he handed me my food. I waved good-bye and made my way towards a seat, overhearing a problem along the way.

I felt sympathy for the Finder who had just lost his friend, but it's a tough job here. We're facing akumas and there was no way for a Finder to defend themselves against one. I sat down, a prosciutto in my mouth, half done. I smiled and waved at Lenalee, my Chinese co-worker. She, too, is an exorcist with an equipment-type innocence called "Dark Boots". It gives her nice agility and speed. Her specialty in combat is kicking and using her legs. She can do many things with her legs that I sometimes have no clue on how she does it.

"Morning," I greeted after swallowing the last piece of prosciutto on my plate, starting on the lobster tails next.

"Morning Esme," Lenalee greeted while glancing at my food. "You'll get fat if you keep eating so much." She warned.

Tears started to flow down my eyes at the thought of me being fat. "I don't want to be fat." I said with large tears running down my face. "But these taste _so _good. It's not my fault that Jerry makes them so irresistible."

"Aw, thank you Esme." Jerry yelled towards us offhandedly.

"Besides, I'm hungry." I said finishing the last tail.

"I know," Lenalee laughed. "Parasite-type innocence makes the host hungry."

"Then why tease me?" I pouted, my remark going unanswered by Lenalee when a voice suddenly cried, "What did you say?".

Lenalee and I turned to see a Finder standing up to Onii-chan. However, Onii-chan was never the good, kind one. Instead of apologizing, he grabbed the Finder called Buzz by his throat and started to yell about how all Finders can do is "Support us exorcist."

"This isn't good." Lenalee said.

"Mhm," I nodded while stabbing into a piece of chicken, noticing that every Finder was hurt and angered by Yuu-chan's words.

I watch as the newcomer went up to Onii-chan and grabbed his arm. "Stop it," He said calmly.

"Boy's got guts." I said, invoking my innocence so that I could read his. He had parasite-type innocence like me. _That's rare_. I thought and notice the pentacle on his forehead through my eyes. _Weird, he's definitely not an akuma seeing as how he's unfazed by my innocence. _Usually, if I'm looking at them, they'll feel a tendency to look my way. _A cursed exorcist, how peculiar. This should be interesting. _I thought with a small smirk.

"Who's the old man?" I questioned as I gestured out to the white-haired person, my eyes appearing orange as the blue screen disappeared while I stirred my drink with the straw before sipping on it lightly.

"That's right, you came back this morning." Lenalee giggled before sipping her soda. "He's our new recruit. He may look old but he's only 15." Lenalee said before ducking as I spat my drink out. "He has white hair from a curse." She spoke, peeking over the table cautiously. "I think you already know from your little scan that he has parasitic innocence like you."

I blushed slightly at the mention of my hasty check on the newbie. I bit the tip of my straw, sipping nervously while glancing to the side. I hid my face behind my bangs as Lenalee laughed at my attempt to evade eye contact. I glared at my now empty drink with dismay. How can it fail me just when I need it?

"You were always curious." Lenalee giggled.

"Back off, Moyashi." I heard Yuu-chan call. Moyashi was the Japanese word for bean sprout and it fit the boy perfectly seeing how he was rather short for someone his age.

"Shouldn't you go stop the fight?" I asked Lenalee as we left to dump our dishes in the washing center. She was always the one who broke up fights between members of the Order, either Exorcists or Finders by using her innocence or even her clipboard. It didn't matter which method she used. She'll end it.

"It's already over." Lenalee spoke, causing me to turn back to see that it had indeed ended. Only now the newbie and Onii-chan had this fighting aura around them. I sighed and turned back to wash my hands. "They're going to start another fight." I warned as Onii-chan unsheathed Mugen.

Lenalee activated her Dark Boots and dashed off towards the site of the problem and kicked the two exorcists away from each other before landing on the ground with a simple clack of her heels. "The only thing you ever do is fight." Lenalee sighed. It was still early in the morning and the two were already at it. It was if it was a continuation of last night.

"You alright, Buzz?" I questioned, kneeling beside the gasping Finder. "I apologize for my brother's rudeness. Please forgive him." I said and bowed to him and fellow Finders. "This world is pitiful. It's filled with bloodshed and war. In war many die and more are scarred. Those who are lucky are those who die. They're the one who escape this cold world of darkness and decay. So, I don't understand why you mourn for someone who was lucky." I spoke in a strange tone while glancing at the ground. "Only those lucky enough ever escape." I mumbled to myself.

"Che." Yuu-kun clicked his tongue before he turned to leave, having had enough of this little show.

"Esme-chan?" Lenalee questioned worriedly as the Finders glanced at each other nervously. None of them had expected to hear that nor did the thought of death being an escape came to them.

"Ah? Sorry about that. I guess I'm just stressed." I sputtered, waving my arms before me, my eyes clearing. "Thank you for being there in war with us, Finders. I know what my brother said may have hurt or angered you, but in truth we wouldn't be able to get through as much as we do now if it wasn't for you fine Finders." I smiled sweetly at them. This was what should have been said. It was what I always do.

"Esme-chan, you're right. We are fine Finders." Buzz repeated. He liked the sound of it – Fine Finders.

"Mhm, and without you we wouldn't be able to get so much innocence." I nodded and turned around, picking up Yuu-nii's soba and slurping it up.

"That's someone elses food. If you want to order food you, can order from there." The new recruit told, his face crumbling somewhat in disgust at the thought of backwash.

"I know. But hey, it's going to waste anyway." I shrugged and continued while Lenalee went to make coffee for the Science Department.

The Australian scientist came by carrying a stack of books. "Allen, Esme, finish your lunch in ten minutes before reporting to the command desk. You've got a mission." Reever called.

"Allen Moyashi?" I questioned quirking a brow. "That's a very um… unique name."

"No, it's Allen Walker." He corrected scratching his head while holding his other out. "You are?"

"Esme Zillah. It's a pleasure to meet you, _Cursed _exorcist." I said with a smile as I shook his hand. "Enjoy your lunch." I turned and walk towards the command desk.

I sighed and watched supervisor Komui sleeping in a havoc mess of papers and books that he calls his desk. I walked around the desk, trying to see where exactly _was _the desk. All I could see was paper, paper and guess what? More paper! It was as if the table itself was made out of paper with enough strength to hold Komui's full weight as he sleeps on it. I squat down and tried to peel the paper off, but all that was under was, once again, paper. I wonder how much paper cuts he could get if it were to suddenly collapse.

"Imo to." Yuu-kun called and I jumped.

"Yes, Onii-chan?" I questioned and glanced over at him.

"Are you _alright _today?" His eyes narrowed. He was referring to the strange speech.

"Not particularly. You did leave me to clean up your last mission while you return back then have me train all night long." I yawned and sat down next to him on the purple couch. "It's dark, this world." I mumbled what he wanted to hear.

"Careful." Yuu-kun sighed under his breath.

The door slip open and Lenalee came in with a blue cup with a pink bunny on a silver platter. Lenalee placed the coffee down on a paperless part of the desk. How she found it as soon as she came in while I, who was circling the table, could not, I had no idea. It had to be from experience, I guess.

The three of us waited in silence until the albino finally walked in when the ten minutes were up, exactly. As soon as the albino joined us, Reever started his attempts to wake up the Supervisor, but all were to no avail. Even whacking him in the head did no effect. Finally, Reever decided to go to his trump card. He leaned into the Chinese's ear and sang: "Lenalee is going to marry someone."

Immediately the Supervisor's head rose and tears streaked down his eyes like waterfalls. "How could you go marry someone without even telling your brother, Lenalee?" He questioned as he cried, clutching his beloved sister.

Lenalee sweat dropped, embarrassed beside me while Yuu-chan and Walker stood on the left side of me in silence. I sighed and smacked my head with my palm. This was sad.

"It's the only way to wake him." Reever explained.

After finally regaining his composure he explained his sleeping when he was supposed to be working. Apparently he's been awake all night long. "We don't have much time to debrief so I'll make this quick. The Finders have found innocence in South Italy and you're to go there and take the innocence before any akuma get to it. Esme, we don't have much time to track the innocence if something bad happens and that's why you're here on this mission. We need your eyes." Komui explained finally on topic while reading my mind.

I could suddenly feel Allen Walker's gaze on me when Komui mentioned my eyes.

My eyes are nowhere near normal. They are special in a way like most other parasitic innocence. My eyes are actually parasite-type innocence and they have the ability to identify the location of a nearby innocence. They respond to innocence similar to how akuma are lured towards innocence. My eyes are only able to identify innocence that give off a strong enough wave or when I happen to be standing next to it. The distance of it depends on how strong the waves it sends off.

"Head out. There's more information in these packages." Komui said, handing us a little booklet.

~`Black Church: Underground Water Path`~

I sat beside Yuu-chan while the albino tried on his new exorcist outfit, though it seems to be a bit big for him even the smallest size. The male's exorcist outfit is basically a black robe with a silver cross and trimmings with two buttons. He also had his left hand covered by a glove.

"Do I have to wear this?" The Brit questioned.

"It's proof that you're an exorcist. Don't worry, it's made for battle and your glove is easier to use too."

A small lump appeared on his arm and out came a golden golem. I froze and glared at the golem. "Cross," I mumbled under my breath. So this was Cross' so called apprentice. He's been with my Father for the past few years. I wonder how much debt he has to pay off.

"Get on already, Moyashi." Yuu-chan snapped.

"Timcampy has the ability to show the past of someone he's been with. I've seen your battles. That's why I didn't sleep." Komui said before giving him a thumbs up. "Later,"

Timcampy turned around and caught sight of me immediately, his face beaming as he dashed forwards, only to be halted by Mugen. Slowly Allen pulled Tim back, slightly glaring at Yuu-nii.

~`City of Martel`~

I scanned through the booklet that explained the 500 year old dolls. The dolls were those humans used to play with when they were lonely and had no one to be with. But one day humans were able to find something to play with other than the dolls and they left the dolls behind. The dolls began to move and soon enough they were moving on their own and for the past 500 years they've been looking for another human to play with. I could see why they would believe that innocence is here, for a doll to be living for 500 years is definitely a miracle.

"I got a question to ask," Walker said, jumping off another building as he read.

"Don't ask questions, just worry about the train." Onii-chan said.

I stuffed the booklet into my pocket at the mention of the train. It wouldn't be easy to read and board a moving train at the same time.

"The train has arrived." The Finder declared.

"What, we're going on that?" Walker exclaimed. He gaped at the large black train zipping past.

"Yes, now careful, it's moving." I stated the obvious and gave the boy a push seeing as how he wasn't about to jump willingly before jumping in after him.

I landed on the side of the train on my bum. I glance up behind me to see Yuu-chan in a crouching position. Walker was on his side as if he was lying there asleep with his golem on his head, nestling in his hair. The Finder was gripping to the train.

"Illegally boarding a train." Walker said disapprovingly.

"We've always done it like this." Yuu-nii scoffed.

"Would you rather enter from the doors?" I questioned slipping him down slowly from the top.

"No, no, no!" The boy said quickly, shaking his head like mad.

"Then don't complain. We don't have much time." I said and slowly moved towards the emergency exit and opened it. I slipped myself inside quickly and landed without a sound. I helped the Finder get down safely before Onii-chan jumped in smoothly, followed by Walker who got caught swinging down the open hatch.

"Excuse me, but this is a first class train and normal citizens are supposed to be in the second class, and you guys just came in from…" The staff stated nervously.

"We're the Black Priests, get a room ready." The Finder ordered.

"B-black Priests? Of course." The staff said bowing to his hips.

"What was that?" Walker questioned surprised.

"The rose cross you wear on your clothing is a proof of being in the Vatican. It allows you to enter anyplace you want. Oh, by the way. I'm the Finder who's going to guide you on your mission. My name is Toma." Toma said as he bowed.

"Take care of me, Toma-san." I said courteously only to get dragged by Yuu-chan into our prepared room. "Onii-chan…"

"They're just Finders, there's no need to do that. We're going to end up protecting them anyway." Yuu-chan said annoyed.

I rest my head against the window, having finished with the booklet. But unlike the other British beside me, I wasn't asking about every single thing. I sighed, not bothering to listen to the Brit's questions about everything anymore. It was getting annoying.

"Um… I have another question." Walker started and waited in silence before asking again.

"Ask Onii-chan," I responded immediately.

"Che." Yuu-chan replied and a murderous aura surrounded him. The questions were also getting to him.

_Aw crap. _I thought. "Um… what is your question, boy?" I asked quickly.

"What does this eerie legend have to do with the innocence?" Walker asked confused. Did he know nothing?

"The innocence is a substance that has changed over the years since the time of Noah to the present. In the beginning, it had sunk to the bottom of the sea, but as the power of the stone lured us to it, we discovered it. But its appearance change every time, and it can appear out of nowhere in any form. The stone always cause eerie illusions for unknown reasons." I explained.

"So this "Ghost of Martel" has something to do with this?" He asked innocently.

"Supposedly." I sighed, still looking outside, missing the cute face he wore while he was confused over the booklet and new knowledge.

"In an eerie place, there lies the innocence." Yuu-chan recited. "That's why the church always searches in strange places."

"And whenever there is a high possibility of an innocence we get sent in." I finished.

"Actually, I was part of the group that was investigating this part. I've seen the ghost of Martel." Toma said from outside the door. He was standing guard.

I dashed with the others quickly to reach our destination, there wasn't much time. We jumped over the rocky grounds as it slipped past us.

"The ghost of Martel is actually a doll." Walker repeated finally understanding something.

"It wouldn't be surprising if innocence was used to create these dolls." Yuu-chan explained.

"I'll determine that." I reminded.

Our eyes widened as we felt the cold aura of the city. I stopped and glanced over the town. Everything seemed relatively quiet, almost too quiet. But quickly, I soon found out why. The Finders, they've been killed. I bit my lip.

"Damn, we tried to get here as soon as possible, but the Finders are already dead." Yuu-chan announced to everyone what we've were all thinking.

Walker started to move forward.

"Hey, I don't care if you're on the verge of death, if I find you a nuisance. I will leave you behind. This is a war, and sacrifices are made during a war." Yuu-chan said like always he did before a mission to different personal.

I sighed. "Same old, same old."

"I don't like your way of thinking." Walker said frowning at the man.

"Man, got guts, Yuu-chan." I giggled quietly to Yuu-chan.

"Or he's just asking for it." Yuu-chan suggested another source.

I shrugged and shook my head.

"Esme," Yuu-chan said sternly.

"Already on it." I said as my innocence activated. The clear blue screen crystallizes before my eyes and I scanned the town for the source of innocence. I saw the glow of the white, blurred cross. Innocence always has some kind of disguise to hide itself from akuma. Even with my eyes, the disguise won't be gone completely but just reduced to a smudge around the actual thing. "Found it." I smirked.

An explosion appeared just as I reported my findings. It was two level one akumas and one level two? It evolved. I clench my mouth tight. _This is not going to be easy for a rookie_. I thought.

"Keep shooting," The level two akuma commanded to the level ones while he stepped on the head of a Finder. "Using your power to seal the innocence up. How foolish. It's going to take some time to undo the spell." He said crushing the man's head.

The Finder started to scream and Walker and I was gone. However, unlike him, I didn't charge into battle.

Walker punched the level two akuma quickly and pushed him off the poor Finder. I watched as Walker's left eye flashed black with a bright red pupil in two rings. _Strange. _I thought as a look of realization came into Walker's face.

I jumped in quickly and removed the Finder from the center of the battle before taking a closer look at Walker's left eye and checking it with my innocence eyes. The eye was definitely not innocence like mine. But why was it glowing? Only anti-akuma weapons glowed. I dashed out and placed the Finder down somewhere safe before I had much chance to contemplate it further.

I turned up to my brother, who I could tell was already annoyed with this idiot for jumping into a battle without knowing what he was going into. I turn my attention back to the battle between Walker and the level two akuma. I watched as the akuma stared at his hand after throwing Walker into a wall before it started to speak with much sense and emotion.

"Onii-chan…" I started upon noticing the akuma's abnormality.

"I know, Imo to." Yuu-chan said solemnly.

Walker pushed the large rock off him using his cursed arm as a shield to take the impact. "You're the one that killed the Finders." He hissed.

"Get the innocence." Yuu-nii ordered, drawing his sword. "Return of the Apocalypse," Yuu-chan called into the wind and sliced the air. "Underworld Insects [First Illusion]" The slash that Yuu-chan made into the air sprouted long vine like monsters that instantly sliced through the level one akumas.

"There's another one of you?" The level two akuma questioned.

I nodded and glanced at the Finder's condition. He wasn't going to live for much longer judging from the severity of his wounds. "What's the code to release the seal talismans?" I asked the Finder beside me.

"You came... exorcists..."Have…hope"…" the Finder struggled to speak, throat dried.

"Of course we'd come." I smiled and handed him a canteen of water. Sure it had no purpose but it didn't matter, he should have some kind of last meal. I jumped towards the talismans and deactivated it. "Come with us," I said holding out my hand as Yuu-chan walked towards us. I picked up the small girl dressed in a rag with a rather pointy hat while Yuu-chan carried the other dressed in the same fashion.

"I'll get you guys later." akuma level two yelled.

"You let yourself get carried away by your emotions. I won't help you." Yuu-chan warned.

"Walker, I'll leave the akuma to you, we'll secure the innocence and then I'll come back." I said staring irritably on the ground where the dead Finders laid. He wasn't the only one angered about the death of the Finders. I bowed and ran off after Yuu-chan.

"Alright, go ahead. I'll deal with the akuma." Walker said halfheartedly.

"An underground path?" Yuu-chan questioned after a while of jumping and carrying.

"It's to protect this city from strong sunlight, anyone who doesn't know their way around will get lost in there. There's only one exit and that's through the cliffs by the sea." The girl explained. "It's safer to go underground."

Brother's golem started to ring and flew out from his robe, flapping its bat-like wings rapidly.

"What is it Toma-san?" I questioned only to get whacked.

"I was investigating a different block and it seems like there's a heavy battle going on followed by a loud bash and now I can't pinpoint Sir Walker's whereabouts. The akuma appeared and it's chasing a golem." Toma informed.

"OK, I'll send my golem as a guide, bring back Tim only." Yuu-chan ordered.

"I'll go find Walker-san and if he's dead, I'll take his innocence." I suggested placing the girl down, then spinning on my silver heels I took off back to the battle. "Don't let the innocence here fall into the wrong hands Onii-chan" I warned looking at the girl.

"Damn it." I cussed crawling through a rather small opening full of broken spider webs. The cross kept spinning half circles in opposite directions back and forth. A little pop out arrow was pointing to the cross and it said "Allen Walker" on it. I sighed and went faster. "Stupid idiot, why are you crawling in such a place? I know you're short and all but why a place that's this small?" I questioned irritated. "And it's full of spiders."

The cross stopped moving. _Finally, he stopped moving_. I sighed. The white glow of his cross appeared brighter. _He activated his innocence. _I thought before moving faster, a fan in my mouth.

I went to the opening and saw Walker kneeling down and holding onto another Walker. "What?" I questioned from the little corridor, around my fan.

"Why did you protect the akuma?" I heard Yuu-chan questioned.

I look to my side and saw Toma and Yuu-chan.

"Fake," I hissed jumping out of the hole and towards the collapsed Walker only to get blocked by Walker's arm. "Walker-san, he's doesn't have an innocence so he must be the akuma. We must kill the akuma." I argued.

"This person is not an akuma." He exclaimed. "I have an "eye" that can tell people apart from akuma." He explained.

"What?" I exclaimed and checked his eye out for any signs of innocence again. There was none, but the pentacle on his forehead might have something to do. _This is definitely going to be a good weapon against akuma. _I thought excited. _A special anti-akuma weapon._

A gap formed on the fake Walker's cheek. _A gap? _I wondered while Walker quickly ripped off the mask that he wore, revealing that the being that was beneath it was Toma? I stared in shock at the almost dead Finder's face. I then began clenching and unclenching my fist angrily over the akuma. Next time I _see _him will be his last. Walker's eye flashed black and his pupil shone red. A_kuma?_I thought tensing.

"Kanda, the Toma behind you is an akuma!" Walker yelled.

I spun around quickly, prepared to tackle my brother while the akuma began reaching for him. I crashed and rolled a few times though. I had been too slow. I stopped and got up, looking at the broken wall to see my own brother being held up by the neck, blood running down the wall behind him. My eyes focused on his sword, Mugen. It wasn't with him. He was defenseless. "Onii-chan!" I yelled upset.

"You bastard when did you…?" Yuu-chan started.

"When I crushed that golden golem I found the guy you called 'Toma'." the akuma said. "I thought if I copy him, you wouldn't notice." He raised his index finger up and dragged it down his face. His true clown form appeared. "Then I made him wear the 'image' of the white haired guy. Hehehe, I'm smart. My skin has the ability to duplicate others."

"Ha," Yuu-chan laughed.

I froze and smiled. Judging from his attitude he seemed just fine.

"Die," the akuma screeched as he raised his right hand that matched Walker's innocence and slashed it down Yuu-chan's chest.

"Yuu-chan!" I yelled and glared at the rookie. "You idiot! You let him copy your innocence?"

"Hurry up and die already." akuma laughed.

"Die?" My brother repeated on his feet now. Blood dripped down his body, making splotches on the floor. "I cannot die before I find 'that person'." He said in a trance as his eyes glazed over.

The akuma started to laugh faster and harder. "He died while standing up."

I appeared right beside his head and glared evilly at him before I threw him into a wall with my fans. I dropped down and looked up my brother. "Onii-chan?" I questioned holding him. "I won't let you die."

I dropped my oversized fan and it snapped open into a sea shell shape just before the akuma attacked us. He punched the shield between us many times while I held Yuu-kun in my arms, shielding him with my body incase my fan wouldn't stand when the attacks stopped unexpectedly. I turned around and the fan went back to its regular size. I picked it up and saw Walker standing on the other side.

"Let's get Kanda somewhere safe." He said while helping me with my brother as he carried Toma.

We were gone before the akuma can resettle himself.

Slowly, I lifted Yuu-chan off Walker and carried him. I could tell Walker was already having trouble with Toma and he too was injured.

"Sir Walker… please leave me… your badly wounded." Toma pleaded sacrificing himself.

"I will do no such thing." Walker said smiling through his pain.

I was shock at his ability to smile even in that much pain. But then I resumed walking, knowing that I shouldn't care. He was my Father's apprentice, that Goddamn bastard that I'm going to kill. He always has to ruin my life.

"You guys lost the innocence?" I questioned annoyed. "Onii-chan, I said to look after it. Invocate." The cross in my eyes shone and the blue screen materialize before my eyes. I scanned the area.

"Over here, Walker-san." I said taking a left.

Soon under my guidance we could hear a song, a beautiful, calm and reassuring melody full of sadness. I remember a verse that I read from the booklet '_Living in despair people started to create dolls to escape their situation. Joyous dolls that sang and dance.'_

"This way," I said motioning for the cursed albino to follow.

Sure enough it was the doll singing.

"Are you crying?" Guzoru questioned.

"What a silly question to ask, Guzoru." Lala giggled as she crawled towards her human companion.

"I can hear something… something like sadness." Guzoru coughed.

"Aren't I a doll?" Lala questioned. "Guzoru, why did you lie about being a doll?"

"I am just a ugly human compared to a beautiful doll like you. Besides, I didn't want you broken by strangers. Lala when I die, I want to break you with my own hands." Guzoru said.

"Yes, Guzoru. What do you want me to sing next?" She asked, throwing herself into his arms.

"I am… an ugly human." Guzoru said.

Walker shuffled in the sand, giving away our position. Their attention turned towards us.

"Um… sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop but you are a doll, aren't you?" Walker asked which shocked me. Who did they think it was? The ugly human?

Lala's eyes turn ferocious as she stabbed her hand into a fallen cauldron and chucked it at us.

I stared wide-eyed. _The doll sure got lots of strength_. I thought and kicked Walker out of the way while ducking to the ground.

"Wait, let's calm down and talk about this." Walker suggested in a hurry, his voice wavering. Walker pulled off his glove after placing Toma down.

"Doesn't look like she's going to listen." I said as she raised another cauldron. "Run!"

Walker invocated his left hand and caught the flying piece of stone with his hand and chucked it back, destroying the rest of the pillars while the doll held herself together, waiting for the impact.

"There's nothing left for you to throw." Walker said smiling while holding up a giant pillar himself. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Guzoru is going to die soon. Let me stay with him until he does. I'll give you my heart if you do." She offered.

"You're heart is the innocence we need, Lala and if you keep it more monsters like the one earlier will come to try and get you. Many will die if you don't give that to us. Please just give it to us." I said kneeling down beside her.

"I just want to be with him for the last moments of his life." Lala said snuggling to Guzoru. "His heartbeat has been getting slower and quieter."

I opened my mouth to speak again but Walker was too fast.

"Alright then, we'll wait." He said.

I turn around and gave him a giant glare. "Our mission," I hissed.

"We're still doing our mission. It's just going to take a bit more time. She also promised to give us her innocence." He said.

"No! We can't grant his wish. We're to take her innocence now. Go take her heart." Yuu-chan shouted waking up.

I bit my lip and spun on my heel, away from my brother and towards the innocence. _A last wish…_I thought sadly.

"What have we come here for?" Yuu-chan shouted.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled, stepping forwards. I reached down and unlatch my holster and brought my fan up. "Please move, Walker." I said with a tint of edge.

"No." He spoke and placed his arms on my shoulders. My eyes widened. "I'm sorry, but I will not move." Yuu-chan's eyes narrowed.

Yuu-chan picked up the nicely folded jacket of Walker's and chucked it at us. "This is not a pillow for the weak!" He hissed and threw his own on and walked past us. "We're exorcists, we are at war. Sacrifices are meant to be made so others can be saved, newbie."

"Please, please don't snatch it away." Lala cried as Kanda held Mugen up with his left hand, pointing it towards her.

I lowered my head, letting my hair cover my eyes as I waited in anticipation for the scream to come. But to my surprise, it never came. I raised my head and looked out through my hair at the scene. My eyes widened. What was Walker doing before Mugen, blocking Yuu-nii's way?

"I'll be your sacrifice. I can be the sacrifice for the two of them then." Walker said while he continued to block the two from harm. "To make sacrifices all the time in a war, it's futile." He spoke with determination.

"Idiot… sacrifices are unavoidable in a war." I muttered and looked away.

A loud thud was heard as Yuu-chan fell down after punching Walker with as much strength as he can gather at the time.

"Sir Kanda!" Toma yelled.

I walked over and past Walker in silence before squatting down besides Yuu and helping him back up.

"How pitiful of you to give yourself up for some strangers. Isn't there anything important to you?" Yuu-chan yelled.

"There was something important to me once. But I lost it a long time ago." Walker said, his voice sounding flat, almost dead. "It's pitiful that I don't have any real noble reason but I just don't want to see that happen again. That's all. Because I am a small man, my heart is moved by what I see before me, not what the world needs. I just want to protect that. I want to protect anything that I can!"

"Walker…" I muttered with a mixture of surprise, awe and fear.

My innocence activated on its own. "The innocence!" I turned and reached forward, grabbing onto Lala's hand as she and Guzoru got pulled back by a curved claw that dug through both of them.

"Guzoru?" Lala whispered before we crashed into sand.

"It's him!" Walker yelled.

"Esme!" I heard Yuu-chan call as I appeared with the now dead doll coughing out sand. In the other hand was Guzoru's dead body and the innocence hanging haphazardly on the tip of his claw. "Grab the innocence."

"I got the innocence." The akuma laughed.

"You don't have to tell me." I yelled, climbing over the dead doll and jumping off the akuma's hand while he threw the two bodies away. I reached out for the innocence, only seconds away from it when Walker's cross started to rotate erratically in full circles. I glanced over at him to see him leap into the air, innocence half formed. It was changing according to his emotions. It formed a cannon and he was about to blast aiming at the akuma which I was with at the moment.

"Invocate," I flipped out my fan and snapped it open. It enlarged its size according to my will as Walker's cannon fired.

I was shoved back into a wall from the blast. The shield had four long glowing beam struck through it. He broke my innocence! I sighed glad that none of those spikes had smashed into me. Though, now, I was lodged into a wall with my fan blocking my own exit. I couldn't deactivate it either. I scrunched up to the back as far as I can and kicked the fan many times before it fell out. I climbed out after it.

I picked up my dead innocence and placed it back inside its sheath and glanced up at the boy who just gotten himself eaten by the akuma. I grimaced at the thought of how the inside of an akuma must look like.

"How many times before you die?" The akuma questioned as he morphed his hand into a Triton.

"Master Walker!" Toma yelled worried when the akuma started stabbing his own belly trying to get to Walker with his spear hand.

"He's alright. His bloodlust is still there." Yuu-nii told while his eyes glanced towards me, seeing if I would do anything.

I watched both innocence through the screen. Walker's innocence was still activated meaning Walker was still alive and had enough strength to keep it activated. "You let your emotions take over." I mumbled. Anger would only blind you.

"Five," The Akuma continued and plunged his hand into his sand belly again. "Six," Anger raging. "Seven," Innocence activated. "Eight." Walker shot out of the sand, the spear's point stuck in his innocence arm. He had used his arm as a shield to take the hit and send himself out from the force. Walker pulled his arm free, snapping the spears, and pulled his arm across his face, a beam sprouting out from where the hole was.

"My spears!" The akuma cried, not noticing that Walker's weapon was changing. Walker using the beam like a sword and sliced off the sand skin the akuma wore leaving him naked. "My sand skin!" The akuma cried dropping to the ground with Walker not far behind.

"What's left is your real self." Walker said from behind the akuma while it glanced from side to side, seemingly worriedly.

"Don't move I still have this girl." The akuma shouted, grabbing me in his large hand and holding me out towards Walker. His copy of Walker's arm pointed towards my neck.

Walker froze and glared at the akuma. "That's low." He hissed.

"Get your dirty hand off me!" I commanded harshly, thrashing around and ignoring the cuts that came with my movements.

"You want to die?" He questioned as his eyes rolled opposite directions around his head and his tongue lolled out of his mouth.

"Can you kill me?" I retorted with a smirk. "Either way, you're going to lose your hand." I warned, watching as a white cross moving forth towards me.

"Hey what's that?" The akuma questioned and pointed a talon towards the moving cross on my screen.

"Onii-chan and Mugen." I replied. A large gust of wind blew by and I watched as the howling akuma grew smaller. "Thanks Onii-chan."

"Che. Who told you to get captured!" He shouted annoyed, dropping me.

"I got the innocence, didn't I?" I sighed and pulled myself from the grip and opened my palm to reveal the glowing, green heart.

"Ah, the innocence!" The akuma screeched and patted himself down. His eyes grew dark as he realized the innocence in my hand was the one he had taken. He started moving towards us, swinging his oversized copy of a hand.

"I would be more worried about that." I stated innocently while pointing towards Walker who was charging up his gun and releasing it. I sighed as the flaring cross settled as the charge was released.

"He fired!" The akuma exclaimed and raised Walker's hand up, trying his best to catch the attack. He was shot back towards a wall making a hole in it.

"Guzoru loved Lala. Using Esme as a shield. You're unforgivable." Walker shouted and the power increased.

"Why? It's the same hand so why am I losing?" The akuma questioned as his copy started to disintegrate.

"It's simple, freak. Even if the weapon is the same, you're limit is different. When fully synchronized with innocence the exorcist gets stronger. Only exorcists are truly able to handle anti-akuma weapons." I scoffed and turn my attention to Walker. "How long can you handle it?" I questioned grinning inwardly. Even if you're an exorcist, there's still limits.

Walker's eyes widened and he coughed out blood while his attack disappeared along with his closing innocence. Walker slumped over, coughing out blood while holding his burning throat.

"He's at his limit." I mumbled and glanced at Yuu.

"I got you now!" The akuma shouted crazily, charging his half dead hand towards the exorcist. The akuma stopped as his hand was blocked. Mugen was shoved under the claws of the copied hand while it's injured master held him with as much steadiness as he could squeeze out despite his reopening wounds.

I stood behind Yuu, holding my broken fans out while glancing behind me at the akuma with narrowed eyes. My attention flashed towards the red seeping through the white bandages as Yuu-nii struggled with his hold. He won't last long from the wound. I glanced towards the fallen Walker. "Don't get used to this. Nii-san doesn't usually do this." I warned.

"Che." Yuu-nii clicked and snapped behind him. "You gutless worm… don't get exhausted at the last minute! You were the bastard that guaranteed to protect those two!" Said boy jumped in fear. "I hate people who do soft things like you… but people who don't keep their words, I hate even more."

"Nii-san is noble like that." I smiled at the scared kid.

"So whichever I am, you're going to hate anyway." Walker laughed weakly and I snapped my head away. "I wasn't exhausted. I was just taking a break." He said and readied his innocence again.

"You're annoying me." Yuu-nii clicked his tongue while he sliced the hand off.

"Scatter away!" Allen and Onii-san shouted. Allen fired his gun while Yuu-nii summoned his insects. I closed my fans, they were useless in the condition they were in, and watched as the lights bounced off the wall and the shadows danced on the ground. The akuma screeched and disappeared into the night, executed.

I sat beside an upset Walker, sleeping on his shoulder while listening to the doll sing. Ever since Walker placed the innocence back into the doll, the doll was different. It didn't seem as though she remembers the past she had with the human. She just kept singing for the now dead man who she believed was merely asleep.

Walker was having trouble with this. I could tell he was feeling bad and guilty that Lala no longer knew who the man was. The man that loved her and the man she loved. She was just a doll looking for someone to sing too.

I woke to my brother's footsteps on the staircase.

"Have you healed, Brother?" I questioned still half asleep. The sad song was a great lullaby.

"That's impossible. The doctor said it'll take five months to heal." Walker exclaimed.

"I'm healed." He repeated.

"Wait, did she just call you "brother"?" Walker questioned and glance at the two of us.

I ignored him. "You're getting _old_." I smiled sadly. It took him a few days to heal, meaning Yuu-chan's life was deteriorating.

"Old? He's eighteen, how's he old?" Walker asked confused.

"He just is." I yelled back and bit my lip.

"Esme, I'll be going to my next mission, take the innocence back and return it to headquarters." My _old _brother said. "If it's too hard to bare you can just stop her." Yuu-chan said noticing Walker's sadness and guilt.

"I can't, I promised." Walker said burying his face again.

"You're naïve. We are exorcist, we destroy not save." Yuu-chan said.

The song vanished into the loud wind.

We glanced back at the tower behind us in shock. We hadn't thought it would end so suddenly. Walker walked inside to see what happened.

"Onii-chan, don't die." I said sadly. "If you do, I'll bring you back and kill you myself." I clenched my fist.

"Che," He sighed.

I smiled. "Be careful."

"Esme, be careful when you're around Moyashi." He warned and my smile dropped.

"He's been through a lot." I mumbled and closed my eyes wishing I never saw what I did. I covered my eyes and smile slightly before opening them. I glanced up at the calm sky. "Good luck to the Finders on your mission, Brother. I'll go get the innocence." I turned and walked inside.

I saw the white-haired exorcist crying over the broken shell of the doll.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I want to be a destroyer that can save." Walker said.

I stared deadpan. "That makes no sense." I whispered to Toma and he laughed. I laughed with him too. This boy, Allen Walker, is most definitely different.

* * *

**[A/N] **Japanese terms:

_Onii-chan, -nii_ = Older brother

_Imo to_ = younger sister

That should be all the Japanese terms in this chapter. If there is more, please tell me and I'll add them on ASAP.

~Airi


	2. Dance: Komrin II

**Title: **Forever Trapped

**Author: **xx. Air

**Summary: **Esme Zillah is entitled 'Gracious Protector of Shade' and given an ironic fate of killing those around her. She avoided her fate and kept those she loves alive. But how long can she keep it up as her 'past' comes back and breaks her only strength?

**Chapter 2: **Dance: Komrin II

**Updates: **Monthly

**Genres:** Adventure, Action, Romance, Suspense, Mystery, Angst (Slight), Humor, Drama (Slight), Supernatural, Fantasy, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort

**

* * *

Reason:** This is the new version of Forever Trapped. The reason I've reconstructed it was because both I and my beta, Howlingwolf94 (Thank you Howl) thought that the story was lacking in many places and the only way to clean it and add more depth to it was to reconstruct it. Do not worry though because the storyline is mostly the same with some slight changes and new chapters. To know if the chapter is new or the old one, this message will be displayed at each chapter.

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I do not own -Man. It rightfully belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

**

* * *

Dance: Komrin II**

~`Black Church: Underground Water Way`~

"We got back pretty late." Walker yawned as he stretched.  
"Sorry, the storm delayed our train." Toma apologized.  
"Don't apologize for that, weather is not in your control, Toma-san," I yawned as I too stretched. "Why did you get up?" I asked Walker, somewhat annoyed. "I was still sleeping." I mumbled. I had been sleeping on Walker's lap ever since I got off the train, seeing as how there had been nothing soft to use.  
"Sorry, but my legs were getting stiff." Walker apologized.  
"Yeah, yeah, let's just go give the Innocence to the science department or Hevlaska." I said forgiving him easily as I went towards the stairs, only to have an unexpected big boom sound fully woke me.  
I looked down to see Lenalee lying on the ground unconscious. "Lenalee?" I questioned staring down at the girl in shock while Walker held the girl and began trying to wake her.  
"You're back," Reever said, clutching his arm and leaning against the wall.  
"That wound, did something happen?" Walker asked.  
"Careful, Komrin is coming." Reever said before he collapsed onto Walker.  
"Komrin…?" I questioned, the name sounding familiar. Where had I hear that before? Then it hit me. I felt sick. Not again. "K-Komui made another robot didn't he?" I asked nervously, holding my stomach. I don't feel well anymore.  
As if God wanted me to be right, a giant robot came crashing through the wall just as I finish my sentence.  
"It's here," Reever moaned nervously.  
The robot called Komrin tackled at us but missed and fell into the waters. We all dodged and moved to the side. All of us was soaking from the chilling water.  
"Located, Lenalee Lee. Allen Walker. Esme Zillah. Three exorcists." Komrin said.  
I froze scared after it mentioned my name.  
"Run, Allen, Esme. It's after exorcists." Reever cried.  
Slowly I turn my head towards him. "You're kidding me right?" I almost shouted.  
"Time for surgery." Komrin chanted in its robotic voice.  
Everything flashed back quickly. Pain, weaponry called tools, surgery, damage, coma; everything flashed back from that one time, I had my parasite-type innocence injured and needed them fixed. After that I was super careful with my eyes. I felt bad and really sick. I covered my eyes and groan.  
The two looked back at my green face.  
"S-surgery…" I mutter in a weak voice and fainted.  
"Crap, she remembered it." Reever said before slipping Esme onto his back. Soon after he started running away with Walker and Toma.  
"It's following us, it's following us!" Walker chanted as the robot decided to destroy the stairwell as it tried to get to them all. "Reever, what the hell is going on? What happened to Esme?" Walker yelled, his tone filling with fear.  
"That's Komrin, an omnipotent robot that Komui made. As you can see it's out of control. It's after exorcists to give them surgery and make them stronger. Esme fainted because she once damaged her parasite-type innocence and had to get her eyes fixed. She was in a coma for four months from the pain of the technology on her eyes. Now she's traumatized by the word "surgery"." Reever explained quickly between gasps and pants.  
Walker's face went pale at the thought of having the surgery he had experienced when he first got here to repair his anti-akuma weapon done to his fragile eyes. "Why is it out of control?" Walker asked loudly, gathering himself together.  
Reever started to explain how thirty minutes ago in the Science Department they were still doing the work they weren't paid for and Lenalee came in to give them coffee, which they had been all gracious for. Then Komui came in and showed them the new robot he made and how it could help them with their work and that it was 100% like Komui. Then, Komrin took Komui's coffee and drank it, but since robots weren't supposed to drink coffee, it short circuited and went out of control. Now it targets exorcists to make them stronger and macho.  
"Lenalee is an exorcist too, huh?" Walker said quietly while trying to get over how the danger behind them had been caused by something as idiotic as that. "Will she be ok?" He jerked his head towards the girl on his back.  
"Yeah, she's asleep because Komrin shot her with anesthetics. To think that this all was because we wanted our work to be easier." Reever sighed.  
"Huh?" Walker questioned. He wasn't getting it now.  
"You, Exorcists and Finders are out there facing life threatening situations, sorry about that. Welcome back." Reever greeted.  
Walker's eyes glazed over and he seemed off somewhere. The two words had brought him back to a time where he was innocent and loved. It was a time where he'd heard those words before many times. He missed it.  
"Allen?" Reever questioned drawing Walker back.  
"Huh, yes?" Walker asked startled.  
"Do your injuries from your mission still hurt?"  
"Ah, no I'm fine. I'm back." Walker said smiling, liking the sound and feel of it.

Soon enough they were at the central elevator where the scientists were all standing together on the moving and floating platform. The platform wasn't connected to anything but could still easily move up and down faster than a regular elevator. The scientists had all decided it would be the safest place due to the speed Komrin moved and the fact that it was disconnected from other places. So Komrin couldn't possibly get on it. However the scientists miscalculated something as they tried to rush to their safety. Komrin could just lean over and reach the platform. What will they do then? Where can they run to?  
"Squad leader, come over here quickly." A scientist called.  
"Ah, Allen and Toma come over here." Another called.  
"Esme fainted!" Another cried worriedly.  
"Is Lenalee still slim?" Komui cried, tears running down his face.  
"It's here!" Everyone called as Komrin smashed through another wall, knocking Walker, Toma, Reever, Lenalee and Esme off the ground. Reever dropped the unconscious Esme and Walker dropped Lenalee.  
Then, a giant cannon suddenly appeared out from the elevator.  
"Don't underestimate the science department!" Johnny shouted as he aimed the cannon at the robot.  
"Shoot!" The rest of the science department cheered.  
"Don't shoot Komrin!" Komui wailed, grabbing onto Johnny and making him shoot randomly around the building.  
"What are you doing?" Reever yelled dodging the shots before the elevator suddenly stopped firing due to lack of ammo.  
"There was a traitor!" A scientist informed, yelling.

Komui was beaten, tied up and offered towards the giant robot. "Komrin, Allen's anti-akuma weapon is damage, go fix it." Komui said crying.  
"What?" Walker jumped nervously.  
"Da...mage?" Komrin repeated slowly. "Order placed, Allen Walker, due to damage will be first priority." A hand suddenly hand lashed out of Komrin and before anyone knew it, it grabbed Walker by the ankle and pulled him back.  
"Allen!" Reever called.  
"Taking Allen Walker to surgery room." Komrin said dragging Walker into its stomach.  
"What kind of entrance is that?" Walker cried hands digging into the floor as he becomes forcibly dragged away. Walker soon ran out of things to grab onto and out of fear he reached out and grabbed whatever he could find: Esme.  
"Squad Leader, while Komrin takes Allen as bait bring Lenalee over here." Komui instructed.  
"How evil can you get?" The Australian yelled. The man's selfishness for his sister was incredible.  
Slowly I opened my eyes and gaze around. I saw a dark square in the center of Komrin and within it was several mechanical depictions of Komui and in each of their hands were different weapons that were used to fix anti-akuma weapons. I stared wide eyed, frozen in shock and fear.  
I felt an arm tighten around me and I saw Walker. His other hand had activated, and was transformed into his cannon arm. And it was aimed at Komrin. "Don't worry, I got this." He reassured.  
Komui took out a blowpipe and shot an anesthetic needle at Walker's neck.  
Walker immediately went numb. "Sorry, I'm paralyzed." Walker apologized.  
I gaped at him first, then at the surgical door. I screamed after that, suddenly clinging tight to Walker. My innocence had activated on it's own and blood tears were now running down my face. "No!" I screamed eyes closed, blood tears still streaming down.  
"Reever, take Esme and run afaw pweez…" Walker said, steadily losing the ability to use his mouth.  
"The capture of Allen Walker is complete. Esme Zillah also captured." The robot said after the door closed.  
A loud scream filled the room and everything went silent.  
"Allen! Esme!" Squad Leader yelled along with Toma. Squad Leader Reever was clinging onto what little of Walker's exorcist jacket he had left. He was still trying to pull the two out of the closed doors.  
"Exorcist Lenalee. Time for surgery." Komrin announced.  
"No, not macho!" Komui yelled, tears streaming down his face as he tried running off the levitating elevator, only to be held by other scientists.  
Lenalee unexpectedly woke up in a trance before she quickly appeared standing on the tip of the cannon.  
"Lenalee!" Komui cried gleefully as Reever grinned.  
"I heard Allen's and Esme's voice, are they back?" Lenalee questioned while she activated her innocence.  
"Surgery time for exorcist." Komrin said, reaching out for Lenalee.  
Lenalee dodged the attack easily and landed on the railing just a few feet back.  
"Lenalee, Allen is in here and Esme is stuck in there too." Reever said as he was swung around, still holding onto Walker's coat fiercely.  
The elevator started to tip as Komrin reached towards it, trying to get to Lenalee. The scientists there could no longer defy gravity and started to slip down. Lenalee, through all the screaming and shouting of the scientists, remained quiet. Skillfully, she jumped and kicked Komrin, earning a shout of shock from Komui. Lenalee landed soon after and skidded to a stop while she dodged each and every shot of laser that fired from Komrin's eye. It was only because her innocence known Dark Boots, which gave her the ability of superior speed and made her in-catch-able. She whirled around like a graceful butterfly, easily dodging the beams.  
Deciding to end this, Lenalee flipped up and did a nice clean cut with her boots down the robot, splitting it in two.  
"Are you alright?" Reever questioned, peeping through the door to see Allen all bandaged up. "Where's Esme?" Reever added, unable to see the girl behind all the mechanical depictions, half of which were bent from struggles.  
"Destroy it!" Everyone in the science department chanted.  
"Stop Lenalee! Komrin isn't evil, the coffee is." Komui wailed in the robot's defense. His love for the robot was still great. So great, that he could not find a thing that the robot did wrong despite the several things that had indeed been wrong.  
"Onii-chan," Leenalee said softly as if forgiving him. But then her voice turned cold. "Be ashamed of yourself for once. Last time Esme went through surgery, you scared her so bad that she went out for four months." She reminded kicking the robot away.  
Both the robot and Komui fell down and made a giant explosion as they struck the ground.

Walker woke up startled by the nice, damp cloth being placed on his forehead. "Lenalee," He said as held the cloth to his face, looking around and realizing that he didn't know where he is. "Where are we?" He asked.  
"Were in the library, everyone else went to do repairs. Sorry about my brother's invention," she said. "Oh, this was in your coat." Lenalee held up the innocence he had acquired on his last mission.  
"The innocence, I'm so glad it didn't break." He said with relief as he held it, only to remember how he got it. His partner on the trip given it to him before they had started to perform surgery on her. "Esme!" He said suddenly.  
"She fainted." Lenalee explained as she pointed to the girl that had her very own cloth on her head and bandages over her eyes.  
"Give the innocence to Hevlaska. She'll protect it," Lenalee said. "Welcome back Allen." She smiled.  
"I'm… back." He said, shocked by the cute expression on Lenalee's face.  
Commotion of Jerry having to do the wood work was heard. It was everyone from the home base with either their shirt sleeves rolled up or in tanks, carrying tools to repair the damages done to their home via Komrin.  
"Oh, Allen you're up." Reever notified.  
"Allen, your room was destroyed." Johnny whispered to Walker, earning a loud "what" from the white hair boy. Everyone started to laugh at his expression.  
"Welcome home, Allen." Everyone finally greeted.  
"Welcome back home Allen." Hevlaska said after Walker returned the innocence to her.  
"I'm back," Walker repeated grinning.  
"Long time no see, Timcampy." Hevlaska greeted the golden golem on Walker's head. "Last night was troublesome because of Komui."  
"Stop it Hevla," A bandaged up Komui laughed nervously.  
Walker held up the innocence, still in its container, up. "The innocence." Walker said and the innocence just floated though the container and towards Hevlaska. Walker's mouth dropped slightly in awe at the way the innocence easily moved past the container as if it wasn't there then towards Hevlaska as if it was its mother.  
"When the innocence's compatible person is unknown, I protect it until their user is found." Hevlaska informed.  
"Including Cross, there are five generals. And it is the generals who look for compatible people for the innocence once they finish their missions." Komui explained both face and limbs still covered in bandages.  
Hevlaska raised her head to the innocence and place the innocence in its rightful slot inside her where it would sleep until its compatible person was properly found before becoming a weapon. "This is the 41st innocence we've managed to find." Hevlaska counted.  
I ended up not waking for the next few weeks. Komui and Walker almost got killed by Onii-chan when he returned from his mission.


	3. Dance: Revival Leaf

**Title: **Forever Trapped

**Author: **xx. Air

**Summary: **Esme Zillah is entitled 'Gracious Protector of Shade' and given an ironic fate of killing those around her. She avoided her fate and kept those she loves alive. But how long can she keep it up as her 'past' comes back and breaks her only strength?

**Chapter 3: **Dance: Revival Leaf

**Updates: **Monthly

**Genres:** Adventure, Action, Romance, Suspense, Mystery, Angst (Slight), Humor, Drama (Slight), Supernatural, Fantasy, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort

**

* * *

Reason:** This is the new version of Forever Trapped. The reason I've reconstructed it was because both I and my beta, Howlingwolf94 (Thank you Howl) thought that the story was lacking in many places and the only way to clean it and add more depth to it was to reconstruct it. Do not worry though because the storyline is mostly the same with some slight changes and new chapters. To know if the chapter is new or the old one, this message will be displayed at each chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **I dearly apologize for the delay for this chapter. Also for the Omake at the end. I know it's that Halloween already past and I apologize for that. But I already made it, so why not just post it?

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I do not own -Man. It rightfully belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

**Dance: Revival Leaf**

The cafeteria was loud and rather noisy while I waited in line behind whom I was guessing was Allen Walker. The only one who was able to order so much and finish it all had to be the boy with a black hole in his stomach. Usually I'd avoid this long wait, but unfortunately Yuu-nii had a mission and couldn't help me get around and with my being blind, it was hard to get anywhere and everywhere.

"And for dessert, a cream puff and ten dorayaki." Walker ordered, counting it down on his fingers.

"Okay, would you like me to make all that?" Jerry questioned with a sigh of joy. Jerry was in love with Walker's appetite. It was like the ultimate challenge.

"No," I stated and shoved Walker to the side so I could be in the window as well. "Also make my food - ten Gyoza, mango and sweet rice, mushroom soup and mango cheesecake and my koi fishes." I ordered sweetly. I wasn't going to order sushi again. Wasabi burns.

"You came later than usual." Jerry noted and stuck his head out the window to look to the side. "Kanda isn't here?"

"No, Onii-chan had a mission and left me to my own." I sighed and a small snickering was heard beside me. "What?" I questioned.

"There's something in your hair, Sweetie." Jerry giggled before pulling out a piece broken bamboo.

"I went to the training rooms, didn't I?" I sighed while Jerry and Walker laughed, the former soon leaving to make the food. "When will my eyes work again?" I groaned. I usually never had the fear of getting lost, seeing as how my eyes helped me locate everything but now that I can't see a thing, I have no clue as to where I went. "Damn Komui for putting Nii-san on a mission. I don't know where I am half the time now." I puffed and patted myself down in case I gotten anything else stuck to me.

I felt something lumpy in my pocket and pulled it out along with the rocks in my shoe, crab on my sleeve, branch in my hair, leaves, sand, and more. I felt Walker's stare on me. "What? I got lost, okay?" I puffed embarrassed and glanced to the side.

I felt around on the counter for the small bell and pressed it. Jerry came to the window again with a questioning glance at us. "You can use this to cook something." I said with a smile and placed down the fish and crab.

"Oh, where did you get this?" Jerry questioned and pressed on the crab with some tongs as it tried to run away.

"When I fell down the canal and got swept down it." I spoke and worried glances were passed to me. "I took the elevator back up." I said as if hoping it would make something of the incident better.

"There's an elevator?" Walker gasped and remembered how he scaled the cliff up to the base.

"Yeah, why?" I stared at the darkness of my blindfold while giving Walker a confused look.

"I climbed...the cliff..." Walker muttered with loss and I burst out laughing.

"Well, if you ever fall down the canal you can take the elevator back up." I patted his back and Jerry dinged the bell behind us. "Thanks Jerry." I smiled and reached for the food, unable to feel it.

"Allen took it." Jerry explained.

"Oi, Walker!" I shouted and went after the boy. "You got my food too!"

The two of us walked down towards a table with me thinking about my dilemma when a thought occurred to me. _What if I fall down the cliff? _My face paled at the thought.

"You look pale." Walker pointed out as he placed a hand near my face. "You're ice cold." He shivered.

"I j-just thought of something bad." I shivered and shook my head.

"What is it?" Lavi questioned.

"What if I fall down the cliff..." I muttered and the three of us grew silent.

"You'll need a guide." Bookman nodded and I jumped. My plates clacked.

"B-Bookman, when were you here?" I questioned, slightly shock and placed my plates down at where I thought was the edge of the table but was actually air. Walker quickly shuffled the plates to the table before they fell.

"I'll guide you." Lavi volunteered, raising his hand.

"I rather you not." I replied bluntly and quickly, muttering "When did you get here." I sat down and fell flat on my bum. "Ow..." I muttered rubbing my bum before pulling myself up and sitting on the seat with Walker's help.

"Aw, why not?" Lavi whined.

"Because I rather not have you ogle my butt or chest or get your hands near it. Besides Yuu-nii is my guide." I sighed and took a sip of the soup.

"You'll need one for when he's on a mission and you're not." Bookman sipped at his tea and paid no attention to the male beside me inhaling the food before him while his apprentice was gaping at him. "Why don't you do it?" He nodded towards the male. He did catch everything that was supposed to fall.

"Me?" Walker questioned from his relaxed position as he waited for the food to digest.

"Walker?" I repeated looking up from my plate yet seeing nothing. _Careful around Moyashi. _Onii-chan's words resonated in my head. "Ah, it's fine." I declined and finished the rest of my food.

I slipped out of my seat and balanced the plates on my palms and made my way towards the sink. My feet caught in something and I heard the glass plates break as they struck the marble tiles below. I braced myself for the fall and the sharp glass and waited, but it never came.

"Huh?" I questioned and realized an arm laced around my waist. I glanced to my side and saw nothing but darkness. "W-who?" I questioned stupidly after realizing I couldn't see.

"Um.. Allen Walker?" Walker replied scratching his cheek slightly while helping me up.

"Thank you." I muttered and bowed. I knelt down and took out a handkerchief and started to pick up the glass after feeling for it.

"You'll cut yourself." Walker spoke and knelt down beside me as I cut my finger.

"Why are you helping?" I questioned almost silently and rubbed the blood away. "Why didn't you let me fall?" It wasn't that I had wanted to, it's just that why he did it I couldn't understand. I didn't do anything that would make him feel like he owed something to me.

"I can't watch a cute girl fall face first into some glass pieces." Walker smiled and picked up the rest of the glass and took the handkerchief off my palm and tied it up before tossing it in the trash while I stood blushing.

"I would have been fine." I replied after regaining my composure. I stood up. "I've been fine all day."

"Didn't you have a stream of unfortunate events that involved getting to breakfast?" Bookman reminded walking towards us, his hands crossed inside his sleeves. I jumped. "I suggest you let Walker accompany you around when you both are together or when Kanda is away." I sighed.

"Yeah, what if you fall off the cliff next." Lavi laughed.

"I'll come back as a ghost and haunt you." I spoke with a ghost like aura and Lavi jumped along with Walker. I laughed at their response.

Footsteps stopped beside us. "You alright Esme-chan?" A familiar voice called.

"Ah, Buzz, I'm fine." I answered and glanced at him. A gloved hand landed on my head and turned it around towards the opposite direction. "I'm fine." I repeated slightly embarrassed.

"That's good. Walker-san, Esme-chan, you have a mission. Supervisor Komui is calling you." Buzz spoke before continuing his way down to his seat.

"Alright, thanks Buzz." I called and waved. "To the office." I turned and took steps forwards when a call brought me to a halt. "I knew that!" I flushed and turned around and ran back from where I came.

After much help from Allen, who only got us lost and teamwork that got us found again, we made it towards Komui's office. Walker knocked on the door before entering.

"Excuse me." He said and bowed while I just bowed in silence. Walker glanced up and noticed his rival in the room and his composure dropped.

"Do you hate the cold or maybe the heat?" Komui questioned.

"Neither in particularly." Walker responded.

"Eh?" I shrugged and walked into the room slowly, not taking chances with the large couch in the center.

"That's good and you?" He questioned towards the other in the room who just glanced to the side making a scoff sound telling him to move on.

I froze. "Nii-san?" I questioned with much disappointment. "Weren't you on a mission?"

"I came back two hours ago." He stated coldly and glanced to the side.

Komui remained quiet as he figured out what was going on.

"You're quiet busy." I replied and quirked a brow. That didn't seem right. He was only deposited last night and it would have taken half a day just to get there. Someone'sbeen lying

"In a certain forest, what we thought was a snowstorm turned into hot wind followed by various abnormal weather patterns. It's probably not the cause of innocence but just to be on the safe side, you three are to investigate and possibly retrieve it." Komui explained.

"Another recon?" I questioned and shook my head. "My eyes are out of commission. I won't be able to tell if it's innocence or not due to some um... unfortunate event." I coughed and Komui seemed to shrink in his seat.

"It's fine, it's most likely not innocence, but in case it is, you are to retrieve it." Komui repeated then sipped at his coffee.

"With you again?" Yuu-nii questioned glancing back at the cursed boy while said boy glanced up wondering why he had such bad luck.

~`Black Church: Underground Water Path`~

I sat in the middle of the boat while Yuu-nii stood at the front with Walker at the back ready to row when two unexpected followers came.

"Hm?" Yuu-onii turned around questioningly at the two Bookmen standing on the platform and moving towards the boat.

"We're going with you." Lavi smiled and sat down next to me.

"What a drag..." Kanda muttered under his breath.

"Well besides that comment, it's glad to see you, Yuu." Lavi smiled and I ducked.

"Don't call me "Yuu"!" He snapped though Mugen was missing from the scene. He knew that kind of movement would topple the boat.

"Well, for what's it worth, I'm an exorcist too so when we see Akuma, let's take it down together, okay?" Lavi introduced. "I'm Lavi by the way."

"Good to be working with you." Walker greeted before pushing off the side and rowed down the narrow path.

"Lavi, we should observe the boy Hevlaska predicted to be the Destroyer of Time." Bookman whispered to Lavi, glancing back at the boy. I shuffled on the boat and slid towards Yuu-nii. "And the fragile girl in the dark." Bookman added.

~`Train`~

I yawned and stretched blinking once then twice. I let in a sharp intake at the black before me and relaxed a bit after recollecting myself. _I'm blind. _I reminded myself and placed a hand over my eyes, grimacing at the slight pain. "When will I see again?" I muttered bitterly and gripped the armrest before sighing and pushing myself up and feeling my way towards the bathroom.

I took off the bandage around my eyes and splash some water on my face. "I need to be strong." I told myself, gripping the side of the sink and leaning on the stall. _Can't lose control. _I bit my lip and splashed my face some more before leaving.

I took the same route back when something hit my stomach causing me to flip over it and grab whatever I could. I pulled on the orange scarf the redhead bunny wore and brought him down with me while crashing into Mugen. "_Ittai_..." I groaned and rubbed my head where something thin and cold hit. I picked up the blade and felt it with caressing hands. "What's Mugen doing in the middle of the walkway?" I questioned and noticed the dead weight beside me. "Lavi?" I questioned at the familiar groan.

"Esme-chan, your bandage is crooked." Lavi cooed and reached forwards to fix the crooked bandage. He moved his face closer so his breath lingered on my skin. I bit my lip and brought Mugen up between us.

"It's fine now, right?" I questioned while he gulped. I handed Mugen back to Yuu and stood up as well.

"You're no fun." Lavi whined like a ten year old kid before grinning widely again. "Allen-kun's face is funny right now. Wanna see?"

"I lived with General Cross for a while, I know flirtatious acts when I see it." I told. Lavi had always been the kind to kid around with me. "And, I can't see." I reminded and pointed to my face.

I lurched sideways as the train pulled to a stop. "Wahh~" I cried until Yuu reached out and grabbed my elbow. "Phew." I sighed, I would rather not fall anymore than I've have today.

"We're here, wake Moyashi." Yuu ordered.

I pulled my hair back and out of my face as the cold wind whipped my hair around. I pulled the ribbon off my wrist and tied my hair up in a low ponytail. I hadn't been able to tie my hair in its regular fashion due to lack of sight. Plus, I didn't want any snow going to the back of my neck. I glanced towards where Yuu was and walked towards him after giving my stuff to Michael-san, our Finder for the mission.

"Let's go." Yuu-nii ordered and I nodded walking after him.

"You're going?" Walker called towards us after catching Tim from flying off. The group had decided that it'll be better to investigate after the snowstorm.

"Of course," I said looking back slightly.

"That's why we're here." Yuu stated and turned around. "You can go build some snowman with the idiot, Moyashi." Yuu turned back and walked a few more. "Come." Yuu called noticing my stillness.

"_Hai_!" I called. "It's warmer inside." I told and turned running up to Yuu.

"I'm coming with you." Walker frowned and stepped out after us.

I struggled against the wind, using my arm to block some of it while I stomped through the snow, kicking it off my heels. I stood behind Yuu-nii while everyone else stood behind us. We've been trudging through the snow for a while and we've yet to come through to anything.

"My feet are dead!" Lavi called and dropped to his knees panting. "How much longer do we have to go?"

I winced as I took another step; the snow had soaked through my socks long ago and now it was stinging my feet but I didn't say at thing. "Until we do a proper search." I called back and continued on my way.

"Wah~" I squeaked when I fell, having stepped on something lumpy and soft. I lost balance at the strange ground and plummeted into the snow.

"Are you alright, Esme?" Walker questioned and placed a hand out to help me.

I raised my hand and hovered it over Walker's when I felt something slightly warm and soft against my numb feet. I pulled my hand back and went on my knees immediately and patted the snow off the weird ground. "Yuu-nii!" I called and the group turned to me. "There's someone buried in the snow!"

Lavi and Walker ran by quickly and helped with dusting the snow off the person and the other that was found soon after. I helped the smaller girl up while the Lavi and Walker dealt with her father.

"My father...?" The girl glanced back towards where the two males were.

"He's fine." Walker assured.

"Thank goodness..." The girl mumbled and I smiled.

"We should get them home." Bookman suggested.

"No... there's a cabin near here..." The girl mumbled in my ear.

"There's shelter close by. We should bring them there. They're freezing." I told them. The faster they get to heat the better.

Yuu's eyes narrowed. "Esme, we're going." Yuu spoke and I turned my head around to face him. "Give the girl to Lavi and let's go."

"Ah," I nodded and handed the blonde to the _usagi _before standing up and stepping next to Yuu.

"There's nothing keeping us from splitting up, is there?" Yuu questioned and the two of us started again.

"But..." Walker started.

Lavi's eyes narrowed at the darker patch of cloth around my ankles. "You're feet..." Lavi glanced up.

"It's fine." I reassured and ran slightly after Yuu.

"But..." Walker started again noticing the shaking legs.

"Allen, we can investigate after taking these two home." Lavi suggested.

"Then I'll go with Kanda-san and Esme-san." Michael suggested and stood up.

"Thank you." Walker agreed.

Walker sat at the edge of the desk, staring at the blazing embers before him. He and Lavi and Bookman had just set the two off to bed with a warm meal. What he couldn't get was what they were so eager to get to have walked in the snowstorm.

"They went searching." The old lady replied, looking over her shoulder as she tended to the flames. The old lady was the owner of the cabin. "They always used to say the Leaves of Rebirth was around here."

"Sleeves?" Lavi questioned confused.

"No, leaves!" The lady corrected and held up some wood.

"The Leaves of Rebirth are fallen leaves which hold mysterious power appearing in a Scandinavian legend." Bookman started gaining Walker's attention. "Their hero, Sigmund, is said to have found them. They are said to be able to revive anyone who dies without having lived out the course of their life, like someone who was murdered or died in an accident. Thus the _rebirth_."

"Every once and a while someone would come and search for the leaves. Every time they come, the weather clears up. It's an odd thing." The lady stated and moved towards the table with a large pot.

~`The Next Day`~

Walker and Lavi stood outside of the cabin and sure enough the weather did clear up despite the harsh weather that showed no ends of stopping the day before. It was the opposite of what it was the day before. It was sunny and without a cloud in the sky while the wind that came by was rather hot. The two were going to do some searching. Bookman on the other hand was taking a nap. The fast changes of weather was bad for his old bones.

"Well, shall we go then?" Walker questioned.

"Huh?" Lavi responded.

"To where the wind blows. If it truly is an innocence fragment then it should be the one causing this wind. If we were to follow it then we should be at the innocence." Walker explained and pointed to his right.

"Ah, you're smart!" Lavi agreed and the two started to move when the cabin door opened and the girl appeared again.

"Good morning. Sorry for the inconvenience yesterday." She apologized.

"Going out again? I think you should rest up." Walker spoke, concerned about them.

"We can't have you getting to the leaves first." The father said, walking out from inside carrying skis.

"Ah, no we're-" Walker voice was inaudible to them as they discussed their plans.

The two pushed off the snow with a stick and down the hill on the skis with little effort. The two stopped at the end of the little hill and glanced around. "It sure is hot today, Father." Elda informed and the dad nodded.

A scream echoed towards them and the two glanced back to see Walker skiing down on one ski while the other stood in the air with him bending at an odd position. He had absolutely no control over it. Walker bent forwards and rolled down the rest of the hill with his ski coming up behind him and Tim perching on the fallen ski.

Lavi skillfully swerved up beside him. "Are you alright?" He questioned.

"Sorry." Allen apologized, sitting up.

"You're not hurt?" Elda questioned worriedly.

"No." The unable-to-ski-albino replied and the snow slipped off his head.

"That's good." Elda breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Um..." The cursed exorcist started.

"Yes?"

"I heard that the villagers wouldn't even set foot in these woods. It could be very dangerous. You should go back." Walker suggested.

"You just want to hog them for yourself." The Father accused. "Let's go, Elda."

"What we're looking for isn't the Leaves of Rebirth. I cannot tell you what it is exactly, but we're looking for something else." Walker replied and tied the ski back to his feet. "We're exorcists. Clergymen that are duty-bound to destroying demonic forces."

"Exorcists?" Elda repeated.

"Demons? Psh, they're make-belief." The Dad glanced to the side. It was as if he was talking to children wanting to be something big.

"If the Leaves of Revival are real, then why can't demons be?" Lavi retorted quickly.

"Surely, you should return. Waking the dead can only lead to woe." Walker warned. If they truly want to revive someone then it wouldn't be long till the Earl gets to them. "And there are many who use them for personal gain."

"What do you know!" The Father snapped.

"Stop it, Father." Elda cried when her Father prepared to whack them with the stick he held in his hands.

"Let's go, Lavi." Walker nodded and the two pushed off.

"We're following them. They seem to know something." The old man told.

†††

"Thank you, Michael-san." I smiled as he stood up having finished bandaging my legs and helped place my heels back on. Heels were definitely not something I'd like to wear in the snow again. They get stuck in the snow too easily.

"No problem, Esme-san." Michael replied and looked at me. "Why didn't you go back to the cabin, your feet were hurting already then weren't they?"

I looked at Yuu's form sleeping soundlessly on guard next to us. "It wasn't hurting that much, besides they'll be fine." I smiled. _Because I need to be away._

"Don't push yourself too hard." He warned, "Your feet aren't in the best condition." He scanned out from the ditch we dug. "The sky has cleared up again." he notified.

"Warm," I gasped and unbutton my jacket. "Yuu-nii, time to wake up. We have to keep searching." I called.

"Che. I know." Yuu clicked and pulled himself out.

We ran around for hours searching for the innocence but unable to have any luck. The sky was turning dark and we haven't eaten or rest since earlier. The Finder was getting tired too. He was the only one who hadn't rest for the whole time we were here.

"Are you alright, Michael-san?" I questioned and glanced back when a thud was heard again and this time it wasn't me. It was his fifth fall within twenty minutes.

"Y-yes," He puffed and pushed himself back up.

"You're at your limit. We can't wait for you." Yuu-nii scoffed and kept walking.

"Ignore him." I glared at Yuu-nii for a bit and turned towards Michael. "You should go to the cabin or back to the hole we were in earlier and get some rest. We'll be fine." I smiled and helped him up. "Thank you for accompanying us and helping with my feet."

"But-" He started.

"I'll be fine. Just go back and check on Bookman I'm sure the weather isn't doing wonders on his bones." I reassured and help him up.

"Alright, Esme-san. Thank you." He placed his hands on either of my shoulders and spun me around. "Kanda went off in this direction."

I laughed. "I know, he's someone I can find even when I'm blind." I giggled and he made a questioning sound. "It's nothing." I told him and ran forwards, waving goodbye a bit before sprinting after my brother.

†††

Walker and Lavi lead the way while Elda and her father skied behind them. The two had finally understood why the two were searching for the Leaves of Rebirth. There had been an accident years ago and during the accident there had been one casualty - Elda's brother. Now Elda's father was dead set on reviving the very son he had lost. The two didn't say anything about it to them though. They just kept silent, though they knew that if they keep stressing over their loss the Earl would get to them eventually.

Walker pulled up to a stop and gave a questioning yet cautious gaze towards the three hiding behind the trees. The three consists of a white haired lady, a round man and a large, tanned man. The three walked out from the shadows and moved towards the exorcists before them.

"Excuse me, but we seemed to have lost our way in the dark." The lady started clasping her hands together.

"That's right." The round man agreed.

"Is it alright if we travel with you?" The tanned man questioned.

"That's a relief." The girl cried despite the silence from the other side. "I was wondering what we were going to do." She sighed, having yet to noticed the cursed exorcist's glare on them.

The albino's cursed eye shrunk and grew dark while the red rings locked on towards the three standing before them. "You are all Akuma, aren't you?" Walker questioned.

"I'm glad you have that eye. It sure is handy." Lavi smiled with little care as the three transform before them.

"What?" Elda gasped.

"Duck!" Walker shouted.

The four of them twitched and their bones bent at odd angles before they shed off their skin and their true mechanical forms appeared. The girl turned into a long serpentine-like Akuma with a humanoid top. There were several holes on her stomach and chest where fresh cold wind can come from while on the tip of her tail was a snowflake. The round male shape didn't change much as he still had a ball-like structure. He had a ball for a head and body with tubes to connect them together. On his head were two cones on each side acting as ears. The third and large man turned into a dragon of metal.

"If you know where the innocence is, tell us!" The dragon demanded.

"You think we'd tell you? We wouldn't tell you even if we knew." Lavi smirked and pulled out his hammer.

"What did you say?" the Spherical Akuma shouted flabbergasted. His head spun around his body several times as his eyes changed and barrels came out. He shot out several snow balls from the two barrels at the group. The snow smashed against the ground and into Walker, sending him crashing into the snow.

"Hurry and get out of here!" Lavi yelled to the others as he swirled his hammer around as a shield to block out the attack. Lavi jumped and slammed the snow gathered on the ground back at Akuma when the others had gotten away to safety.

"You bastard!" The dragon shouted and shot ice at the bunny's fallen comrade. It would be revenge, watching his friend die because he injured his ally.

Lavi ran forwards, grabbing onto Walker and extended. The two of them shot into the sky evading the sharp icicles. Walker activated his innocence and shot it at the dragon's forehead and arm. The two dropped back down to the ground while the dragon howled in pain.

"Not bad at all... but what about those two?" The female questioned and took in a sharp breath before sending out large winds at the two humans duckling. The two shivered in the harsh winds and tried to keep it together and keep their fast fading warmth. Their efforts were easily heard as their whimpers blew along the wind.

"Stop it!" The short-stack shouted and fired at the girl. She shot up and away from the attack while the Ball Akuma appeared, raising from the snow behind Lavi, ready to ambush the redhead.

Lavi was looking towards the other direction at his partner's back and noticed the Serpent slowly drifting down. "Allen, behind you!" Lavi shouted while the boy turned around only to get forced down by the winds. "Allen!" He shouted concerned.

"Ha ha," The dragon laughed and stepped beside Lavi causing him to jump and fall. Lavi pushed himself up quickly and noticed the ball Akuma shooting snowballs at the two humans again. "Damn it," Lavi cursed.

"Shape-shifting Hammer, grow. Grow. Grow!" Lavi chanted while bringing his growing hammer down towards the dragon. The dragon caught it in his fist and held it still. Lavi's hammer was stuck in a tug-o-war between the Akuma and him and with the way things are, he can't get his hammer back and he definitely wasn't going to leave it in the hands of some Akuma. He was stuck!

Lavi glanced back at his partner falling into the snow and the two stuck in the ground under the attack of the Akuma. His attention was directed back at his buried partner when he spoke, carrying selfless words. "Lavi, take the two and get out of here." However he wasn't able to do that, not in the position he's in.

_Whoosh!_

Elda glared over her arm at the large blow that landed beside her that seemingly caused the snowballs to stop firing at them. "Huh?" Her eyes widened and she pushed off the ground when her eyes landed on the metallic fan with a seal at one side where the pink color tinted towards. The fan was blocking the attack that repetitively struck against it, making drumming like sounds. "Who did this?" Elda questioned and glanced at the battle.

Elda's eyes landed on the shadowy figure behind Walker, under the attack of the fierce blizzard wind brought to them by the female Akuma. The silhouette seemed to just appear there as if that's where she wanted to be. Why? Elda squinted trying to figure what was going on, but was unable to. The thick snow and wind roaring around them was making it hard to see.

I glanced down at the half buried body before me and leaned over, trying to pat the snow off him. The fan tilted and fresh snow smashed hard at my side. "Damn it." I muttered and gripped tighter to my fan and pulled it closer to the ground, keeping the fan over my body. The wind was making it hard for the fan to stay in place while I tried to get Walker out of here.

I bit my lip and tightened my grip before leaning over again and lashing out at Walker hoping I'd catch something in my grip other than freezing snow. I caught onto the soft yet tough material of his exorcist uniform when the attack grew stronger.

"I'll take you down too!" The female shouted and increased her attack.

_She noticed me! _I shouted in my mind and tried to lean back into the fan as soon as possible but a sharp stinging sensation ran up my left heel along with a "pop" sound. I let out a chocked gasp and bit my lip, silencing the scream that came after. I felt something cold and hard against my back and shut my eyes tight behind my bandage. My fan had fallen from the force to my back now.

I clench my fist in the fabric attached to my right hand, trying hard to take in the pain of my throbbing heel as the fan continued to press on my back. _Yuu-nii, hayaku! _I prayed. Slowly, I tried to push my innocence back only to have my eyes widen at the sharp pain that drilled through me. I wanted to go down, curl up and seize my ankle.

_Yuu-nii! _I shouted in my head.

"Return of the Apocalypse." A shine in the dark called. "Underworld Insects [First Illusion]" Yuu continued and sliced with Mugen sending his grey insects towards the three Akuma as they turn to the voice. The insects moved towards their selected target and stabbed at their bodies.

"Let's go!" The Dragon Akuma shouted, groaning at the pain as they retreated.

"Yuu appears." Lavi greeted with a wide grin.

"Shut up." Yuu-nii clicked and sheathed Mugen. Yuu's eyes scanned over the two lumps in the snow and his eyes stayed on his sister. "Get up." He commanded.

"...Innocence," I said quietly with an arm raised. The fan beside Elda twitched, leaned and shot back towards me, scaring the small girl. I nudge the fan filled with snow off my back with the other before grabbing it and shaking out the snow while I stood up. As soon as I was up, I was down again.

"Esme-chan?" Lavi questioned. He was looking around my brother towards me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded and tried again still unable to stand. "..."

"Oi, Esme-chan!" Lavi shouted and reached me as I fell. His eyes landed on the now loose bandage around my feet. I felt around until the soft feel of warmth graced the bottom of my hand. I nudge Walker a bit and I felt his body move under me.

"Allen," Lavi cheered and his goofy grin dropped when the half-frozen boy groaned and made a head-plant into the ground. "Oi!" He called worriedly. "Esme?" He questioned when he noticed the figure beside him was moving.

I pushed harder off my injured foot and wince again, falling towards the ground. I shoved my fan into the snow, catching myself.

"Don't push yourself." Elda called worriedly.

"Esme-chan, don't be stupid, you hurt your ankle." Lavi shouted.

"Shut up!" The two jumped at my harsh words. "It's fine. It'll heal. You can't carry both Walker and I." I said kinder now. "Let's go."

"Still, you shouldn't let it heal wrong." Elda spoke and fell to her knees to check the wound.

I blinked in surprise at the girl who concerned herself with my ankle. I heard Yuu's infamous 'che' and snapped back to reality. I closed my eyes behind my bandage and walked forwards using my fans as crutches, startling the girl once again. I followed after Yuu while Lavi carried the unconscious Walker back to the nearby cabin.

I sat beside Yuu by the wooden table in silence while Elda treated my ankle saying that it should be held in the right place at least while it heals.

"There, all done." Elda chirped happily and glanced up. Her smile dropped slightly at the sight of the wet bandage wrapped around my eyes. She reached up, lightly touching the bandage - no one should wear frozen bandages - when the bandage disappeared from under her gentle touch.

I moved my head back and glanced towards the window on the other side despite the fact that I couldn't see anything. I remained silent as the room around me roared with noise from Elda's little innocent movement towards the bandage around my eyes to the shouts given to Kanda by her father for brandishing Mugen.

"I'm sorry, I won't touch the bandage but you should change it. It's ice cold." Elda bowed slightly and left to check on the boy shivering in the blanket.

"Che." Yuu sheathed Mugen and tried to zone out the girl as she continued to worry and check on the health of those around her. Neither him nor I moved to change the bandage over my eyes. "You couldn't even defeat one Akuma?" Yuu scoffed at the white-haired exorcist's shivering image. "When you find one, never let it go. Kill them all." That was his advice to the newbie. This was only the rookie's first month in the Order and he was defiantly still not well adapted into the life of an exorcist yet.

"You're harsh on both Akuma and comrades, Yuu." Lavi sighed.

"Ah, what about the Finder, Michael?" Walker questioned realizing what Lavi words meant and could imply.

"I left him behind." Yuu clicked, "There are plenty of Finders. One must take care of oneself."

"That's terrible." Walker exclaimed. The blanket around his shoulders slipped and dropped to the ground as he stood up.

"Esme?" Lavi questioned and his eyes narrowed. He knew there was a line drawn on what he would do and could do and this was one of them. However, Michael was still gone, what's the story?

"I'm not evil. I told Michael-san to go hide in the hole we dug to rest or come back to the cabin. Isn't he here?" I questioned and glanced around, obviously not seeing anything.

I turn my attention towards the door of the cabin as fresh snow struck my cheek. The door closed and the cold breeze died in the warmth of the room while chunks of snow dropped to the ground. The Finder brushed the snow off his arms and glanced around, glad to see that everyone was safe and evident.

"Michael-san," Walker greeted happily.

"Michael-san, you made it." I smiled and he frowned.

"You're ankle, I told you to keep it easy." He stated and ignored Lavi's comment of off-topic while he went to check the handiwork on the swollen ankle. He smiled, glad to see that it had proper treatment. He knew from other Finders of my bad habits of ignoring treatment to injuries, insisting that it doesn't need any.

"My apologies, but it'll be fine in a day or two." I insisted and he shook his head. Did I know nothing? A sprained ankle wouldn't heal that fast... or not on a normal person anyway. I rested my head on my hand only to feel the damp bandage bite my palm. I inched my hand lower and settled still.

"I saw the light from where you were battling." He told making sure to do his job on informing and updating the exorcist's knowledge. He reached into his back pocket having seen the cold biting my flesh and started covering the soaked bandage with a new one, yet not removing the older.

"What's wrong with letting my daughter change that?" The father scoffed. "What are you trying to hide under those bandages anyway?"

"Father!" Elda called and turned towards the two. "My apologies... Oh goodness. Your hands!" Elda cried and pointed towards the ripped bandages and drips of blood that fell from the Finder's hands.

"You weren't careful enough." I sighed and pressed a hand over my eyes. I tilted my head back towards where the Father stood by the window also gaping at the man's hands. "He was being extremely careful in _covering _the bandage and look at the condition he's in, even with the thick layers of bandages he wore to protect his hands. You wanted your daughter - one girl who knows nothing - to _change _the bandage?" I questioned carefully. It was dangerous to touch an unstable innocence.

"My apologies, I thought there was enough layers." Michael bowed an unwound the extra bandages off his hands. The wounds weren't that bad.

"Did you find the Akumas near where we were fighting?" Yuu questioned. The bandage change and cover was pointless.

"No," Michael reported shaking his head ever so slightly.

"So you retreated." Yuu stated coldly. Yuu reached for his weapon and stood up. "I'm going back out. We need to find the innocence before they do."

I unhook my holster and brought my fan out when a voice interrupted my movements. "In your condition, you won't be do anything but drag me down." I stopped, slipping in my fan.

The broad father of Elda's moved forwards, ready to leave as well. He wasn't going to let some strangers steal the Leaves of Rebirth from right under him. Not when he's around. He needed that leaf to revive his lost son.

"Do you want another disaster like before?" Yuu questioned bluntly.

"Don't mind me." Was all the man said.

"If father's going then so am I." Elda called.

"Don't you care if your daughter gets involved?" I smiled at that line.

"It can be dangerous at night in a snowstorm like this." Walker agreed.

"It's better if both of you stay." I spoke. They too would only be a hindrance to Yuu. "`Less you wouldn't mind another casualty."

"I'll stay as well." Michael offered. He was tired and also the two exorcists were injured and Lavi wouldn't be able to take the night shift alone. Walker would need rest for his fever and I... I can't see.

With a sigh, Elda's father fell into his chair. He wouldn't go and bring his daughter along. If she died, then he'd need to make another trip to the tree to revive his daughter. Losing one child was tough enough.

The samurai walked out, closing the door behind him.

The cabin was filled with silence as the door closed and the roar of the wind thinned out and disappeared.

Walker stared at my sprain. His brows furrowed together and his mouth curled down into a frown. Something was bothering him. He couldn't get why I'd gone off with Kanda further up the mountain in the blizzard having known and felt that my feet was getting bitten by the ice and cold that sipped through the thin fabric. Along with that, I wasn't wearing proper footwear - stiletto silver soles strapped to the bottom of my feet isn't the best shoes to wear on a mountain thickly covered in snow. Or so I've learned.

"Falling for Yuu's sister, are you?" Lavi questioned in a hushed voice towards the younger ear causing the younger to jump and blush at the thought. "She's pretty isn't she?" He continued.

"That wasn't it!" Walker shouted quickly and quietly.

"You're wondering why she went out despite the pain in her legs." Lavi guessed, dead on. Lavi wore his goofy grin and his eye landed on the bandaged heel. His emerald eye was half-lidded as he spoke, "Esme listens to what Yuu says despite the pain because Yuu is the only one who's able to calm her."

Walker glanced at Lavi with confusion while Lavi beamed happily.

"I'm going to go with Yuu." Lavi called loudly and ran out, waving bye. He didn't want to go answer what he meant with his last sentence. "Wait for me, Yuu!" Lavi's call could be heard as he ran after the samurai.

I got off the hard, wooden chair and bounced my way across until I felt the soft blanket I was looking for. I gripped the blanket and slowly slipped down, sitting against the floor now. I laid the blanket over my freezing legs and rested my head against the round wood. I shifted, trying to sleep in a comfortable position while trying hard not to lean on my injured leg. _Stupid leg. I can't sleep like this._I groaned and tried again.

"I don't believe there's such a thing as the Leaves of Rebirth but a material called innocence that lies at the end of the snowstorm. Even if you manage to find it, you can't bring your son back." I heard Walker spoke. Walker ignored the man's shout and continued. "Akuma are waiting in the dark for it. It's best for you to go back. Only exorcists can defeat Akuma." Walker waited in silence for the man's reply.

"Father... let's go to sleep. We can set out at daybreak." Elda suggested.

"Elda..." Walker started but the girl ignored him and gotten her father to bed.

†††

I snapped my eyes opened at the sound of the wooden door creaking open. "What are you doing up?" I questioned to the broad man set on reviving his son with what he believes is the Leaf of Revival. The sky was still dark and it should stay that way until a few more hours. I was sitting out on guard while the rest slept inside by the warmth. I had the shift from midnight to dawn.

"I saw something out in the back." The man told.

I pushed myself up, letting the blanket slip off my small frame. I activated my innocence, letting my fan grow in size and slowly, with much caution, creep around the walls towards the back. "Huh?" I questioned, shock to find nothing at the end of the cabin.

Elda's father followed in my shadows quietly and raised a bar high above his head. He smashed the bar down as hard as he can against my head. The stick he used snapped and I dropped like rock.

"There's nothing he-" I blacked out.

I groaned and brought my hand to the back of my head. A throbbing sensation was radiating off of it. I opened my eyes slowly and was confronted by nothing once again. Slowly, I pushed myself up and glanced around. I felt a nice warmth feeling and jolted up. The memories of what happened earlier ran through my mind. I placed my hand on the ground hoping to feel snow, but it wasn't there. I snapped my fan out, drawing it out before me while leaning against the wall.

"Ah, she's awake." Michael's voice called.

"Relax, Esme, you're inside the cabin." Walker's voice this time.

Slowly, I closed my fan and slipped it into case. "What am I doing inside?" I questioned, slipping off the table and the sprain came back into my head as I quickly made accommodations for it, but failed and fell to my knees instantly. I pulled myself back up and sighed. "Forgot about my sprain." I said while I held onto the chair.

"Why were you knocked out in the back? Was it Akumas?" Walker questioned worriedly.

"I was tricked." I hissed and turned my attention to the girl. "By your father. He was going somewhere." I groaned, bringing my hand to my head.

"The Leaves of Rebirth!" Elda shouted and ran out the door.

"You should stay, Elda, it'll be dangerous. It'll be safer tomorrow." Walker suggested.

"I won't give up!" Elda shouted. "I won't do that again. I regret letting my brother die. If I hadn't stopped my father, then he wouldn't be suffering so. I can't imagine how I left my brother to die."

"I understand." Walker said sympathetically.

"I'm coming with." I said boldly.

"But-" Michael started.

"My sprain is almost gone." I replied and to show my point, I was walking with very little pain. "Besides, three level two's against one newly made exorcist and having to protect two others wouldn't really be fair for him, now would it?"

"I shall carry you for the time being then." Michael suggested, already crouching with his hands behind his back.

_Walker should be your guide. _Bookman's words repeated in my mind. _It might not be a bad idea. _I thought and raised my hand and shook my head. "No, if anything is to happen, you're to get Elda-san out at once. I'll ride on Walker." I corrected and stepped towards him, my heels clicking against the wooden flooring, then slicing into the soft snow.

"We let Tim go earlier to tell us where the others are." Walker informed as I got on his back.

"That's smart." I agreed and held my arms around his neck.

"Ready?" I nodded and he dashed off.

†††

"Innocence activate." Walker called and his left arm turned into his paling while I jumped off his back, flipping over the Akuma, innocence flashed out.

"Imo to?" Kanda's voice called.

"Nii-san?" I questioned, glancing back slightly. I smiled at him. "You seem stuck." I told.

"Aim at my feet." He told.

"Yes, Nii-san." I nodded and spun, drawing my fans out long then snapping my wrists. "Dance: Song of the Swallows." I called and shot four long sharp winds at his feet.

The swordsman jumped as soon as his legs were freed. He dashed forwards towards the Akuma now one after the female had eaten her partners and upgraded with their parts.

Lavi having caught the idea of his partners shouted towards the other free exorcist. "Allen, shoot here!" Lavi waved his hammer around. Allen raised his gun and shot. Lavi broke through the smoke and dashed forwards as well.

Both Lavi and Kanda dashed forwards towards the Akuma, Yuu raised his blade and sliced it through the machine while Lavi slammed it with his own great weapon. Allen soon joined them and shot from the living machine's blind spot, enveloping the Akuma in bright yellow light.

The souls of the Akuma slowly drifted into the sky.

"Give it to me," A voice behind me called and I recognized it as Elda's father.

I jumped back quickly and brought a hand to the wound on my head. I didn't want another concussion.

"Still so intent?" Kanda scoffed and his gaze returned from me to the male.

"I want to bring my son back to life." The man struggled. He sounded as if he was crying or at least about to. "I just…want to bring him back…one more time."

"I'm sorry." Elda's voice preached through the silence that we, exorcists made. "This is all because I stopped you." Elda soft voice continued to reach out. "I didn't think it would hurt you so. That's why I wanted to help you obtain closure even though I knew there was no Leaves of Rebirth." The girl stared at the soft white of the snow.

Now it was Allen's turn to step up. "Don't you think you should focus on Elda? You kept chasing on about your dead son, never once thinking about her. She's alive, and yet you treat her as if she, too, was dead!" Allen's words seemed to have broken through the man that become cold through the aftermath of his son's death.

"I'm alright. It's harder on my father's side. I'm fine, father." She reassured, walking up to her father.

"E-Elda..." The man uttered, completely speechless. In that small time of change, he had lost something important and changed while his daughter had grown up during that time and been the one taking care of her family instead of him taking care of his family. Like how it should have been. The man reached out, embracing his daughter while he sobbed.

All heads turned towards the samurai as the sound of his zipper was heard. "I'm taking the innocence back to the Order." He said.

"Aren't we going back together?" Lavi questioned.

"This mission was far from pleasant." Yuu scowled and continued.

"Shall we go home too?" Elda's father questioned and Elda smiled brightly, nodding happily. "Your mother is waiting for us."

†††

I waited on the bus as the group said their farewells to the two travellers. My bye to them had been simple and short due to lack of sleep. I've said bye and the man apologized for whacking me unconscious. I've told him it was fine as long as he doesn't do that again. Ever.

I yawned and glanced out the glass window of the train. _My vision still hasn't returned. _I yawned, letting my hand slide down the panel and snuggled to the chair and blanket. Slowly I let myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

**[A/N:]** Once again I know Halloween already past! Sorry!

* * *

**The Guise**

Strolling down the marble floor I slowly made my way toward the cafeteria, my twin life-sized fans beside me. I made a turn, my fans soon scattering away from me while I was on the ground with my ringing head.

"_Ittai_..." I groaned, rubbing my throbbing head. It was as if my whole head was beating.  
"Esme?" A small cute voice questioned in shock. Violet eyes drifted towards the red bump on the fair skin. "Ah! I'm so sorry!" A nine year old princess with green hair and violet eyes sputtered quickly.

"Who?" I questioned quietly and opened my eyes. Black boots greeted my eyes. _I slammed my head on Black Boots? Oh…I'm going to have a headache. _I groaned inwardly. Glancing up, I met with a pink dress then with giant purple eyes scaring me slightly. "L-lenalee?" I questioned after a second of shock. "Why are you dressed like a princess?" I questioned, collecting my pink fans.

Turning around to be greeted by the female inches away from my face made me stiffen. Her eyes ran up and down my body, checking it out. She pulled back after and I relaxed. "You can be an angel!" She shouted suddenly.

"What? For what?" I questioned glaring suspiciously at her. Eyeing her in case she was about to do something.

"For what? Halloween, of course!" A playful yet smug voice called and a ball bounced off my head.

"Daisya," I greeted solemnly, my face blank. Daisya Berry. An exorcist with a bell shaped like a ball. His hobby – kicking the ball at me. My way of responding to it after many times of telling him to stop and getting smacked in the face in mid-sentence was to simply ignore it. Brilliant right?

"What's Halloween?" I pondered apparently out loud too.

Daisya's bell fell from its perch and Lenalee's jaw dropped. "You don't know what Halloween is?" They screeched.

_Why must Daisya go through puberty? _I thought, trying to fix my hearing now. "No, I don't." Simple words that should never have been said flowed from my mouth. "Why?"  
"Halloween! Halloween!" Daisya stuttered as if he's gone mad. "Halloween is a time where you can play tricks on people and no matter what, they can't do anything about it! You're allowed to do this for one day during the whole year to pull pranks, scare people, trick them and freak them out just for the hell of it and slip past the consequences as if they never exist to begin with!" He told proudly and received a smack across his head.

"No! Ignore what Daisya said. Halloween is a time for children to dress up and hang out. Where fun is had..." Lena spoke her voice rising with anticipation and excitement while the soccer player standing beside her rolled his eyes, blabbing his mouth to her words. "...and there's candy. Lots and lots of candies!" She exclaimed and the male stopped.

"Candy!" He shouted in agreement. "It's free too!"

Two large faces filled with hunger and excitement for the candy that's yet to come stared at me. Their eyes telling...no demanding that I must come with them to experience the night of candy and fun. They were waiting for my answer.

The eleven year old Kanda glared at me. I pouted again and grabbed his sleeve, pulling him towards the door.

"You have to come, Yuu-nii-sama." I whined, and turned, placing his sleeve in my teeth while my hands worked on his arm and tried to yank him from his spot. Despite the fact that I call him 'sama' I do not treat him like a lord.  
"No," Kanda repeated with the same cold tone though an edge of anger was lining his word.  
"But, it's fun and Lena made us costumes already!" I tried again, but ended up dragging myself closer to him.

"I'm not going." Kanda was never fond of the dressed up holiday since the time General Tiedoll made him dressed as a piece of hard candy to compliment his name Yuu Kand_y_. He wanted to kill the man with his one-sided claims to be his father once again though restrained himself from doing so and just shredded the annoying fabric clinging to him. Ever since that day, he was never found in anything related or even close to a 'costume'.

"But, Onii-chan." I pulled on my puppy-dog face that seemed to work on everyone else in the order being the cute ten year old I was.

I forgot that my brother didn't like anything cute. He found cute things a pointless waste in this life and world. Whatever was cute – was weak.

"Get out." Kanda hissed, his innocence already next to my neck. I could feel the cold steel against my skin.

I, unlike many others, wasn't scared of my brother whenever he pulled this move. Whether it was from my closeness to him, my dislike to be away from him or just plain stupidity, I did not know. I just smiled at him again. "Yuu-nii-sama, come with us. Lena said it's going to be fun." I reached over and placed my hands on his and started to pull at him again.

He didn't budge.

I pouted and placed my hands on my hip, acting as if I was mature. "Yuu... tsk, tsk."  
I froze when I felt a thick, slimy liquid on my arm.

"I said I am not going." The words seem to drip off the tip of his blade before splattering to the ground – a useless attempt to my stupidity.  
I couldn't see the deadly meaning behind it and so I continued to annoy my brother. Big mistake.

Lena and Daisya dressed as a princess and soccer player ran down the halls with Daisya soccer ball bouncing before them as they made their way towards the next stop. Their pumpkin basket and bag swung back and forth with their hasty steps powered by the wave of excitement. Lena ran forwards towards the door she spotted next, her innocence activated.

"Wait up!" Daisya shouted, kicking the ball towards the door like he's done with several before as a sign of knocking, following the ball afterwards.  
The black and white painted bell soared through the dark sky, spinning as it flew. The bell rang loudly – a bonus to the knocking – when it struck it against the hard wooden door. However, this time there was no sound of knocking, just a gentle ring and a soft 'umph' as it struck a decoration hanging on the door.  
"Aw," Daisya cried a bit upset at the decoration for ruining his great shot. Picking up the bell he noticed a pink fan daring to fall out of the ruined boot. He knew that fan. Quickly, he shot up, glancing up at the so-called wall decoration.  
"Esme?" Lean's worried voice cried.

"Mhm..." I groaned and waved a bloody hand at them.

"What happened to you?" Lena questioned, trying to help me down. Daisya stood watching as the princess tried to reach the high hook that the corpse was hanging on. His hand flew to his mouth trying to hide the smirk and laugh that was about to come.  
"I tried to get Yuu-nii-sama to join too." I whined and pursed my blood-stained lips.  
Daisya dropped to the ground, unable to stifle his laugh any longer. He burst out laughing, hysterically, at the bloody girl hanging on the door unable to get down.  
"Stop laughing." I shouted annoyed.

"You tried to get the cold hearted Kanda to come to trick-o-treat?" He exclaimed and laughed again. Just the thought of such an insane and stupid idea was just hilarious to him. Everyone knew the outcome of that situation since his first Halloween. Have you ever wondered why the man hates sweets? Well he hated sweets since the day he was dressed like one.

"Shuddap! Just get me down from hmffph!" A soccer-bell-ball smacked against my face.  
"No wonder the bell struck the decoration. I just had to hit you." He joked snickering while continuing to bounce the ball back and forth between me and his foot. "It just can't stop, can it?" He laughed, the ball landing on my face as I tried to get help.

This was definitely not how I thought I was going to spend my first Halloween. So much for Happy Halloween.

* * *

**[A/N] **Japanese terms:

_Hai_ = yes

_ittai_ = ow

_usagi_ = bunny

_hayaku_ = hurry

That should be all the Japanese terms in this chapter plus omake. If there is more, please tell me and I'll add them on ASAP.

~Airi


	4. Dance: Ghost Ship

**Title: **Forever Trapped

**Author: **xx. Air

**Summary: **Esme Zillah is entitled 'Gracious Protector of Shade' and given an ironic fate of killing those around her. She avoided her fate and kept those she loves alive. But how long can she keep it up as her 'past' comes back and breaks her only strength?

**Chapter 4: **Dance: Ghost Ship

**Updates: **Monthly

**Genres:** Adventure, Action, Romance, Suspense, Mystery, Angst (Slight), Humor, Drama (Slight), Supernatural, Fantasy, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

**Reason:** This is the new version of Forever Trapped. The reason I've reconstructed it was because both I and my beta, Howlingwolf94 (Thank you Howl) thought that the story was lacking in many places and the only way to clean it and add more depth to it was to reconstruct it. Do not worry though because the storyline is mostly the same with some slight changes and new chapters. To know if the chapter is new or the old one, this message will be displayed at each chapter.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I dearly apologize for the delay for this chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own -Man. It rightfully belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

**Dance: Ghost Ship**

I stepped back towards the bamboo stalk behind me, making sure I had my balance while Yuu-nii stood before me, holding out his sword. I heard a small snapping sound as he pushed off the bamboo and charged at me, Mugen out. "Hah," I grunted as I brought my closed fan up, sliding his attack down the length of it then out and away from me. I stumbled back slightly, stepping on the other bamboos. I raised my fan and disappeared behind it. I flicked my fan out from behind the swordsman now only to have it collide with his weapon.

I let out a shriek as he pushed me back and my balanced faltered. I stumbled and caught myself again on a bamboo. I tilted my head back and quickly brought my fan up, snapping it shut around Mugen. I kept my fan tightly closed while Kanda struggled with getting his sword free.

I brought my other fan up, nicking his shin as he flipped over me, freeing Mugen. I turned around quickly and was shoved back at a fast pace. I felt a wound appear on my cheeks and arms. My eyes widened behind the black blindfold as my balance lost and fell. I felt the wind whipped past me as I continued to fall down the 21 meters tall bamboo.

Hollow footsteps seemed to resonate around me as someone jumped from stalk to stalk upwards. It wasn't long before I felt arms underneath me then a steady, slow fall down to the ground.

Slowly I opened my eyes and reached up, patting the person's face. My hand drifted towards a wound... no scar, around the left eye. "Walker?" I questioned shocked.

"It's dangerous to be training high up." He smiled and set me down.

"What's the meaning of this?" The samurai's cold voice echoed as he stomped towards us.

"What were you doing fighting with Esme on such high grounds?" He retorted. "Even to have injured her." He glared at the man behind me as if he was a disgusting man with no honor.

"Ah, I'm fine though." I told and left to pick up my dropped fan.

"Her balance would increase on stalks." Yuu clicked as I came back.

"Are you lost, Walker?" I questioned and snapped my fans open.

"No," He told and lightly moved my sharp fan away from his chest. "We have a mission."

†††

"Yes...alright...yeah, we're going to take the ship back home. Walker's talking to the Ferryman right now." I nodded towards the phone next to my ear while I glanced at the darkness before me. I had no clue as to where I was. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep on the train going back to HQ from our mission then being awoken by a train worker. He told us that we were at the last stop and shooed us off. I was shocked by what the man told us. Our stop should have been somewhere close to the last. We'd past our stop and drifted to some unknown land.

"It's unlike you to have gotten lost." Komui sighed while I shouted back from the other end that I was asleep and my wakeup call – Walker – fell asleep on the train having said he'd wake me. "It wasn't on purpose, he was tired too."

"Well, the innocence is still here and Walker's getting our ferry." I puffed and glanced at the glowing green fragment in my hand before hiding it again.

"It'll be nice to have you back here." Komui smiled on the other end.

"It would be good to be back and not tricked into doing your work again." I warned, remembering how he took advantage of my blindness and told me to stamp his name on papers while he ran off to freedom, coming back five hours later.

"I won't do that again," He laughed and sighed wishing that he could.

I let out a droned sigh as Komui continued to talk about the beauty of the seashore that the albino and I was beside as Reever and the others continued to give him work that piled up from his procrastination. "Can't see remember?"

"Ah, forgive me. I forgot." Komui's light voice disappeared now and replaced with his calmer one. He was getting serious now. "Your eyes are taking much longer to heal. Any ideas on why?"

"Hey, I'm not telling them to stay like this." I shouted into the phone. It sounded as if he was implying that I was forcing my eyes to refuse to work. We all know that innocence reacts to the strong will of their host. Innocence would bring forth an illusion and based on the will of their host, they'll make the impossible possible. If my feelings are to blind myself of the things I saw was strong enough then the innocence will continue to inflict that wish and make it true – illusion or not. "I know I wanted to stop seeing _it_ and maybe I still want to now, but I know that I don't want it that much. I rather be able to see than remain blind forever." I said as I bit my lip.

"Don't cry. I'm not saying you're doing this on purpose. I'm just saying that last time after you woke it took a week." Komui's voice came in a worried rush.

I cracked a smile and laughed a bit. "I'm not crying," I said. I would not cry that easily. "You say it took a week. You're wrong. It took the four months I was out and the week to heal. I should know, I could feel it. It hurts, the fixing process I mean." It wasn't actually damaged – in a way that can be healed by Komui's tools – but rather just unstable at the moment. Why? No clue.

"We'll get Bookman too look at it then. We wouldn't want you to hurt for another two months." Komui's voice said from the other side of the line.

"Alright," I nodded though I wasn't hopeful. "Yeah, I'll be careful. Yes, it's a nice day, there's a cool breeze... we're by the shore, why wouldn't there be a breeze... I left the booth door open." I released another sigh. "I'm going to go now, bye Komui." I enclose my fist around my golem, and pulled it free from the telephone while hanging it up. I ignored the large cry to stop from the other side.

I walked across the traffic-less road towards where my partner was. "Walker!" I called and walked towards him. "So where's the ferry? I don't hear anything." I questioned, leaning against the metal fence.

"Um..." Walker started.

"Sorry, but there won't be any ferries till tomorrow." Another voice told and I turned to face the man dressed in the sailor suit.

My jaw dropped as I heard the news. "W-Walker..." I hissed, "You told me that there are ferries coming by here every day!" I puffed and let out a long sigh. "We're going to have to stay for the night... I'll go find us a place while you go report to Komui about this." I wasn't going to go through that again.

†††

I stood by the entrance of an inn. The place was half a lodge and half a restaurant. I didn't hear much chattering in the place like many others but I could hear a yummy steak sizzling over an opened fire. I moved away from the door towards the counter and asked the chef if there were any rooms available.

"Yeah, we have an open room." The chef told.

"Only one room?" I questioned. One room, two people... I'm not taking the floor. "Is there any chance you have another room available?"

"Two rooms for one person seems a bit odd." The man told and I almost fell.

"No, two people for two rooms. My partner is the one ogling at your food." I told with a sigh and pointed towards the while haired boy staring over the counter at the steak. The man let out a loud "Oh".

"Yeah, we have two rooms open. Since we're a restaurant and lodge, I'll cut you on the grub." The man repeated. "The lodge is the second floor. Pick any rooms you want."

"Thank you." I beamed and turned towards Walker when a door creaked opened. I winced at a loud bang that stuck the pirates' heads as they tried to get to the apples.

"That hurts old man!" A smaller voice cried.

"Don't lay a hand on my food." The male called back towards the kids.

"We pirates hunt at our discretion." The smaller boy told and I giggled. Pirates? Cute.

"Pirates?" The man repeated. Judging from his tone, we had different opinion on the subject.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it from a lubberly sailor." The kid shouted and kicked the chef's shin. While the chef was busy with his leg the boy tried to reach for the apple though he was once again whacked with the pan. "Watch your backs!" The boy cried as he and his group ran away.

"What was that?" I questioned and glanced at Walker.

"Those brats." The man sighed.

"Who were they?" I corrected myself.

"The cheeky brat is their ringleader, my son. He's in the rebellious stage, trying to spite his old man by being a pirate." The male sighed.

"Rebellious stage...?" The Cursed Albino repeated with a small, nervous laugh.

"Rebellious stage?" I questioned, confused. "You mean like Yuu-nii except shorter?" I glanced towards Walker again.

"Yes... somewhat..." He sighed, not exactly how I connected the two.

_That's one long phrase._ I thought even if it is shorter. "Ah, um... sir, do you mind telling me how the stairs leading to the second floor works? I'm afraid that I'm a bit... handicapped." I muttered, bowing slightly while smiling nervously.

The man turned to face us for once now, fully taking in our looks. The man gaze drifted from the white hair on Walker down the scar of his left eye towards me and my blindfold down towards our uniforms. "It right beside you, there's a hand rail next to you and there should be a turn when you're halfway up."

"Thank you, Sir."

After throwing my robe and suitcase down in my room, I followed Walker down to the back where he continued to do one handed pushups vertically. I stopped beside him and peeked down at him. "401" I counted when I felt Tim's wings brush past my legs again. "402" Tim was circling Walker and I as he continued to do his pushups.

I squat down. "Walker," I called in a whiny voice.

"Yes?" He questioned, glancing up from the ground at me now. "404" he counted.

"How'd you get Tim? He's unlike many of the other golems." I questioned and picked Tim up, placing him in my hands. It wasn't as if I didn't know already, it's just that it'll be nice to figure out how he was able to get Tim when I wasn't.

"Tim?" He questioned and his face paled slightly. "Master gave him to me." He told. "Actually, Master knocked me out and Tim was just there to guide me to the Order." He rephrased.

My composure dropped slightly and my mouth curled up into a smile and a small giggle left out of me only to be covered up quickly. _Father knocked you out? _"Well... then, may I have Tim?" I questioned and placed the golden golem next to me and planted a small kiss on his forehead.

"Ah, Tim? No, sorry." Walker told almost falling from the sudden shock of the question. He didn't expect me to be leading towards that. "Tim is Master's."

"Aw, you're no fun." I pouted and released Tim, letting him flutter around again. I glanced up at the sky and then down, letting out a loud sigh. "I'm bored. Where's Yuu-nii when you need him? He should be here fighting with you. Then Lenalee would come in and break you two up. It'll be amusing."

"What?" Walker almost shouted. His balance was faltering.

"Hey, are you ticklish?" I questioned and poked at his side. He fell almost immediately. I giggled. "Tim, did you get that?" I questioned and silence filled around us. "Tim?" I questioned, glancing around while Walker got himself up. "Where'd you go?"

"Over here!" A voice called. I recognized the voice immediately. It was the pirate's ringleader. The boy held up a tied-up Timcampy in his hands.

"Tim!" Walker shouted. "What are you up to?" He questioned.

"Archie the Whirlpool!" The leader interrupted, punching a fist into the air then down.

"Bob the Hurricane!" The brunette beside him called, moving his arms around.

"Cheetah the Stomach!" The rounder, larger one called holding his hands out.

"Dan the Calculator!" The boy held up an abacus.

"And Eagle-Eyes Eric!" The last boy held his eye open while glancing out.

"Together we're the Abochidae Pirate Corps!" They finished together.

"That's who!" Archie shouted.

"Abochidae?" I whispered to Walker, trying to keep my face straight. Their name was a combination of the first character in each one of their own names. It wasn't very creative.

"And what's your name?" Archie questioned.

"Esme." I replied unsure who they were talking to.

"Allen." My partner told.

"Rejoice, Allen, for you have been given the opportunity to take the entrance exam!" Archie shouted. Well I know who now.

"Entrance exam?" I questioned and glanced towards the group then back at Allen.

"If you complete the test we're about to administer, then you'll be allowed to join our group." Archie clarified and this time, I couldn't hold it in.

I fell to the ground, clutching my stomach, laughing hard. "T-they want you in t-their group! Have... fun!"

"Hey! This isn't a joke!" The kid shouted. "If you want this guy back, then you have to take the test.

I coughed into my fist and straighten myself up. "Sorry," I told and vanished.

"S-she vanished!" Archie shouted.

I appeared before them, poking Tim. "Why you get yourself kidnapped?" I sighed and pouted, poking the small golem while the group shouted and jumped back at my sudden appearance. I glanced up at the kids. "You know, we're a little busy at the moment, so if you wouldn't mind, we'd like Tim back." I smiled at the group.

"No," Archie shouted and pull Tim out of my grasp.

"Only guys are allowed to be pirates!" Eric shouted.

"Because girls will enhance bad luck isn't it?" I questioned and the group stared at me with questioning looks. I stood up. _Sexist pigs._ I concluded. "Never mind, Walker, just do the stupid entry exams and get Tim back, ok?"

I heard a yelp as the group screamed and jumped forwards this time. Said exorcist had disappeared and appeared behind them this time. He asked the same thing and was rudely declined while Tim was pasted to Bob.

Bob ran as fast as he could. "You can't catch up to me. I'm the town fastest runner!" He shouted and his mouth dropped when their contestant jogged beside him. Bob urged his body faster while Walker continued to quicken his pace slowly to meet up. Bob threw Tim up and passed it to Cheetah the Stomach.

"You'll have to beat me in an eating contest." Cheetah told and pointed to the two baskets full of bread.

I stifled another laugh. The kids were proving to be of much entertainment as they tried to beat an exorcist, – one with a black hole for a stomach – in an eating contest! What foolishness.

"Ready, start!" Cheetah called and picked up the bread, stuffing them into his mouth and finished one in two bites. "What do you think of that?" He questioned and glanced at his side. Walker was already patting his mouth clean of the breadcrumbs that may have gotten around his mouth; the basket was empty. His shock was evident on his face. Even I was gaping. I hadn't expect it to end that fast.

"Would you give him back now?" Walker questioned kindly.

"N-no way!" He gasped. "Dan!" He chucked Tim towards the smarts of the group.

"I'm Dan the Calculator! If you can beat me at solving this, then I'll give up." he shouted and held up a page.

"What does it say?" I questioned, peeking over the paper.

"Ah, no cheating!" Archie shouted.

"Who said I'm cheating. My eyes are covered." I waved a hand before my face while pointing towards the blindfold.

"Um…58 plus 25 is..." The boy struggled with the question while counting off his fingers.

"83" Walker finished.

"What? Already?" He shouted annoyed and threw Tim at Eric. "Eric!" He called.

"I'm Eagle-Eyes Eric. If you can beat me in a staring contest then I'll give him back." Eric told and Walker squat down before him so they were at eye-level to each other. Eric laughed, closing his eyes immediately after seeing the funny face that the exorcist wore. "Archie!" He cried and chucked it at him.

Archie lead us towards the docks, holding Tim captive. "You've done well to complete the tests so far. However if you can't beat me, Archie the Whirlpool, then you can never be accepted in our group." Archie said and pointed towards a rock. "First one to the rock and back wins." Archie tied Tim to his pants and drove into the water shouting, "Start!"

"Well, I've played along this far. Nothing for it, I suppose." He told and dumped his boots before running and diving in as well.

I sat down by the end of the dock and waited for their return until shouts of shock and worry came to me. _They didn't stretch!_ I realized. It might be fine for Walker as his body was used to battle but for Archie... I got up instantly. "Walker!" I shouted.

"Huh?" He questioned, turning around to see Archie go under. Walker dove in and brought Archie out and back instantly.

"Archie, are you alright?" I questioned. "You should have stretched before you gone. You got a cramp didn't you?" I whispered and glanced up at Walker. The group behind me was at shock at their leader's loss. If the leader loss and Walker had defeated him... then wouldn't that mean... he would have to hang up his title?

"Nope, Archie drowned on purpose." Walker started and the group wore shock expressions.

"Hey!" Archie shouted. He knew the truth.

"He was testing on whether I will return to save or not." The contestant continued.

"Your leader would never have lost otherwise." I finished and Walker winked at him for the both of us.

"T-that's right!" Archie said smugly. "You pass and we accept your application." Archie told, handing over Tim after having caught his breath.

"Eh?" Walker questioned shocked, he didn't mean to have done the entry exam.

"Well, Moyashi, seems like you found someone of your height to play with." I kidded and patted his snow white hair. "Since you're no longer an exorcist, I'll be confiscating your golem." I joked and took Tim away.

"Now for your welcoming party!" They shouted while Walker tried to reach for Tim.

"_Ittadakimasu_." I clapped and picked up my spoon to the soup. "Thank for the meal," I translated to their confused faces. I was the only one who spoke Japanese there, having lived with my brother for years.

"You're welcome." The man smiled.

I picked up a chopped carrot only to have it all pulled down by the carrot pieces attached to it. It wasn't cut well.

"Here," Walker told, having noticed my troubles. He chopped the carrots apart with the spoon and fed me.

"Thanks," I blushed, embarrassed. "What is this?" I questioned making sure there was no hint in my voice on whether it was good or bad.

"Soup." The owner said happily and I gave a questioning look behind the cloth around my eyes. I didn't remember soup to have long strings of vegetables.

"If you take off your blindfold then you would be able to see what you're eating and feed yourself." Archie retorted and reached over to take off the blindfold when Walker reached out, grabbing his hand. He shook his head. He didn't want him to get hurt like Michael hands.

"Archie!" The dad shouted and glanced at my sadden face. "Please forgive him." He told after whacking Archie's head.

"Archie be glad you can see." I smiled and his mouth dropped slightly but he quickly made a scuffing noise to cover it.

"Here," Allen told and fed me another bite. "Esme?" He questioned when I didn't take it.

I looked up. "Ah, sorry, Walker!" I told and took another bite.

"What do you think of my food?" Jed, the owner called after a while of silence.

"You can tell it's been done by a man's hand." Walker told with a weak smile looking at his own bowl now.

"Man's hand, my ass." Archie snapped rudely. "He makes a bunch of stuff, but it all sucks."

"Excuse me?" The dad questioned a bit loudly.

"A sailor should just be a sailor!" Archie shouted.

"If you don't like it then don't eat it." The dad retorted.

"I'm done." Archie mumbled and left winking once at Walker.

"You were a sailor?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I would sail all over the world, risking my life catching extraordinary things." Jed spoke happily.

"What made you stop?" Walker questioned, asking what I was thinking.

"It was time to change." Jed sighed and his eyes traveled towards the framed picture of his family. A child between a mother and father. It must have been because of her.

~`Next Day`~

Walker and I stood by the entrance with our suitcases.

"If you're ever around here again, please come on by." Jed suggested smiling.

"Will do." We nodded.

"So sorry that Archie didn't come to send you off, though you spent the whole day with him yesterday." He told Allen and turned towards me. "Sorry for what my son said to you."

"It's fine." I smiled.

"Well I couldn't help him..." Walker sighed.

"Hmm?" Jed and I questioned glancing at him.

"Or rather, thank you." Walker told, bowing and running off, grabbing my hand.

"Wah~, Walker!" I cried as he half dragged me along. "Bye, Jed, thank you." I called back.

†††

"It's Allen," Walker told into the phone connected to base. "It's a day late but Esme and I are about to set off on the Ferry that's about to come to port." He told.

"I'm glad to be hearing from you." Komui answered on the other side. "Actually a lot of passengers have gone missing in those waters. Last night it was an Ocean Liner."

"Passenger's ship?" Walker questioned.

"Get back here!" A familiar voice called.

"Jed-san?" I questioned looking to the side. He seemed to be talking to someone else. "Abochidae?" I questioned hearing a familiar voice on the ship across from the port.

Walker's left eye grew dark as a mysterious ghost ship emerged from the waters directing its attention to the ferry. "There's demons on that ship." He told.

"What?" I shouted, glancing at Walker. "Jed-san, do you have a ship?" I shouted, running to him.

"Hm?" He questioned and turned towards us.

"Archie's in danger!" Walker shouted and I stared at him wide-eyed.

"Archie?" He repeated and glanced towards the two ships, one being the ferry and one being the Akuma. There was a loud shot heard as the pirate ship attacked the ferry. "The ferry's under attack!" Jed shouted flabbergasted.

"Hurry, lend us your ship!" I shouted.

†††

"It's the pirate ship!" Eric shouted.

"What do we do?" Cheetah questioned.

"We destroy it, of course." Archie shouted and readied their weapons. Archie lit a match and pointed it towards the bomb. He and his friends pulled the giant sling back and fired the ball at them. It exploded into a ball of fireworks startling the demon on the other side.

"Oh, that scared me." The Akuma sighed and turned towards Abochidae and fired. "Damn kids!"

Archie covered his face in fear as the two poisonous balls shot towards them. Archie glanced up to see what was keeping him from getting hit. His eyes landed on the white haired exorcist with his now white, large left hand gripping the two blood-colored balls. "Allen!" They shouted.

"Dad!" Archie shouted.

"Hey, Allen, what's up with that hand?" Jed questioned while Allen broke the balls in his hand.

"I'll tell you later." Allen promised. "I'll take care of the ship and you get the kids out of here. Esme, cover them alright?"

"Got it." I smirked while he jumped off and towards the ship. I reached down, taking out my fans. "Invoke." I told and my fans shone purple then grew a lot bigger.

"Whoa!" Eric shouted.

"Esme!" Walker shouted. He missed a bullet.

"It's fine. I got it." I told and stepped forwards, holding my fans out before me. The bullets landed on my fans and I grunted and slammed them together. "You guys alright?" I questioned, looking back.

"Yes," They nodded and I smiled.

"Still think that girls can't be pirates?" I asked and glanced back at the battle before me with a frown. _I can't see anything._ I thought upset. "Eric," I called.

"Y-yes?" He questioned slightly shock that I would call to him.

"You're Eagle-Eyes Eric, right?" I repeated.

"Yep." He nodded.

"Be my eyes then." I told and he smiled.

"Exorcists?" The Akuma shouted.

"So you're the one who's been killing the people on the ship." Walker shouted annoyed.

"Yep, I kill hundreds and level up in no time." The Akuma laughed.

"Bastard..." I muttered, gritting my teeth.

"I can't see it." Walker muttered. "Where is he? My God, is the ship itself the demon?" Walker questioned.

"Yes, you're right." The Akuma told and a giant eye appeared from the captain bridge.

"Oh my! There's a giant eye on the ship!" Eric shouted.

I gaped at him. "It can't be... the ship is the Akuma?" I muttered shocked.

Walker landed on the front of the ship only to be attacked non-stop until he was off again.

"Damn it! I almost had him!" The Akuma cursed and my eyes widened behind my bandages at those words.

"Careful Walker!" I shouted worriedly.

"What about this?" The Akuma aimed at the Ferry and Walker ran forwards, defending the ship as best as he could with his arm. "Just like I thought, fire at will!" He laughed.

"Walker!" I shouted and glanced worried around when screams filled the place. "Damn it! Jed, I'll be right back." I told and turned towards the others. "Stay!" I commanded and jumped forwards, bouncing off the rocks. "Damn it!" I shouted as I pushed another cannonball back.

"Esme?" Walker questioned.

"Stupid Akuma, that was my ride home!" I shouted annoyed and turned to Walker. "We can't let him keep killing innocent people." I told serious now.

He nodded.

I flipped back until I was on the ledge of the boat, closing my fans on the way. "Take this!" I shouted and slam my fan like a bat, sending the ball back at the Akuma.

"Damn you!" He shouted after getting hit. He fired the cannonballs rapidly. "Take that!" He laughed.

I kept my fans closed and snapped them open as the first two balls appeared beside me. "Dance: Song of the Swallows!" I called and stepped forward, spun on my heel and dragged my fans along with me, then faced forwards again and crossed my fans. The cannonballs around exploded.

"Esme!" Walker shouted and I heard a crash behind me. _Did I miscount?_ I thought, turning around to have my surroundings darken as the central mast of the ship snapped and fell towards me. Walker jumped forwards, picking me up in his arms and taking me away from the cast's way.

Below us, on the surface of the sea was Archie's ship rowing forward when the mast snapped and was now falling towards them, its first target having escaped. Archie's mouth was opened wide as he stood frozen, awaiting his death.

"Archie!" Jed shouted and brought his ship up before his son, blocking his path and saving him from the attack only to have his own boat taken down.

"Dad!" Archie shouted, falling to his knees. Archie glanced around the surface of the water for his beloved dad. He couldn't lose his father; he was the only one left.

"Archie!" Jed shouted and pulled himself on-board his son's ship.

"Dad! Don't die!" Archie cried to his father.

"I won't." His father retorted. "I still have to take care of you. I didn't realize your mother was ill until it was too late. I was so afraid I'd lose you too. That was why I quit sailing. I decided to stay with you until you were grown. I promised your mother I'd take care of you." His father finally told his son why things happened the way it did.

"Dad..." Archie gasped. "But you love sailing so much. When you gave me this telescope for my birthday, I decided to carry on your work. I felt betrayed when I heard you quit sailing `cause you were scared. You did it for me though... Dad..." Archie cried.

"Archie!" He shouted back when another large drop to the water reminded them of their situation.

"Allen, Esme!" The two shouted.

"Thanks, Allen." I mumbled as he destroyed another cannonball before letting me down. I froze slightly as I heard another crash of wood. "At this rate the Ferry will sink." I told. "We need to attack the Akuma itself. Jed, where's a ship's weak spot?" I shouted.

"It's bridge." Jed told as he and his son fired a smoke bomb at the center of the boat, where the eye stood to show.

"Understood." I nodded at Walker and he dashed forwards.

Walker appeared on the ship's bridge when the smoke cleared. The demon let out a scream and tried to swat him away with his hands. My partner jumped while I sliced the hands off from afar.

Walker turned his hand into a paling and shot several times at the Akuma causing him to groan in pain. Quickly Walker changed his paling into its spear and leaned forward, slicing the bridge in half. The Akuma shrieked and exploded sending a large wave of water followed by rain.

"Ah~, I'm all soaked." I cried unhappily pulling myself up and out of the water onto Archie's boat. I brought a hand to my face to wipe off the water. I heard gasps as the group noticed my eyes glowing under the eyelids. I tensed and closed my eyes quickly. I placed my hand over my eyes again. "Walker!" I shouted my voiced panicked. The bandage on my face... it wasn't there.

"Esme..." Walker voice seemed distant as he walked towards me. He was distracted by the black cloth in his hand. "W-why... why is there blood on this?" He asked. The black fabric used to blindfold me had little speckles of blood on the one side at two places just over a small drawing.

I froze and bit my lip, glancing to the side. I reached out for the bandage blindly and wrapped it around my eyes. "Don't tell anyone, okay?" I whispered and Abochidae agree to it quickly. "I think I got hit by the Akuma." I lied, speaking to Walker now. I pulled myself up and Walker checked my head worriedly. "I'm fine." I insisted and swat away his hands.

~`Three Days Later`~

"Finally on the ship." I stretched and took a deep sigh, inhaling the sweet scent of the ocean. After the battle on the sea, the Ferry took three days to repair before we were able to set off.

"Allen, Esme!" Archie shouted and waved at us. Abochidae were now learning under Jed's teaching now that Jed has gone out of retirement. The two of us waved back at them with a smile on our faces.

I placed a hand in my jacket and sighed. Finally after a long mission, few days being lost, fighting a level two ship akuma and waiting for the Ferry, we were finally on the way home. I switched pockets and froze. Quickly, I patted myself down and stared at my partner.

"What's wrong?" Walker questioned noticing my movements.

"Um... by any chance, did I give you the innocence from our mission?" I questioned shakily.

"Whaa?" Walker shouted and I groaned.

We lost the innocence.


	5. Dance: Loss Innocence

**Title: **Forever Trapped

**Author: **xx. Air

**Summary: **Esme Zillah is entitled 'Gracious Protector of Shade' and given an ironic fate of killing those around her. She avoided her fate and kept those she loves alive. But how long can she keep it up as her 'past' comes back and breaks her only strength?

**Chapter 5: **Dance: Lost Innocence

**Updates: **Monthly

**Genres:** Adventure, Action, Romance, Suspense, Mystery, Angst (Slight), Humor, Drama (Slight), Supernatural, Fantasy, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

**Reason:** This is the new version of Forever Trapped. The reason I've reconstructed it was because both I and my beta, Howlingwolf94 (Thank you Howl) thought that the story was lacking in many places and the only way to clean it and add more depth to it was to reconstruct it. Do not worry though because the storyline is mostly the same with some slight changes and new chapters. To know if the chapter is new or the old one, this message will be displayed at each chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own -Man. It rightfully belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

**[A/N]** My beta has returned and this chapter has been beta-ed! Enjoy!

* * *

**Dance: Lost Innocence**

The stars shone brightly in the dark, moonless sky. The town was dark and silent as the villagers readied their beds. It was too late for anyone sane and clean to be out and around in the dangerous darkness. All except for two people. There was two Brits kneeling on the ground, feeling and trying to spot the missing innocence.

I plopped back, leaning on my arms before releasing a long groan. It's been a long night without sleep, all trying to find the innocence that I lost somewhere, somehow. I brought my filth-covered hand across my forehead, brushing the hair out of my eyes. Not that it did anything. "Where are you?" I cried, my voice full of whine. I was not used to this, having been used to spotting innocence with my own eyes.

"Walker, did you find anything?" I questioned.

Silence.

"Walker?" I repeated and glanced around, too tired to move or even look around. I don't want to look for anything anymore. I let out another groan when I pulled myself up and started staggering around trying to find the shorty.

_Stupid numb leg. Who said you can sleep when I can't?_I groaned to myself and rubbed my eyes, trying my best to walk with one dead leg. I felt my feet nick something and the wind rush past me again as I went crashing down once more. "Ow..." I mumbled to myself idly before feeling the soft cushion underneath me. "Hey... this feels nice..." I snuggled my face towards it when a rising sensation and light snoring confused me.

I heard a low moan and mumble followed by the shift of ground. I felt a gloved hand land on my head, keeping it from moving. I stiffened and reached for my weapon when a sleepy voice interrupted my movements, "Esme?"

"Walker?"I questioned to the male chest. "Why are you on the floor?"

"Why are _you _on the floor?" He repeated glancing at me with a quirked brow.

"I fell," I mumbled and pushed off him. I heard a slight groan then the sound of leather being rubbed. I must have landed hard on him. "Let's call it a night." I suggested as I helped him up with my clean hand.

"Two rooms please." I held two fingers up beside me as I ordered our room for the night.

"Here you go, Ma'am. Room 321 and 318. There on the second floor to your left." The male voice replied with a bit of worry and fear mixed with a scent of curiosity. I lowered my head, trying to cover the black bandage before my eyes with my bangs. I heard the keys clatter as they were placed inside my hand.

"Thank you," I rolled the words off my sharp tongue, trying to be as soft and kind as possible. I didn't need pity. False kindness is something I despise. I strode off to the stairways quickly, leaving my sputtering partner behind as he sleepily came up with an apology for my behavior. Walker left quickly after, claiming his key to his room and saying good night.

I shed my attire off quickly and stepped into the shower. I let the cold water roll down my smooth skin. I stood standing still until the cold water turn warm before bubbling my hair and skin. I rinsed out the bubbles from my long golden hair and let the water caress my skin after the bubbles left. I stepped out, ignoring the cold wind that slapped at my steaming skin.

Bringing a towel to my wet face and wiping it clean, I glanced up towards the mirror before me. The corners of my mouth curled down into a frown. I bit my lip and raised my hand, chucking the towel at the mirror. I groped blindly for my blindfold and bound my eyes before drying myself off quickly.

I pulled on my spaghetti strap tank top over my chest and a pair of short shorts up. I collapsed on the bed, dragging my dreary body under the covers. I let out a contempt sigh at the soft caresses of the blanket on my clean skin. Slowly, I drifted into a blank sleep.

†††

A sphere rolled down the quite street. Another silver globe led a chain of marbles up through the gutters and down the road. Other shiny balls creep along the sides of the building, turning on the edge and going straight. The once quiet street was filled with small, silver pellets and small clicking noises as they bounced, bumped, rub and roll against each other. It was as if it was a silver carpet uncoiling down the hall and against the sides of the walls trying to cover everything.

At the front of the silver carpet, the beads started to combine together, forming a being. The little face hissed at bright light before it. "In..no..cence..." It chanted, "In...no..cence..." The silver pellets continued to melt and cumulate together until a distinctive form was produced.

The level two akuma form solidified and the ground was spotless of the silver pebbles. "I found the innocence!" The silhouette lolled back and let out a large crackle.

†††

_A soft rhythmic beat._

_A soft rhythmic beat lightly drifting past me._

_A soft rhythmic beat lightly drifting past me like the waves of an ocean on the soft, sandy beach shore._

_A soft rhythmic beat lightly drifting past me like the waves of an ocean on the soft, sandy beach shore. Again and again._

_A soft, rhythmic beat lightly drifting past me like the waves of an ocean on the soft, sandy beach shore. Again and again. The soft waves bounced around my body._

_Familiar rhythmic beats lightly drift past me, again and again, bouncing on my body, against my skin._

_Drifting around me, bouncing off me with..._

_Enveloping me with familiar caresses and digging into my body with hurry._

_Hurry and strength._

_Hurry and worry._

_Hurry and fear._

_It was a warning._

_The first time._

_Again and again._

_It attacks me,_

_inside,_

_to something._

_To something it knows_

_will get it's message._

My blind eyes snapped open and jagged breaths left my cold mouth. I brought a hand up to my face, unable to touch it. My isolated hand lingered around my skin, feeling the heat bouncing off it while the cold sweat ran down it. I choked on the fresh air as it touched the back of my throat, tears ran down my face. I remain silent while inside, I was screaming and shouting out questions. Questions as to why... why this feeling was radiating towards me when I shouldn't be able to feel it. To feel an innocence's cry.

I grabbed the cloth on the bedside table, tying it around my eyes as I exited my room in a hurry. I felt my bare feet pound against the soft carpeted flooring as I ran towards Walker's room. It wasn't a long run towards Walker's room, in fact it was rather close, but as I arrived before room 321 door I could do nothing but fall towards it, pounding my fists on the door.

The door disappeared soon after my loud bangs. My fist slid down the oak door, swinging slightly beside me. I stood still before the door – unmoving in nothing but a small tank top and shorts – except for the sniffle every once and a while.

"Esme...?" Walker questioned while his face flushed at the sight. His voice got smaller at the scared expression I wore for a few seconds, before it was washed away by the tears. "W-what's wrong?" He questioned and silently vowed to punish the one who made me cry.

"I-I know where the innocence is!" I shouted and his eyes widened. I lashed out blindly but accurately and grabbed his wrist, pulling him out after me. I felt the balls of my feet bounce against the soft carpet as I dragged a waking Walker behind me.

Walker's eyes drifted towards the open door to my room. Everything inside was a mess and untidy except for those made the night before. The contrast between tidy and messy was all over the place, as if it was a natural thing. The bed was a mess, the exorcist robe folded on the corner of the bed were spilled over to the closed suitcase while the side desk remained serene, and tidied. The two blended in yet stood out.

"Where's the innocence?" Walker questioned after he regained himself and ran beside me down the street. How I suddenly know where it was, made no sense to him.

I glanced around the place as if I could actually see where I was. I scanned the area and pointed forwards to where I was staring at. "Over there." I said calmly. The tears were dried against my skin.

"That's a wall." Walker replied confused.

"I know that! The innocence is past that." I mumbled and reached down to my thighs, taking the fans out of their holsters. I always kept them on, strapped to my thighs even when I'm sleeping.

"Eh? Don't tell me you're going to blow up the wall!" Walker exclaimed and backed away slightly, glancing around. There was nobody there, not that there should be. It was still only dawning. However, breaking down a wall was definitely going to cause some disruption in the city's life and the civilian's slumber.

"No, the innocence, it's moving this way." I idly replied and my eyes narrowed. I brought my fan up and slashed it down, creating wind to counter the one passing by us.

Walker's eyes widened as the collar of his robe was shredded by the invisible wind. "W-what just happened?"

"Innocence has a self-defense mechanism that activates when someone dangerous gets too close or someone the innocence doesn't want gets near. Like that time in the snowstorm Yuu-nii and Lavi were both attacked by the innocence. However, it only works if the innocence is attached to something." I grunted having deflected another attack. I took in another breath and continued. "I'm able to locate innocence from the attack waves it gives off. That and when it radiates clear and strong vibes." I explained and my eyes narrowed behind its bandage further.

"So something is attacking or disrupting the innocence's habitat?" Walker clarified.

"Yes, but what?" I retorted and let out another huff as I shot the fierce wind back. "And what has it connected too." I glanced back to my partner ready to speak when a thunderously loud noise erupted from behind me as I opened my mouth.

Walker's left eye morphed and his mouth dropped slightly as the silver pebbles that rolled by quickly were all covered in a dark aura with one dying soul connected to it. Walker wrapped his arm around my waist and I jolted as he pulled me off the ground when the balls had jumped towards us.

The spheres clanged loudly as they smashed into each other. Then the pebbles fell like rain, bouncing off the dirty ground. The circle's sound all quieted as they remained in the air, hovering before shooting forwards at us again. Once more, I was pulled along like a doll as Walker continued to dodge the incoming attacks.

I heard something click beside me followed by a warm glow that seeped through the darkness of my sight. I clenched my eyes closed at the sudden intrusion of light. I felt the wind rush by me as Walker released his gun, firing at the silver ground below us.

Walker dropped down, setting us on the only dark spot amongst the floor of glittering white. "We're surrounded." Walker murmured towards me, keeping his back against mine as we glanced at the field around us. There were millions of metallic spheres sitting flat on the ground, as if it was the floor itself. All of them were slowly crawling their way towards us, inching closer and closer to its kill.

"What _exactly _are we surrounded by?" I questioned. Never had I once heard such a morbid sound before. The crushing sound of the metal balls all rolling down at hill, bumping and crashing. The echoes of each touch resonated around it and towards us.

"Akuma." One word reply from Walker and they charged at us.

"Akuma?" I questioned in both shock and confusion. There shouldn't have been so many Akuma after a single piece of innocence, especially not Akuma the size of a pinball. "I never heard of any Akuma being this small." I grunted, steadying myself from the blow. I flicked my wrist and shot the balls back towards its partner. They crashed together, creating a loud clang that roamed around us, sending a shiver down my back. I felt my eyes widened at the slight scratched that ran across my cheek as I barely dodged the quick retaliation of the spheres. I narrowed my eyes and jumped out of the big smack that arose from underneath.

I fell back to the ground, unsteadily and glanced to my partner. I brought a hand to my ear, trying to silence the loud clashes. I snapped my fan out, throwing the other balls back. "Is this their skill?" I questioned, gripping my head while fending off the attack with the other only to be countered by the sounds. I slashed back at the balls with the best I could as they continued to advance closer, crawling up and grabbing whatever it could hold.

"Esme!" Walker shouted, swinging his ringing head around just in time to see the silver crawling up my arm. The rest of me was covered in the silver pellets that seem to be liquefying around its target; which just so happened to be me. Walker shot off the pebbles that neared him and spun on his heel, running towards my outstretched hand. "Esme!" He shouted again and felt something tug on his ankle.

He stretched forwards, ignoring his own incoming slaughter as the silver shine continued to lace his body and reached for the fair apparatus before him. With a final lurched, he tried for his one and only chance to save his fading partner who now looked much like a disco ball. Walker's hand brushed past the skin, just light enough to graze it.

The silver closed around my right hand. Leaving nothing in its place.

The tinted fan fell.

"Esme!" He shouted one last time as the two grew further apart, Esme already gone under her own metal coffin. She fought till the very last minute, stalling for the chance she would be saved by her partner only to have her own partner fail her. "Esme!" He screamed, tears falling down the edges of his eyes. Another death right before his eyes. Another fault added to his shoulders.

Walker blasted the silver off his legs and jumped back, away from everything. His eyes were enraged while small tears bounded around the corners of his eyes. Walker changed his innocence and slammed his claws into the ground. "Cross Grave!" He summoned. One giant cross appeared throughout the surface of the silver lake before him. He watched as the silver popped up and down as parts of it exploded. All but the part encircling the girl before him.

Walker's eyes moved towards the small and growing dot on the ground when it latched onto his back. Walker struggled with the glob on his back as it grew, wrapping him in the same substance his partner was held captive in. Walker watched the silver closing around his face, ignoring the tears that spread down his cheeks while he stood still, unable to fight anymore. Walker's eyes closed and snapped opened when a faint whisper ran through the wind and a bright light erupted from the silver gaps left from the yet to dissolve spheres. Walker's eyes fell shut again as he braced himself for whatever was to happen.

I bit my lip. There was no other way in a fight being outnumbered in such a way. "Dance: Tempest!" I screamed from the dark cave. I allowed my fan fall around my wrist and I clamped my hand on the end. I pulled the fan up before my face and snapped it to the side. "_Ikimashou, _Ukenhan." I murmured to my fan. I pulled my fan across to the side and twisted my heel, slashing down as I spun around.

Silvery raindrops exploded through the place as the girl shot up out from her cage. Walker's eyes widened as he cracked a smile when he saw the girl unharmed. Walker's eyes grew larger at the sight of the small thin razor wind coming towards him and he braced himself, bringing up his nearly immobilized hand with much effort before him, shielding himself. Walker felt the thin wind grace through the wind above his body, touching the hairs on his skin, yet not him. The glob of silver attached to him shot back immediately. That was the attacks aim!

I landed without a sound, on the black flooring, the normal floor from where I once stood captive. I glanced around me, through the corners of my eyes as if I could see the Akuma forces around me. "Walker," I called. "Tell me, is the moon still up."

Walker blinked, once then twice. What was the purpose of that question? They were in battle right now and all she cared about was whether the moon was up or not? It was almost morning. Why would the moon be up? "Walker!" The now sharp, cold voice called again, causing the younger youth to jump. Immediately he looked towards the sky, trying to spot the faint lining of the moon before it disappeared behind the clouds into the night sky where it would sleep during the day. His eyes landed on the faint line of a circle that served as the moon. "I-It's faint but yes," He replied.

"It's a full moon, right?" I questioned cautiously now. If it was faint then that means it wouldn't be that much a boost but it would be worth it in the long run. _It would only be a 10% boost... _I thought to myself while I waited for Walker's reply.

"I think so…yes!" Walker reported after a while, enough time just for the Akuma to oriented itself and roll towards us. Walker let a shout rip through him when he realized the spheres leaped into the air now ready to attack me once again.

"Dance: Moonlight Grace." I commanded and the wind around me stirred from the small circular seal on my fan, sending the pellets back, crashing them into the cement walls. I raised my pulsing fan up, pointing it out before me while the other hand remained empty. I snapped my hand up and the fan followed, slowly being drawn up as if connected by invisible strings. Slowly, the fan opened making a seashell arch. I snapped my eyes opened. "Dance: Song of the Swallows," I called and swung my arm back. A giant white line appeared inches from where my fan crossed and the line shot across towards the silver surrounding the walls, creating a slight crevasse in the building itself while the silver around it bounced off like raindrops bouncing off a drum that was being struck.

A horrid, high shrieked ran through the area as the raindrops shriveled up and dispersed into steam.

_There's only one scream! _I thought and leaped into the air, slashing down now, no longer holding back. I dropped to the ground beside Walker, slightly panting. "We're surrounded by one Akuma?" I questioned back shock. Just how big was this monstrosity?

"Yeah," Walker panted after slicing the silver leech that tried to latch on him.

"Walker," I whispered when the Akuma swarmed at us, encircling us. "Duck," I commanded. "Dance: Tempest." I called and spun around, quickly, nearly cutting off Walker's cursed head if he hadn't ducked in time. The closing orb snapped back – exploded. I dropped to my knee, panting slightly. The glowing seal on my fan faded. "The moon's gone." I mumbled with a puff.

"Huh?" Walker huffed and looked up. Indeed, the moon was gone without a trace. How I knew, he had no clue.

I jumped back at the incoming blob and slashed it away with another attack of my fan. I felt Walker's presence appear beside me followed with the repetitive sounds of Walker's arm charging and firing. The two of us landed quietly with the wind swirling around us. I dragged my large fan back and the wave of silver shot back again while Walker took care of my backside.

"Stupid Akuma, where's your mask?" I shouted, annoyed. Both my partner and I were getting tired from the fighting while the demon showed no signs of weakening. A level two shouldn't be this strong and it was most definitely a level two. "Die already!" I puffed out in a panting breath. My giant fan slam down into the ground, creating a crater. While I leaned over it, puffing for a brief second before pulling it back out and letting out another scream.

"Innocence..." The coarse voice muttered and my head snapped back towards the metal sphere kissing the key.

"No!" I screamed, thrashing my fan down, spinning on my heel.

_Another beat ricochet off._

I grabbed Walker's vest, pulling him towards me while holding out my fan behind my back as a shield. I heard a gurgled scream from the Akuma itself. I felt the sharp, warm wind snapped at my back harshly soon after. I shot across with the albino and the rest of the silver marbles, all of us crashing into different places with a hard thud. The marbles smacked into the wall like thousands of coins dropping onto hard tile floors.

"Gah!" I coughed when my back slammed into the wall and I bounced off. I felt the pebbles struck the wall then fall off, around me and over me like rain dropping to the floor. A small marble of silver rolled in the small opening of my holster, slipping itself hidden in there. A small smirk with a quiet laughter that roared loud around soon flooded the place before disappearing, leaving nothing but the sound of the pitter-patter as the marbles continued to drop.

"Esme!" A voice called towards the flat silver floor that slowly began receding. Red and grey eyes met the feminine body against the ground, her small fans out of her hands. "Esme!" He shouted and ran towards the fallen body.

"I'm fine." I coughed, pushing myself up when I met face to face with a gloved hand. "Huh?" I mouthed silently before smiling and placing my own petite hand on his. A jerk and I was up, standing beside my trusty partner who handed me my fans.

A hand landed over my eyes as I tried to scan for the innocence again, forcing my eyes to open and seek, but still unable to. _Why did I sense it earlier? _I thought with a groan. My hand dropped to my side and I glanced up to where the sky stood above, guarded by the clouds only to see the black that surround me. "I can't find the innocence anymore..." I muttered to my partner.

A nod and a suggestion came from my partner."Let's go back, before someone sees." I nodded, agreeing.

The two of us walked back towards the inn in silence as we both slowly caught our breaths.

"Come in." I replied to the knock on my door. I sat before the single bed, meditating. I was fresh and clean, changed and showered. My eyes remained closed behind the white bandage that was bound over my eyes. My vision was still blank as I tried to remember the feel of the innocence, but nothing came to mind. Innocence has its own feel and look to it. I continued to search, trying out many and different angles that came and went. On several occasions I was forced to ignore the other innocence that held no similarities to the one that came during my sleep.

A faint click was heard as the door slid shut behind the white haired exorcist. The exorcist's eyes scanned the room, noticing that it was much tidied than it had been earlier. However, a small mountain of used bandages remained, unwashed and uncoiled in a pile on the corner of the bed. Walker's eyes loomed off the bed to the skin between the tank top. The bandages were gone.

"It's fine." I replied. I let out a sigh, and slumped from my position, tired of searching. It still hasn't worked out.

Running a hand through my blond locks, I took a deep sigh, wondering why had I been so hopeful in trying to find out where the innocence lays. It never works, every time my eyes fall into this stage, they refused to work. I can't sense the feel of innocence or pinpoint them. I knew that, so why? Could it be because of the strange sense of innocence from earlier?

"Can't pinpoint the innocence?" Walker questioned, setting himself down on the soft bed, while holding out the bandages as if he was going to wrap them around me.

"Yeah, no surprise though." I replied and stood up, walking past him. I placed my hand over his, pushing the bandages down. "I'm fine." I repeated, moving over towards the window. I felt the cool glass against my warm face and let out a sigh and my finger stopped fidgeting with the fan strapped to my thigh. _When will I be able to see you again?_

"Huh? No surprise?" He questioned, shocked.

"Yeah, I'm not able to sense innocence waves with my eyes like this. Or I wasn't supposed to." I told and glanced out the window, wishing hard. "The surprise was that I sensed the innocence and what's more. I was asleep at the time."

Innocence can only be activated with the user is conscious and sending signals towards the weapon. That's why innocence are forced shut when the host no longer has enough strength. It's rarely heard of an innocence able to activate all on its own with the user completely knocked out. So how was mine able to activate in my slumber?

Silence filled the room as neither one of us were able to answer the question. Neither one of us moved either. Walker stayed by the bed, the bandages in his hand dangling by his side while his own wounds were tightly bandaged. Walker's eyes followed the twitching fan as it was lifted and slipped open. The blade tips of the fans were placed lightly against the soft skin underneath. Slowly the fan started moving, back and forth.

Walker's eyes followed the fan as it moved back and forth. Everything seemed to move with it as well, all but one thing. The circle seal stamped on the edge of the fan moved slower than the rest. It seemed different compared to the other components of the weapon. The now bold red color seemed different from the de-saturated color. The red color seemed to remind him of something else. Something else that was unusual.

"Esme," Walked voice echoed around the silent room as he broke the calm silence. "I didn't know you could fight." That's right. Never had I once fought in a battle on a mission other than this one time since Walker's joined. Sure I released my innocence and brought it out. But all I did was stood in the sidelines, either watching or protecting. Never was I actually physically attacking the Akuma straight on. All I did was track and protect like those were the only things I was capable of. Walker never had the chance to know about my battle skills up until now.

I stiffened but remained silent.

"Why didn't you help in battles before then?" Walker questioned. My help would have caused less injuries or at the very least less pain.

"You're wrong." I muttered quietly, almost silently.

"Huh?" He breathed.

I placed my fan down, back into its sheath and stepped away from the window. I plopped onto the bed and crawled towards Walker and placed a hand around his cheek, cupping it. I smiled sadly at him. "I _am _helping by not fighting." A silent tear ran down my cheek.

"E-Esme?" He stuttered, feeling guilty as well as confused. He didn't know what to do about the crystalline tear that was slowly arching down the soft cheek. I wasn't his intention to make me cry. "Don't cry please." All he wanted to know as why, but if that was too hard, then it's fine.

My mouth curled into a small smile as a small giggle escaped my lips before blowing into a laugh. I clench my stomach and rolled back on the bed, clutching my stomach with my arms. Walker deadpanned on the end of the bed. This reaction was definitely not one that he expected.

I propped myself back up and brushed the tears that seeped through the corner of my eyes away. "Cry?" I repeated and burst into laughter again. "Cry at something as simple as that?" I gasped, flabbergasted.

My mouth screw shut as I sensed the glare on Walker's face. I took in a deep breath, calming myself before replying with a more suitable answer than the cloudy one I told before. I leaned back against the plumped pillows and stared off in oblivion. "I'm not allowed to fight." I told. Sure, it wasn't a great answer. It was full of gaps. But it was better than the other.

"Walker," I called through the uncomfortable silence that arose while the younger teen tried to figure out what I meant with my words. "Don't stress yourself out over it. Just pray it never happens before you." I waved it away, not looking at him in the eye. I bit my lip, wondering why in the world I told him that. Usually, I'd just avoid the topic, but with him, it felt different. It just seemed easier to let things out.

I glanced away from the window, back at him. My eyes blindly landed towards the various wounds he probably still hasn't healed from. "Rest, Walker. You must be tired." I suggested and patted the bandage around his hand. "Thank you for saving me from harm's way." I smiled, remembering today's battle.

"But–"

"Rest, you're wound's haven't healed. I'll patrol." I slipped on my exorcist's robe and opened the door. "You can rest here if you want." I offered before shutting the door behind me.

I frowned at the warm heat rising from the basement. "Why so warm?" I questioned and scanned the room, walking around, pausing once before the furnace. "Should this thing really be this high?"

I glanced out down the window at the ground below before me. Sounds of children playing around were heard. I smiled softly at the sound of the happy laughter and walked on. Nothing seemed strange or out of place. I continued around, scanning the area, patrolling for any signs of danger.

I placed a hand on my forehead, grimacing slightly. I bit my lip and wished that my eyes would work again. Knowing that there's an Akuma here, trying to get its hands on the innocence perturbed me greatly. The innocence that I've allowed to go unprotected because I stupidly misplaced it was definitely not helping with the fact that I've lost it in the first place. Sighing, I continued down the hall.

Shouts and screams filled the quiet halls.

I heard slamming doors and gasps sounded stretched as I sped down the hall.

Another scream and shout this time, for a totally different reason.

"She jumped!" A female cried, her shaking finger pointed towards the wide open window which someone just fell from.

A soft thud and I was on the ground, no injuries. Gasps were heard and the screams roared as my fans glowed. The footsteps of kids was heard as they ran away in fear for whatever it was before them and me. _One...two...four..._I counted the children as they ran away. _One's missing!_

"Die!" A hiss and a buzz. Something launched forwards towards the girl cowering, huddling into herself. Sniffles were heard and a scream.

_Clang._

The girl looked between her arms, glancing up at the figure before her. I smiled down at the girl, picking her shaking figure up and jumping back.

"Tell me girl, what does the monster look like?" I questioned, my fan held up before us, shielding us.

The shaking girl stopped trembling for a bit and glanced at the side, taking in my face this time. She let a small gasp. "Y-your eyes..." She stuttered.

"I know," I smiled and she seemed too relaxed. "Mind helping me out? Could you tell me what was scaring you?"

She nodded before realizing that I couldn't see. "M-mhm," she hummed shivering still. "B-bees..."

I froze. "Bees?" I repeated in shock. They were scared of bees.

"Mhm..." She muttered now, less certain of my wiliness to help.

My heels shoved down and further back when the so-called bees slammed into it, their steel hard stingers shoving against my fans. The girl beside me screeched and curled up again in her feeble attempt to defend herself. Flicking my wrist back I shot the stone hard bees back.

_They're definitely not normal bees!_

Footsteps behind me was heard and I flashed out my other fan, snapping it over and dropping it behind me, making a hot thud as the heavy fan stabbed into the ground. I glanced back quickly, making sure I kept my eyes on both the _bees _before me and the now considered enemy behind me.

"Esme! Are you alright?" A familiar voice called. His voice was so full of worry. Slowly Walker's eyes roamed across the back of the inn and his eyes landed on the silver, metal bees. Wind blew past, revealing his red left eye. Red appeared on black as his eye zoomed towards the bees. "Esme. The bees, they're Akuma!"

"I know that!" I shouted back and slammed my fan down, picking up the one behind me. Walker was no enemy.

"Innocence, activate!" Walker called and held out his cannon, firing rapidly at the small targets. Smoke rose from the dust covered ground from Walker's attack. The smoke surrounded the bees, hiding them from sight. Either they were killed or gone, the result currently left unknown.

I flicked my fan around, pressing it against my arm, ready to sling it out and attack whatever was to come. I could still feel the bloodlust emitting from around us. My feet slipped back and my body twisted to follow, my eyes scanned the quiet area. _Where are you?_

A buzzing noise whispered in the wind from behind me.

My eyes widened as I turned around witnessing the sharp stingers before they slammed into my flesh.

"Esme!" Walker shouted.

I shot back, bouncing off the ground before skidding to a stop. The small girl fell out of my hold, rolling away as I hit the ground. My body was still, and limp in a cluster on the ground as the dark stars slowly appeared on my skin, one by one.

The child slowly opened her eyes, wincing in pain over her possibly broken arm. Her mind snapped towards her savior. She remembered how the blonde had shielded her with her body as the bees neared. The child scrambled through the dust, searching for the girl, hoping that she would be alright. Her eyes caught sight of the fallen girl, her face frozen in a state of pain. A shriek left the small girl's lips as she touched the cold, purple skin of the unconscious girl causing it to crack.

"Esme!" Walker called, running over, ignoring the dead black and yellow bees that were lying flat against the ground. The silver metal cover, slipping off them and disintegrating into the air as if it was hit with acid.

"Esme!" He called again and gasp at the sight of the still cracking corpse before him. "Damn it!" Walker cussed angrily and punched the ground, crying out to the sky.

A flash of light.

"Y-you're loud." I muttered, rubbing my head and coughing slightly. The purple slowly burned away showing the first layers of stars then nothing but my fair skin tone. "What's wrong with you?" I questioned and pushed myself up. The semi large holes from where the stingers had plunged into were gone as if it never happened.

I winced at the high pitch scream that rose when I stood. I turned back to face the scared girl pointing a shaky finger at me, screaming. Small tears ran down her round cheeks.

"G-ghost!" She screamed.

I bit my lip and groped for Walker's hand and ran.

†††

"F-found... you..." A familiar voice hissed. "You can't run away this time." The slime lurched over, surrounding its prey before leaping.

A round red ring shot out of the furnace and slammed into the Akuma, sending it back.

†††

A familiar feeling beat through me like a heartbeat but stronger. My eyes widened at the sight before me. _A large brown, rust-filled furnace blowing hot air as if it was about to blow. In the center of the old furnace was a light green glow . Behind the door stood the floating innocence with several hands reaching out as if veins – little tentacles that penetrate the host, drawing it's life and energy away – connecting it to the metal around it. The innocence continued to send pulses towards the dying furnace, giving it greater heat._

I fell forwards, crashing to the ground, gasping. My body felt racketed and dry. So very dry. My hand tightened around my neck as I continued to cough and gasp for water.

"Esme?" Walker questioned, catching my before I fell. "Hey, do you have a fever?" He questioned to the pulsing heat on his hand.

I placed my burning hand on his cold arm leaning on him. "W-water," I choked out in a hoarse voice.

I gulped down the cool liquid quickly, calming my body temperature. Looking up at the sky, I wiped the sweat from my brow. _W-what was that? _I questioned myself, remembering the heat radiating off the image. The image with the familiar tug of green glow. I bit my lip, realizing what it was.

"What happened?" Walker questioned, kneeling down beside me.

"I think..." I swallowed my suddenly dry throat. "I think... I saw the innocence... die." I mumbled and curled up into a ball, feeling terribly sick. _Why did I have to see that?_

Walker remained silent. Neither of us knew what to do or how we were going to explain this to HQ. Silence filled the heavy air around us. The silence remained as Walker lowered his hand and I took it. It was then after that did the silence break.

The orange and red leaves crunched under me as I fell. I pushed off the ground and snapped my head around behind me. "Follow me, Walker." I told and latched onto his arm, pulling him behind me.

"What?" Walker cried before getting dragged around.

"It's alive." I smiled and he gave me a puzzled look. "The innocence is alive! It's at a place where it's burning hot... and the Akuma's there!"

"How would we know where though?" Walker pointed out and crashed into me as I stopped. He was right. That could be anywhere, anywhere that's warm. "What's wrong, Esme?"

"Shh..." I shushed holding up my hand up. Concentrating on the familiar image that popped into my head. _A brown furnace glowing green from the center in the basement of a... a... _I latched out, gripping Walker's hand and turn around, pulling him back towards the inn we were staying at. _I thought that place was too warm! _"The innocence is at the inn!" I shouted.

Immediately the albino's eyes shot wide as he realized what that meant. The people at the inn were in danger! He gritted his teeth and glanced at his side before continued to run beside me.

"Just go. I'll catch up!" I sighed. He was too easy to read. He obviously wanted to go to save all those endangered living in the Inn but at the same time he knew he's supposed to be watching me. He didn't want a repeat of earlier. "I'll be fine." I reassured when he didn't move on.

I stopped in my tracks and pulled out my fans, unfolding them after Walker left. The tinted fans wrapped around me carefully, protecting me. "Show yourself." I called behind me, not moving the slightest.

A black boot emerged from the shadows followed by a glimpse of silver.

A smile crawled across my face and my fans lowered. "What brings you here?" I questioned, "Kanda." My eyes narrowed at the male standing opposite of me. He wore his usual black robe with the shiny, silver Rose Cross embedded to where the heart would stay on the robe. In his hand was Mugen, shining proudly from the swordsman's grip. My eyes travelled from the tip of the sharpened sword up to the black piercing eyes of my brother. "No need to brandish Mugen at me."

"For someone who's blind you can still see what's before you but yet you leave yourself wide open." His deep voice blew past me.

Blood splattered on my cheek while the bees behind me exploded sending my hair spiraling in the air around me. "You should know that you're the only person who I can see." I retorted.

Kanda quietly sheathed Mugen and continued on. "Headquarters sent me to get the two of you." He told and gave me a glare. "Lost the innocence... you're a disgrace."

"I know where the innocence is actually." I told him smugly and crossed my arms across my chest. "It's in the furnace of that inn with Walker and...crap!" I cussed as I remembered what I was to be doing.

"Walker!" I shouted as I slammed the wooden door to the basement open and reeled at the warmth that rose from furnace. I placed my hand towards the metal railing to help me down the stairs only to have the metal burn my hand. I heard Kanda jumped down the stairs, skipping past me. I followed in his steps.

I froze at the liquid that pooled around my heels. Quickly I jumped out of the silver liquid as it tried to climb up my leg. I slashed down at the silver liquid reaching out to me. A red hot blow shot against my back sending me hurling towards the two males on the other side facing against the innocence's heat and the Akuma's form.

"What is this?" Kanda shouted annoyed and kicked his leg at the silver puddle.

"Akuma." Walker responded with his left eye swirling. He didn't sound all too happy to find the jerk samurai next to him.

The bright glow from the innocence dimmed and I snapped my hand out, sending white winds out at the Akuma. "Stay away from the innocence." I hissed and pushed off the ground, jumping forwards just at the perfectly timed shot of the innocence.

I flipped back, landing on the surface of my fan as my fan balanced on the two metal shields the other exorcists were hiding behind. Snapping my heel, I lunged forwards only to get flicked back by the Akuma. "Gah!" I coughed as my back collided with the wall.

_Da-dum._

"Esme!" Walker yelled in concern, his head turning back while Kanda continued to fend off the blobs while hiding behind the metal slab from the hot blasts of the innocence.

"Keep your eyes on your enemy!" Kanda snapped, cutting down the incoming lurch from the silver liquid. "Esme!" He called without glancing back. "You feel the innocence?" He cocked a brow, shocked. He knew from experience that I am as blind as any dizzy blind stuck in the middle of nowhere with all her senses ruined. One of those senses being my ability to spot innocence.

"Don't ask me how...it just is." I scoffed, flipping over the blob of slime using my fan as a shield.

_Da-dum._

I grimaced at the hot blow that knocked me down after the Akuma attacked. My eyes widened and I kept still. The silver pooling around my ankles lurched back and set off another attack, answered by Walker's pailing arm. Then the bouncing sound again.

_Da-dum._

The monster lurched again.

Kanda answered this time.

_Da-dum._

And again. I snapped my fan close and jumped over the attack of the Akuma, landing on the stuck fan hanging over the two shields. _Akuma's attack...the sounds of battle... Da-dum. _My eyes snapped open and I charged forwards, meeting with the invisible force that shot out again just like always when the Akuma tries to attack the innocence. I drew my fan up, "Dance:" I started, pulling my fan down hard. "Song of the Swallows."

The white winds charged forwards, swirling around, crossing over the ring's edge, then breaking through. The winds shot past, ripping the metal skin of the flaming monster and revealing its heart – innocence. Dust rose and the giant fan stood tall and proud behind me as the silver tried to rush by, trying to get to the innocence. A slender hand reached into the cut and pulled out the warm heart.

The room darkened and the silver loomed over me. My shielding fan was now shiny with a silver lining. Shutting my eyes tightly together, I brought the innocence towards my chest and shielded it with my body, waiting for the blow. Nothing came. My eyes slipped open slightly as if it would attack me right then and there. Silver hissed away on the hard black ground. My eyes snapped open and I gripped my fan, drawing it around my body, quickly scanning the room to find the silver slipping away. A smile crawled on my face as the fan slipped back into its holster.

"Che. Imouto." The raven haired called and clicked his sword in place, turning to leave up the stairwell.

"Coming!" I called and waved Walker to go before me. "How did you guys beat him anyway?" I pondered out loud.

Walker stopped before me.

"Huh? Walker?" I reached out to tap his shoulder.

"Che. You destroyed it when you reached for the innocence." Kanda clicked.

The sliver slipped out of its hiding place attached to my body and slowly, inch by inch, it snuck out, twirling around.

Walker's cursed eye darkened and his head snapped around. His eyes widened at the sight of the slithering silver snake tightly coiling around his teammate. "Esme!" He shouted and the samurai snapped around.

"So you finally reveal yourself, Akuma." Kanda smirked.

I struggled against the binds of the snake as it slithered around me only to have it crush against me harder. My eyes widened as the Akuma disappeared beneath armor, searching for its meal. "Onii-san, attack!" I shouted.

"Che." Yuu-chan clicked and ducked down, drawing out his sword.

_Clang._

"Move, Moyashi." The samurai hissed.

Walker opened his mouth but froze at the feel of slim, sharp metal pressed against his neck. His eyes roamed to his captor and it widened in shock. "E-Esme?" He stuttered feeling his Adam's apple bounce against the innocence.

"Sorry Walker," I mumbled to his ear. My arm was laced with flattened silver as well as the rest of my body. "I no longer have control over my body." I apologized.

"Move Ponytail and your friend gets it." The Akuma threatened and the fan shined.

The samurai's mouth curled up at one corner. "Friend?" He laughed and Walker stiffened, glancing up at God and questioning why he was he cursed. The Akuma hesitated, losing its grip.

A shine of white.

Walker turned around shouting. His brows furrowed together and a pained expression filled with anger blossomed on his face. Walker snapped back glaring furiously at the cold-hearted male before him.

"You killed your own sister!" I lay pale on the ground with a darkening pool of blood slowly growing. Wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth lay on my broken face. The silver laying on the body thinned out and vanished into a bunch of small explosions. The bloody carcass lay in dismay in its own pool of blood. "How dare you!"

"Che," He shielded his sword, "war will always have casualties." He stared down at the broken body of his own sister and reached down, picking up the folds of the uniform to get to the innocence when the pale hand lashed out and seized his.

"Going through my body now? Since when did you become such a perv, Onii-chan?" I questioned, pulling myself up and fixing my ragged clothes. "_I'm _bringing the innocence back. _I _got to it." I smiled and waved at the shocked albino. "You thought I'd die from something that easy?" I laughed, rubbing the dry blood off my cheek. _And I'm a person who can't die. _"Nah, it's going to take a lot more than that to kill me off." A smile crawled on my face while I turned to leave up the stairs, the innocence in the palm of my hand then in inside pocket of my robe. "Let's go back home."

* * *

**[A/N] **Japanese terms:

_ikimashou _= let's go

_imouto_ = younger sister


	6. Dance: Reason

**Title: **Forever Trapped

**Author: **xx. Air

**Summary: **Esme Zillah is entitled 'Gracious Protector of Shade' and given an ironic fate of killing those around her. She avoided her fate and kept those she loves alive. But how long can she keep it up as her 'past' comes back and breaks her only strength?

**Chapter 1: **Dance: New Recruit

**Updates: **Monthly **[I'm sorry that I just made it, I have a serious writer's block, my apologies everyone.]**

**Genres:** Adventure, Action, Romance, Suspense, Mystery, Angst (Slight), Humor, Drama (Slight), Supernatural, Fantasy, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

**Reason:** This is the new version of Forever Trapped. The reason I've reconstructed it was because both I and my beta, Howlingwolf94 (Thank you Howl) thought that the story was lacking in many places and the only way to clean it and add more depth to it was to reconstruct it. Do not worry though because the storyline is mostly the same with some slight changes and new chapters. To know if the chapter is new or the old one, this message will be displayed at each chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own -Man. It rightfully belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

**[A/N]** My beta is currently unavabliable and busy with school, for how long, I'm not sure. However, I shall be continuing on with posting and once my beta gets back and edits all I'll update the chapters that I've uploaded in his absence. I do apologize for any grammar, spelling and other errors that I have made due to this. Thank you for being understanding. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Dance: Reason**

Thousands of years ago, in a country called Rome. The emperor of land gave birth to a child, a beautiful girl named Sandra. As her turned sixteen, words of her enchanting beauty spread across the sea drawing back men of all kinds and strengths. Men caused seas and scaled mountains to ask for her hand in marriage. However, she would refuse all proposal, no matter how great. To each male she would say: "I'll marry the strongest of the land". She requested from her father a swordsman named Victorio. The battles would rage on for hours until one fell - the suitor. It was said that even know, after the princess had fell ill and died, the battles continued.

That was the debriefing of the mysterious tale connected to the mission that Kanda and I were given.

The storm thundered hard above us as we entered the stone coliseum. I pushed myself up, letting out a sigh as we neared the flat ground. I glanced around, seeing nothing as it is. The place was wide and vastly empty, there was not a soul that stood in the stands or the field. ""The battle continues..." they say," I mumbled. "I highly doubt that." I scoffed, and strode down towards the centre as a bolt of thunder struck overhead.

I froze as the Finder beside me gasped. My hand fell towards my holsters and I glared across the once empty field now filled with a single person. A swordsman named Victorio. Forcing my shaky hands to stop, I pulled my fans out, crossing them before myself while stepping before the Finder.

A gloved hand landed on my shoulder and bold stomps rose up beside me. "Stand back, Imo to." Yuu-nii's voice commanded and I relaxed. I had forgotten. I wasn't allowed to fight.

I dropped my stance and snapped the fans shut, holding them out beside me. Following the guide of the Finder as he hurried me up the stairs towards one of the seats. I stopped short, turning around towards the arena where my brother stood now, one-on-one against the undefeated Victorio. A smile crossed my face.

"What do you find so humorous, Esme?" The Finder questioned, bending over me. He was told to protect me as I was being worn out from the night's work and the months beforehand. If I was gone insane, he would have to face the consequences.

"Calm, Pedro. I'm fine." I told giggling, leaving him puzzled. "This battle shall be interesting. Yuu-nii-chan who has never lost a battle versus the undefeated Victorio."

Pedro sighed.

My blind eyes drifted towards the centre as the battle between the two swordsman started. I bit my lip.

Kanda drew his blade nice and smoothly with a sharp twinge of his blade.

Victorio drew his large blade with sharp teeth off his back and held it out before him. "I will fight you in Princess Sandra's name."

The two took off charging towards each other.

The thunder struck overhead.

A blood-curling scream rose around the empty coliseum.

†††

The moon shone brightly over the tall building that is Headquarters. Inside the tall building those who were left awake stood inside the Superviser's office; Komui and Walker. The two were having a conversation of some importance. One that was shocking Walker to an extent.

"Kanda and Esme are missing?" Walker repeated in shock. "I thought they were going to Rome."

"Yes. They were going to receive the innocence discovered in the outskirts of Rome. However as of one week ago Kanda, Esme and the Finder accompanying them have been completely out of contact." Komui explained with seriousness and not a hint of panic. "There was a great many akumas around the arena they where they last made contact," He sighed, the voice of worried heard through. It was starting to worry Walker. "so, we have been unable to reach it without help from an exorcist. Allen, this is where you come in."

Walker let a silent nod, hiding the worries that filled his mind. Quickly, he left back to his room, packing his stuff before he left.

"Ok," Walker told as he took his seat in the small canoe.

"Wait, please," A voice called. Walker glanced up, noticing the slender pony-tailed girl with her suitcase before her as she settled into the boat. "I'll be coming with you." She notified.

The ship took off.

"A gladiator that's been alive for a millennium?" Walker questioned astonished as he continued to read the documents placed in his hand from Komui.

"Similar to your LaLa mission isn't it?" Lenalee questioned with a small smile.

"So..." Walker started only to get cut off by Lenalee. "We don't know that for sure. We're not sure if the innocence can make an ordinary human immortal."

"Maybe he's a host." Walker suggested.

The booth was filled with silence as the continued to skim the report.

"It says there's been a lot of akuma sightings around the arena this past month. But not one of the akuma who entered returned. That might be because they were killed by an innocence-endowed swordsman." Walker broke the silence.

"I think my brother thought so and wanted to find out for sure. That's why..." She started.

"He dispatched Kanda and Esme." Walker finished.

†††

I glanced up at towards the large amount of akumas all scattered around the half ruined coliseum. My hand dropped towards my thighs and my fans flew up beside me. I stepped before the elder Finder named Pedro who stared up in the sky with slight fear at the demons that glare down at us.

"Hide." Yuu's voice seemed colder as the thunder struck with his command. He reached for his sword, drawing his two fingers along the flat side. "Invoke, Mugen."

I let out a couple of razor winds blades from underneath my fans before closing them and running to cover with Pedro. Pedro and glanced out towards the battlefield while I stayed undercover, with my back facing the battle. Another shock ran through my body and I fell forwards to my knees, panting.

"Esme-san! Are you alright?" Pedro questioned, ushering quickly to my side. He had his arm placed over me while he checked on my pale face. His worries rose.

"I'm fine." I reassured, holding my hand up as a reassurance. I bit my lips and kept myself still from shivering. "The battle's done." I told, glancing out now, unable to see still. "Let's go."

†††

The marketplace was filled with a great deal amount of people, a lot more than usual. Despite the large amount of people there there seemed to be a lot of room for those who carried guns to move around. It was as if the people crushed themselves together so that the one carrying murderous weapons would stay unharmed. They were cruel, hurtful and self-centered people as they did whatever they want. They stole food from nervous merchants and argued with each other, readily their gun for battle.

Walker and Lenalee watched the scene before them unfold with great confusion. Neither of them knew what was going on or why there was so many people caring around rifles. They seemed to be brought back to reality when a comment resounded from behind them. The two turned back to see a thick hair man with a black eye patch. The man had a giant rifle on his back around his right arm. He, unlike the others, however, seemed calmer and much more reasonable.

"What's going on?" Lenelee questioned and the man seemed taken back.

"Huh? You don't know? We're bounty hunters." The man started, "Three days ago, a message was sent out from Sardini's royal family family that on their daughter, Claudia's sixteenth birthday she was kidnapped by a man named Victorio."

"Victorio?" Lenalee repeated and glanced towards her partner.

"The thousand-years old gladiator?" Walker questioned quietly back.

All attention was directed back towards the crowd as a man riding a horse quickly ran by to deliver his message. "Attention to all, the Sardini's family has brought a message: All those who are participating in the hunt, please gather."

The bounty hunters all ceased of their actions and walked towards the messenger boy. The large amount of people slowly walked on down the path towards the kingdom. Two of them being the two exorcists themselves.

Lenalee let out a sigh as she watched her partner filled up the small china in his hands with a mountain full of meat. "We're not here to picnic, you know!"

"I have the calm my stomach first though." Walker retorted.

"Would you like some too, young lady?" A laughing women offered, holding up a fresh bowl full of food.

"Ah, I'm alright." Lenalee declined gently.

Heads all turned towards the balcony of the palace. Two man, one looking much more upset than the other. One was dressed in a purple suit with a pained expression. He seemed to be the host of it all. Head of the Sardini family. While the other was dressed as general would be for war. His breast wore medals and achievements. He looked strict at most.

"As you all know, Mr. Sardini's daughter has been kidnapped by a bandit who calls himself Victorio. As a representative of the honourable Paretti family, I swear to the one who brings back my fiancee, Claudia of the Sardini family, will be given a share of my property!" Paretti announced.

"Fiancee?" Lenalee questioned to no one in particular.

"She just turned sixteen and she's with that older man there?" Walker asked, jerking his head towards the man on the wide balcony.

"What?" Mr. Sadini questioned, and ran towards his son. "What are you saying?"

"You should me making every effort to recover your daughter. Why are you concerning yourself with such trifles as property?" Viscound questioned as the crowd beneath him chanted on about the wealth they'll receive.

Walker and Lenalee closed the window behind them as they snuck into to the Sardini's mansion. "We're from the Black Order." Walker introduced gaining the attention of the head of Sardini's mansion.

"Sorry to have come in this way." Lenalee apologized.

"Black Order? I heard of them." Mr. Sardini announced flabbergasted.

The group sat down, and Mr. Sardini started his tale of his daughter. It was since a month ago, it was at first when Claudia started mentioning about seeing a medieval knight. However when she told her father about it, he would just ignore it, thinking it was just her foolishness. But she was convinced in this tale. She says the knight would appear every night to report to her. He would say "The strongest man has yet to show himself." and with that he would disappear. It was three days ago, when Claudia's marriage to Viscound Paretti was declared finally that she disappeared.

"My God! What was she thinking?" Mr. Sardini questioned his face folded in agony.

"Indeed." A voice entered. "What _was_ Miss Claudia thinking?" Viscound questioned, "If she married me, the Sardini family, once mere merchants would finally have a tie to the royal family. She would have been filial piety incarnate." Viscound told, staring off at the portrait of the sophisticated Claudia.

"My son, I disagree!" Mr. Sardini told. "Claudia did _not_ run away." He face was frozen with determination and boldness one that was absolutely sure. "I'm sure the man calling himself Victoria took her. We wouldn't have to hire bounty hunters when we just need to involve the police!"

"Do not worry. I do not intend to spend more than necessary." Viscound reassured. "It happens often doesn it someone who won the lottery is attacked my someone less fortunate?" Mr. Sardini glared now, attention caught in the net. "You're thinking of becoming nobility. You should expect certain complications."

This seemed to tick off both head of the Sardini's family and Walker.

"Who are those children who has been staring at me up til now?" Viscound questioned.

"They say they are from the Black Order." Sardini replied.

"Did you call them?" Viscound replied almost instantly, glaring slightly at the man.

"No."

"I see, if we have to co-operate with the famous Black Order, then we have no need for bounty hunters. Please."

"I refuse!" Walker responded and got to his feet. "If you wanted Miss Claudia to come home then you should be looking for her yourselves. Which do you hold more dear, your daughter or your treasure, money and property? It's because your such a terrible father and husband, that she ran away!"

"Allen-kun, let's go." Lenalee told and the two left the shock nobles.

The following morning the group ran after the bounty hunters to the coliseum ahead. Their shouts and rambling could be heard throughout. All of them chanting and shouting about their wealthy prize they'd receive if they gout their hands around the precious jewel that is Claudia. Walker and Lenalee glanced up, noticing the dozen of akuma floating towards the arena.

The two hastened their pace, running through the halls now as the bounty hunters' screams and shouts were heard. Their weapons were useless against the thick armor of the akuma and the hunters themselves were weak and fragile against the giant monster's attack. Their only luck was from Lenalee and Walker as they knocked down the demons one by one, saving the lives of the selfish hunters, who only cared of their won survival.

Most of the hunters ran away after the on-slaughter leaving the two exorcist less to do as all that matter was to defeat the akumas left. Their mission grew harder as the bounty hunters came back, carrying fiercer weapons and further determination to gain the heavy reward which just doubled. They fired their arms at the akuma gaining it's attention as it drifted towards them, unharmed by their attacks. The hunters let out as scream when the demon neared them, however it exploded before them, spared by the stranger in the shadows.

The smoke cleared and all that stood was a large swordsman carrying a life-sized sword. He had red fuzzy hair that ran down his back over the metal jaw cover which left his abdominal open. The man's sharp eyes glared determined across the arena towards the hunters. "I am Victorio. I will fight you in the name of Princess Sandra." He introduced.

"It's him! Fire!" The hunters shouted releasing their gunpowder towards the man charging at them. Victorio held his sword flat against the incoming bullets, he stopped, drawing his sword back and released a large cut towards the hunters. The hunters health was now unknown.

"Don't interfere." I called as Walker leaned over.

Exorcists' heads turned towards me then towards the cold-blooded swordsman that stood beside me.

"Esme! Kanda!" Walker shouted, happy to see that what he and Komui feared worse wasn't true.

"This is my battle. Stay out of it." Yuu-san warned and jumped down the stairs towards the arena. "Sorry to keep you waiting." And the battle started.

"Esme!" Pedro's voice sounded as he saw the battle started.

"I'm fine, Pedro-san." I told, biting my lip and taking a seat. Leaving the lane free of obstacles towards the other two exorcists standing by.

"Lenalee-san!" Pedro shouted and ran over.

"Pedro-san," She questioned and glanced towards the battle then towards the slightly pale exorcist sitting by, her eyes glued towards the battle from behind the black blindfold. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, more importantly that's the innocence." Pedro announced, "That sword is the reason why Victorio has been alive for a thousand years. The two of them have been fighting for three days straight. However, akuma came and occupied the area again, and Victorio vanished in the chaos. Kanda was also tired so he's been resting for two days."

"Neither of them are using their innocence." Lenalee stated as they watched the two swordsman, chasing each other slowly.

"It's the pride of a swordsman." I told, my eyes keen on battle.

"They stopped using it since the second day." Pedro announced and glanced at me. "And yet you're still this weak." He whispered.

"Shush." I reminded and spared a glance at the others in case they heard. "They do not need to know such trivialities until necessary." _What are you trying to tell me, innocence?_

"I can't fight without an anti-akuma weapon," Walker mumbled, "that's why Kanda didn't want me to interfere."

All eyes stood keen on the battle. The two crossed swords once again, both tired from their combat, their opponent was strong and relentless. They exchanged glances and knew that battle was about to end and both were determined to be the victor. Pulling back, they both lunged forward at quickly as possible. Their strikes made.

Blood dripped from Kanda's cheek.

Victorio eyes widened slightly and he glanced towards his shoulder. There was a deep cut. Seconds later, blood flooded the area.

†††

A smile crawled on my face. "Yu-"

White pain shot towards me and I froze, shaking slightly.

"Kanda!" Worried cries for my brother ran through my ears.

†††

Victorio has somehow healed and countered, sledging his sword into the side of Kanda's. Kanda fell, face into the waters as his blood stained the clear waters. "I'll finish you." Victorio raised his sword, high above his head.

†††

The white light diminished.

†††

_Clang._

I glared bitterly at the man named Victorio behind me as his sword stood caught in my crackling fan. "I'll kill you!" I hissed and the electricity ran up my arms, ripping the flesh that lay there. _**A smirk crossed my face.**_

"I do not fight women." Victorio stated his eyes glanced towards the once pink fans now darkening to black..

"Like hell you will!" I screeched, charging after him and bring up my second fan, and slashed forwards. I dodged the attack shot back from Victorio's innocence only to freeze in pain from the recoil. My eyes widened as Victorio appeared beside me.

"Esme!" I heard shouts.

The smirk appeared on my face as I shot back. Flipping over I landed on my feet. I raised my hand and wipe the blood off my face, licking it off my hand. "Now you're serious. Let's start." I snapped both black fans closed and charged forwards, disappearing after my second step.

†††

"Her fans... they colours..." Walker announced and pointed to the now blackened fans, but unlike it when it's deactivated, the seal has lost it's colour and shine as well. His eyes narrowed towards the dark aura now surrounding girl. Her voice was thick with bloodlust.

"E-Esme!" Pedro shouted, shaking.

†††

Victorio shot back as my feet landed against his stomach. "Where's that power of yours?" I questioned my voice dark and thick with bloodlust.

Victorio raised his blade and let out another shot of of innocence.

I pulled myself out of the shot and jabbed my fan into his shoulder. I smirked at his reaction. "Dance: Song of the Swallows." A large explosion arose around us. My eyes narrowed onto the healing beast and I charged forwards, crossing swords with him again. I brought up my other closed fan and ran it against his side, drawing blood. Swinging myself on my fans, I kicked him off and ran after him, unable to feel the pain that ran through me.

I didn't leave him time to heal as I charged forwards and brought my closed fan up and ran it across his chest just like Yuu-nii had before. I flipped my fan around my hand and readied it to jab against his neck when he drew his sword and let out another large blast of innocence straight at me.

I emerged out of the blow, shaking while blood dripped below me. Another crackle ran through me and this time I let out a loud howl of pain. Victorio's eyes widened as he healed noting that he didn't hit me and yet I was still taken in by pain. I glanced up, glaring through the blindfold that surprisingly stayed intact, towards the male standing high above me now. I watched as his innocence shined and another blow this time came charging at my face. Quickly, I drew back, flipping into the air. The aftereffects of his move reacted as I landed.

†††

"Esme-san!" Pedro called, fear and worried written all over his face.

"Why does Esme keep reacting to Victorio's hit despite it never hits her?" Lenalee questioned quickly.

"Esme-san can feel the innocence attacks and it hurts her." Pedro explained remembering how before on the whole mission Esme wasn't feeling great because of the attacks she would get from the innocence as Victorio fought against the akuma in the arena believe it was others he was to fight. "For the two days Kanda was resting, she was making sure the akuma wouldn't near the arena. Then you came and your innocence struck her. Esme's been _fighting_ the innocence."

"Victorio's releasing innocence?" Walker question confused. I wield an equipment-type innocence meaning that I can fight without them activated, therefore they'll be no need for Victorio to be using his innocence as well, just like what Kanda and Victorio agreed on since their second day. So why is it that Victorio is using innocence?

"Is it just me or does it seem that Esme's been using her fans as swords?" Lenalee questioned remembering how I kept them closed and never opened them once to attack, I would always using it as short swords, stabbing and slicing it up and down. And more so, I would keep it close range, despite that I am a mid range fighter. Something was up.

†††

I fell to my knees, panting. The bandage on my face shredded to pieces at the center and dropped in ruins to the ground. Slowly, I opened my activated eyes and glanced out at the silhouettes in white around me. My eyes were one bright silent color. Giant wings sprouted from the corners of my eyes, covering my head. They were in crimson red and somewhat transparent and trimmed with black. A sheen spread across, over my eyes and markings grew down my face. Target locks appeared before the sheen all of it a 3D model. My eyes closed once and opened back again, sharpened this time. The wings folded in time with my blinking. Slowly, I stood up and glanced around, silent tears fell down my cheeks as my eyes landed on the bloody corpse.

"Y-yuu-nii..." My voice sounded different, as if echoed. My step froze and I snapped my head towards the incoming attack of innocence. The wings fluttered and I vanished from sight. I leaned in towards Victorio's face. "Did you kill him?" I questioned and my eyes darted towards the bloody Kanda surrounded by Lenalee and Pedro and Walker.

The others seemed shock by this question.

The gears before me eyes turned. "You did." It wasn't a question. I reached forwards, gripping his jaw gear before he could react. I pulled him down and looked up into his eyes. The cover disappeared leaving only the wings to flutter. "How do you like to see hell?" I questioned, my voice dripping with venom.

Victorio's pupils shrunk and he let out a muffled scream. The darkened wings slowly melted off. Slowly Victorio fell to his knees, shaking slightly, his muscles twitching, unable to move as he stood under the spell of my eyes. The sword in his hand shone like a live heart. His scream grew louder as time stretched out. His face was paling in fear. A sadistic smirk crossed my face; a smile at his pain. The smile complicated the blood that dripped down my cheeks from my own eyes.

"Stop, Esme!" Walker screamed, activating his innocence. Walker appeared before Esme, breaking the connected she had to Victorio. Walker shielded both himself and me with his arm. He let out a small grunt as the attack reverberated back and forth on his arm, hurting it. He turned, grabbing my shoulder and yanked me away from the enemy. "Esme-" The albino made the wrong move of glancing into the blood-stained eyes. His grip loosened and he let out a loud scream of terror. His body trembled but he didn't move. Terror and fear was written all over in his eyes. Despite all the pain and horror he was seeing he couldn't rip his eyes off mine,no matter how hard he tried. His eyes were glued to the one way passage to Hell.

Victorio stayed panting on the ground still frozen in his own fear.

"Allen!" Lenalee called, holding the bloody swordsman up. "Esme! Stop it! You're hurting Allen!" She cried.

Kanda glanced up from his position, regaining conscience for just a few moments. His eyes locked, immediately, towards the girl surrounded by the darkness wings. "Esme!" His voice resounded across the arena, freezing my movements.

The gears turned and the wings broke; shattered to a million feathers blown away by the wind. My eyes widened and I released Walker, letting his legs crumble under him. His face pale, mouth ajar and pupils dilating. A small shriek left my mouth at the sight. Immediately, my legs fold under me and I placed my arms around his shoulders, shaking him gently. "Walker?" I questioned. "Walker?"

I heard Yuu-nii let out a sigh and passed out, exhausted.

"Walker!" I cried.

A shadow loomed over me. I glanced back seeing the shine of Victorio's sword. I pulled Walker beneath me, and shielded him with myself, waiting for the death blow. I could hear Victorio's sword whistle dangerously close when a voice called to him.

"Stop this!" A female wearing a rose dress and covering herself with a brown wrap called.

Victorio stepped back and his sword lowered.

I pulled back and glanced up at the girl holding herself together. My attention caught on the strange girl and her ability to control such a beast.

"Miss Claudia?" Lenalee questioned. "Victorio _did_ took her."

"I will not got home. Return to my home and tell my father and Paretti that I will never return." She announced. She turned around, leaving after that with Victorio following after her.

I glared back at Victorio as he walked away. My eyes scattered towards my dead fans lying useless on the ground, both two far away for me to use it. I glanced down to the frozen body below me. "W-walker?" I questioned, my eyes tearing up.

"WALKER!"

I glanced up through the blood-stained blindfolds around my eye towards the bright moon ahead. I had bandages over my eyes and around my arms, then a band-aid on my cheek. Everyone else stood beneath me, under the roof of the hut owned by a nice old lady. They were all probably resting or taking care of one and another. Yuu-nii has yet to awaken but he was making progress while Walker regained conscience and found his arm completely useless after the attack from Victorio. His arm was paralyzed. Lenalee was probably taking care of the two while I sat outside. Not trusting myself.

I jumped as a voice rose beside me, bringing me back to reality. I took my eyes off the sky and glanced behind me. I opened my mouth to speak but the albino beat me to it.

"Eat up." He told smiling. He placed a wooden bowl full of soup in my hands.

"Thanks." I mumbled and stared at the soup in my hands. His smile confused me. I hurt him - almost killed him and he still smile like that at me. The question rang in my head wanting to be answered. I opened my mouth but the words seems unable to form. I shut it, I wasn't worthy to ask that, not after what I did.

"What are you doing up here?" Walker questioned, frowning slightly as he noticed the unsteadiness in my movements.

"Looking at the sky. The moon's beautiful tonight." The moon was full and the night was clear, but there no stars.

A puzzled look fixated itself on his face for a few moments before it vanished, replaced by a smile. "Yeah," He glanced up, watching the sky now too.

Silence filled us. Uncomfortable silence. I placed the spoon I toyed with down, wondering when I started that. I glanced away from the soup towards Walker then quickly back towards the soup. "I'm sorry," I apologized, keeping my gaze on the soup. I felt Walker's confused glaze set on me. "For what I did... I showed you-"

"It's fine." I froze.

"Fine?" I repeated shocked beyond despair. "Fine? I could have killed you!" I shouted then covered my mouth quickly. I recoiled from my blow up. "Sorry," I mumbled again, moving my eyes back to the cold soup. "Walker, you wanted to know why I'm not allowed to fight right?" I questioned reminding him about what he asked a few weeks ago. This seemed to catch his attention.

I placed my hand over my dead fan. Closing my eyes, I activated it and drew my hand back quickly, dropping my fan. My hand sizzling in the night sky. I let out a smile when the colors burned itself back on, starting from the seals. I picked up the warm fans and toyed it with, spinning it on my finger using the sharp tip. I stared at the drop of blood that seeped out and bit my lip. "The Order is scared. Scared of me." I didn't know why I was saying these. I usually just kept it behind a smile, pretending I didn't know about it. So why was it, whenever I'm with him, it feels comfortable enough to be shared? My eyes set on the moon now, unsure what to say next. I didn't want him to feel fear - to stay away. Wiping the frown on my face, "... of what you saw. Hell."

I expected him to "understand", fear then turn away, quietly without a word. No longer wanted anything to do with me. I braced myself for it.

"Are you alright?" I glanced at him, confused. "Are you alright?" He repeated. His brows were furrowed together and a slightly round frown fit itself on his petite face. "Seeing Hell where ever you are."

I didn't actually think about it. I know I could see Hell and that my eyes replay it out to whom ever was unfortunate enough. But was everything I saw a Hell? Was I living in my own little Hell? The questions arose itself in my mind, clouding it with several possibilities and what my life been so far; all the ups and down. Was it really Hell? I glanced back towards the selfless male, his worried expression still fixated on his cute face. A smile crawled upon my lips and I glanced back up towards the sky, lying back against the roof.

"Yeah,"

I guess Hell isn't so bad.

Slowly peeling the bandages on my arms revealing the fair skin without injury or scar beneath. A smile crawled on my face and I pushed the door open to my brother's room. Voices of worries and concern for my brother flooded against me. Seems like I wasn't the only one believing that the bandages now were useless. However, unlike mine, his gaping hole was still there as a cut though. I heard the shuffles of cloth as his slipped on his jacket after chucking the bandages to Lenalee. His feet stopped as he near the doorway, seeing my leg up, blocking his path.

"Esme... you taken off your bandages too?" The albino questioned and mumbled towards his partner, "There's no more wound."

"Imo to," He greeted.

"You have yet to heal." I glared at the patch of flesh where the skin ceased to cover.

"Che."

I leaned to his ear and whispered, "Scared? Kill me then." I requested, like always. I knew he wouldn't do it. Even if he did, he couldn't kill me. It was a play I guess. I smiled as I said it, trying my best not to set anyone on the room off. Unfortunately for us, Walker heard and activated his innocence, throwing Kanda back to the bed and away from me. His glare landed on me and I shrugged it off.

"Rest." His kind command.

Footsteps arose and our attention turned to Pedro. "Terrible news! Akuma has invaded the ruins and is fighting Victorio."

Kanda rose again.

"Your wounds haven't healed yet. At least rest for today." Lenalee suggested.

"How can I? What if someone else gets the innocence first?" Kanda suggested.

"I'll be able to tell if someone does." I reminded, rolling my bottom lip with my teeth.

"We'll hold them off." Walker suggested and cast a worried look over.

"I can't trust you." He started but was interrupted.

"Believe in Lenalee, and me. Believe in your sister, and in Victorio!" Walker said head turned towards him.

"Victorio?" He tested the word out. Trust in an enemy?

"He won't lose to the likes of them." I put in. I faced him. He's a strong adversary.

"But, if there's akuma near, Miss Claudia may be in danger." Walker continued. His words, sentences chosen carefully. "We'll go protect her," I watched in amazement at the boy ability to carry it all despite his size and to stand up and proud against my brother. "Kanda, you stay here and think of a way to get the innocence away from Victorio."

"Think?" The samurai shouted, "How dare you command me?"

A pink fan stabbed into the wall next to Kanda, inches away from his nose.

"Yuu." I warned. It wasn't a bad idea. We have no clue on how to get the innocence away and with it nearby or with Victorio, he'll just regenerate from any wounds that will develop. With time against us and the only one able to match Victorio being an injured samurai, we needed this. "Please."

"Pedro-san, please take care of him." Walker and I told. Walker, Lenalee and I ran out of the cabin, wasted enough time with calming Kanda to his senses.

The three of us arrived to aid Victorio just in time to see a level two akuma appear from the ground. "Victorio-san!" We called, running towards him only to find the path barracked by the debris from his earlier battles with the Earl's minions. Worried expressions faded as Victorio sliced cleanly through the akuma. Innocence activated. I tasted blood.

"Victorio, snap out of it! You don't have to fight anymore!" Walker shouted, trying to get through the solider blinded by the innocence. "Princess Sandra died years ago. You've been fighting blindly for a millennium! You don't have to do this!" I was in awe.

"The Princess lives," He replied, his voice flat. "and I wish to fight on. I will fulfill her wish." He told, glancing away to Princess Claudia who stood, watching the battle from above. He turned around and pointed his sword at us. "Come."

"Please wake up! Your fight is long over." Walker pleaded on.

"It's _not_ over!" He lashed out at us.

The ground beneath disappeared from right below our feet. We scattered, finding solid land to regain balance. Lenalee activated her boots and ran off towards Princess Claudia trying to reason to her to stop this nonsense violent and let Victorio rest, finally. While Walker fell into battle with Victorio. Their innocence both activated. I crossed over trying my best to hold myself together. The rogue innocence was attacking. The three of us had our own things to do now.

"You loved Princess Sandra. That's why you couldn't bear to let someone else take her." Walker raised his hand, shielding himself from the incoming blade.

"I am her Majesty's servant." He reminded. The innocence flared."My wish is to fulfil her wishes."

Not long after, with the albino exorcist trying his best not to hurt the other and saving himself from pain that would come if the sword hit hard enough, he had gotten Vicotrio still while Lenalee continued to persuade the young Princess of the Sardini family to stop the blind flights. It was then that Lenalee's eyes caught my pathetic attempt to still my movements.

"This senseless battle is hurting others!" Lenalee told and gestured towards me and Walker. It didn't seem to work however as the Lady walked off with a simple. "Then go help your friends."

I pulled myself up and glanced over the edge, collecting my breath. _In...nocence..._ My eyes widened at the snow colored male lying on the ground with the sword swinging over him. I took deep breaths from my shaking position and with a final gulf of air. I grabbed my fans and leaped.

A peachy-pink color straw umbrella with no design besides two seals on opposite ends appeared from beneath his sword, shielding the small man behind it. I held my two fans tight together, over my head, making a complete circle. With ragged breaths, I leaned down and wrapped an arm around Walker's waist, drawing him close. With a flick of my wrist the fans folded together, then one under the other while I dashed out with the boy in my arms just as Kanda came running him, his deactivated innocence pointed at the gut of his opponent. "I knew I couldn't trust you!" He shouted.

"Don't be so cocky!" Victorio retorted and drew his sword forwards. "Die!"

The sword ripped though the samurai's shoulder, spilling blood everywhere. Covering half the samurai's face in black. My head snapped back at the sound of my brother's pained grunt and the drop of blood. Small wings emerged from the folds of the bandage around my eyes and my teeth ground together. A warm hand landed on mine and I glanced down towards Walker. The wings folded away. I bit my lip instead and wished for his safety and questioned to God why he went charging head first into the enemy's weapon. _Yuu!_

The pain expression changed into a smirk. Kanda let out a gruesome look before giving his war cry and cutting off Victorio's arm. "You wouldn't let go of your sword... this was the only way to get it." He mumbled before falling back.

"Victorio!" Claudia cried, running towards her saviour.

"Yuu!" I sighed a sigh of relief. I open my eyes and smiled at Walker, helping him up and going after my brother after. Quickly, I removed the innocence from him and tended to his wounds all the while keeping my eyes on the now fast aging gladiator and the runaway Princess.

_Love. Fear. Freedom! _I thought, realizing the reasons why the innocence was drawn to him. He had requested it. to be free from his sentence to forever slay those who entered the rink. Fear for losing his own life and the one he'd never see again if he were to lose. Love for the Princess Sandra who he wouldn't allow another suitor to.

"Victorio!" She cried, "Let's go somewhere far away, where it's quiet." She suggested, holding him up now.

"Princess...," The old male coughed, "No, you're not Princess..." Claudia seemed drawn back from this. "The Princess died years ago." His memories were clearing. "Even so, I was happy fighting for you..." He smiled at her, seeing her for who she really was now. "You must live for yourself, like Sandra did." His eyes smiled back at her happy face before his head lolled over.

"Victorio!" Claudia's cry for the loss.

Upon finishing our mission, we went home. So did Claudia. Claudia left the arena and back home three days after, gathered her things and left again. Starting her own life, living for herself. Just like Victorio's final wish.


	7. Dance: Mole Hunting

**Title: **Forever Trapped

**Author: **xx. Air

**Summary: **Esme Zillah is entitled 'Gracious Protector of Shade' and given an ironic fate of killing those around her. She avoided her fate and kept those she loves alive. But how long can she keep it up as her 'past' comes back and breaks her only strength?

**Chapter 7: **Dance: Mole Hunting

**Updates: **Monthly

**Genres:** Adventure, Action, Romance, Suspense, Mystery, Angst (Slight), Humor, Drama (Slight), Supernatural, Fantasy, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

******Reason:** This is the new version of Forever Trapped. The reason I've reconstructed it was because both I and my beta, Howlingwolf94 (Thank you Howl) thought that the story was lacking in many places and the only way to clean it and add more depth to it was to reconstruct it. Do not worry though because the storyline is mostly the same with some slight changes and new chapters. To know if the chapter is new or the old one, this message will be displayed at each chapter.

* * *

******Disclaimer:** I do not own -Man. It rightfully belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

**[A/N]: ** Terribly sorry to all my readers. I've been so busy recently with prep for finals and provincial exams as well as participating in them and my job. And in the midst of everything my summer school has started just as my exams are finally over. My summer is going to very short and painful. I hope everyone enjoys this and I apologize for the extremely long wait. I'll try to be faster next time, however no promises. My volunteer shall be starting soon as well... Have a great summer everyone and don't pack it so full like me! D= Enjoy!

* * *

**Dance: Mole Hunting**

I sat in the cafeteria with Yuu as he fed me soba, being that the only thing he would order. Another impatient "eat" and I continued to scarf down the saucy noodles. Yuu was feeding me because I still couldn't see. It's been about three months now and since the third day of trying to feed myself and eating wasabi, Kanda was stationed to feed me. However, he was stubborn and only ate soba... so now I'm stuck to eating the same buckwheat noodles for every meal. I wasn't even able to have my mango pudding. It's a tough time. And I'm starting to dread the time when lunch comes around.

"Eat." Yuu-nii sighed and held up noodles drench in the unknown sauce from a cup. The cup was under all the noodles, ready to catch the drips as if the liquid was some kind of special sauce, not to be wasted.

I opened my mouth and moved my face forwards a bit and bit down on the noodles. I started to slurp it up. I chewed it quickly before swallowing the noodles. I smiled. "Thank you Yuu-nifm." I felt noodles being forced into my open mouth as I thanked my brother for feeding me. I swallowed it with a sweat drop.

"Eat." Yuu ordered and I opened my mouth.

I swallowed the bite and glared out at the darkness. "The darkness is here." I mumbled almost silently. It has been there ever since my last mission when I lost controlled and attacked Walker.

"...Esme," Yuu his voice sounding light. He knew what I meant by darkness and my hatred for it. He knew the pain that I felt when I was younger and faced with the darkness. The hell of a past we have. Yuu placed his hand over my eyes, a bit shock at what he felt. "Eat." He ordered, voice back to the coldness it always held. He raised the chopsticks to my mouth when a flash appeared.

_Click._

I turned around towards the click sound, still unable to see who it is though. I heard shuffling followed by a step. I raised my leg and whoever it was tripped over it. I placed my leg back and sat, perfect and innocent. "What was that?" I questioned. "Or who?" I quirk a brow and stared down at the red hair sprawled on the ground before me.

"Ow, how did you know?" Lavi questioned as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"Lavi, camera." I sighed and placed out my hand. It was obvious who it was. There was only one person in the whole Order who would do something so stupid, not to mention childish.

"No, that's a cute picture. I wonder what will happen if I show it to Komui." Lavi snickered but his smile stopped as half of the camera fell down from his hand.

"Well, you can't do that anymore, now can you?" I smirked after a sigh while Yuu sat back down, Mugen already sheathed. "Ah~" I opened my mouth and waited for Yuu to stuff the food in my mouth again, I wasn't disappointed. I munched happily at the blandish noodles while Lavi pulled himself up like a wounded rabbit.

"That's mean, Yuu." Lavi sighed with a fake cry in his voice.

Yuu placed the chopsticks down and reached for Mugen again while Lavi made a break for it. I waited for Lenalee to come and stop the fight when I remembered that Lenalee was on a mission with the still fairly new recruit, Walker Moyashi… or something like that. I still couldn't remember his name despite all the missions we went on.I sat there pondering before I got up. I concentrated for the only presence I could see. The light in the darkness.

_Found them!_

I glanced out before me, unsure of what to do next. Sure I could go after them but that would mean tripping and crashing through everything and everyone in the cafeteria. I let out a sigh and wished for the umpteenth time that I was not blind. I cursed at Komui and his robots before running off, only to crash into someone.

Papers flew everywhere. I let out a groan and rubbed the bump on my head. "Sorry," I mumbled, placing my hand down. "Huh?" I gaped at the papers around me. Leaning forwards, I glanced at the white blob on the ground. Speak of the devil. "What do you think you're doing with those papers, Komui?" I raised a brow at him and remember the last time he was in a hurry with a stack of papers. He was heading towards the furnace.

"Ehehe...nowhere..." He laughed nervously while collecting the papers in a hurry. A giant sweat drop was visible on the back of his beret even to my blind eyes. Glancing up, he noticed something missing and looked around. "Where's Kanda?" He questioned, noticing my guide was missing.

"Probably killing Lavi right now." I said nonchalantly. I figured it was too late by now to save the poor rabbit.

Komui stood up, patting himself off before helping me up. "He can't. Not at least until after his mission!" He demanded and raised a finger, pointing into the sky. "Komrin II!"

I froze at the name, glancing around nervously as to where the beast would appear. _He still has that thing? _I stiffened as the sound of a large drop followed by the ground shaking and the shattering of china.

Komui's head swerved around towards me, a grin on his face. The grin dropped and a shout ripped through his mouth when my giant peach fans appeared behind me, both of them outlined, readied for an attack. "Esme, no!" he shouted.

†††

Dust fell from the roof as Headquarters shook. Kanda halted, sword inches away from the soon-to-be-dead rabbit's throat. His head turn back towards where the sound came from. His attention ran back towards his prey when his sword was moved. He raised his left hand, shielding the back of his hilt, ready to attack when another shock ran through the building throwing both off their feet. Kanda sheathed his sword, storming back towards the now smoking cafeteria with a very murderous aura.

†††

Komui stood kneeling next to the demolished trash, tears pouring out of his eyes in waterfalls. His head swerved towards me, panting with my fans open and beside me. "Why?" He cried, lurching at me. "That was my child!"

I smiled behind my bangs, glad to finally have a chance to break the thing that made me blind. I glared at him and closed my fans neatly and placed it back into its holsters. "You let that child of yours lose again and it will destroy all of the Order!" I shouted, hands on my hips.

I kicked the hollow piece of junk to prove my point when a light appeared in my blind view. A smile crossed my face, and I spun around, raising my hand up in the air. "Hi Onii-chan," I greeted. His demonic aura was opposing my happy one.

His eyes drifted from me towards the steaming robot beside me then back. He let out his famous 'che' and left again, back to his room. This left me alone without a guide in the cafeteria and Lavi free from his death.

"Whoa," Lavi gasped in my ear causing me to jump.

"Yes?" I questioned, glancing at the rabbit behind me.

"What did you do?" He questioned, eyeing my work.

"Nothing," I replied innocently. Komui died beside me.

Lavi gave a questioning glance at the Supervisor who seemed to be breaking from the loss of his...child...thing. "K-Komui," he sweat dropped.

My head dropped to the weeping, sad excuse for a man, "What was this mission you were talking about earlier?" I questioned, remembering what he said beforehand.

The male's head piped up. "Ah, that's right! Lavi, Esme..." He glanced back at his robot and a tear dripped from his eye. "Please follow me to my office." He turned, walking professionally towards his messy office with Lavi behind and a smile on his face.

I turned and stepped after them, tripping once again.

~`Black Church: Underground Water Path`~

I settled in the boat silently and grabbed the oar and the two of us set off. Lavi soon took over as I steered us into walls. I huddled myself together and glared out at the darkness that loomed around me. I let out another sigh but my mouth stood firm in a frown. At least for most of the time, a small, sad, crazed smile blinked on my face. Any who saw would have believed it was a trick of the eye; an illusion - like most things.

Lavi's eyes loomed over me and noticed the flinch of the mouth. His photographic memory worked with him, proving to him that he didn't imagine things. His brows furrowed as he remembered a face contrasting to the one he just saw.

"_So what's my mission?" I questioned and felt my way around to the couch, falling into the large purple cushions. My face was full of scratches and other miscellaneous objects picked up along the way. All the while Lavi's clothes were messed along with his naturally messy locks that now contained tree leaves and branches. He had a few cuts here and there and a couple of bruises._

"_What happened to you two?" Komui questioned shocked, then trying to stifle a laugh. We were just right behind him and we looked as if we climbed through a forest._

"_Esme tripped... several times..." Lavi responded, not very happy as he wrestled the branch out of his bandanna. He made a mental note to stay away from me whenever I fall._

"_Sorry," I apologized and glanced at the ground. "I can't see anything." _Just like back then. _A sad smile and pained expression fixated on my face._

"_Esme?" Komui quirked a brow._

_I snapped my head up and looked at the direction Komui should be at. I wiped the tears that started to pool around my eyes behind its blindfold. Komui glared at Lavi who looked guilty._

"_Ne, ne, Esme. Don't worry about it. I'm stronger than that." He stuttered quickly, trying to lighten the mood. A guilty ping stabbed in his heart. A teary woman is something he didn't know how to deal with._

_I placed my hand up and let out a small giggle. "It's not that. I'm fine." Lavi's eyes narrowed towards the lower lip being held by my teeth. "What's the mission?" Fast topic change._

"_We've been getting reports that in Southern France, adults would appear as adults one day and the next they'd be children. As if reverted back in time. Even those who entered were turned into babies. We suspect this to be done by innocence. You're to locate it and retrieve it before the Akuma does." Komui said and a panic expression crossed his face at the papers he now couldn't find. The ones he had beforehand._

"_We'll be off then." We replied to the busy man looking wearily through his pages. Panic was written over his face. "Don't forget to bring extra clothing," The tired looking face popped up and glanced around, noting the empty room._

"_I'll be fine, Yuu." I whispered as we left the room and past the cold samurai on the way out._

Lavi looked down toward the fragile girl before him then back on the path and continued rowing, letting silence fill the cavern.

†††

"C'mon in, Kanda," Komui nodded before turning around. "I know your worried about Esme, and to be truthful, I sort of am as well. But with the recent knowledge that Esme is able to invoke her innocence to locate other pieces of innocence despite the state will take them off the battlefield as quick as possible with the innocence intact." Komui explained his logic and ignored the samurai's death glare behind him.

Kanda glanced away and sat down on the couch and sighed. "Che. You're wrong."

"What do you mean?" Komui questioned and turned around.

"You want Esme to find the innocence with her _eyes_."

"Like I said, we recently found out she can still locate from behind bandages." Komui wasn't sure what the dark haired male was getting at. He thought he already said that.

"Yes, if she had eyes." The papers in Komui's hands fell.

†††

The large metal doors towered over us. Our shadows stood out against the blank, pale ground. Lavi and I glanced at each other, recognizing our size and looks. We gave each other a nod, knowing that this may be the last time we see each other as so. Placing our hands on the metal bars, the door swung open.

I peeled my eyes open, glancing out with one eye around me, then patting myself down. I let out a sigh, glad that what Komui said hadn't started its effect. I was still myself. This just poises another problem. What were the complaints then? I pondered this for a moment before I realized that something was off. Lavi hasn't made a sound at all since we entered the gate. The obnoxious bunny who couldn't really keep quiet. "Lavi?' I questioned and waited for a sound to slice open the silence. There wasn't one. "Lavi?" I called again. _He was next to me when we entered the gate._ "Lavi!" One last call.

The faint sound of boots hitting ground was the only break in the silence. I stood still and called out once again, this time quieter, pretending I have yet to the notice the slowly growing noise. My hand hovered over my fans as I took a few steps and glanced around. There were short gasps as well. _Running? _I noted mentally. _From? _I thought. _Akuma? No. I don't sense any. A thief? Not possible; there's no shouts. Earl? I'd be dead already. _My eyes widened as the noise seemed almost beside me. I'd let myself think for too long. My fingers twitched.

A squeal.

_Human? Female?_

"E-Esme...can you do me a favour? Lower your fan, `kay? N-ne~." A voice whispered nervously.

I recognized that accent. "L-Lavi?" I choked. A nod then a reply. With a sigh, the fans dropped from his neck and returned into their sheath. "Where did you disappear to?" I questioned and glanced down at the source of the girl-y voice. _Down? _Hands flew over and patted Lavi's head. _Oversized clothes. He's shrunk. Shrunk? Wait..._ "Lavi, did you fall?" I questioned, hoping that was the answer.

Gripping my ears in pain, I shouted back at the boy who just let out the most annoying, high-pitch, shriek of all time. "W-what are you doing?"

I felt Lavi's eye glanced up at me, noticing my height, looks, voice and clothes all still matched. "Why didn't you change?" He pouted, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"How should I know?" I scoffed, kneeling down. "Where did you disappear to?"

A sheepish grin crawled across the redhead's face. "I saw a squirrel."

"Why don't you get caught up by something and do what you did when you were a child?" Lavi questioned after being dragged back by me. He wanted some cotton candy this time. "Don't tell me," He gasped, "That you were like this when you were smaller?"

"No," I laughed quietly. "Besides, I'm not the child here, am I?" I teased, settling the boy down.

I waited for a stubborn reply but it never came. I let out a droned sigh before turning and stopping in my tracks. I was in a lodge with a wooden frame and furniture. Most of the tables were full of big, fat guys drinking their beers and boasting. I glanced around, noting the snow that was settling along the once dried floors. Mesmerized by the way each and every individual snow looked.

"Are you going to pay or not?" A cold voice startled me. Turning around I faced a round man and nodded, suddenly remembering why I was here. I was here to buy wine for my master. The master that was going to teach me how to fully master my innocence. The bottle of red wine fell to my hands and the coins landed in his. The master who doesn't even have the money to pay for this bottle of wine. Even so, here I am with that bottle of wine in my hands, paid in full.

People passed me down the streets while I walked in the opposite direction back towards where Master would be. People with bags of money, all hidden in their pockets or bags. Unbeknownst to them, their golden coins would decrease by a small amount as each one made a small donation to my cause.

"Master!" I called and ran up towards him, handing the glass to the red head. The smile faded as a squirrel ran by. _Squirrel? _It seemed strange.

"Oufh!" I cried as something collided hard with my stomach, throwing my rolling down the cement.

"Esme?" A girl voice gasped and a hand was offered to me.

"What just happened?" I questioned and glanced up at Lavi then at the thing that smashed into my gut. My skin paled and I felt sick as I noticed Lavi's hammer jammed into my side. Lavi helped me up despite the silence that rose as I stared at the hammer.

"The squirrel was back." Lavi told, retracting his hammer.

"I saw, I was giving Master his..." I glanced around me, the bottle was gone. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no," I chanted, looking for the bottle now. "Where's the bottle that I just paid..." My voice trailed on as I remembered the scene before. "Lavi, why would there be a squirrel running in the snow?" I questioned slightly annoyed at his stupidity. There are no squirrels in the wintertime.

"The squirrel was in the field."

"Huh?" I stared at him awkwardly. "You didn't hit yourself on the head with your hammer now, did you?" I took a step forwards to pat his head, only to have tripped over my heels. I pushed myself up, ignoring Lavi's mocking laugh and sneezed. The dust on my face flew off. "Stupid heels," I whined and threw the suddenly-too-large heels off. _Stupid heels? _I stopped and glanced back towards my partner scared to ask. "How old do I look?"

"Nine," My jaw dropped.

I threw my suitcase down and opened it, searching around for some tighter fit clothes, cursing along the way. I let out a sigh and glanced down noticing what I was wearing. A pink tank top and a pair of ripped jean short shorts. Around the jeans was two leather holster with my fans nicely placed in them. "I'm glad Komui warned us." I told and patted down the clothes. Sure they weren't the usual nice quality of the uniforms we wore before or the sturdiness for battle, but it made a good enough replacement than the oversized blob of my earlier attire.

The moon illuminated the road below for us and a smile crossed my face as I walked one by one, staying in the lines of the bricks that made the ground. Snapping myself to reality, I glanced at the sky and around us for a hotel. "We better hurry, it's getting late. Let's find a place to stay."

"No place is going to let a couple of kids stay in their inn." Lavi spoke truthful words and I stopped.

A smirk crossed my face. "Says who?"

Suitcases flew across the room towards the twin king size bed in the suites next to each other, followed by two small children flying towards the plump bed. A soft sigh escaped my lips complimenting the softness of the beds. A smile revealed itself on my face as I turned around and dropped two brass keys on the desk. The same two keys now pronounced missing at the front desk. Pushing myself up, I sat up, trying to think of what phenomenon caused us to shrink. Lavi was right behind me. We both knew that the younger we get the more habits from our childhood returned to us. If Akuma were to come when we're distracted, it would certainly be a problem. Best to get this mission over with quick. But, how were we supposed to find it without any clues?

"We know that we changed after we face some kind of illusion from our childhood." I started.

"And during the change we just act just like we did in the time before." Lavi continued.

The air around us grew heavy then lightly almost instantaneously as we burst up laughing. I stopped laughing first, "Hey, Lavi, you've got my back right?" His laughter stifled out.

"Yeah, of course." He replied, grinning wildly.

Rolling into bed, I smiled, trusting his words. Slowly, sleep dawned over me soon after.

Morning sunlight seeped through the holes in the grasping branches. A slight breeze blew along the falling leaves, covering the hall further in a honey orange, reminding us of ending fall. It was October and Halloween was just around the corner. A time for children to receive free candy from complete strangers. The thought of candy (especially mango flavored) made my mouth water.

"Lavi, what are you going to be for Halloween?" I questioned.

"Halloween? I haven't done that in a while," He snickered. It was true, the last time we had Halloween was probably when we were 12 years old or around there. "Aah, the candy would have been great. Too bad if it wasn't for the mission."

"Yeah...but we're small again." I reminded, a large grin on my face. A perfect excuse for some free food. I can just imagine it, I'm standing in Komui's office and he brings up the question of Halloween and my response was as smooth as the rich chocolate that filled my mouth that night. "We experienced from the innocence that, not only did our appearance change, but it seems to bring back childhood habits as well." and his reply, "I see, it was around Halloween after all. You're dismissed." I sighed again, the excuse is perfect!

Though if only this mission would go smoothly. Still wind blew by and the crunch of leaves seemed missing. "Lavi?" I called to the wind around me. My hair fluttered around me and high pitch whistles of wind blew past, echoing around the place. I glanced around me now, running slightly, looking, searching for noise, any noise besides the whistle of the cold air biting against my skin; whistling in my ear.

Chuckles and laughter.

I froze.

Kid's voice.

Sounds of happiness.

A smile floated to my face. Sounds of old wood creaking as it teetered, chains rustled smoothly and the flap of plastic and sounds of soles crushing against rocks, pushing them away. I was at a playground with several other little children. Warm laughter filled the area around me. I felt out of place, like I didn't belong. A hand grasped my wrist, erasing the frown placed upon my lips. Something wobbled and the grip felt ice cold. I halted and it jerked. Digging my heels in, I faked a smile. "It's alright, my mom is calling me."

My movement faltered for a moment. A hollow clang resonated around the playground, ringing, as my weapon fell across the playground. I stood still, unaffected by the sound; "Liar, no one's here. Not anymore."

Lavi hopped back, calling for his partner several times, his activated hammer in his hand and in his other laid his empty catch. He felt terrible, having left his partner again because he had been distracted by a fluttering leaf. "Esmimi-chan," He flew over towards the blonde. His mood changed from flirty to serious in matters of seconds, glaring out around us. Something was wrong, very wrong. He shuffled back slightly, noting the strain in my face and shaking body. The grip on his hammer tightened as he wished for once that he didn't have photographic memory. Ghost-white, fear-stricken face covered in tears and the frailness of the body. The broken pieces of his partner.

Lavi inched closer, pinning me to the wall with his back as he kept his vision in the space before us. There was nothing though, nothing of harm. No one was here. Just what had happen in his time of absence?

"_It's alright, my mom is calling me." I smiled, waved with my other hand._

_Knuckles turned white and I wrestled with the grip on my arm. "Liar!" his voice echoed around us. Something sliced through my snaking hand, leaving it burning. I heard my fan dropped elsewhere with a loud clang but it didn't register, instead I stared wide-eyed at the dark shadow that was once a child playing in the sand. "No one's here." He was right. The place once full of children was now full of too familiar dark shadows. Cold sweat formed over my body as I faced the cold, iron grip weaponless. He smirked at my paled face. "Not anymore." The shadows lurched._

"..Esme..." A faint voice called. It was an annoying buzzing sound that I couldn't remember. "...Esme!" There it was again. What is it? Slowly my hand reached out blindly tapping the face of the voice. "L-Lavi?" I muttered, my voice finally finding itself. His head shook. "Can you get my fan please?"

It was strange, I should have been dead, I've felt the shadows pierce through my body as if and yet... there's no wound on me. I could have sworn I was pierced. I shuffled to my feet, unsteadily leaning on the red brick wall beside me.

"Get back here!" I heard Lavi shouted towards a little rodent, "Wait here, Esme." He was off, chasing after the squirrel with his hammer high over his head.

"A squirrel is not a mole. You can't to play whack-a-mole with it." I sighed and muttered, "not that we have the time anyway." Leaning against the red bricks, I sighed, thinking back to the strange kid's words, "_No one's here," _I sneered, _then why does it feel like I'm being watched? _I guessed, dropping my arms from rubbing away the goosebumps. I reached my hand out and focus.

†††

"What do you mean "if she has eyes"? Of course she has eyes!" Komui replied nervously.

"No." Kanda stated worrying the Asian before him. "Her eyes are empty."

"They're empty?" Komui repeated with a gaping mouth.

Kanda nodded and looked away. "It was something that happened a long time ago…"

†††

"Damn it, why isn't my fan coming to me?" I questioned, irritably. "Lavi, get my fan already!"

"Get it yourself then!" He shouted back, slowing to a walk.

"I can't see remember?" I pouted, "Besides, we still need to find the innocence."

A loud thud was heard as the fully activated hammer came crashing into the pavement. Laughter filled the air around us. "Find?" He laughed, a small tear visible on the corner of his eye. "You always know where the innocence is."

The air around me was cold, dark even, compared to his soft, happy laughter. Young Lavi sure was naive or just deaf. "...I said I can't see." I repeated, my voice softening.

"Well, not if you wear that silly blindfold." He reached over, and wrapped his hand around the bandage.

A gasp.

The roars of the wind quieted.

Not a breath, Lavi and I were frozen.

Though in my head, everything flashed before me, the screams, the pain, everything shaky.

A sad smile crossed by a single silent tear.

I was surprised that my voice worked. "I was young. I was around eight, like I am now. I had a surgery..." My throat was suddenly thick. "During that surgery, something went wrong. It was a failure." His eyes widened. Though he may have been naive, he was still bright. "In that surgery, I lost my eyes." I clenched my fist and looked up to the sky, tears running down my face.

Lavi's mouth fell, his eyes wide all at the sight of the two black holes filled with green stars on my face.

†††

"Since then, she was blinded. She only saw darkness, here and there. It haunted her. It was after a while that the innocence started to react and repel the darkness. It saved her from herself." Kanda spoke and looked far away.

"Kanda…" Komui gasped quietly. "The innocence, it made her a pair of false eyes to replace the ones she lost?"

†††

"My innocence gave me the ability to see again." A smile. "They created a pair of false eyes for me. But..."

"T-the-your eyes..." Lavi stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"They're gone." I spoke the words and touched my face, feeling the empty sockets before reaching for the bandage. I reached up and wiped the tear away from my face. "But yesterday night, the glass eyes shattered, t-they were healing so well too. I don't know why it broke, it did. The innocence is still there," The lonely green starts shined dimly. "I just can't use them. Not like this."

†††

"She said it today and I felt it as well. Those eyes, they disappeared." Kanda said with hate.

"Has she seen the darkness?" Komui gasped still shock from the whole thing.

Kanda replied silently, there was no need for him to speak again. They've both know the answer to that question. Kanda stood up and grabbed Mugen off the couch as well, ready to leave.

"Kanda, I have a mission for you. Go after Esme and make sure she's alright." Komui ordered after calming from the shock.

"Don't need you to tell me that." He said and departed.

†††

"So you see… I can't use them, so I can't find the innocence using that." I sighed and reached my hand out for Lavi.

Lavi placed his hand on mine, still shocked from the sight he just witnessed, though he recorded in his mind about the innocence being my eyes. "Do you see the darkness again?" Lavi questioned.

"Mhm, you know, the innocence saved my life. It may seem not like much since it was just to replace my eyes, but in truth, I think if they never showed up. I would have died from insanity." I laughed nervously and noticed the tears on my cheek. I wiped them off. "Lavi, it seems like you're not the only one."

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"Never mind. Let's get this mission over with." I sighed and pulled Lavi into a crowd and watched as the same strange realization came to me. "Lavi, why is your hammer activated?"

He stopped. "Huh?"

_Could it be that he didn't know he activated it?_

"Since when was it activated?"

"Lavi!" I shouted. He was naive all right. "You chased a squirrel...with...y-" The wind blew past me as the dots connected. Lavi was never like this as a child, sure he was short-tempered, and curious, but he was mostly lazy and bored. He wouldn't constantly chase the same squirrel in the same routine every time. He was smarter than that. Why did he chase it that last time? "Get back here!" He said he left silently every other time though. Why make an outburst this time.

"_Can you get my fan please?"_

Innocence! _I called, arm raised towards where Lavi ran off._

Why was my arm toward Lavi?

"_Damn it, why isn't my fan coming to me?"_

_A squirrel in winter?_

My eyes widened as the answer became cleared. I grabbed Lavi's hand, pulling him with me.

"W-where are we going?" He stuttered, tripping over his own feet before following up.

"Mole-hunting." A smirk rose on my face.

"Eh? Why?" Lavi pouted, "You just said there's no time to be chasing squirrels."

"Why? Simple. The squirrel _is _the innocence." I felt the shock in my partner. "Your innocence was activated each time after you returned from your little chase or rather hunt. Also my innocence refused to activate and fly back to me because innocence cannot hurt each other. It would have damaged the squirrel to have my innocence return to me. Also, the only thing that showed up in our memories that weren't true - or at least in mine - was that little rodent." _It was sending us messages! _I felt stupid at my mistakes, the memories copied and presented as reality, our deepest secrets revealed. All of it, a false imitation, even this town. "This town is a fake, created by the innocence. The only thing true here is the squirrel carrying the squirrel carrying the innocence in its mouth."

"Ha! So I was chasing it for a reason!" He snickered.

"T-That doesn't matter!" I shouted back irritated at my mistake. More pressure of regret fell on my shoulders as he continued to laugh his head off. "Enough! Find the innocen-uh... squirrel!"

†††

A brilliant smile flashed in the dark sky, filling it with silent chuckles. "Ohoho~ Road was right, she sure is something." A mysterious man with seven crosses across his head whistled. His eyes followed a swinging tail of hair for seconds before disappearing, the silhouette ignored.

†††

A blur and two screams filled the deserted town. "W-Who's there?" I questioned between gasps. The question soon became unnecessary as a familiar light shined before us. "What are you doing here, Yuu-nii?" I chuckled slightly, knowing the reason.

"Che, you were taking too long." His ponytail swung in the air as he glanced away, arms crossed.

"It's only been two days," I sweat dropped. _Thank you. _I smiled to the back of his head. I giggled nervously at his dark, menacing aura next to my happy one.

"A-A girl?" Lavi stuttered and was off, running for his life as the so-called female turned around, sword ready. Lavi never learns.

"Ah! The innocence!" I shouted breaking my carefree laughter. "Ah! Where is the squirrel?"


	8. Dance: The Hands of Time

**Title: **Forever Trapped

**Author: **xx. Air

**Summary: **Esme Zillah is entitled 'Gracious Protector of Shade' and given an ironic fate of killing those around her. She avoided her fate and kept those she loves alive. But how long can she keep it up as her 'past' comes back and breaks her only strength?

**Chapter 8: **Dance: The Hands of Time

**Updates: **Monthly

**Genres:** Adventure, Action, Romance, Suspense, Mystery, Angst (Slight), Humor, Drama (Slight), Supernatural, Fantasy, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

******Reason:** This is the new version of Forever Trapped. The reason I've reconstructed it was because both I and my beta, Howlingwolf94 (Thank you Howl) thought that the story was lacking in many places and the only way to clean it and add more depth to it was to reconstruct it. Do not worry though because the storyline is mostly the same with some slight changes and new chapters. To know if the chapter is new or the old one, this message will be displayed at each chapter.

* * *

******Disclaimer:** I do not own -Man. It rightfully belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

**[A/N]: **Terribly sorry to all my readers for the long wait! I must also apologize beforehand for any mistakes in grammar and spelling as this has yet to be beta-ed. Please understand! Once again, sorry.

* * *

**Dance: The Hands of Time**

Lavi ran around the silent halls, his footsteps echoing around the deserted place. He slammed open doors after doors. The last door in the hall slammed open. Two faces or rather two personals glanced at their sudden intruder. One was an ancient man dressed in a black Chinese robe with a silver rose cross sewn on his left breast. He was short and other than the thick question-mark-shaped ponytail, he was bald making two large panda eyes ever so more visible on his face. The other – in contrast to the other – was in his usual white attire and quiet young, his beret was perched at its usual spot as well as his pink bunny mug. The young supervisor glasses flashed and Lavi was pinned to the wall behind him with several needles.

"Lavi?" Komui questioned shocked.

"Idiot! Why are you making such a rush?" The exorcist questioned, stomping on the free bunny's head.

The redhead looked up, his emerald eye clear. "Esme is missing!"

†††

Walker lay barely conscious in the lap of a sickly-pale, brown hair maiden's lap as white light tinted with green enveloped them. Walker's left eye, his cursed eye, was gone, the left side of his face covered in blood. Bruises and bloodstain covered his body and soaked his shirt. The women, unknown of what was happening, glanced at the closing hole that once held her hands to her beloved clock. Her eyes followed the floating 2D clocks that harmlessly and painlessly seeped from her skin. It was then that her eye caught saw something new.

A fragile looking girl with long blonde hair flowing down her back to her waist with a white blindfold stretched across her eyes, stealing her sight, walked slowly towards the white lightly encircling them. Her legs folded under her and she plopped down beside Walker, however not yet noticing the semi-conscious male. Her hand reached out and the women screamed slightly and held her hands up in her sad attempt to block. Her reaction immediately changed as she realizes the mysterious person's hand was drifting past her and towards the clock. Instantly, the lady was in front of it, shielding it with her body. The girl smiled sweetly and her hand dropped and she fell back, scaring the poor lady even more.

Her startled screams and shouts were shushed as she noticed the same clocks bubbled through the bandage.

†††

Heavenly...no, annoying muffled cries echoed around in the darkness around me. Shut up, I wanted to say to them then hurry on back into my sleep, but the sound, it was like an alarm clock without a snooze button. I lifted my hand and slapped it to the source of the sound. Just because there wasn't a snooze button isn't going make me give up. Sure enough, the sound stopped. Sighing happily, I turned over – and that's when things went bad.

The bandage slipped from my face and I stared at weirdly at the hard carpet reeking of alcohol with a tint of blood. I waved my hand before me, blinking slowly as if I was seeing things. Or rather if I _am_ seeing. Full of excitement, I pushed off the carpet, ready to shout out the great news when a strange girl with ivory skin came into view.

"Esme?" A voice peered behind me.

"Huh?" I turned, prying my eyes off the strange girl. "Walker?" I questioned and rubbed my head, "wasn't I with..." my voice trailed. Golden eyes flashed blue and everything went blinding white.

"Esme!" The worried boy hunched over, pulling the groaning girl around to face him. The movement was natural without a single twinge of pain. So natural that he didn't even noticed it until the pale women behind him shrieked.

"A-Allen-kun, you can move?" The Conformer squeaked, not sure whether to be shock, scared or relieved. The warm smile from the previously injured decided for her.

"I see, you are the conformer after all." he smiled softly and turned his attention to his fallen comrade.

"Why is it so bright?" I groaned. Having seeing nothing but darkness for the past three months suddenly turn to snow white really burns the eyes.

"You can see?" Walker gaped, slowly figuring the true power of Miranda's Innocence.

"Surprisingly," Slowly, I peeled back my lids and gasped at the sight. _No wonder, it's blinding. _The birth of a new exorcist; the first time synchronization of a conformer and its innocence is usually big and I was right in the middle of it. I watched in awe at the beautiful innocence and its bold wavelengths.

"You," I turned to face the scared and possible scarred for life women who seemed to be in her early to late twenties. She jumped in horror. "You're the conformer." I stated the obvious.

"What is this?" A flame golemn questioned glancing at the strange hemisphere full of clocks wrapping around the exorcists.

"Road-sama, is it alright if I touch it?" A three-headed pumpkin akuma questioned.

Without an answer, the impatient flame akuma bent over to flick it when a shot ripped through the barrier as if it was paper and continued on cutting of the akuma's arm. The claw arm didn't stop until it grasped the paralyzed living exorcist doll, pulling her back into the sphere.

"Lenalee..." I gaped, "You look really pretty like that...but why are you dressed like that?" Silence... "Lenalee?"

Walker's checked her pulse quickly, relieved that it was still there. His eyes traveled down the hand, noting the iron grip she had. He stared at it, wondering what was inside when I interrupted his trail of thoughts.

"What is wrong with Lena-chan?" I shouted almost knocking the newbie down and most definitely scaring the thin looking girl beside me.

Pushing himself back up and rubbing his now potentially deaf ear he said, "She's alright. She'll be fine as long as she's in here." It was directed towards the thin women. Then it was my turn. "Why are you here?"

I deadpanned. That was not the answer I was looking for. "I actually don't know. I just woke up here... I remember walking through a tunnel and towards the... innocence!" I jumped and clasped my hands around the fragile lady. "Miss, whoever you are, welcome!" I beamed. "You are the conformer of this innocence." I gestured towards the clock.

Walker nodded when the lady glanced at him unsure. "M-my name's M-Miranda. M-M-Miranda L-Lotte.

"Hi, Miranda, I'm Esme Zillah. Nice to meet you." I smile and shook hands with her.

I felt her jumped when Walker fell backwards. His face looked as if someone punched it in. My eyes left the crumpled face Walker and glanced towards the dress up doll. "Lenalee!" I shouted with joy and jumped over Walker, wrapping my arms around her. "How'd you feel?"

"Timcampy!" Walker's words came out slightly muffled while he held up his attacker by the tail, "why from there?"

"Esme?" She questioned, lightly patting my back. "Ah, when Allen-kun got beaten , it was smashed with you. I've been holding the fragments ever since." She glanced over my shoulders and quested, "what happened to me? What is this place?"

"This place is inside the innocence... or rather Miranda's first invocation." I told and pulled black, my crystal blue eyes shining.

"Esme!" Leanlee grabbed my shoulders, "You can see!"

"Surprisingly," I smiled.

"This is the doing of Miranda's innocence. It seems as when it's activated, it'll suck out the "time" of when we were attacked." Walker explained, holding his arm up for his golem to perch on.

"Then, as her first time innovating it, I was also able to have the "time" of my eyes wound taken off." I nodded.

"Thank you," we smiled as tears started pooling down her eyes. Those two words seemed to have a lot of effect to her.

"Walker," I called remembering the strange girl I saw outside. "What's going on outside?" Miranda held her hands to her heart, sweating profusely, as the two words still took a toll on her. She wasn't going to answer anytime soon. "Walker," I sighed, "What's going outside?" Glancing around, I soon noticed that Walker and Lenalee has already left to the battlefield.

"T-there's three monsters outside and one girl." Miranda finally told. "Allen and Lenalee are fighting them. Do you think they'll be alright?"

_One girl?_ "Yeah, they're exorcists. This is what they do." I smiled gently at her. "How come you say 'one girl', she isn't a monster?" Miranda shook her head.

"She's human?" I bit my lip.

†††

"A.L.L.E.N." The olive skinned child wrote the letters as she spoke in the air. The mirror letters appeared as if steam. "Allen Walker, the guy who can see spirits." Walker's eyes narrowed. "The truth is, I heard about you from the Duke of the Millennium, so now I know a little about you. You became an exorcist to bring save akumas' souls, didn't you?" she snickered, a smug look plastered on her face as she knew the up comings that will befall on the poor soul. "Because you were cursed by your father," – his mouth fell into a thin line – "tkhat's why I've decided, if I was going to meddle with something, it would have to be you." Her smile widened while Allen's turn into a face of shock.

The Noah strolled around on her pumpkin umbrella, looking rather relaxed as she commanded a devastating command: "Akuma," she pointed, "self destruct." All eyes widened.

"R-road-sama, b-but I–"

"Umbrella, count down for ten seconds." She pointed toward the pumpkin on the umbrella, as she licked her lips. The akuma's words completely ignored.

"Eight," the umbrella continued.

"Oi, what are you planning?" Walker questioned. The akuma's stuttering made it seem as if it was scared. Scared of what though?

"Five,"

"When an akuma breaks apart instead of being destroyed by innocence... for example, if it self destructed." Road spoke softly while Walker's eye stared at the bounded soul.

"Three"

"Did you know the dark matter, the so-called "Akuma's soul", would be annihilated if that happened?"

"Stop!" Walker screamed and ran head first toward the exploding Akuma, bound on destroying it before it could destroy itself.

"Stop, Allen!" Lenalee called after the boy. "You won't make it in time." Clicking her heels she was off too.

"One, rero!"

The Noah smiled wickedly.

The akuma exploded with a howl.

Leanlee and Walker weres thrown back by both Lenalee's innocence and the force of the explosion. Walker watched for the few seconds as the soul was ripped apart. He gripped his left eye in pain at the sorrowful sight, while his eye bled.

"Allen!" Lenalee voice was full of worry.

"Damn," Allen took his hand off his eye, the blood smudged. "Why did you stop me?" he yelled.

Lenalee bit her lip as she raised her hand and pulled it across Walker's cheek. "Because we're friends, of course!" She shouted back as tears ran down her cheeks.

"So awesome!" The child's laugh broke through the atmosphere. "Plunging into the explosion. That was a reaction way above my expectations." She clutched her stomach.

"You..." Walker hissed, the word laced with hate.

"But is that alright?" Her olive finger pointed towards the spheres of clock where a fan looking akuma was quietly but quickly flying towards. "What about that woman over there?"

"Like hell, I'd let you," Walker readied his arm when the akuma exploded.

Road glanced over towards the distance.

A silvery-pink light flashed behind her, caught her eye.

"Che," I imitated Yuu-nii as my fan only grazed her as she slipped out in the last minute. My blue eyes glared back at her smile.

"Sneaky like an assassin," Road mumbled with a smirk and twirled the umbrella. Her eyes widened as she quickly brought the umbrella up to block.

"You heal fast," I smiled innocently and nodded to her arm.

"Yep," She smiled back and jumped further back. A heart shaped checkered door appeared from the ground, dropping pebbles as it rose. A small Gothic crown sat at the top.

"Walker," I called towards the run away.

Walker raised his arm and pressed it against the back of her head, unwilling to fire.

"Walker," I called again.

His arm shook as he couldn't allow himself to fire, despite how much he'd like to.

"You're so kind, Allen." Road smiled, "You hate me, don't you? Yet you can't shoot. After all that hand of yours is also a weapon." Walker gritted his teeth, trying to hold himself together. "It's not good for an exorcist to cry when an akuma disappear, though. You'll get isolated someday for that kind of thing." She turned back and smiled her wicked smile as she faded into the depths of the unknown door. "Let's play again soon, Allen... Next time in Duke Millennium's scenario."

My heartbeat raced as I heard a whisper of my name coming from the door before it shut and disappeared.

"Shit," Walker cussed at himself.

I frowned slightly at Walker, upset and disappointed in him when an innocence lock started swirling around crazily and a unknown tag popped up written in some strange characters. Twisting my heel, I leaped towards Miranda when the group started cracking and ripping apart. From the corner of my eye, Walker was doing the same think while Lenalee was there with her innocence. The ground beneath us crumpled and we fell through, floating for a second surrounded by strange present box then the hotel's walls appeared before us stained with blood writing "Fuck off exorcists"

"Ouch," I mumbled, rubbing my ass. "Where are we?"

"This place is Miranda's apartment..." Walkers words were drowned out as the target lock started spinning and making the most annoying noise ever. It's like one of those "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" sounds or like "Danger! Danger" sounds that is magnified by the resonating inside your head. Quickly, I ran towards the innocence, looking for a way to get it to shut up.

I stopped in my tracks as I saw Miranda, exhausted yet pushing herself even harder just to keep the invocation on. "Miranda, stop! You're at your limit!" I shouted over the ringing. I swear I'd be deaf if she doesn't stop soon.

She didn't seem scared at all but rather determined as she replied with a simple word: "No." It came in gasps and pants while the clocks around her slowly crawled and floated its way to the other room. "If I stop it – she looked up with tears stained eyes and sorrow – then time will resume to its original place and then, you'll all bear those wounds again." We were shocked at her caring words and her will to destroy herself just so we can be painless for another while before she's out. "I don't want that... it was the first time someone said "Thank You"," Tears flooded her face. "If I stop now, it'll all be meaningless."

Her shaking hands were halted with Walker's steady ones. "Let's stop the invocation." He smiled gently at her confused face, "Let's stop it, Miranda-san. It was because you were there, that we're here right now. That alone is enough." He sat back, relaxed and gave her his goofy, cute lopsided grin. "We'll bear our wounds by ourselves, as long as we're alive, the wounds will heal."

"He's right, Miranda." Lenalee and I agreed.

We were all putting on a brave front. I knew the wounds the two had was deadly and to have them come back again suddenly would be almost fatal, but to have Miranda do this, killing herself was not worth it. We are all strong. But still, we need to support each other. We can't always be strong. We need a break at times too and this time, it's Miranda's turn.

"Please stop it..."

Ding. Dong.

The grandfather clock chimed twelve times indicating the start of a new day and the end of a long yesterday. This was something the town have lacked in the last thirty days or so. The manager of the apartment sighed, blowing out a whiff of his cigarette as he looks up at the clock. He turned his head towards the gate before him, watching what the fast paced clicks and clacks of heels were about. A yelp of surprise left his lips as he saw a very bony version of Miranda cling on the bars, letting her blood drip down it.

"Manager!" she shouted, shoving her head through the opening.

"Miranda! What happened to you... those wounds on your hand...what happened?" He glanced at the two large holes in her hands.

"A doctor!" Miranda shouted, paying no attention in herself and the state of her body. "Call a doctor! There are wounded people here! Please hurry up and send one"

I sat in bed, thinking back to the message Lavi just gave me. I didn't know Miranda for long nor did she know her well, but I know the next I see her, we'll be exorcists.


	9. Dance: Hard Times

**Title: **Forever Trapped

**Author: **xx. Air

**Summary: **Esme Zillah is entitled 'Gracious Protector of Shade' and given an ironic fate of killing those around her. She avoided her fate and kept those she loves alive. But how long can she keep it up as her 'past' comes back and breaks her only strength?

**Chapter 9: **Dance: Hard Times

**Updates: **Monthly

**Genres:** Adventure, Action, Romance, Suspense, Mystery, Angst (Slight), Humor, Drama (Slight), Supernatural, Fantasy, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

******Reason:** This is the new version of Forever Trapped. The reason I've reconstructed it was because both I and my beta, Howlingwolf94 (Thank you Howl) thought that the story was lacking in many places and the only way to clean it and add more depth to it was to reconstruct it. Do not worry though because the storyline is mostly the same with some slight changes and new chapters. To know if the chapter is new or the old one, this message will be displayed at each chapter.

* * *

******Disclaimer:** I do not own -Man. It rightfully belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

**[A/N]: **Terribly sorry to all my readers for the long wait! I must also apologize beforehand for any mistakes in grammar and spelling as this has yet to be beta-ed. Please understand! Once again, sorry.

* * *

**Dance: Hard Times**

I sat beside Walker waiting for his turn of his eye examination to be done. His left eye was crushed on his last mission in the rewinding town. Bookman was here with his acupuncture tools to try and fix our injuries. He already check up with Leenalee who had severe nerve damage done by sound waves getting too deep into her and knocking her nerve system out of whack.

"This is strange," Bookman said. "Your left eye is regenerating."

My ears perched up.

"Your eye should be fine in three to four days." Bookman continued.

I was shocked. "Is that possible?" I was crawling over the bed now.

"It seem like his eye is cursed." Bookman told softly.

"It's a wound I got from a long time ago, when I turned my father into an Akuma." He didn't look anyone in the eye as the words left his mouth.

My head turned towards Walker. _He turned his father into an Akuma?_ I thought and imaged my life if Cross was an Akuma. I sighed and decided that would be an improvement.

"Esme, let me take a look at yours." Bookman said.

"No surgery right?" I asked doubling checking, my fear crawling up on me again. My hands twitched as they urged me to crawl back and away. A tear of blood roll down from my aching eyes as they remember the pain.

"Esme?" Walker questioned, staring awkwardly at the teardrop.

"Yes?" I asked turning around aware or not caring for the blood that trickled down my cheek. "Oh, does it disturb you? Sorry my eyes are just remembering the pain" I explained and wiped the blood away.

"Don't worry, no surgery required." Bookman reassured.

"Thank you," I said and undid the bandage tied to my eyes. Slowly I open my blood red eyes. The blood had affected the sclera of the eye and cause to turn red due the blood covering the eyes. In the center of my eyes lie yellow crosses. The crosses were twitching and moving around quickly. Another bloody tear flowed down my cheek. Overall my eyes look scary like a monsters'.

"Esme…" Walker said half scared and half concerned.

"You're eyes are stressed. Your brain is sending signals of the pain to them." Bookman said surprising me.

"I what?" I said shocked.

"Your brain is sending signals of pain to your nerves." He repeated.

"Doesn't it go the other way?" Walker questioned.

"It works both ways especially if you have innocence." Bookman corrected.

"Esme, I'm going to use my needles and stop your nerves from responding for a few days to let your eyes rest and such. However that means you can't use your eyes to see." Bookman warned.

"Yes, I understand." I agreed. I couldn't see as it is and I thought that I won't be able to see for only a few hours with my regeneration skills.

"Alright then." Bookman took his needles and quickly stabbed then into my forehead, hitting the exact spot where the nerves are.

I sat there still while Walker watched in horror and winced at every needle pierce into my skin. Finally, Bookman stopped.

"Does it hurt?" Walker asked after swallowing a particularly dry lump.

I didn't speak, I couldn't. If I did I could move one of the needles to the wrong spot.

"You made her mute!" Walker accused at Bookman.

"She is not mute, she just knows she isn't to talk or something could go wrong." Bookman said and held out the final two needles needed.

Upon seeing the needles Walker backed off, now feeling scared of the little pointy rods.

Bookman started to chant in an old ancient language, coating the two needles with the spell. He threw the last two needles at me. Walker screamed as he watched the horrible sight.

I had Bookman remove the needles after he was done and place my bandage back on. Bookman cut off the extra cloth and held it over my eyes with three needles on each side.

"Even with your regeneration ability it will still take a few days to heal." Bookman said after a while of calming the screaming exorcist.

"Really? OK." I answered a bit upset that the darkness would still be here for the next few days, but I could survive a few days.

"Allen Walker. The child prophesied to be the "Time Destroyer" and Esme Zillah. The child named the "Gracious Protect of Shade"." Bookman whispered.

I glanced over at Walker surprised "_Destroyer of Time"?_ I thought and I could tell he was thinking the exact same thing.

"We are mutual colleges called Bookman. Because of our abilities we are able to become exorcists. That brat over there is named Lavi and I have no name. You can call me Bookman." He introduced himself to Walker, blocking his trail of thought.

Walker shook his hand.

I cling to Walker still not used to being blind. My brother had left on his mission and Marie went with him so they couldn't teach me how to move without sight. I could tell that I was dragging him behind. I was a few steps behind him, unsure about my surroundings and where I was. The corridor seems as if it was alive and evil, like it could move on its own and curve trying to get me to crash into it. Every time it feels as though there was a wall before me I would stop and refused to move. I was grateful that Walker was still there with me and haven't had it and just left like my brother would have.

"We're going to turn left, Esme." Walker warned.

"Yes Walker-san." I said and cling tighter.

Walker laughed. "Just call me Allen."

"Y-yes Allen-san." I said unsure.

"No san, what is san anyway?" He questioned not used to Japanese. I wasn't either when I first started.

"It's an honorific in Japanese. Onii-chan taught me, it means Mr. for you." I said.

"Onii-chan?" Allen asked.

"Older brother." I translated.

"Who's your older brother?" Allen asked as lead the way.

"Yuu-chan." I said happily.

"Yuu-chan?"

"Kanda."

"He's your brother? Wait, why do I remember asking about that?"

"You asked that on your first mission but we ignored you."

"Oh," I could hear his voice drop as if he was thinking something bad.

"He's not my real brother. He adopted me. I'm British just like you. I have no parents." I told, making hand gestures.

"Oh," Allen said.

"Don't worry about me I still have Yuu-chan." I said smiling.

I walked into Allen, who had stopped before a door, and crashed the two of us through. I scrambled up and felt paper everywhere. I winced when I realized I have paper cuts over my legs and arms and one on my cheek which healed easily. I felt something squishy underneath me but I had no idea what it is.

"Allen?" I questioned and felt around like a blind man without their dog. All I could feel was paper. "Am I in the library?" I questioned. "Where are you Allen?" I pouted.

"Ngh," A sound escaped from beneath me. I felt the squishy thing puff up and down.

_What am I sitting on?_ I questioned fear starting to rise.

"E-Esme…" An creepy alluring crushed voice called.

I felt more scared.

"Esme...can… you get… off please…" The voice wheezed.

"Allen?" I asked as the familiar voice.

"Yes…" Allen wheezed.

"Sorry," I apologize quickly jumping off him worriedly.

"Leenalee's buried." Allen said after a long pause causing me to worry more.

"Leenalee's what?" I asked. Leenalee was like a sister to me.

I felt the wind move as my guidance dog disappeared on me. "Allen?" I whispered worried. I knew it. I was too much of a bother being blind.

"Leenalee's going to get married." I heard Allen's voice whisper through the wind.

As if instantly a drilling sound appeared.

"Good Morning." Allen greeted.

"Morning." I repeated staring at a random direction.

"Over here," Allen said and his hands turned me around.

"Oh, Allen, what brings you here?" Komui's voice asked.

"I just came over to see how Leenalee's doing. Seems like she still hasn't woken." Allen's voice called.

"Leenalee…" I whispered quietly.

"Who's that wearing that scary blindfold?" Komui questioned.

"Hey, you caused this!" I yelled pointing to my eyes. "Thanks to you I'm blind."

It got silent.

"Does that mean your innocence no longer works?" Komui's voice appeared with a hint of evil.

"Does it seem like it doesn't work?" I questioned. When Innocence is no longer compatible with a person the person tend to get rejected by the innocence and I was perfectly fine. "I wonder what will happen to you if I told Yuu-chan about this." I smirked.

I felt the atmosphere drop at the mention of my brother.

"What's wrong?" I questioned irritably. "Are you all more scared of my brother than me?"

I felt Allen beside me go cold.

"Allen…" Komui sighed worriedly.

"Would you like to see hell?" I asked evilly.

"N-no I'm fine." Komui replied, shaking his hands out in front of himself.

"Well, lucky for you I can't show you." I huffed and turned around. I'm not able to open my eyes much less innvocate it.

"So, Allen, you faced Esme's eyes?" Komui asked nervously.

"Yeah…" Allen replied.

"You're brave, Kanda was the only other who survived that glare of hers besides you." Komui said.

"Stop making me sound like a monster!" I yelled angered.

It got silent again.

"How's your arm?" Komui questioned changing the topic.

"It's fine." Allen assured following along.

"There's nothing to be scared of." I exclaimed.

It got silent again.

_Maybe I should just shut up_. I thought pitifully.

"Why did you come here even though you're busy?" Allen questioned serious. "It's not because of me or Leenalee is it. What is Noah's family?"

The atmosphere became serious.

"Actually he came here to as us. Well, to ask grandpa." Another voice came in.

_Who's that?_ I thought reaching for my fans.

"Only in the rumors of history is the name "Noah" mentioned. It's the name of a groundless family. They often make appearances at the crossroads of history but never are their name recorded down. They appear alongside an unnamed Earl. And that leads to why Komui is here." The voice explained. "Bookman, the only one in the world who knows about the unrecorded histreeugh." His face was smash against a wall as he neared the end of his sentence.

I tugged on Allen's sleeve and whispered: "Who's that?"

"It's Lavi and Bookman." He replied in a quiet tone.

"Oh," I gaped silently. "When did they get in?" I whispered.

"No idea."

"How many times do I have to warn you not to talk so much?" Bookman questioned. "Only Bookman can reveal information about Bookman."

"What's the problem? I'm going to take over soon anyway." Lavi puffed.

"I can't like a greener-than-green novice take over. Idiot."

"Panda face old man…"

"Allen Walker, Esme Zillah." Bookman called.

"Yes?" Allen jumped.

"Hm?" I cocked my head.

"Rest for now." Bookman commanded.

Allen slowly pushed me out. I had the urge to stop and feeling as if I was going to crash into a wall.

"So how old are you?" Lavi questioned.

"'Bout 15," Allen said.

"I'm 17." I answered, I had just turned seventeen this fall and now it was winter. I was unsure where we were but I could feel the cold of winter and the fresh air whisk past.

"Ah… I'm older, 18!" Lavi exclaimed.

"And?" I asked.

"Because of your white hair you can't see the dandruff." Lavi commented. "You can call me Lavi but some call me "Junior.""

"Can I call you Moyashi?" Lavi questioned.

"Eh?" Allen cried.

Whatever I was sitting on was starting to bite my butt and my butt was getting rather wet. I sighed inwardly, not really paying much attention to the two. Rather I thought back to my latest mission, the one in the rewinding town... _that girl... Road Camelot... why did she seem so familiar? _When I looked at her the other day, I felt something ticked and I've felt like I've seen her before or at least knew of her presence. Racking my head didn't help in any way besides giving me an annoying headache.

"But Yuu calls you that." Lavi said.

"Yuu?"

"Onii-chan." I reminded Allen.

"Next time you should call him that and watch his eyes bulge." Lavi said.

I imagine in my head what would happen if Allen were to call Onii-chan that. I felt bad for Allen but the scene was hilarious.

"What's so funny?" Lavi asked.

"The image of Allen calling Yuu-chan "Yuu" and the results." I stifled another laugh.

Lavi burst out laughing too.

"Wait, what would happen?" Allen questioned.

"Good luck finding your way back to Earth." Lavi said placing a hand on Allen's shoulder. "Though that won't happen until after this business."

"What business?" Allen questioned.

"Um… never mind." I sighed and shook my head.

"Seems to me the next mission is gonna be a long, dragged out fight. The Earl is making his move." Lavi said. "That's what the appearance of Noah's family means."

What Lavi said caught my attention big time. Seems like Allen also caught on. Something big is happening.

It got silent.

I jumped and held my bottom. "Cold!" I finally shouted.

Lavi started to laugh.

"What was I sitting on?" I questioned Lavi.

"Snow." He laughed.

"Die Lavi." I hissed stepping on him only to get hit by a snowball.

"I became an exorcist to kill Akuma not to kill human beings!" Allen said angrily.

I stared silent at the source of Allen's voice.

"Moyashi..." Lavi started.

"It's Allen!" Allen yelled angrily.

I reached out towards Allen. "Allen-kun?" I questioned.

"I'm going for a walk, just go back without me." Allen said turning away.

"Timcampy" I requested and held onto his tail as we both followed Allen.

I followed Timcampy who followed Allen. Allen seems to be strange. He stopped walking all of the sudden and the aura surrounding him seems different. It was as though he was scared.

"Esme?" Allen asked.

"Yes?" I replied shocked. I was sure he was facing the other way and had no clue I was behind him. He must have turned around. I concluded.

A killing intent appeared and it reeked of Akuma. "Down Allen. Innvocate, Dance: Song of the Swallows." I said flipping out my fan and slicing through the Baby Akuma.

"That was close." Lavi said.

"You're late bunny." I said.

"Stand up." Lavi commanded.

"They're here." I notified.

A girl screamed.

"Murder!" Another civilian called. Only if it was a civilian.

"It's a Murderer." Someone else called.

"It's dangerous on a crowded street." Lavi warned.

"Akuma can get you from behind." I finished. "Don't think that they're not Akumas just because they look like humans. Remember Akuma is a killing weapon that hides itself as a human. Since you can't use your eye, you can't tell which is which, can you Allen?" I asked looking back but not really seeing anything.

"Sorry…" Allen said sadly.

"You should be. Leaving me behind like that. I can't see, remember?" I stepped on Allen's head.

An explosion launched us off the ground.

"What was that?" I asked scanning around but my sense of direction was disoriented.

"Size shifting Hammer, grow. Grow. Grow." Lavi said and I heard a light whirl of a spinning hammer.

I felt the ground get darker. The light no longer shone through my blindfolds.

"It's huge." Allen said his voice wavering.

"If I destroy anything here, it'll be dangerous, Akuma" Lavi grunted and a crushing sound was heard.

"What was that?" I asked worried.

"Don't worry, Komui will pay for that." Lavi reassured. "Anyways, we should get somewhere else."

"Freeze!" A stern voice called.

"The kids in the black clothing, they killed someone." The girl screeched.

"Don't move, you bastards." The police said.

I speed forward and with a snapped of my wrist, they were all gone.

"Esme?" Allen called.

"Don't bother." Lavi said. "They're Akuma."

A hand looped around my waist and I was lifted off the ground.

"What?" I asked as I felt the person holding me started to bounce around and up past buildings.

"We're taking this elsewhere." Lavi explained.

I puffed and place my head on my chin. "You really are a bunny, bouncing like this."

"Seriously, your reaction time is very slow. Invocating your weapon when after they transform."

"That will get you killed." I warned.

"Sorry." Allen apologized. "How did you know?"

"We don't, we're just suspicious always. Someone we know today could be an Akuma tomorrow. It's the life we live without that eye of yours." I said. The surroundings shifted.

"You should understand that, we're at a big disadvantage." Lavi nodded and head his weapon readied.

"We're surrounded, aren't we?" I sighed.

"Yep," Lavi said.

"Allen, you should know that we don't have that convenient eye of yours and we exorcist end up finding humans as the Earl's minion." Lavi explained.

Lavi suddenly pulled me close and large amount of rocks dropped to the ground where I just stood moments before.

"Thanks Lavi," I said.

"Lavi, Esme!" Someone called. It was Allen.

"They're level 1's, we'll be fine." I said sensing them.

I draw out my fan and dashed forward, knowing that we're surrounded will be easier to target then just one person. I dashed around as if dancing but truly slicing through the Akumas with ease. They just didn't stop. I heard Lavi's hammer and Allen's cannon going off and off. There are many of them here.

"Get down everyone." I called. The hammering and shooting disappeared. "Dance: Tempest." I said and flashed out my second fan. Opening them both, I moved at a fast speed and started swirling around then ending with a swiped. I closed my fans and the first two rolls of them collapsed and vanished.

A scream filled the air. I froze, did I hit Allen? I thought guiltily.

"Help!" The voice called again. It was a female.

I relaxed a bit.

I heard Allen's cannon go off then a collapsing sound, followed by the same girl's gasp and another collapse. I'm guessing the girl just fell. I heard Allen's footsteps go fainter. I'm guessing he was going towards the girl.

"Too slow." Allen's voice said and his cannon fired.

"Really are you two at your limit?" I questioned still standing while the two boys where lying on their backs, panting.

"Walk forward," Lavi advised.

I did so and tripped. "What the hell Lavi? I'll show you hell later." I hissed while Lavi shivered.

"How many did you kill?" Lavi asked.

"27," I puffed.

"Shit, I only got 22." Lavi said.

"… I got 21." Allen said.

"Total of seventy." I sighed. "They were meant to distract us." I concluded remembering my earlier analysis of the town. There was no innocence. Why would there be so many akuma here in this little innocent town. "They're either trying to get to us while Leenalee and you were injured or they have another motive." I said.

A loud clang landed on the ground.

"Grab on." Lavi ordered.

"Grab onto what?" I asked.

"Here," Allen said taking my hand and led me to a metal rod to hold which he held around me. "Don't want anything to happen." He said.

"Size shifting hammer, jump!" Lavi commanded.

Instantly the ground disappeared and wind was flapping at my face, blowing my bangs around. I gripped on tighter. I heard Allen's surprise grunt and he held on tighter. He seemed to be having troubles. I'm guessing he's getting blown by the wind.

"To the hospital, jump, jump, jump!" Lavi said as we gained speed.

We started to arch over and go down. We were going to crash at this rate. I held tighter and started to scream along with Allen whose been screaming for more than half the time. I felt hard stones crumbling underneath us and we fell through.

I groaned and held my head up. What did Allen just led me too? "Allen!" I yelled and started to cough from the bad air caused by the collision. "Allen?" I questioned when I heard no replied.

"You used _that_ to fly again." Komui said nervously.

"My bad, this thing is really convenient it has a hard time breaking. But it feels good right, Allen, Esme?" Lavi laughed.

I felt a murderous rage appeared and didn't speak up.

"You damn brats…" I heard Bookman's dark voice.

"Allen…?" Lavi questioned.

Two strong horses, led by a Finder, pulled a chariot behind them. Inside the chariot lies Komui and Bookman, Allen and Lavi and Timcampy, an awake Leenalee, and I. Lavi, Allen and I were sitting in seiza. Seiza – an act where you sit with your legs tucked tightly under your bum. The two look like they would crack any moment. I however was perfectly fine. Yuu-chan had always made me sit like this as a punishment for disobeying him when I was smaller. From that time I learn a trick, a trick to do whenever I get tired from sitting in this form: make your legs sleep. They were asleep since the beginning.

"Now let's talk about the mission." Komui said nervously. He watched the two boys sit in pain. "Um… are you two alright?" He asked worried.

"Y-yes…" The two said in union.

"A few days ago a General was killed." Komui said going back on topic.

"What?" I gasped shocked.

"The one assassinated was General Kevin Yeager. Even though he was the eldest of the five generals, he was always the type to fight on the front lines." Komui explained.

"What happened to him?" Leenalee asked shocked as well

"He was found in Belgium, nailed backwards to a cross. The words "God Hunt" were carved onto his back." Komui continued.

I winced at the thought.

"God Hunt?" Allen questioned.

"Komui, does that mean the innocence…?" I started wondering about the innocence that generals carry around with them.

"Looks like it." Komui answered. "The General was involved in a search for people who are compatible with Innocence. He carried a variety of innocence with him. General Yeager had eight of them in his possession. Including the one powering the General's own anti-Akuma weapon, nine were stolen in total."

"Shit!" I cussed, clenching my fist.

"He was crucified and suffered from multiple fatal wounds. On the verge of dying he kept singing until he took his last breath: "The Millennium Count is searching. Searching for the precious heart. It wasn't me… Next who'll it be…~"." Komui recited.

""The Millennium Count"?" Lavi questioned.

"Looks like it's the Earl's nickname." Komui answered. "The Noah that Allen and Leenalee encountered called him that too."

"What's the "precious heart"?" Allen asked.

"One out of the hundred and nine Innocence that we are searching for – the core of all Innocence; "The Heart"." I sighed.

"It's the root of all the power of the innocence and can return innocence back into nothing. If we have it in our possession, it will be the first time that we can gain the power to stop the end. _That_ is the Earl's target." Komui explained.

"Where is that innocence?" Allen questioned.

"Dunno." I sighed.

"Actually it's very annoying. The cube had nothing noted in it about what kind of innocence it is, nothing about signs or distinctions, nothing. It may even be that we've already collected it, or maybe someone might have been its apostle already." Komui sighed, tired.

"Huh?" Allen said deadpan while Komui went on and on about how they tried to search for the heart but haven't found it yet.

"The general is only the first victim. The Earl probably thinks that of all the Innocence compatible people there are, there is a good change that "the Heart" resides in people with the most power. The appearance of the Akuma, and now Noah's family and the heightened military strength, are all probably because of that. The exorcist Generals have become their targets. That is probably the meaning of the message as well. It is very likely that the same message has been sent to other exorcists too." Komui explained.

"At any rate, the apostle for that innocence would almost certainly have as much strength as a general." Lavi concluded.

"Still, a simultaneous assault by Noah's family and the Akuma would be too much, even for a general." Komui said.

"Wait, I was a general once. Does that mean I'm being hunted as well?" I asked placing a hand on my chest.

"The Earl has no clue of your being of a general, so no worries. You shall not be hunted." Komui said reassuringly.

I sighed relieved.

"Exorcists from all over are being recalled and divided into four groups. The mission this time is the guard the Generals. You lot will guard General Cross." Komui ordered.

"What?" I yelled angrily.


	10. Dance: Resolve of Life

**Title: **Forever Trapped

**Author: **xx. Air

**Summary: **Esme Zillah is entitled 'Gracious Protector of Shade' and given an ironic fate of killing those around her. She avoided her fate and kept those she loves alive. But how long can she keep it up as her 'past' comes back and breaks her only strength?

**Chapter 10: **Dance: Resolve of Life

**Updates: **Monthly

**Genres:** Adventure, Action, Romance, Suspense, Mystery, Angst (Slight), Humor, Drama (Slight), Supernatural, Fantasy, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

******Reason:** This is the new version of Forever Trapped. The reason I've reconstructed it was because both I and my beta, Howlingwolf94 (Thank you Howl) thought that the story was lacking in many places and the only way to clean it and add more depth to it was to reconstruct it. Do not worry though because the storyline is mostly the same with some slight changes and new chapters. To know if the chapter is new or the old one, this message will be displayed at each chapter.

* * *

******Disclaimer:** I do not own -Man. It rightfully belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

**[A/N]: **Terribly sorry to all my readers for the long wait! I must also apologize beforehand for any mistakes in grammar and spelling as this has yet to be beta-ed. Please understand! Once again, sorry.

* * *

**Dance: Resolve of Life**

I listen to the loud horns of the train while I sat beside Allen, currently my human guide dog. He was supposed to be leading me around through my blind days. However, my so called guide has stupidly left me alone as he leaned against a brick wall. Allen was asleep, dreaming of the terror of the Master that is Cross.

"Allen, wake up. The train is here." Lenalee called from beside the train, waving her hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bookman asked, punching Lavi who was drawing on unconscious exorcist's face.

"Master's not human…" Allen mumbled in his sleep.

"Tell me about it." I puffed, blowing the strand of hair out of my face.

"He's dreaming of General Cross again!" Lavi announced to everyone at the station.

"Everyone, hurry and get on! If we miss this one, there won't be another train until tomorrow." Leenalee whined. The train whistled.

"Wake up, Allen." I sighed and whacked his head. Nothing happened. I looked up. "Lavi, give me your hammer for a second." I smiled innocently.

I lifted the hammer and brought it down, hard on Allen's stomach. I felt Lavi clutched his stomach at the sight while Bookman coughed nervously. On the other side of the hammer there was no reaction. I stared wide eyed and glanced at the hammer. _Is it defective?_ I questioned.

"Ow," Lavi cried as he flung across the station.

_Huh? It worked on Lavi. _I tossed the hammer around in my hands, examining it._ Why isn't he awake yet?_

I pouted and crouched back into my slumped position. I sighed, resting my head in my hands. I gave up. Or I did until an idea came into my mind. It works for Komui and the boy seemed to have a passion for it. I leaned to his ear and whispered. "Allen, there's pork ribs, chips, curry, mapo tofu, dangos, mango pudding, barbeque chicken and more here."

"Mm… food. Ah, don't make me pay for it, Master." Allen mumbled and scrunched up into a corner.

I basically fell off the bench. "Let's try it this way." I sighed and held onto his ear, I took a deep breath and screamed. "Allen, wake up or I'll show you Hell again!"

It worked perfectly.

Allen screamed and jumped off the bench, falling to the ground. "No, no I don't want to see that again." He pleaded, crawling backwards.

I smiled innocently. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty. The train is here. Now, let's go." I picked up my suitcase and walked... to the brick wall.

"She's scary." Lavi whispered to Bookman. His one eye glued toward me, rubbing my face.

"I heard that." I yelled back at him.

"All girls are." Bookman warned him.

I waited outside the boy's washroom while Allen took the time to wash the graffiti off his face.

"Ready?" He asked and placed out his hand again.

"Yep," I said and placed my hand out. Obviously missing his.

He took it and placed it on his. This was what he called the easier way of leading me, instead of me clinging to his shirt the whole time. It wasn't long before we came to a stop.

"Leenalee, what are you doing here?" Allen asked toward the spacey girl.

"Nothing." Leenalee lied. Her voice sounded force as if she was forcing to smile over her anger.

I listen to her footsteps as she walked away. Once they were out of ear shot I smacked Allen's arm. "What did you do her?" I asked glaring through the bandage.

"Nothing." He said honesty and led me to our suite.

"Let's start by putting our information together." Bookman suggested unfolding a map.

"What, you already took it off? But it was such a funny face." Lavi whispered to Allen.

"Shut up already." Allen whispered back.

I sat in between the two, confused.

"Stop talking you two." Bookman scolded. They were the only two talking in the silent room. "Currently we're heading east. How's Timcampy?"

"He's pointing east." Leenalee said,

"So, if the general is far away, Timcampy can't receive anything more than a sense of direction?" Allen asked.

"Yep," I nodded.

"Where could he be? General Cross doesn't take expenses from Church so we don't have any receipts on him." Leenalee said.

"Then how does he pay for everything?" Lavi questioned. Everyone from their right mind bills the Order.

"Master borrows money." Allen said begrudgingly.

"Then he tells everyone else to pay his debt." I sighed along with Allen. "He also runs away from his people he borrowed looking for their payment."

"Master gets his money from acquaintances and lovers from different places. When we were really broke, I made some by gambling." Allen confessed.

"Hm… I'd like to face you one day, Allen." I smirked while everyone stared shocked.

"You don't seem like you can still open your left eye." Leenalee said to Allen.

"Huh? Allen you took off your bandage?" I asked, leaning over to glance at his face.

"Oh, yeah." He said.

"That means I only have one more day." I sighed happily.

"Wrong, two more." Bookman said whacking my head.

"No, they've been healing faster recently. You can check them yourself." I said and slid off the chair and kneeled in seiza before the panda Bookman.

Bookman stared to take out of the needles embedded to the side of my eyes face around the outside of my eyes. He took off the white bandage and opened my left eye and blew into it, blowing out some dusted blood. Leenalee went to get a wet towel to wipe away the crust of the blood forming around my eyes. While Bookman was doing this, he talked to Allen about getting his eye healed quickly so we can predict the moments of Akumas.

I thanked Leenalee for the towel and started to wipe the blood off my eyes. I passed the blood drench towel back to Lenalee and looked back at Bookman, both eyes closed. Slowly I opened them halfway, revealing my orange iris and bronze cross in the centered. Though the whites of my eyes were still a fainter shade of red almost pink like and it was rather clear. Everything looked blurry.

"Ugh. Everything's all blurry." I mumbled closing my eyes and rubbing them. They were tired.

"Don't force yourself, Esme. They're just about healed. You should be able to see properly tomorrow. Until then still wear this." Bookman said replacing the needles and bandages. "It'll come off then you should be able to see again.

I laughed at Allen for still being scared of the needles as they neared my eyes.

The train had a pit stop at a nearby city and Lenalee went out to buy some food for us to eat, while Allen still lead me around, he lead me outside wanting to finish the his business with Lenalee. Allen talked to her about how they haven't talked since the time on their mission to the rewinding town and the fight the two went through on their first mission together. Finding his fault with my help he apologized and bowed. I heard a bag of food land on his head. Leenalee spoke her feelings of the time and if she accepts his apology; just like her, she had yet to forgive the albino. Soon she started to cry talking about how she hates his left eye. Then there was silence and she ran away grabbing the bag off his head.

"You made her cry." I hissed angrily. "But she basically forgave you." I smiled.

A long high pitch sound filled the air. The train was ready to leave.

"Shit!" I snapped my head around, towards the train.

"We need to get on." Allen said grabbing my arm and started to run forward.

I followed his lead and ran a few steps behind him when a hand lashed out and grabbed my wrist. I squeeze Allen's hand, catching his attention. He turned around to see the situation we're in.

"On your chest is that a cross?" The man holding my other arm asked.

I heard the train start and rolled out without us.

"The train," I yelled and ran towards the source of the sound only to get tackled by the big man holding us there on the platform.

"The train… it left with…out…" Allen said exhausted.

"I'm very sorry, Master clergyman. But, you are urgently needed here as well." The man apologized.

"We are extremely busy as well. If you needed on of our helped you could have just called for it." I sighed angrily, stepping on the man.

"But a man wearing one of your suits came here and dealt with the problem." The man said.

"If it's dealt then, why do you need us here?" I asked irritably. Allen was holding me back from killing the man.

"The man said if the problem was to arise again to contact you black clergymen and everything can be solved." The man said and lifted us both up. "Sorry it's so late but my name is Georg." He introduced and pushed a door open, revealing the several villagers that hid inside it. "Everyone, we're saved the black clergymen are here."

Everyone swarmed us in seconds and before long, both Allen and I were tied up against a chair while the villages explained their trauma with the vampire they've been facing that's been drinking the villagers. Each victim's body would evaporate into sand as it lost their blood. So far there have been eight victims. The villagers say that the vampire is the man living in the mansion upon a mountain.

Out of nowhere, and giving everyone a scare, a bunny came in. He was hiding in a barrel for the time. No one knew how he got in or when. All that was clear was that he came by to rescue us but he did a terrible job of it seeing at how too he was also captured and tied up.

"Stupid Lavi." I muttered under my breath as he was placed beside me.

We walked along a thick forest with me constantly tripping on the roots. I held onto Allen's hand tight, not wanting to fall once again. Allen was talking and trying to reassure Leenalee on the other side of the golem connecting to us. She made us promise to not get bitten by the vampire. The two boys were shocked at how Leenalee was into vampire stories but that made sense from all the silly stories that I teased her with.

While Lavi and Allen discussed on whether or not vampires do exist the Mayor suddenly pulled us to a stop, which reminded me that we were still tied up. Something I definitely didn't get. Apparently we have reached the gates of the vampire and beyond it is the garden of which he owns. From the gloomy aura that suddenly appeared around the two male exorcists I was glad I couldn't see how the gate look or much of the inside for all that matters. I could tell that the two were scared to death, having already prepared their weapons.

A faint, murderous aura filled the air. I crotch down reaching my hand back on my fan while my other hand was between the two male's back as they stood back to back due to the ropes still binding one of my arms.

"Something's here and its coming." I said quietly. "Stay on guard, you two."

The aura ran past us quickly and past the crowd of the villagers.

"It's fast." I noted.

"Franz…" Someone from the crowd screamed.

Everyone turned to witness the vampire sucking the blood off the human. Well everyone but me since I still couldn't see. I heard the screams and footsteps of the villagers as they ran away from the vampire while the two male exorcist's jaw was wide open as if trying to eat some flies. I place my hand on either of their chin and closed their mouth for them.

Quickly, Lavi threw up his weapon and activated it and held it out before him as well as Allen who had his cannon ready. I held the fan to my face and glance at the general direction of the vampire, not seeing anything. Allen pointed his cannon to the ground and blasted the ground up to stop the vampire from getting any closer.

"Grow!" Lavi chanted his hammer grew larger and larger with every commanding word. Lavi jumped and shoved it down towards the vampire. "No way," I heard Lavi's exhausted gasp as he watched the vampire stopped his attack with his teeth. The vampire tossed the hammer away.

I moved towards the vampire and stepped behind him. "Freeze." I warned placing the edge of my tessen against his throat.

The vampire started to laugh. "Stupid children! You are monsters too! Stop wasting my time."

"We're exorcists." I corrected.

"Let go of me." He yelled and grabbed at me and baring his teeth.

"Esme!" I heard Allen yell.

Taking the defense I flipped my fan over and spread it out big and blocked his teeth. "That was close." I sighed knowing that Leenalee won't talk to me again if I was bitten. I pushed the fan forward and up and closed it as it landed behind me from the shove.

The vampire jumped back and hissed as it tried to grab me. I kept jumping back dodging his swipes, sometimes using my fan to block. Before I know it was backed against something. I glance up and felt the familiar optimistic aura of the man who's been leading me along for the past few days.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded.

"We have you. Now don't do anything stupid." Allen said, gripping the vampire, his claw on the fellow's neck.

"Enough of this!" The vampire yelled and bit Allen's finger.

"Geh!" Allen cried.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking back.

I heard a slurping sound and I stepped back a bit. Allen was bitten. The vampire screams after tasting Allen's blood and ran off back to his fortress.

"Allen, Leenalee isn't going to talk to you anymore." Lavi said.

"Does your blood taste that bad?" I questioned.

"The clergymen scared away the vampire!" The mayor cheered. "Tonight is victory."

"Why is everyone keeping a distance from me?" Allen questioned.

"Never mind that!" The mayor yelled over.

"It's because they're worried about you becoming a vampire after being bitten." I said cleaning his bite wound.

"Don't worry about it." Lavi said wearing a garlic necklace while holding a stake in his left hand and his activated hammer in his right.

"Lavi, you kill my guide and I'll kill you." I threatened.

"Let's go to the castle already!" Allen said storming off and grabbing my hand.

"Why are you going there in such a hurry?" Lavi asked.

"Wasn't one of the villagers taken? Under these circumstances, we don't know if he's alive or not. If he's alive, we can't abandon him." Allen explained slipping on his hood.

"Krory always takes his food back to the castle so he can take his time eating them! It was that way with all eight victims!" Mayor Gerg shouted through a bullhorn

"Mayor, you guys wait here! Lavi, Esme and I will head to the castle." Allen yelled.

"Are we going to get eaten?" Lavi asked.

"No," I said sternly.

"Of course! We humans will die if we're in the middle of a battle between monsters!" Mayor yelled.

"We're monsters?" Lavi questioned.

"I feel a little queasy about this." Allen said his voice faltering.

I walked forward without hesitation. I paused for a second, "Which way now?" Just now, I was lost without my guide.

We walked into the castle while Lavi complained and Allen found it strange that Master was involved in this situation. I considered what Allen just said about Father being here. I could find no explanation about why he'd be here except for money.

When Lavi got silent, I started to get worried. I smelled a sweet swelling scent then Allen's hand was ripped from mine. I felt tangled in a thin strings and I could hear sounds of hunger of carnivorous beings.

"Allen?" I asked defenseless in the air unaware of what's going on as a flower place me inside their mouth.

"Esme!" I heard Allen yelled followed by a high screeching sound as the blast from Allen's cannon shot past me. "Man-eating flowers?" Allen questioned.

"What?" I exclaimed and activated my fans and reach down for them just when a plant held me upside down. I screamed and held up my skirt, trying to keep it from showing. "Don't look!" I yelled embarrassed, I felt one of the fans slip off from its case and fall down. "No!" I exclaimed reaching one arm down for it, but it was too far.

I crashed through an opening of a wall made by Allen's cannon. I landed beside my other fan that fallen. Quickly I collected it and place it back into its holster.

"Wake up, Lavi!" I heard Allen yell.

I felt around until I felt the soft squishiness of a human. I picked Lavi up by his scarf and started to slap him. "Wake up!" I yelled.

Soon enough he was awake.

"What are you doing? These babies are master Aleister's precious flowers!" A female voice called.

I turn around to the source of the sound and felt the aura beside me get lusty. There was a bright glow from Lavi who had just fallen in love. Allen and I started to call for Lavi to return from planet lovey dovey. Finally having enough Allen smashed his hand on Lavi's head knocking him out from his trance.

"Hey, Bitch. Would you mind not distracting our friend with your body? We're busy right now." I said annoyed with the girl. "Who are you anyway?"

"I am Master Aleister's assistant, Eliade. Why have you come here?" She asked ticked off that we just ruined her fun.

"We're here for the villager who was taken by the vampire?" I explained.

"Ah, this boy? I was about to bury him." She said lifting up a corpse by the ankle. "If you want, you can have it." She tossed the body towards the flowers and watch as it got swallowed up by one of the flowers.

The flower grew stars and exploded.

My eyes widened as I felt the edge of the ground slip past my tumbling body. I shot out grabbing anything I can. Letting out a sigh, I dangled off Allen's ankle hanging off the cliff.

"What's going on?" I cried, finding no ground under me.

"Grab!" Lavi yelled as the two moved further up.

"W-where's the ground?" I questioned nervously.

"Under the sea," Allen grunted.

"What?" I screamed.

"Hold on!" Lavi shouted and grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"I thought we were gonna die. For a minute there I _really_ thought we were dead!" Lavi panted.

"Got by with just a few bruises. This specially made coat is really something." Allen exclaimed.

"Can I just throw up for a bit, my stomach got hit?" Lavi groan and started to vomit.

I inched away from the sound.

"Lavi," Allen called gathering the boy's attention and pointed towards the graves.

"Rather crude graves. Rest in peace." Lavi said bowing and respecting the graves of those who lay under the wooden crosses that were poorly made.

"Are these the graves of the villages that were taken?" I asked remembering the girl's words about burring Franz and there was eight stakes in the ground.

Allen lightly knock a poorly made cross only to have it crumble under his touch.

"You broke it!" Lavi exclaimed while Allen was busy bowing to the grave.

"Look at this, Lavi!" Allen called. "There are pentacles in the ground. These graves contain Akuma? Let's dig them up and check."

After a lot of huffing and puff they grave was dug up. I froze hearing them hit the wooden coffin.

"Dig up their eternal resting place?" I asked, stepping on Allen. "How dare you interrupt those who passed on?"

"But they could be the remains of Akumas." Allen said.

"Still!" I exclaimed. 'Could be' wasn't going to be enough for me.

"Rock paper scissors!" The two fought.

"Forgive me for doing this." Allen said apologizing and started to open the grave while Lavi was holding me back from killing Allen. "The skin has rotted away. It's an Akuma." Allen informed.

I froze while the others decided to dig out the rest of the graves. Something called out towards me and I moved back towards the castle. Slowly, feeling my way around, I made it into the castle. I was following the urge of something as it told me where to go I don't know what was it is but it was familiar and seem trust-worthy.

I walked around the castle feeling my way around with guidance from the wall. A stone in the building collapsed as I place my hand on it and the wall beside me disappeared and I fell through the hidden library.

I sat around there, blind while the door behind me clicked. The dangerous aura around this place disappeared and I was bounded to the bookshelf in an instant. I tried to turn around to see who it was, but I couldn't whatever was binding me held me tighter. "Who's there?" I yelled.

"You're still alive? I _told_ Aleister to kill you." She hissed.

"Oh, it's the whore." I growled back, extending my arm down, stretching it, and trying to reach my fans.

"You wouldn't want to make me angry with the situation you're in." She whispered into my ear and bonded my hands down just as I reached my fan. The fan fell and clanged loudly on the floor.

"I don't need suggestions from you." I hissed, panting as she crushed me tighter against the bookshelf. My eyes were getting better that was for sure and they ache to be used to kill the Akuma behind me. Half the bandage slowly dropped from my left eye and my eye opened the golden cross shone brightly through my orange eyes. The white was back.

I tried my best to turn around and get her to look into my eye. She glanced up for a second and quickly looked away, feeling the pain in matters of seconds. "Smart bitch."

"Your eyes have power don't they?" She asked and bounded a slimy substance over my eyes.

I couldn't see through the thick slimy substance that covered my eyes.

"You know, I always wanted to taste the blood of an Exorcist." She whispered in my ear and started to lick my neck.

The doors opened again and the click sound was heard again.

"Esme!" Allen's voice yelled after tumbling beside me.

"Run!" I yelled pulling my head away from her, "Run away from here now!"

"What?" Allen questioned.

"She's an" I yelled only to get my mouth sealed. "Mfm!"

"Akuma?" Allen asked and activated his arm, but it was too late he was already bounded to the bookshelf like I was earlier.

I heard Allen scream as he was force deeper to the bookshelf.

"What's wrong? You were breathing fine just a minute ago." Akuma questioned. "If you don't put any resistance to your chest, you'll be crushed.

_The pressure was crushing his chest!_ I thought quickly. _I need to do something._ I lifted my legs up and smashed it hard to the Akuma's legs just beneath the knees, ignoring the damage it would have done to my legs. As if she was human she fell and landed to the side.

Following Allen's pants and gasps for air. I crawled before him checking to see if he was okay. I felt the fine, sharp metal on the ground beneath my hand. Slowly I held it in my hand and felt the sharp edges. It was my fan!

"Little bitch! I'll kill you!" Akuma said throwing out her arm again.

I activated my fan and it expanded, blocking it from binding us but it still caused lots of force. With my freed hands, I grabbed onto Allen and hold him tight while using my other fan to make a pathway through the bookshelves.

When I felt my fan behind us stopped I place Allen down quickly and cut the rest of the thick slimy stuff off me. I sliced off the one around my chest binding my arms down then the one over my mouth then I started to work on gauging out the ones over my eyes. I got half it off my face when Akuma was beside me.

"Die bitch." She said and threw me against the wall again.

I held my fan up taking the blow off my body but now I was bound to the wall while Allen was there on the ground defenseless. I need to get out of here. Now.

Akuma walked towards Allen with an axe in her hand. "Extend your neck. I'm going to drain your body of all your blood and hang you at the castle gates, and then no one will come to the castle anymore." She placed the axe on Allen's neck.

"Allen!" I cried hoping it would wake him. It didn't. _Invocate_! I grunted and commanded my fan to open. Falling free from the slime that was holding me against the wall, I ran, my giant fan behind me. I need to get to Allen before the girl does. She was already swinging the axe down. "Allen!" I yelled again. Knowing that I won't make it, I closed my fan and threw it at her the sharp edge facing her.

I ran down and hugged Allen. Allen wasn't conscious. Quickly, I check for his pulse and his breathing. His heart was slow and his breathing was equal, but faint. He was alive. "Thank goodness." I sighed then froze when I saw Allen's giant anti-Akuma weapon over me. "What?" I asked quickly, turning back slightly to see the girl holding the axe behind me ready to swipe down. I leaned over Allen and hold him under my body protecting him.

Akuma dodged the clawed hand that swiped at her. The attack only got part of her. She watched surprise at the boy with his giant left arm pulled himself up.

"Allen?" I asked half scared, half confused. He was definitely unconscious but his anti-Akuma weapon was still activated. _Could it be that it's moving on its own?_ I thought shocked.

The pentacle on above Allen's left eye started to spin and grow in size. The pentacle was covered. A white swirl appeared in the pentacle. The pentacle covered the eye and half of his face. Written in the pentacle was a letter "D".

The star hissed as it moved from Allen's head. Allen's head tilted back to reveal a skull with the same letter "D" above his left eye that cut through the socket and down to the side of the nose. On the skull there was a pentacle on the top of its head; like the one on an akuma build. The skull looked as if it was laughing. The right eye was empty as if the skull couldn't form there. There were definitely traces that it was trying to make it there by the swirl but it couldn't because the curse from the Akuma was only to his left eye.

I watched scared at the sight, at the thought of a skull passing out through the eye. The skull was staring straight at the Akuma. My glaze moved towards where the skull was staring at. I saw that behind the Akuma there was a soul, it was like a skeleton bounded together tightly by bandages and surrounding it was the aura the dark aura of the Akumas. I watch as the top of the skull was burning and the bandages were getting tighter, breaking his bones and the skeleton screamed from the pain. I turn my head back to Allen and the skull, but the skull was nowhere seen. However his left eyes had open and it was all red, surrounding the eye was a gear. There are two gears. One small one beside the larger one and the two were linked. The other one, the one over Allen's eye was clear in the middle it was like it was a gear ring with a giant hole in the middle; though the hole was a screen.

"You're an Akuma." Allen declared regaining consciousness.

_That's what Allen sees on an Akuma?_ I thought trembling. The picture itself was horrid: A human still alive inside an Akuma, their souls wanting for freedom but never getting it. Being commanded to kill its own kind by the Earl, who leads to it destroying and hurting itself. Making the soul weep and cry over the pain of corruption as it slowly get corrupted and chewed out into nothing but something pitiful.

I fell to my knees, gripping my throat. I just saw the black world and the pain of the Akuma's soul. It was a human soul. I started to cough, the sight was too much. The pain that flowed to the soul as it was trapped into the Akuma build, fighting against their will and dying from the results as their soul rots away. They were all there to feel it. I coughed more, the image of the Akuma's soul not leaving my mind.

A warm touched broke the pain. I remembered where I was. I wasn't the pitiful soul trap in there. I was alive, well and with a friend. I realized there was a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Allen. I smiled

"Allen, you're tough." I stated. "All I can see with my eyes are the world we live in and the whiter than white world, a world, brighter than the eye can see – a light world." _Invocate._

I reached my hand out and my fan came back. I opened my left eye. It was blue and right now very dangerous. There wasn't the shield made from the eye that protects those who aren't Akumas or those who aren't targeted to look into them. I felt something different of my eye besides the lack of shield. It felt as though if my eyes were new now. Like it changed, it felt as if it changed slightly somehow.

"Ready when you are." I said, opening one fan with my right hand.

Allen watched the girl as she complained her about her clothing and the damage done to her. "Aren't you going to change shape?" Allen asked but it sounded like he was saying: "Go change."

"Ugly, I like this appearance more." Akuma said but started to change anyway.

Out from her belly came a plant-like looking monster; the mask that the Akuma wore was on the forehead and beside it was like a petal splitting into two and wrapping around her mask. Behind it was another copy of it, but there was no mask. The two pieces were connected through this black membrane splotched with white. Connecting to the head was a fur like neck followed by wood-like ribbons down to the human body.

"Let's begin." Allen said preparing his anti-Akuma weapon.

"This would be fun killing you." I smirked and ran forwards.

She shot her long wood-like ribbon body at us. Landing on the wooden platforms she gladly made for us. I smiled innocently and charged off at her, dodging the other attacks that came. Getting her into my range, I jumped up from her body and held out my fans. One to either side of me, both was opened. "Dance: Song of the Swallows." I sang and slashed down with both fans making an 'X'. I flipped back and continue to dance in the air, spinning and slashing down sending high wind pressured tuned to being very sharp at her. I landed beside Allen, waiting for the smoke to clear.

A hand dashed out from the smoke grabbing Allen.

"Allen!" I cried and jumped up to sever the arm when the other slapped me away.

A bright blow emitted from the hand holding Allen. The hand was blown up and Allen was freed. Allen ran up and held out his cannon and fired again and again at the Akuma.

I watched the sky sparkle through the broken pieces of the mansion. It was truly magnificent to see again. I smiled as the moon came into view. "Dance: Moonlight Grace." I shouted, bathing in the moonlight. I was gone within seconds.

I reappeared behind the Akuma on the tip of its petal head in a half turn. Moonlight started to pour into the secret room by the giant hole that was once the wall destroyer by Allen's cannon. The moonlight shone brightly over me.

"First stance." I called and vanished again, moving at high speed and using my fans to spin, float, guide and cut the monster. I landed beside Allen with my back to the monster. The moonlight ended as the roof collapsed in. With the light gone the illusion time was up. Various rips and cuts appeared out of the Akuma, blood spurted out of them quickly.

"Bastard!" She yelled and threw her tail at me.

I jumped and landed on it as it crashed through the wall. I perched carefully on her tail along with Allen. We had the upper hand. Akuma noticed something and quickly changed from again back and slipped down, leaving Allen and I standing in midair.

"Not good." I thought out loud as we started to fall.

A hand reached out towards Allen and Allen reached out to me. The two of us dangled in the sky while Lavi was holding both of us while he rode on his hammer.

"Hey Allen, Esme!" Lavi said with a big grin on his face.

"Lavi," I acknowledge to the red head, looking up with my left eye.

"What? You look fine." Allen called.

"Huh? Your left eye healed?" He asked.

I reached up and started to dig at the goo connecting to the bandages on my right eye while Lavi took us to the floor.

Lavi looked down staring at the girl who was caring for Aleister noticing the Akuma soul connecting to her. I was watching it too while trying to get the hard slime off. Another cross shone as I looked at the Akuma. The cross tag said "Aleister Krory." I glanced at the vampire and notice the cross on him.

"You idiots! That vampire is an apostle!" I scolded.

The vampire woke seeing the Akuma soul connecting towards her servant and lover. The soul was in a cocoon of bandages, arms tied to chest legs tied together and scrunched up against the chest. Its skull was burning and its mouth letting out a horrible scream from the pain. The vampire pointed towards the soul questioning what it is.

"Back from the dead a soul bounded to the Akuma, works as the energy source, right?" Lavi questioned sweat dropping and feeling rather sick. His face seemed somewhat green. "Is that it, Allen?"

"You can see it too? So it wasn't just me." I said covering my left eye and rubbing it. "Allen, how come we can see it too?" I questioned uneasy.

"Is it because of your left eye?" Lavi questioned.

I watched Allen's face, not wanting to watch the pain of the soul again. Allen didn't look that well, he seemed shock and ill from the sight as well and the thought of bring others to that sight. Allen covered his left eye and the soul vanished.

"Kro-chan! That's the Akuma I was telling you about earlier. Akumas are our enemy." Lavi yelled.

"So you know…" The girl mumbled and changed her form. "I was going to tame you and make you serve me, but _fine!_ I cannot let you become an exorcist! I'll kill you!" She yelled at the scared, confused vampire.

Lavi looked shock as he remembered his battle with the vampire. "Shit! Kro-chan is already tired from fighting me." Lavi announced.

"Then go help him." I said kicking him over.

The ground beneath my feet broke and many plants came out of the ground. Losing my balance, I tumbled into the air dropping my fans on the way.

"Flower's breaking the floor?" I asked confused. I glanced over and saw that both of them looked didn't look so well tangled up in the flower's grip

"Not again!" Lavi yelled, tears streaming out of his eyes.

"They're all over the place!" Allen cried.

"Damn it, what's with you, flowers? You can't break into Kro-chan's place!" Lavi yelled annoyed.

"You two are scared of flowers?" I asked the flower's grip pulled me closer its mouth. I turn around to see that I was basically in the flower's mouth.

"Esme!" Lavi and Allen called.

I looked straight at the flower my innocence activated. The flower perished into the wind. I dropped down only to get picked by another flower.

"What do you want?" I asked the flowers while Allen and Lavi screamed and complained as their flowers tried to get to them too.

The flower didn't answer just continued to scream and fight each other. I fell free from another flower's grip again as the flower ate its own.

"Cannibals?" I asked disgusted.

Soon enough I was back near Allen and Lavi.

"Hi," I called smiling floating behind them.

"What? You're caught again?" Lavi cried.

"So what?" I asked not seeing the potential danger in this. "They're just flowers."

"They're man-eating flowers!" Lavi yelled.

"They are?" I asked finding it fun to annoy Lavi.

**Chomp**. Came a sound from Lavi's direction.

Allen and I turn around to see Lavi hand sticking out a flower followed my rapid punching from inside. I started to laugh like crazy while Allen tried to calm the rabbit. Deciding it was time to spare the bunny I glanced over at the flower and it perished into air, dropping Lavi down.

Lavi started to run but got caught by another flower and started to cry again.

I laughed harder. "Allen, you say you took care of these flowers with your Master. How do we stop it then?" I asked trying to stop laughing. There was too many flowers for me to make them all go boom.

"Show these flowers some love and affection. They don't bite humans who are kind to them." Allen explained.

Another flower dropped me into their mouth. I heard their crying and yelling from the outside of the flowers.

I sighed and petted the inside of the flower and started to sing. I song of kindness, similar to the one La La sang on my first mission with Allen. But the song was different. It gave a sort of kindness along with sadness. The melody got louder and louder as it trailed along the wind, calming the flowers down. I give my all into it.

When the song finished I looked around. I was still inside the flower. "Hey Allen, I thought you say they don't those who are nice to them!" I yelled.

"Maybe they want another song!" Allen suggested back his voice sounding like he was in a daze.

I closed my eyes and started to sing again, this time while petting the flower. I sang another song. It was a song about my past. This one sounded sad and painful but at the same time beautiful. The song was full of pain, but love as well.

After the song I opened my eyes to find that I was still inside. _Well, that didn't work._ I thought and decided to do something else. "Flower," I started, still caressing. "Can you let me out so I can see how pretty you are? I won't hurt you. I'm sorry for hurting your friends. You must be scared. Fear not, for I won't hurt you. Can you please let me out so I can be with my friends?" I asked gently.

The flower opened it mouth and gently took me out.

"Thank you." I whispered petting and caressing it.

The flower placed me out between my friends.

"What are you doing?" I asked Lavi who's chanting "I love you" over many times.

"He doesn't want to get eaten. He's showing his love." Allen explained.

I sweat dropped.

"The flowers have stopped hurting us though, doesn't seem like they want to kill us anymore." I stated. I felt a drop of water land on my face. "It's raining?" I asked looking up as it started to pour.

"What's cold?" Lavi questioned looking up

"Rain?" Allen gasped surprise that it's raining inside a castle.

The rain started to wither the plants and we were able to get freed. Slowly we walked towards the sad vampire who just killed his lover for they were natural enemies and it wasn't possible for the two be together.

Deciding on the path of suicide he started to yell and stomp the ground making the flowers angry. A rose came up and swallowed us halfway. Lavi, Allen and I tried to calm down the vampire but to no avail. Finally, telling the vampire that a part of him and his reason of being an exorcist without actually telling him about it. It he gave the vampire a reason to place over the murder of his lover, a reason to live.

With the vampire calmed, we questioned him about General Cross and his being here. Apparently, he was here to return the baby man-eating flower called Rosanne that Allen was forced to care for. The flower was definitely an odd one. Seems like the flower, Rosanne contained innocence and injected it into the poor Aleister and made him into a vampire. In return for the flower, General Cross wanted money so he could travel east. How typical of him.

We walked outside the castle chattering and waiting for Aleister to come out. Lavi cheered Allen up for feeling guilty about the reason he gave Aleister for him to live on when the castle behind us burst into flames. A picture of Aleister's sad face came into view. _He couldn't still be thinking suicide could he?_

A black figure came out from the flames. It was Aleister perfectly fine. I relaxed a bit. While he laughed and questioned whether or not we thought he died. He seems to like his reason for life; his new resolve.


	11. Dance: Poker Master

**Title: **Forever Trapped

**Author: **xx. Air

**Summary: **Esme Zillah is entitled 'Gracious Protector of Shade' and given an ironic fate of killing those around her. She avoided her fate and kept those she loves alive. But how long can she keep it up as her 'past' comes back and breaks her only strength?

**Chapter 11: **Dance: Poker Master

**Updates: **Monthly

**Genres:** Adventure, Action, Romance, Suspense, Mystery, Angst (Slight), Humor, Drama (Slight), Supernatural, Fantasy, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

******Reason:** This is the new version of Forever Trapped. The reason I've reconstructed it was because both I and my (former?) beta, Howlingwolf94 (Thank you Howl) thought that the story was lacking in many places and the only way to clean it and add more depth to it was to reconstruct it. Do not worry though because the storyline is mostly the same with some slight changes and new chapters. To know if the chapter is new or the old one, this message will be displayed at each chapter.

* * *

******Disclaimer:** I do not own -Man. It rightfully belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

**[A/N]: **I am unaware to where my beta is or his location or what may have happened to him. It seems that I have lost contact with him when he disappeared. In other words, this chapter has yet to be beta-ed and when it can be, if it will, I have no idea.

* * *

**Dance: Poker Master**

I stood beside Allen while he checked his evolved eye out, I was thinking back to the horrid image of the raw soul rotting away in the castle. I felt sick again. Trying hard to ignore that thought, I busied myself with chipping the rest of the substance off my eye. It wasn't coming off as easily as I had hoped. It must have hardened through the night.

The train whistle blew and Allen left to get Lavi whom was still busy talking to Komui back at headquarters via golem. As I watch Allen go to get him, I thought about the hell he sees himself with just his left eye. He was definitely a tough guy, able to live through that hell and still smile. I wouldn't be able to do that, not in a thousand years.

Allen, Lavi and I watched Krory hunched up on the couch, feeling gloomy again. He was saddened by how the villagers acted towards him. Their cruelty towards the vampire for all that's happened and towards us, the people they begged to go save them from the monster. They should have been more grateful if you asked me. This time it was Lavi who was able to comfort him. Allen seems shocked and annoyed that Lavi said something good before he did.

"This is your first time on a train right? Go look around. Have some fun." I said patting Krory's back.

"You're right, I'll go look around." Krory said quietly and skipped off.

"Have a good trip." I said smiling and waving with the others. I was sure we were all thinking the same thing: "He really is different when in battle."

Three hours later, we were walking around the small train looking for the vampire. He left three hours ago and hasn't come back. _He couldn't have gotten lost could he?_ I thought as I called for him along with Lavi and Allen.

We went towards another cart and there he was, basically naked besides his boxers, crying while playing poker. He was facing three other men, one wore a pair of thick swirly glasses, he had a cigar in his mouth. Beside him, was a guy who looked as though he played the guitar he was leaning against the wall another was sitting, he was bald and wore a toque. All of them had a hand of cards. Behind them was a small kid with a mask on, seems like he's sick.

"Sorry. No young kids are allowed to enter." The man with the swirly glasses said. "Now sir, let's have another match. What are you going to wager?" He asked, attention back on Krory.

"What are you doing?" Allen asked the shivering Krory.

"Th-these people invited me to play something called poker and before I know it, it ended out like this." Krory said shivering.

_He got suckered!_ I thought disappointed.

Allen and I stripped off our exorcists clothing. "How about we play, we're betting both these jackets, they're trimmed with silver and worth quite a lot. Would you have a match with us? These for Krory's clothing?" We asked in union

"What are you doing?" Lavi asked us.

"Alright," The man smoking agreed.

I placed down my cards. "Cal, royal straight flush. I win." I stated. I don't know why we're still playing, I mean, we got all of Krory's clothing back but Allen said he wanted to play still. So far the match is like so: Allen and I won all of the guys clothing and possessions, so far that they're down to their boxes. As for what Allen lost for the times I won are his tie and jacket. As for what I lost, I lost my silver ring, my tie, my hair tie and one heel.

Allen and I watched while the other three men whispered about this confusion about how good the two of us were. They underestimated us for being kids but in truth we were both experts at cheating for the debts we have to pay off for General Cross.

"This is easy." I whispered to Allen.

He nodded in agreement, smile still on his face, while shuffling the cards.

"Damn it, one more time!" The guys called.

"Alright," I said and smiled.

"Wow, they're wonderful!" Krory exclaimed.

"Hey, what's going on? How are you unbelievably good at this?" Lavi whispered to us.

"That's because, we're cheating." We whispered back.

"Are you serious?" Lavi whispered.

"They challenged Krory first." Allen face was serious.

"When it comes to cards, I can't lose." I whispered remembering the harsh nature that Father made me go through to pay for him.

"I don't feel like losing in cards. When I was in training, I perfected my skills with my life in order to pay back the master's debt and earn money for food." Allen said evilly.

"You sure are dark." I said to Allen.

"Back at you." He whispered.

"Call," Allen called after a while.

"What?" The others yelled and I took off my other heel.

The train stopped at its next station. The three men stood out freezing in the winter air while Allen gave back their stuff. Even though they said that they don't need to be pitied by a young man like him, they still took back their stuff. The boy with the cough mask offered Allen his fortune; a chunk of silver, but the swirly glasses men gave Allen a deck of cards as thanks.

"Now Allen," I started taking the pile of cards and shuffling them. "Let's continue our game." I smirked.

"What will be the wager?" He asked.

"First one naked will pay for General Cross's debt on the other personal. So if you win, I'll pay off your debt, if I win you pay of mine. Deal?" I suggested.

"Deal," He said smirking.

The room went dark as our dark side appeared.

"Guys?" Lavi called voice written with fear.

We both played furiously. After a few hours the turn up were so, I'd lost my hair tie, tie, ring, both heels and stockings; my weapons, exorcist jacket, and holsters. Allen on the other hand had lost everything but his pants and boxers.

"Here's my portion of the debt." I said sliding out a roll of receipts from Cross while checking out his body. "Don't worry. I'd paid off most already." I said generously. Though, it still demanded for large sum. Smirking, I placed my hand down. "Call, Straight Flush." I smirked throwing down my cards. "Those pants are mine."

Allen blushed as he stripped off his pants.

Lavi and Krory stared scared at the scene. Well Krory was impressed and Lavi was scared.

"This is the farthest you've ever been stripped now isn't it?" I asked right on the dot.

Allen shuffled the cards annoyed.

"Call. Four of a kind." Allen said.

I shuffled the deck again with a small pink tint on my face after shrugging off my shirt. I was wearing a tank top inside. I checked my hand, there was no way am I going to be stripped any further. This is the farthest I've been stripped and I'm not going to be there in my bra and underwear before Allen, Lavi and Krory. Especially not before Lavi with his photographic memory. I have to win this.

I checked my cards again, didn't like them. They weren't any good. Secretly, I switched them. I check Allen's poker face and looked away, he was still smiling. _His smiling poker face._ I wonder what kind of poker face I have. Probably like Yuu-chan's – emotionless.

"Call, Royal Straight Flush." I said deciding to end the game after a long while. "I win, here's Cross's debt. Good luck paying for it." I smiled.

The cart door open, Leenalee and Bookman stood outside the door. Leenalee stared at the scene. A naked Allen surrounded by defeat and then a semi-naked me surrounded in a dark aura; a scared yet aroused Lavi, a cheerful and entranced Krory, and clothes all over on the floor. "What are you two doing?" Leenalee yelled and started to punch us and the punishment started.

"Gomen, gomen, Lena-chan. We're just seeing who's a better poker play." I said rubbing my head, fully dressed now. I glared over at Lavi who I knew must have gone out to get them.

"Stay still!" Bookman cried helping peel the substance off my right eye.

As soon as it was gone the bandage on my eye vanished into thin air. Guess it was on too long. I opened it and looked out it. Everything seemed about right. I looked at the window to see how they look. They look fine. There was just a slight difference. The cross was outlined in a faint line of red. After finish examining my eye I turned to check on Allen.

Allen was staring – as if he was dead – at the giant debt, his past coming back to him.

Leenalee went up to him and swiped the large amount of receipts from him, scanning them over, her expression dropped each time looking at the large amount of sum. After finishing, she looked exhausted then she threw the bundle of receipts back at me. "Pay for these yourself!" She said sternly.

"But, but…" I started but stopped at Leenalee's glare. I sighed and look down and walked over to Allen. "Allen?" I asked rubbing his back. "What kind of debt do you have being his apprentice?" I questioned.

Allen reached into his pocket and took out another bundle of receipts, quickly I scanned them over. I stared at them wide eye, shocked at the number. Leenalee came by and froze at the sight of the large sum. Lavi watched from a distance scared of Leenalee's expression, what kind of number could be written down on that sheet of thin paper scared him. Taking the bundle, I used it to slap Allen.

"How many zero's is that?" Leenalee gasped the numbers still rolling around in her head. Never had she seen such a big number.

"What is this? You have to pay for so less!" I yelled while slapping him with it. "Yours is barely 1/5 of mine! What are you complaining about?" I asked angrily while jealous at the _little_ sum he needed to pay.

At this, everyone fell shocked from the large amount of money I have to pay for. Allen and I huddled together crying at the amount that General Cross gave us to pay for. That bastard Father, next time I swear I'll make him pay his own debt.

* * *

**Would you be my Valentine?**

* * *

Deep within the walls of the capital of Europe's island, a small giggle creeps happily though the halls. One by one, members of the religious black organization known as the Dark Order slowly woke. Each member had a large smile upon their face, today was the day where cupid strikes and love is spread. Today was Valentine's day.

"Esme-chan" Lavi cooed as he ran over to the cafeteria.

"Lavi-kun," I smiled.

"What would you like, my Honey?" Jerry, the Dark Order's head chef called happily. Jerry was tall and slender as well as feminine. He loves and is loved by everyone in the order, and no one dares question about his sexuality for it didn't matter in the Order.

"One usual please, small though." I smiled broadly. "Oh, and this is for you." I reached into my pocket pulling out a small purple satin bag with the word giri-choco on it. Inside stood three marble chocolate balls.

"Why, you didn't have to." Jerry gasped, flushing.

"No, no, at the very least take it as a thanks for letting me use your kitchen on such short notice."

"Eh," Lavi cried, poking his head in the window. "Ara, where's mine?"

"Right here," I pulled another purple sac out from his bandanna. The same words, giri-choco were threaded into the bag. I dropped the bag in his open palm. I snatched up my tray and turned away. "Thanks Jerry,"

"Happy Valentine's Day." I smiled at the chocolate cake that Jerry placed beside my meal.

"Wait," I froze, somehow Lavi's arm had snaked around my waist, pressing my back to his chest. I could feel Lavi's warm breath beating off my neck. His emerald eye stared at my orange ones. "Does this mean you love me?"

I blinked. Once. Twice. "Huh?" I was dumbfounded.

"This chocolate, are you asking me to be your Valentine?" Lavi purred, leaning closer.

"I gave Jerry the same _giri-choco_,"

"_Giri-choco_?"

"Yes, _giri-choco_."

"Usagi," Lavi eyed the blade next to his neck with his one eye. "What are you doing with _imouto_?"

"You're little sister has asked me to be her Valentine's," Lavi smirked, holding up the sac of chocolates.

"Che. It's only _giri-choco_."

"Yuu-nii, here's your _giri-choco_." I smiled, plopping it in his hands.

Kanda eyed the purple bag and dropped it back in my hands. "I don't like sweets."

"It's not sweet at all." I pointed to the little kanji spelling Yuu's name. It was the only way I could tell that that bag was his. A hundred-percent dark chocolate flowers. "Trust me,"

"Che."

"Esme-chan, morning!" Reever called, waving.

"Reever-san!" I waved back, wiggling out of Lavi's confused grip. "For you," I plopped another purple bag in his hand. "Here's one for you too, Johnny-san, Tup-san." Two more bags left my little heart-shaped purse.

"What's this?" Johnny questioned, eyeing the sack. The strange characters written on the sac made no sense to the man.

"_Giri-choco_," I beamed.

"What's _giri_?"

"_Giri-choco _is obligation chocolates." At their confused faces, I continued. "Chocolate given by women to male co-workers and male friends on Valentine's day."

"You're going to get chocolate to every male in the Black Organization?"

"No, not just to male, Lena-chan, Miranda-san, Nine-senpai, head nurse and the females gets _tomo-choco_."

"What's _tomo-choco_?"

"Tomo-choco is chocolate given by women to female friends."

Reveer, the head of the science division, placed his hand on my head, ruffling up my hair. "What about the chocolate for your special someone?"

I glanced up at the scientist confused.

"For the one you like,"

After a few moments the words finally recognized into my mind. A tint pink spread across my cheeks. "_H-honmei-choco_."

"I hope you and your love have a great time together" Reever smiled.

"Lenalee," I called while I waved good-bye to the head nurse.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lena-chan and I greeted. Three seconds later we burst into giggles.

"Here," I sighed handing her a blue bag.

"And here's yours," She handed me a thin green box tied with a white bow.

"Wow," I inhaled the sweet aroma of the chocolate. "Thank yous," I smiled hugging her.

"You're welcome, and thank you for yours." She laughed, and plopped one white marble in her mouth. "They're good,"

I beamed. "Who are you going to give your _honmei-choco_ to?"

"_Honmei-choco_?" she paused, "Oh, yeah, you celebrate Japan's Valentine's Day. I'm didn't make any special chocolates for anyone. I love everyone and everyone is all equally special to me."

So typical of her, I smiled.

"How about you?"

I froze, "Huh?"

"What about you? Who are you going to give your special chocolates to?"

"I'm not sure yet." I smiled.

I waved towards a Finder who smiled happily back. The one he liked for six months now was holding hands with him. A bouquet of roses rested in the woman's arm. Two large smiles adorned their faces. They looked so lovely together.

Glancing down over the railings, I peeked at the training grounds. No one was there. Sighing, I hoisted myself up and sat on the rails. I stared at the red satin covered box in my hand tied with a white bow. There was a red rose twist at the corner of the box. "What to do?" I puffed. There was only one boy left in the whole building missing of my little chocolate goodies. And yet I couldn't find the petite kid with the white hair and scar. How hard was it to find a strange boy? But then again, I wasn't too shaken up about not finding him. It was sort of scary, what if I wasn't so lucky as Chris the Finder?

"What to do, what to do?" I chanted. Give it or keep it.

"Go, Timcanpy!" The red box vanished from my grasp as the Golden Bullet by.

"Tim!" I shouted as the Golem rounded the corner. My head snapped back to the source of the sound. My eyes narrowed at the redhead. "Lavi!" I shouted before double taking and running off after where Tim went off.

"Timcanpy?" Allen questioned as the little blob blurred into the room. Allen yawned while he petted his favourite companion. Allen had trained late into the night before and hadn't woken up till now. Yet, he was still tired.

"What's this?" Allen crouched down, picking up the little package. Allen glanced down the halls before opening the present. Inside was several assortment of different chocolate shaped to look like small _mitarashi dangos_. Instantly, Allen's eyes lit up, quickly he devoured the little candies.

"Allen-kun~" A familiar bunny called, bouncing over. His eye gleamed at the chocolate skewer hanging from his mouth. "Already eating the love chocolate, huh?"

"What?" Allen questioned and finished the roll. He picked up another one.

"Today is February 14th a.k.a Valentine's Day." Lavi smirked, liking the expression unfolding on the little Albino. "Those are the chocolate someone made hard for you."

Allen slowed, glancing at the chocolates deeper now. The dangos were slightly heart were really fine and well made; the texture was smooth and the chocolate melted fast in his mouth like a heavenly waterfall. They were delicious.

"Allen, you're such a terrible boyfriend, ya know." Lavi voiced popped Allen's analysis of the chocolates. "These chocolates are really good," Lavi licked his finger, the chocolate residue visible on his face. "It's Valentine's Day and you're making the girl do all the work and just taking in all her hard work without a second thanks. Man, I feel bad for her unrequited love." Lavi told nervously, quickly wiping the evidence from his face. Allen's glare was getting to him.

Allen sighed, letting his negativity go. "You're right," Allen turned into his room and petted his golem. "Thanks for the chocolates. They are really delicious."

"It's not from Tim!" Lavi shouted, faceplaming. "Tim's not even a girl!"

"It's not? But Tim was here when it showed up.

"It's not from Tim, but a girl!"

"But who?"

"That's not the important part. You can't just simply say "Thanks". You got to do more."

"Huh?"

"See this, this says _honmei-choco. Honmei-choco_ is chocolate made specifically for the person they like. In other words, whoever made you this likes likes you,"

"Stop playing with me!"

"I'm not playing!"

"Who is it then?"

"It's..."

"Esmimi-chan!~" Matchmaker Lavi called,

"_Onna-tarashi_!" I hissed and ran after him. "Get back here you!"

"You'll never catch me!" Lavi hissed, rounding another corner.

"Stop!" I shouted, rounding the same corner.

I skid to a stop. Before me stood the cursed boy with with a bouquet of roses, a box of chocolates, a couple of heart balloons and a romantic table set up behind him. I stared at it dumbfounded. And where did the usagi go?

"W-what's all this?" I asked. There was so much red everywhere.

"I would like to say "thank you" for the delicious and beautiful chocolates," Allen smiled, handing me the bouquet of roses decorated by a smaller white flowers. "For you, milady." Allen took my hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

"Um.." I stuttered, a faint blush creep across my face. "Allen," I wrapped my hand around his. "um.. thank you for the roses, but um. What are you doing?"

Now it was Allen's turn to be dumbfounded.

"I didn't give you any chocolates, at least not yet."

"No, you did."

"Nu uh" I reached into my pocket, pulling out a purple bag. "You're chocolate's right here." I pointed towards the small tag with Allen's name on it.

"But, I got this." Allen handed me the box with the rose at the end.

I flushed. "T-that... that's... that's for Timcanpy!"

†††

Today was Valentine's Day, a day Kanda did not particularly enjoy. Every year Kanda would get a huge pile of gifts by fangirls and those who were too scared of him or couldn't find him left their gifts at his door. Yuu Kanda walked to his room, stopping at the mountain of pink, red and white boxes all piled up before his door. With a sigh, Kanda walked around the mountain of sweets and entered his room. Gifts ignored. Kanda didn't like sweets.

†††

Lenalee walked back into her room. Upon entering her room, a million roses flooded from her room. Instantly, she was suffocated by the flowers. Lenalee picked up the card hanging off the flowers. She giggled slightly then sighed. Her brother was always so caring.

Off somewhere else, Komui, Lenalee's elder brother, drove over on his creation, Komrin, chasing after males, especially, Bak Chan. Their flowers and chocolates were crushed to their chest or on the ground, trampled by the monster. Their cries echoed through the halls.

* * *

**[A/N] Japanese Terminology:**

_imouto _= younger sister

_Onna-tarashi = _Playboy_  
_

_Giri-choco =_ Obligation Chocolatemeant to be given to male co-workers and friends.

_Tomo-choco =_ Obligation Chocolate meant to given to female friends **(Note: **_Tomo-choco _is a recent variation of _Giri-choco_**)**

_Honmei-choco =_ Winner Chocolate meant to be given to the male who the giver crushes on. Winner Chocolate is finer and more refined the Obligation Chocolates.

_Mitarashi Dango =_ Allen's favourite sweet. Dangos skewered on a stick covered in soy sauce glaze.


	12. Dance: Divine Judgement

**Title: **Forever Trapped

**Author: **xx. Air

**Summary: **Esme Zillah is entitled 'Gracious Protector of Shade' and given an ironic fate of killing those around her. She avoided her fate and kept those she loves alive. But how long can she keep it up as her 'past' comes back and breaks her only strength?

**Chapter 12: **Dance: Divine Judgement

**Updates: **Monthly

**Genres:** Adventure, Action, Romance, Suspense, Mystery, Angst (Slight), Humor, Drama (Slight), Supernatural, Fantasy, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

******Reason:** This is the new version of Forever Trapped. The reason I've reconstructed it was because both I and my (former?) beta, Howlingwolf94 (Thank you Howl) thought that the story was lacking in many places and the only way to clean it and add more depth to it was to reconstruct it. Do not worry though because the storyline is mostly the same with some slight changes and new chapters. To know if the chapter is new or the old one, this message will be displayed at each chapter.

* * *

******Disclaimer:** I do not own -Man. It rightfully belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

**[A/N]: **I am unaware to where my beta is or his location or what may have happened to him. It seems that I have lost contact with him when he disappeared. In other words, this chapter has yet to be beta-ed and when it can be, if it will, I have no idea.

* * *

**Dance: Divine Judgement**

I sat with Bookman drinking tea while Allen and Lavi were fighting the six Akumas Allen caught with his newly evolved left eye. Since his eye evolved, Allen has been attacking out of the blue whenever he spots one. So it wasn't weird that Lavi was screaming at Allen for his sudden attacks that almost blew his head off. Leaning over, I questioned Bookman about this tea.

We were currently in China on a standstill as Timcanpy gotten himself eatten by a suspicious stray cat. Lenalee had the task on bringing Timcanpy back from the feline. It didn't take long.

With a loud bag, Lenalee had landed, creating a small crater where she stood.

"How'd it go, Miss Lena?" Bookman questioned, standing on his heir's head.

"It went well." She smiled, "Here, he hasn't entered his stomach yet." I stare at the plump cat in her hands. _How is that a stray...it's all fat an clean and...hey, it's Timcanpy. _

"Lena-chan, I think you may have scared the cat- ewww," I groaned, picking the wet golem out of my face. "Timcanpy..." I sighed and threw the little bird over my shoulder. Quickly, he turned around and nested in my hair, ignoring Allen's scolding. My eyes narrowed at the cat. "You little... you did that on purpose didn't you?" I pointed my accusing finger towards the runaway cat.

"How long is it going to take us to arrive at General Cross's location?" Krory asked. "We've been in China for four days already. We went the way Tim directed us to go but there's no sign or clue in sight."

"That's because Cross, is a general who tends to run away when his debt collectors are looking for him to pay." I stated. In other words, he's a very fast runner.

"Maybe he's already be ki-" Krory ducked, shaking the image out of his head.

"Even if you kill that guy, he won't die." Allen said smiling.

"You don't even make sense." Lavi sighed.

"But in a country this far to the east, I wonder what mission has led the general all the way out here." Lenalee said looking down, she noticed Allen's left arm trembling. "Just a minute there Allen, let me see that left arm." She commanded taking the arm up and slipping up the sleeve revealing the crumbling arm.

All eyes landed on his arm.

"His arm is crumbling!" Lavi questioned surprised.

"It's fine. It's not an injury right? Look it's because we've been fighting Akuma continuously as of late. I say it's just that the weapon is a little tired." Allen said holding out his other arm trying to make it seem like no big deal.

"I never heard of an anti-Akuma weapon being tired." Lavi replied.

"Wonder why… maybe it's because it's a parasitic type?" Allen asked annoyed.

"Esme!" Lenalee called.

"On it," I replied, invocating my eyes. Allen's left eye is for Akuma's while my eyes are for innocence. Quickly, I scanned his arm. It was in a bad shape that was for sure and it's still receiving damage as we speak. Before long, his arm would be nothing but a lump on his shoulder. I placed the arm down and looked at the ground.

"I had thought so before, but your left arm is a bit fragile." Lenalee muttered sadly noticing the bad news from my movements.

"Allen, your arm…" I started but stopped, not looking at him. I held his arm up to my chest and embraced the poor arm. How could I tell him that if he continues to use it, it'll break? How could I tell him that he can never be an excorist again? I just couldn't. I place my hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a tight hug and buried my face.

"You made them cry." Bookman warned.

"Made them cry." Lavi repeated.

"You have brought them to tears." Krory rephrased.

"Ehh?" Allen exclaimed from the accusations, feeling bad.

"Lenalee, you haven't been having those dreams, right?" I asked worried and glanced over at her. She always has that when something is wrong.

I watch Allen hold up a sign with Chinese writing over a picture of General Cross. The Chinese says "Do you know this person?"

The man spoke in Chinese which sounds completely like gibberish to Allen. However, the thumbs up he gave seems to be his only hope.

Allen made a sound from his stuffed mouth to the Chinese response to the poster. Stuffing the manjuu into his mouth he scrambled around and shouted for help. "Chinese makes no sense."

I watched, perfectly still, I knew how to talk in Chinese. Lenalee taught me when I was younger. Lenalee and I are very close; we're like best friends, but closer, we're sisters almost. The Chinese man was bluffing about knowing the male just to get more sales done.

"Lenalee!" Allen called.

"You don't know this guy really do you?" I questioned in Chinese.

The man looked taken back but quickly recovered and spoke in the foreign language. "Of course I do."

"Then why the sudden look back?" I questioned quirking a brow.

The man looked annoyed. "I-I didn't know you could speak Chinese. You look so foreign."

I didn't buy his lie. "We'll be going, thank you." I dragged Allen away who was still busy trying to get Lenalee to help.

"But that guy might know something." Allen said when I started to drag him away.

"Trust me, he doesn't." I stated.

"Wait!" The man cried.

"What do you want now?" I asked in Chinese.

"What you know Chinese?" Allen asked finally seeing that it was me talking to Chinese man earlier, not someone else like he had thought.

"The man you're looking for is the Mistress of Brothel's new lover." He explained. "Buy some manjuu, now please."

"Thank you." I said and went over and took one manjuu, replacing it with a coin down.

"The owner of the manjuu shop said that General Cross is the new lover of the mistress of a Brothel." I explained.

"That's a typical rumor of the master." Allen said uneasily.

The Brothel was like a giant casino but in a Chinese temple. It had lanterns everywhere and looked rather flashy. Apparently it was the number one brothel in the port. It is said that General Cross is here. Lavi, Krory and Lenalee seemed happy for finding him while Allen looked gloomy from it. While I just was somewhat happy but mostly angry. I am definitely going to kill that man.

A tall Chinese woman who resembles a man mostly from her muscles stood before the entrance and wouldn't let us in which was obvious since we're all still underage well, maybe not Krory and Bookman but the rest of us were. She lifted the two boys up and gave them a scare, they tried to calm the woman down, but they spoke only English.

"Let them go, we're not customers!" Lenalee said saving them.

The woman leaned in and whispered to Allen's ear. "Please go around to the back door. We can't get through to the Mistress's room from the front. We are supports of the Church." She before sticking out her tongue. There was a cross tattooed on it.

Inside from the back stood a beautiful woman with long jet black hair and fair skin. She wore a long traditional dress with many layers. Her hair was also done up with some chopsticks and other foreign hair accessories. She introduced herself as Anita, the owner of this shop and new lover of General Cross. Lenalee and I were impressed by her beauty and wished that on ourselves as well while the guys where blushing for her looks.

"My apologizes for being blunt, but General Cross is no longer here. He left on a journey eight days ago." She said.

"Eh!" We all cried no longer bound by her beauty, just depressed that we still haven't found him.

"And the ship that Master Cross left on eight days ago has been sunk at sea."

The ship was a massive one and filled with many worker from Anita's shop. Lenalee was talking on the phone with Reever, tears were streaming down her face from the massage amount of those found dead. Allen was on the ship's mast talking to Timcanpy about General Cross. I sat on a box, wondering what happened to Cross. Was he really dead? Allen believes he isn't, but Anita said there were no survivors and Father did always wear a heavy jacket.

_Father, where are you?_ I wondered almost to tears. My past anger towards the man, forgotten.

"Everyone! Akuma are coming!" Allen yelled suddenly.

Sure enough, a black sea of Akumas came flying at us. I stared at the massive amount of Akumas charging for us. There was just so many!

"Innocence, activate!" Lavi, Krory, Allen, Bookman and I called activating my innocence. I held out both my fans, ready for battle and my eyes flashed blue. The screen still didn't appear. It was as though they no longer exist. It seems like they turned into contact lens to protect my eyes even more.

The Akumas flew right past us, past the ship as if something else was their target. I turned around as the Akumas past me, a cross had appeared. Something was attached to the cross though, something bad. The cross was labeled "Suman Dark." _What is Suman doing here?_ I questioned. _Didn't he go missing?_

"Allen!" Lavi called and I snapped around just in time to see Allen getting carried away.

"Grow!" Lavi chanted as his weapon grew to the sky.

Akumas stopped and looked around, noticing humans and exorcists on the ship. An Akuma flew towards the Mistress. I ran forwards towards her, but the Akuma was closer. Mistress Anita pulled out her talisman and blocked the attack from the Akuma.

"Dance: Song of the Swallows." I said and send out many air wave cutters to the Akumas. I made sure to cut down the one attacking the Mistress.

Another Akuma went behind up from behind the Mistress. Luckily the bodyguard from before was able to fend off the Akuma with her martial arts.

A group of Akuma swarmed me and carried me to the sky. Laughing, they thought I was at a disadvantage at close range with no stable footing; I couldn't dance. My eyes started to beep as the cross shone brighter. Something big was happening. I don't have time to be flying around with some Akumas.

"Think you have the upper hand?" I questioned staring at the Akuma's eyes. The Akuma carrying me vanished. I fell down to the ground and ran towards Lenalee and Allen. They were close by judging from their Innocence.

I took a deep breath and ran up the side of a building then jumped from building to build until the Akumas were in my range. I swiped my fan at them and they fell dead to the ground. "Allen!" I yelled as he blew up another group of Akumas and dropped, but got picked up by another one.

I saw something fast move up from the side of me and up past the Akumas and slicing one in half, the Akuma dropped Allen.

I ran down and caught Allen in my arms before putting him down. "Lenalee! Get out of here!" I yelled at her, she was still up in the sky. "Allen, take Lenalee and run." The cross was going insane.

Something to the left of me blew up and out came a giant torso with a hole where the heart is, a cross above the collarbone, where the neck stood. Above the beheaded neck was a halo. The torso contained no arms and beneath the torso was a skirt-like thing made out of several tubes. Worse of all, the giant thing was flying our way.

_Damn, it's already here._ I thought and took my fan and spun it in a circle. The fan after making a circle and coming to a stop revealed no one behind it. Then the fan itself popped into thin air. I was now part of the wind and flying fast though it. Though, I wasn't as fast as Lenalee and her boots as she carried Allen over with her.

I reappeared before the two. "Get back now!" I yelled while Allen stood there surprised. "Lenalee! Go back now!" I yelled.

She didn't move.

"Allen, take her away from here please." I pleaded.

"What about you?" Allen questioned.

"I need to collect that innocence." I said looking back at the giant white thing the Akumas were swarming around and attacking.

Lenalee watched the screen and saw a face, a face she recognized. "Suman?" She gasped. Lenalee dropped to the ground, screaming and clutching her head.

"What's wrong Lenalee?" Allen asked worried.

"Take her away from here!" I yelled. _Shit! She realized who it is..._

"Fallen into fault." She muttered.

I froze. "What?" I questioned looking back at her.

"Failed to become a disciple." She continued, leaning onto Allen. "Fallen into fault when a person's synchronization rate with Innocence falls below zero when a "Non-compatible" forces itself to synchronize with Innocence it happens "Fault is the sign of a person who is not a disciple, yet tries to synchronize with god. It's now prohibited but I've seen experiments at the Church. Experiments to make an exorcist that's why I know that figure. But why?" She said crying.

_She shouldn't have seen that…_I thought sadly.

"If Suman is a compatible, then why has he "Fallen"?" Lenalee questioned. "Suman!"

The Togaochi shot beams out of where his shoulders stumps and spun around, destroying hundreds of Akumas with just one blow. Allen helped Lenalee up after she calmed down a bit.

The sky was dyed red now with blood from the massive manslaughter of this time.

"Suman had the same parasitic type weapon you have. I heard that he went with the General Sokaro group and his whereabouts have been unknown since the fight." Lenalee explained.

"The reason all the Akuma appeared might be because they know that he fell into "Fault." I told.

Another attack and this time it struck near us. The attack caused debris to form and collapse towards us. Quickly, I opened my fan and held it up to take the damage while protecting the two.

"We have to help… we have to help Suman." Tears were running down her face. "The experiment I saw at the church, I asked Hevlaska persistently, but she never told me anything about it. That boy who fell into "Fault" I don't know what happened to him. I don't know anything." Lenalee said sadly and started to cry again.

"Lenalee…" I tried to comfort her.

Lenalee grabbed onto Allen's hand and mine. "Let's go!" She pushed off the ground and swung us around making a tornado. The three of us were in the eye of the storm. We landed on the hole on the part where the Fault's heart is. Upon his heart sat a man sunken to his shoulders in a strange, sticky, blood in-cased syrup. We cling to the horns that stuck out, outlining the heart, to stay from going into the hole; the hole absorbs those who touch it.

"Suman! It's me Lenalee. Do you understand?" Lenalee called.

"We're going to save you now!" I yelled.

"Suman…?" Lenalee questioned seeing that the made looked different and soulless. It seemed like he couldn't talk. All that was clear was that he was in a lot of pain.

"Let's pull him out!" Allen said, reaching for him when a girl popped out, gasping for air.

Tears stream down her now blackened eyes. Her eyes black from the poison within the body of the Innocence. "Help!" She cried, slipping back under the strange substance. "Mom, where are you? Help me…" She cried her face disappearing into the Togaochi

Without hesitation, Allen stabbed his arm inside and pulled out the little girl. Whatever it was that was reaching for the girl grabbed onto Allen as a replacement, pulling him in.

"Allen!" Lenalee and I cried reaching out for him.

"Take her." Allen said calmly and held the girl out.

Lenalee grabbed onto the girl as Allen was forced inside.

I gripped Allen's hand and started to pull. "Come on!" I grunted pull harder but Allen wouldn't move. _You've been holding my hand and leading me for the last few days, why can't I get through to you?_ I thought sadly and pulled harder. His glove slipped off his hand and Allen was back inside. "Allen…" I cried.

Holding Allen's glove tight, I made my way towards Lenalee. "How's the child?" I questioned.

"She isn't breathing. I need to perform CPR." She said quickly, just realizing the child's stillness. We both knew that she needs to be on a flat surface to perform CPR She remained still though, glancing a the hole where Allen disappeared to.

A blast blew from the side of us. It was Akuma.

"Lenalee!" This stillness isn't going to solve anything or anyone. I glanced at the girl. "Get down and perform CPR on the child. I'll get Allen back. So go!" I promised.

"But..." Lenalee started.

"Go!" I yelled.

The cross shook again and another beam of energy wave came out and destroyed the Akumas surrounding us. I glanced at the two crosses before me overlapping each other; the labels looked as if some ancient Greek characters. I couldn't pinpoint Allen's location.

I took a deep breath. _Innocence, help me find my friend and put a stop to this please!_ I thought and stabbed my arm inside reaching for Allen. It seemed as if the innocence heard me as the characters became more clear and the two crosses drifted apart slightly. Enough for me to pinpoint Allen's location.

The inside felt like some sort of liquid. It was strange, smooth yet thick but still easy to move in. It wasn't long before I felt the familiar feel of the exorcist's cloak.

"Urgh," I grunted, struggling against the pull of the innocence while grabbing Allen back. "Return my friend!" I shouted as Allen's cross lightened. Allen was shoot out soon after.

"Esme?" Allen yelled surprised, his eyes narrowed and followed mine to the hole that just revealed the infected innocence.

Quickly, I shot off the splotches connected to me and Allen. "Allen, listen carefully. Something is wrong with his innocence. It's acting on it's own. I'm not sure why. This shouldn't be happening." I explained panting. The strange sight from inside the Togaochi was reacting to my body in a violent way. Suman's innocence glared back at me from the lens. It was an angry red glow yet at the same time it gave off an aura as if it was almighty and serene. Divine judgement it seemed to say.

"Suman asked help from the Akuma and the Innocence is killing him now." Allen stated.

"He asked help from the Akuma?" I shouted. _The _innocence_ is killing him?_ 'Divine Judgement' my ass...

"Stay alive, Suman. We'll help you out." Allen said after I the strange substance settled. Allen had crawled to the other side of the hole.

Suman screamed and coughed out blood. "Who's there?" Suman questioned, his voice was horse.

"Suman!" I cried happily.

"Be cursed!" Suman chanted loudly. "God, apostles, and everything else be cursed!"

I stared wide-eyed at Suman, he was never like this. He would never curse anything, especially God.

"Everything, be destroyed!" Suman spit through his bloody mouth. Quickly, the Togaochi turned and headed straight towards a village.

"Stop, Suman!" I yelled.

"Suman, stop!" Allen yelled, noting the town.

Allen reached in and tried to pull out Suman. Suman would scream and eletrocute Allen whenever he tried to pull him out. From what I knew of Allen, he would never let an innocent village get destroyed and he would never leave a friend in need behind. This is quite a bind. Suman bit onto Allen's hand crushing his teeth tighter and tighter.

"Allen!" I called worried and raised my fan towards Suman's head.

"Stop, Esme!" Allen cried.

"But…" I started.

"I'm fine," He lied.

I lowered my fan.

Allen tried again at the futile attempt to stop Suman from attacking the village. From what I could already read with my eyes, Suman is no longer there and the cross has been losing its shape as a cross and been acting more unpredictable. It was gathering energy for the next blow.

"Don't die!" Allen shouted.

The cross stability rate went lower and what's left of Suman's name disappeared. The Togaochi fired again and shot the two of us into the water.

Scrambling around I searched for my two fallen fans. _I need to hurry! I have to help Allen..._ My thoughts trailed as I spotted Allen's innocence cross become odd. _He couldn't be?_ A number appeared beside Allen's name it said "92%". He was getting dangerously close to being over a hundred with the rate he's going on. _I need to stop him._ I glanced around once more and saw the sparkle of something familiar.

The cross of Suman's stopped and both crosses stabled however Suman's was still gathering energy and Allen's was still giving energy.

I popped my head out of the water to see Allen's giant, white hand reaching out and holding the Togaochi still and pushing him back. I stared in awe at Allen's power and what Allen knew about Suman, they never did once met, but he knew exactly what happened and why. Just what happened inside the Togaochi?

Allen's cross got more erratic then before and it started to fade. The synchronization rate was dropping fast.

"Allen!" I called. "Stop using your innocence!" A flash of my earlier scan repeated in my mind along with the results of the use of his innocence. "ALLEN!"

It was too late a loud rip sound was heard and the giant hand was now gone. Suman was free to rampage again. Allen fell to his knees and started to scream at the pain of his nerves ripping apart from his arm. Allen had played with his limit far too much. His arm was as good as dead.

"Allen!" I cried and climbed up to him. I held him in my arms as he collapsed onto me.

"Stop!" Allen struggled. "Save Suman."

The cross's erratic movements stopped. Two arms placed across the vertical staffed of the cross turned clockwise and became one. Suman turned and his belly faced up to the sky and a beam of lightly flew down and started to hit the belly of the innocence. It struck through and the body started to erode.

_What's going on? _I quested, staring intensely at the Togaochi.

The body flew down and faced forwards again.

_Now was my chance. I'll save you._ I bit my lip and lied Allen down. "Stay," I commanded and bounced up the rocky cliffs. With a final kick, I was off the ground and on the tube skirt. I pulled myself up to the Fault's heart. Suman was still there, stuck in the center of the black whirlpool that continued to spin. His body was pale white. The blow made his skin somewhat transparent and I could see the skull behind the skin.

"To be honest, I have no clue with what I'm facing and I don't even have the slightest idea on how to save you. But that wasn't going to stop me. Allen tried his hardest to save you and Lena-chan would be sad if you were to leave like this. So Suman, let's get you out of there." I smiled sweetly at him while plunging my arms into the strange substance.

Immediately, my arms were being ripped apart by lightning that ran through the heart of the innocence. I gritted my teeth and managed a smile through the pain. My smile faltered at the face that reflected back at me.

Suman was screaming form the pain and tears ran down his face.

Gripping on tighter, I placed my arms around Suman and yanked. The thunder came down harder this time. A loud scream ripped through my throat.

"Esme! Let go, you'll die too." Suman warned.

"Hey Suman," I smiled through my gritted teeth. I knew I probably looked really bad being covered in blood, dirt and sweat but at this point it didn't matter if I looked well all that mattered was... "You seemed to regain yourself now." Another pull and another shock of pain ran through my body. "Hey, now that your back, any ideas on how to get you out of this thing? Like maybe you can push of something." I suggested wearily. I was starting to feel numb.

_**Drip. Drip.**_

"Esme!" Suman shouted watching the blood drip from my mouth as another cough erupted from me. He felt my arms around him loosen and within seconds I was dropping from the sky like a wounded bird.

_Sorry Suman... Sorry Lenalee... Sorry Allen..._

†††

_Slap._

A small golden hand patted Allen on the face again and again, startling the half conscious albino.

"Tim...canpy?" Walker questioned barely recognizing the small fellow. Allen was jolted awake roughly when the friendly small golem chomped hard on Allen's ear. "What are you doing..." Allen's voice trailed as he watched his companion hissed at him darkly. "Don't tell me... that your angry at me?" Quicker than the words that came out of him, they were taken back. "Sorry," He chanted staring off into the freakish mouth of Timcanpy. "I'll do my best!"

Allen stopped. The words that just left him had reminded him of something he had forgotten. He couldn't just give up then and there. There was still more he could do. As long as he's alive and conscious he hasn't given it his all. He hasn't done his best. There's still more he could do, should do, will do.

"I'll do my best." He smiled thanking the golem silently with his eyes.

"Your turn to stay and rest now. Thank you, Esme." Allen smiled and place me down nicely on the ground. "Now it's my turn."

"Excorist," Suman greeted,

Allen smiled, "I'm called Allen."

"It looks like my time has run out." He told regrettably. "I will die. This monstrous form will disappear as well." His eyes drifted the unconscious blonde lying between the stocks of bamboo. "I'm sorry." He looked up at Walker now. "I just wanted to see my family. I'm very sorry." His last words were to Walker. A confession. For the massive amount of exorcists that he had killed during the last few days of his life. No matter what excuse he says now, he knows that it won't cover for the damage he's already done. All he could do now was await his fate.

Unknown to him, the words of a confession he just spread had changed Allen's mind. Had decided his mind and set it on one thing: Save Suman. It was too sad of an ordeal for him to have lost like this. It was all for his family that he had done and went through all this pain. All for his daughter, Jamie.

Allen eyes were steady and filled with sadness as he activated his innocence knowing full well of what would happen to him. Listening to his will, Allen's arm transformed but at the same time his arm crushed itself.

"Suman," Allen grunted, stabbing his innocence in, aiming for where Suman's right arm should be, "I'm going to amputate the innocence in your right arm from you, using my innocence. I'll be able to pull you out then... but my left hand is broken and it has no strength. You must bite it and never let go!" He smiled bravely at the man.

"Allen..." Suman mouthed in awe. Such a young boy yet so bright.

Instantly regret flooded through him. "...ah. Stop... it'll take your life!" Suman cried, remembering all the lives he had massacre recently. He didn't want another one added on to his pile of sin. Especially not one so young. " Stop... I killed them. I killed my friends and all those people. Stop it already!" Tears flooded down his cheeks. Suman tried to stop Allen as the same pain that killed me rippled through the small boy's body.

Suman's words were halted at the boy's kindness. His broken hand was placed right before him, waiting for him to bite on it. Suman glanced up into the sincere face of Allen's.

"I'm.. I'm alive." Allen spoke between pants. "I pray that the people around me.. will be happy. I'm wishing for your.. your happiness."

"I want to live!" Suman wished before clamping down on Allen's broken hand. Tears continued to stream down his cheeks as Allen pulled them out.

Slow, steady drips sounded around the unconscious boy talking and speaking as if he wasn't allowed to rest yet. Grudgingly he pulled himself up and met the man he had just saved. "Suman?" A smile brandish itself on his face. Dragging his dead left arm, he scooted to his fellow exorcist. "Your alive!" He patted the white vegetable. "That's great. Now you can...Suman?" He was odd, silent, emotionless and unstable. "What's wrong? Please say something. Suma..." Saliva dripped down the gone man's chin.

Allen hated it. After all he had done. Suman was still dead. The man before him was just a body. A capsule. The true Suman, the spirit that lied within that capsule was dead. He's dead. There's no vitality left in Suman. He doesn't even respond or talk anymore. He was gone with the Togaochi.

Allen opened his hand revealing the innocence he had separated from Suman. He hadn't failed but... "Why?" Allen shouted, slamming his arms down. Tears poured down his face.

"Timcanpy, get Lenalee and the others." He told, hope in his voice. "This doesn't mean he's dead. He's still alive. We'll take him back to H.Q" Allen's eyes widened as the soulless container before bubbled up and exploded. "Su...man...?" He stared at the lump of white meat left.

A dark figure loomed over the shocked albino.

†††

"Argh," I groaned, blinking the blurriness out of my eyes. _Why does my head sting soo much?_ I hissed, rubbing my head. There was an unfortunate large bump on the crown of my head.

_Where am I?_ I stared at the leaves slipping from my hand to the ground. I was surrounded by all green. Green pools surrounded the the long tall bamboo stocks. The springy bamboos looked like hands reaching up, trying to touch the sky. It curved slightly around me revealing only the a small portion of my favourite sky.

_That's right I feel from up there..._I sighed, _up there... was... Suman!_ Within seconds I on my feet and running up the stock before me. "Suman!" I called, "Suman? Allen?" There was no sight of either of the two.

"3...2...1..FIRE!" I shouted, untying my robe from the bamboo and slinging myself across the desolate fields. "Allen?" I shouted, "Suman?" Scanning around, I noticed two black, ant-sized figures. "Alle-oupft"

"Ow... ow... ow... ow.. ow.." I chanted, rubbing my face from the bamboo I smacked into. Quickly, I slipped down and ran towards the white haired exorcist. "Allen!" I called, jumping on the man. "Are you alright?" Smiling, I glanced around. "Where's Su...man...?" My eyes dropped on the lump of white meat behind him. Life gone from my eyes.

"Esme..." Walker whispered, shifting slightly. I could feel him trying to move me behind him. His eyes never once drifted off the man before him.

"Bye bye, Suman." A voice chuckled behind me.

I heard Allen talking but I couldn't understand it. All I knew was that the white blob before me was Suman Dark. The guy who was always kind to everyone and always treating me like a kid. Like a baby, petting my head. He would aways take my fans away from me saying that they were too sharp when I was dancing or just sit and watch me. But I knew that deep down he was lonely. It was obvious. When he thought no one was around he'd always peek at the picture of his daugther, Jamie. He was just a lonely man. And now he's not even here... he was killed by the man behind me. The 'gentleman'.

"What did you do to Suman? Why did you kill him?" I questioned, glaring at him, my eyes dangerously blue. The man was dark toned and dressed in an all black suit. Across his forehead, standing proudly was seven crosses. His dark curls were shoved back revealing the dark crosses.

"He was my enemy. Shouldn't I kill him?" He quested smiling. "Mind if I smoke?" Taking in the silence as an yes he pulled out a cigar and lit it. "Well, since you didn't run after seeing my powers. I'll tell you about it." He lifted up the black butterfly on his finger disregarding the glares from me and the aura to kill from Allen. "This is a 'tease'. A cannibal golem created by the Duke of the Millennium. It is in a butterfly form because of his taste. "When these guys eat human they breed and multiply. But that's their own power. The tease are just tools."

"My ability is..." He smiled glancing at his hand.

"You..." I mumbled. His face looked familiar minus the swelling red bump on his cheek. My chested ache at the kind yet sadistic smile on the Noah's face. It was so familiar. Like I've seen it before, somewhere on someone close. "Ne.."

"This." The man smirked evilly.

I stared blankly at the hand that pierced through my chest. Since when did it get there? My mind wasn't working properly. I couldn't react. I didn't even know what to do anymore.

"Esme!" Allen screamed, reaching out for me.

"Don't worry you won't feel any pain." He assured us. "My body can pass through anything except for what I _want to touch_. So let's say that _perhaps, _while I'm pulling out my hand, I think to myself that I want to touch her heart. What do you think will happen, Boy?" Tyki quested Allen knowing the words were processing through his mind hauntingly. "Without even making a cut on her body, I can take hold of her warm heart, and rip it out." Tyki's eyes twitched. The temptation to rip the beating live heart from my chest oozed out of him. "I can take out her heart with her still alive. How'd you think that'll feel?"

Allen glared and cursed at himself for having no more strength left in him.

"This is how your friends died. Will she die too?" He quested and gripped my heart tighter.

I glanced back up at the Noah before me. My eyes shone brightly. "You," I called steadily. "You can not kill me." I told. There was no falter in my eyes nor my voice.

"ESME!" Allen shouted as the girl before him fell limp on the ground.

"Oops, I held it too tight," Tyki said easily as he pulled off his blood stained glove and tossed it, pulling out another one. "This is why I don't like my ability." The silver button in his hand was dropped into his pocket for his mates.

"You bastard!" Allen shouted, tears running down his face.

"I usually let the Tease eat 'em." He told, "Suman cooperated with me a bit. So instead of killing him off, I turned him into a nursery for the Tease. Thanks to him, I have a few more now."

With a sigh, he summoned a red and black checkered card. Twirling the card on the tip of his fingers, he explained his dilemma. "Are you Allen Walker?" A smile blossomed on his face once more.

"Correct," A measly voice called from the card. Caged inside the strange card was small joker. "That boy is Allen Walker," He glanced at the name carved into the corner as if checking if that boy was one of the those that need to be... "Delete,"

Another signature smirk appeared on the Noah's face as he pushed the Albino down and separated the innocence from the petite body. "Perhaps your innocence will kill you." He suggested as the arm fell limp on the ground beside him.

"Did you know boy," The Noah glanced at the name in there caged directed by the Joker as if disbelieving that he has to kill his good Poker mate (afterall he already killed one) and destroy his innocence. Though none of that mattered; he would have to kill Allen anyway with the information he now holds. It didn't matter if he killed one more exorcist that wasn't on the list there _was _the Berry dude... "Both the Noah's family and the Earl has the power to destroy innocence?"

"Stop..." Allen muttered staring at his severed arm.

"All of the innocence I stole from the dead has already been destroyed. If any of the ones I destroyed was the 'Heart', all of the innocence you guys have would have been wiped out. That's the sign that it was the right one." He told. "I wonder what your innocence is, Boy." The words were as cold and sharp as ice. "That over there is Suman's innocence." He pointed towards the innocence lying on the ground beside Allen. "If Suman's innocence destroys itself that means your innocence was the 'Heart', boy." A dark smirk came across his face as he watched joyfully as the innocence was ripped apart.

"Stop!" Allen shouted,

Small particles of Allen's innocence fell from Tyki's hand, and blown away by the wind.

"Aw, I missed." Tyki glanced back at the innocence still sparkling on the ground. "Oh well. My current job is to assassinate all the important people anyway."

"Delete, delete," The Joker Card chanted.

"Okay, okay,"

"Tim," Walker called his eyes were still steady. "Take the innocence and run." His eyes were glued to the Noah before him, watching the distance close up. "Go," He repeated to the stubborn golem. "if you don't everyone will be unable to look for Master. You must go." With the mention of Allen's master the golden bullet placed the innocence in his mouth and blasted off, tears fell after him.

"What a wise decision," Tyki commented. "But what about her?" He quested, glancing at the corspe beside Allen. He strode over and nudge the corspe slightly with his feet. "Where's her innocence?" He smirked to Allen's dismay. Remembering back to how my eyes flashed blue in matters of seconds, he squat down. "It's her eyes, isn't it?" His smile widened as Allen became silent. "Bingo!"

Placing his hand over the pair of frozen eyes, he smiled innocently at Allen as the body behind him crumpled and twitched from the pain. A scream left the corspe and blood drip down her chin and eye socket.

"Esme!" Allen cried and gritted his teeth.

"Just like a chicken; if you cut off their head they're still alive for a few more moments, running in circles before dropping dead." Now it was the boy's turn. He summoned the large Tease in his hand and brought it close to the semi-conscious boy. "Just make a hole in his heart, Tease." He commanded carefully, his face torn between ecstasy and pain from waiting. "It's better if this brave fellow is given a few more moments before he dies. He will die as he agonizes over the fear invading his body, as blood pours from his heart."

His hand plunged into the small boy's body, returning with another chunk of silver and a western playing card deck.

"Have a nice dream."

The cards were dropped slowly scattering over the dying boy.


	13. Dance: Allens Comeback

**Title: **Forever Trapped

**Author: **xx. Air

**Summary: **Esme Zillah is entitled 'Gracious Protector of Shade' and given an ironic fate of killing those around her. She avoided her fate and kept those she loves alive. But how long can she keep it up as her 'past' comes back and breaks her only strength?

**Chapter 13: **Dance: Allen`s Comeback

**Updates: **Monthly

**Genres:** Adventure, Action, Romance, Suspense, Mystery, Angst (Slight), Humor, Drama (Slight), Supernatural, Fantasy, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

******Reason:** This is the new version of Forever Trapped. The reason I've reconstructed it was because both I and my (former?) beta, Howlingwolf94 (Thank you Howl) thought that the story was lacking in many places and the only way to clean it and add more depth to it was to reconstruct it. Do not worry though because the storyline is mostly the same with some slight changes and new chapters. To know if the chapter is new or the old one, this message will be displayed at each chapter.

* * *

******Disclaimer:** I do not own -Man. It rightfully belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

**[A/N]: **I am unaware to where my beta is or his location or what may have happened to him. It seems that I have lost contact with him when he disappeared. In other words, this chapter has yet to be beta-ed and when it can be, if it will, I have no idea.

* * *

**Dance: Allen's Comeback**

Allen glanced at his bandaged hand. Disbelief, shock, relief, and guilt washed over the supposedly deceased boy. He had miraculously survived yet he let Esme and Suman down. Because of him, the two were gone.

†††

"There was an open hole in Allen's heart that should have unavoidably brought him to death. However, what revived his heart was a small fragment of innocence that has entered his body. It shouldn't been able to invoke, and yet it substitute itself for his cells and closed up the wound. What's astonishing is that the will of the innocence is what revived him." Bak explained to the phone.

_The innocence activated _and _covered the hole in Allen's heart? _I thought from behind the wall. Easedropping isn't usually my thing, but sometimes you just gotta do what you gotta do. Still, I hadn't thought I would have fallen upon such a shocking discovery. Though I shouldn't have been that shocked, afterall didn't something like this happen before?

_"Allen?" I asked, half scared, half confused, but mostly scared. _

_ Before me stood a half-conscious Allen. His white innocence arm activated and wrapping creepily around me. I eyed the dangerously twitching talon inching closer towards me. The hand moved like a crazy spider. My eyes travelled along the arm as it stalked past me. Allen's innocence sleeping face remain. The boy was utterly clueless and asleep._

"_Allen?" I asked half scared, half confused. He was definitely unconscious but his anti-Akuma weapon was still activated. _

"Waaaaalker-kuuuun," A voice echoed through the hallways, pulling me back to reality. It sounded as if the person was crying. "Waaaaaalker,"

I glanced over the railing, watching a crying Wong being pulled by the guardian deity. The weeping man was calling for Walker and the guardian was helping him look for him. Prying my eyes from the sight, I continued down the hallway.

†††

Allen's injured arm rest against the large door. With a gentle shove, he tried to move the large door. When it didn't move, Allen will try harder and push at it; he won't give up until it moved. Unfortunately, that door won't open and it never will just like how there was no way of stopping him. Not with all that hope. He didn't know, that there's no escape and in here

"That door won't open, no matter how hard you push it." A voice called.

I rounded the corner and stopped, hiding silently behind a pole.

"What are you doing here?" The voice asked.

"Why won't it open?" Allen asked after a while.

"The guardian deity for this place is behind that door which my grandfather sealed from the inside. Is there something you want there?"

"Not really, I was just walking and I found myself here." Allen said, his voice sounded dead. "Is there anyway I can open this door?"

"Instead of trying to open it, why not go back? What will you do if you could get through?"

"I'll just keep walking. I don't want to stand still."

_I don't want to stand still_. Those words resonated in my head. I stared at the ground. Hands beside me clenched and unclenched. I bit my lip. Allen's monotonous voice still had determination. Determination to move on. And I'm here; locked in the past.

"Even without your left arm?" The voice asked. I froze.

Allen snapped his head around and glared at the man.

"I'm not trying to pick a fight with you, I'm just asking out of curiosity." The voice explained sensing the hospitality

"Who are you?" Allen questioned suspiciously.

The voice finally registered into my mind. I knew who the man is. He is...

"The leader of the Asia Branch in the Black Religious Organization, Bak Chan." Bak introduced.

_The Chan Family._ I concluded. Inhaling deeply through my nostrils, I backed tighter against the wall; my hand ached for my fan; I rolled my lips.

"Allen Walker-kun would you like to become one of our personnel here?" Bak offered.

My eyes snapped open, then dropped. If Allen really did lose his innocence then there isn't really another choice is there.

"You can serve as a supporter from now on. Find a different path. The Black Religious Organization has plenty of other positions besides exorcists. I'm sure there is something else you can do with your abilities. If you do that, even God will not blame you.

"God?" Allen repeated. Tears rolled down his eyes. "I don't care about that."

My hand froze. A smile spread across my face and the grip around my fan softened.

Allen started to whack the door with his wounded arm. "I've made my own oaths! To myself, that I would destroy the Akuma. To my friends, that I would fight alongside them! To this world, that I would save it! To my father, that I would keep walking until I died. I made an oath to them all!" Allen shouted and started to cry his voice getting louder blood started to smudge against the door as the pounding reopened his wounds. "This is the only path I can take so I can feel alive."

I placed my hand over Allen's wounded one. I smiled towards his shock face. "You don't have to do that alone. I'm here aren't I?"

My shocked face softened and I wrapped my arms around Allen, allowing him to cry on my shoulders. From both his oath and shock about my status. Allen had thought I had passed, but here I was. Alive. Healthy. Well.

I glanced at the man wearing duck flipper boots before me. "Bak-san," I called. I hated the way my voice sounded. "please stop this foolishness. You have no need to test Allen. There's no way he would become a Togaochi. Allow Allen his innocence back. I know Allen's innocence is still alive!"

"Am I that easily to be found out?" Bak sighed, shrugging.

I felt Allen lift his head and glanced around.

Allen's tears had stopped.

"Let's go, Allen. Wong has been looking for you. We should get you re-bandaged up then get your innocence back." I smiled. I could tell he was still shock.

"There's a way to bring my innocence back?" Allen questioned. Life was returning to his voice.

I nodded and got up but my hand was still extended at him.

A wind swooshed past me. Then Bak bounced off the wall.

Walker stared past me shocked.

"Found you, you jerk!" Fou, the guardian yelled, running past and kicking Bak's head. "How dare you slip out of your hospital room!" Bak was ignored by Fou who was now pointing at the albino on the ground. "I don't care if you're an exorcist! You've got no right to move around as you please in this Asia Branch! Besides, when you wake up you should say "Thank you" first, bastard! I was the one that dragged you here from that bamboo thicket, after all!"

"Why did you end up kicking the great me for?" Bak yelled.

"The great?" Allen repeated quietly.

I nodded and helped him up. I nodded towards Fou. She was really the one who brought us here. Sadly, us means the two of us.

"Go on, thank me!" Fou commanded.

"Don't ignore me, bitch!" Bak yelled and got pulled back by Wong.

"Thank you for saving me…" Allen said not sure how to address the red hair.

"Her name is Fou, she's the guard of the Asia branch." I introduced. Was there a hint of poison dripping from my words? "And that's Wong, Bak's assistant," I pointed to the man in the lab coat. "He's the one whose been taking care of you."

"It's a relief to see that you're better... Walker-kun." Wong smiled.

"...Thank you," Walker bowed, "For helping me. I'm really... thank you."

I bit my lip. "Walker," I clack my heels, gaining his attention. "Let's go change your bandages." I dragged him out.

I stripped the bandages off my chest, staring at the hole closing on my bosom. The dark tattoo glowed beneath the hole. I placed my hand over the permanent stamp, lightly caressing the cursed mark. It felt hot under my touch._Sorry brother, it seems I'm back _here. I felt my lip tremble. _Live free outside_.

†††

Somewhere with General Tiedoll, Kanda and Co. followed General Tiedoll as he searched and look for new exorcists. The wind rush by them as they reached another town. _Sorry brother, seems like I'm back here. Live free outside._ The wind spoke as it pass them. Kanda's eyes widen and he looked back, swearing he heard his little sister's voice.

"Kanda, we're going." General called.

Kanda turned and followed, dismissing the message though not able to fully make his worries disappear.

†††

A knock came at the door, surprising me. "Y-yes?" I quested, jumping for my fan.

"Esme?" Walker's voice seeped through the door.

"Ah, yes?" I repeated, calmer now.

"Are you alright? You've been in there for a while."

Silence.

"Esme?"

"Eep!" I shouted, toppling over the cabinet, dropping my fan.

"Esme!" There was a pause. "I'm coming in!"

"No, no, no wait!" I shouted, quickly trying to tie the bandages around my chest.

I heard the door snap behind me. Slowly, I turned around, clutching the bandages around my breasts, my eyes landed on Walker then down to my half-naked body. My face heated up. "Waaaaaaaaaaaalkeeeerrr!" I screamed, throwing miscellaneous objects out the door.

"_Itaitaitaitai..._" Walker chanted, rubbing his head. He jumped when the door slammed shut behind him. "Sorrry," He shouted, face flushed. "I'll give you a few more minutes." He stood up and patted himself down.

Slowly, he picked up the bunch of random items that was thrown at him. He stopped at the sparkling, sharpened tip of a fan. Walker picked it up and rolled it around in his palm delicately as if it would break if it was pinched. "Esme..." he mumbled. Esme knew better and Walker knew it. Esme would never be so absentminded as to throw her own weapon out the door. There must been something wrong with her. Walker thought and toyed the weapon in his hand.

His mind froze. _Something must be wrong with her._ He repeated, thinking back the image he saw in the dressing room. He remember seeing a strange dark blur on Esme's chest. It was positioned right on the heart. The same place where Tyki stabbed into her. _I turned him into a nursery for the Tease._ The Noah's words echoed in his mind.

"Esme..." Walker mumbled confused and extremely worried.

"Walker," My voice boomed. My hand extended towards him. "My fan." I snatched the fan from him and strode off.

"Esme..." Walker repeated, staring at the shaking hand gripping the fan.

_**God. What is God? If God is true then why do we have pain so much? Where's the justice in things?**_

I followed in suite behind Walker and the Asia Branch Members. My weapons activated but in their holsters. The others were talking as Bak lead Walker to where his innocence was. Walker was rather surprised at the structure and position of the base. The Asian Branch of the Black Order is completely built underground. The Branch started off as a cave that the ancient founders found, dug out and built a church in. Currently it's larger than HQ and it is still being expanded. _And shortened._

"Try not to get lost," Fou warned, "there was this guy from long ago who got lost for two weeks. He died from starvation."

"Eh, really?" Walker questioned nervously. He was never lucky with directions.

There was no reply.

"Cut the idle chatter and get in." Bak commanded, opening two large doors to reveal a cauldron of fog.

Inside was a large empty cauldron full of nothing but a misty fog. The fog was Walker's innocence. Walker's innocence has disperse into mini pieces of innocence. The particles of the Walker's innocence flowed around us.

I crossed over and sat down, leaning against a wall. My arms were crossed and one of my tessens rested against me, the other was beside me on the ground. I stared up, looking at the innocence, wondering just what miracle is this.

"What is this fog?" Walker questioned.

"This was formerly the innocence of your left arm." Bak explained to the mystified boy.

"My left arm turned into this fog?" Walker shook himself out of his shock. The room was huge and the particles were everywhere, could it really be his arm. He was sure it wasn't this big.

"This is not fog. After losing its original shape, your innocence transformed itself into small particles." He explained, "Normally, after an innocence lose its and turns into particles it disappears. However, this innocence did not. In addition, ever since we've found you, we've discovered that even now it has not lost its power as a crystal of god."

"When I was carrying you out of the thicket, this fog surrounded you like a protective covering." Fou nodded and went on to her story. "Though thanks to that, it was a pain finding my way back. I couldn't see anything in front of me. It was then that I realize that it was innocence."

"Even in its condition..." Allen was obviously still in awe. "...but why only my innocence...?"

"It wasn't only yours," Bak smiled, "Esme's innocence was also saved by it." He directed at me. That explained my eyes, but it still left the most important question unanswered. How am I still alive?

"Don't say my name so causally!" I shouted though refusing to make eye contact.

"...How?"

"Unfortunately, our scientific knowledge only lets us know so has even exceeded Komui's expectations. That man said something unscientific about this, which is rare for him: "That boy... Allen Walker may be special. He may be the one who is loved by God"."

"Chief Bak," A voice interrupted.

My head snapped towards the source of the sound, my hands wrapping slyly around my weapons. My hands twitched and rested when I saw that it was only three other students. They were dressed in lab coats. There was two males and one female. There was the stereotypical Chinese man, and the other male was tall and looked as if he acted much like a curious child. The last was the female. She looks rather klutzy and forgetful.

As to prove my impression, "I can't find my glasses," She was searching for her glasses perched upon her crown.

"Oh great, they haven't started yet." The tall one smiled.

"It's on your head," The Asian answered.

"Ah! Are you going to be restoring Allen Walker's arm now?" The girl quested at the scene. Her vision cleared.

"What are you doing here?" Bak questioned, "Shouldn't you guys be working?"

"We just joined and we really want to see the innocence." The tall one, named Rikei boasted.

"It would also be necessary for our future studies as scientists." Shifu reminded.

_He plays his words well._ I thought.

"Where's the exorcist boy?" Ruofa questioned peering around.

"Nice to meet you," Walker smiled.

Ruofa blushed and glanced away. Her face color faded as she glanced towards me. "Are you the other exorcist that came?" She questioned. Everyone turned around.

I nodded.

"So you're another exorcist?" She beamed. "Is that you're innocence?" She reached out towards my fan.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me."

Everyone froze. "Ah, sorry. You must be hurt somewhere, right?" She bowed and backed away.

"Esme?" Walker called, worry was deeply etched into his voice. His mind kept replying the horrid scene of my death.

Nibbling my lip, I pondered my options. I let out a sigh before pasting a smile upon my face. "Sorry, I'm fine."

"Oh," She beamed again.

"So you're really another exorcist?" Rikei questioned.

I nodded again.

"How old are you? You seem quiet young to be out in battle." Shifu questioned. When had I been surrounded by these three?

"I'm sixteen." I answered.

"Waaaah, so young." They chimed.

"Aren't you scared to be in battle?" Rohfa questioned, "I know I would."

"...yeah, it can be scary sometimes, but it doesn't really affect me." I smiled softly. "It's not like I can die from any of it."

The triplet fell silent then rose into an uproar. They started shouting the dangers and harms that could injury or possible kill me.

Bak and Fou exchanged glances.

Walker stared intensely at me. Just what had I mean.

"This isn't a game!" They concluded.

I laughed. "Ha, ha. I guess you're right. I should be more careful." I walked past them. "Aren't you guys forgetting why you came here? You wanted to see Walker-san here restore his arm right?" I patted the albino on his shoulder.

"Ah, that's right!" They shouted and rushed back.

"Do you mind?" He glanced at Allen.

"Huh?" Allen was completely lost.

"You have to innovate your this shattered innocence to restore your anti-akuma weapon." Bak explained, "if you can change it into a weapon, then you'll be able to fight again."

I gave Walker a light shove and walked back with everyone else. "Bak," I whispered, "this will not hurt, correct?"

I felt him flinch. "Of course not." His promising smile dropped at my blank expression. "Look, about the incident-"

"I don't want to hear about it." End of story.

I turned around and faced Allen. He was now standing in the middle of the room. Slowly he took a breath. He glanced up at his innocence. I think he was speaking to it.

"Invocate!" Allen shouted.

"Invocate," I whispered and my eyes shone blue, a small blue contact formed on my eye. The room flared into bright white light. I winced but never took my eyes off the sight.

The particles swarmed together as if it was a tornado. It base was the stump of Allen's arm. Starting from the tips of his fingers, the innocence started to solidify. The outline of Walker's claw formed.

"Come back," Allen grunted over the cries of amazement from the scientists.

I remained silent. My eyes focused.

"Alright!" Allen shouted and everyone beamed.

"Walker!" I shouted. He had lost focus.

The arm exploded into thousands of little particles once more.

Everyone stood still frozen.

"Try again!" Bak shouted.

"Invocate!" Allen chanted.

An hour later and still no progress had been made. The scientist groups were off on their own, pondering as to why this would not work. While Allen panted heavily from exhaustion. Assistant Wong kept himself busy fanning the tired boy and Fou watched him.

"I will not give up!" Walker panted, "I will definitely innovate and return back and help everyone else."

My heels clack. I stopped beside Allen, placing a heavy arm on his sweaty back. He looked up to my blue eyes. Question marks appeared all over his face. "Give up." I told him and the room quieted.

"Huh?"

"Give up." I repeated. _With things as they are now. He should just give up. He's not seeing it._

"Esme, wait!" Walker called, reaching for me. But I was already out the door.

I grabbed a tray and slid it down towards the window. There was no one there. I glanced around. The cafeteria was full of people, how could there not be anyone working. I rang the small silver bell and a voice sang through.

"Here you go, Zillah-chan." The familiar voice told, sliding my tray back out.

I glanced at the food wide eyed. Quickly, I scanned the worker. I didn't recognize him.

"Is something wrong?" The young man whispered, twirling his hand around a strand of my hair.

I glanced back down at the food. I rubbed my eyes. Before me was a bowl of spaghetti. "Ah, no, nothing's wrong." I promised and quickly left the counter. _I could have sworn I saw a bowl of pills._

"Alright, see you next break." He called after me. "Maybe we can have dinner together. I'll make you whatever you like."

"I'd like one bowl of miso soup and two dangos then." I waved before leaving the cafeteria. The bowl of spaghetti untouched.

This place was too familiar. Everything was the same. There was the same personnel, the same outfit, the same places, the same feel and the same hatred. It was just like everything in the past. All except the corridor that lead to that graveyard. It was just all to similar.

"Esme," A voice called.

I rammed my hand through the wall next to me. "Stop using my name so causally!" I shouted.

"But,"

"No buts!" I shouted and continued on my way. Bak wasn't too far behind.

"Zillah,"

I didn't stop.

Bak ran before me and blocked the way. "Esme Zillah!" He shouted.

I stopped, "What?"

"The incident that happen in the past..." He muttered suddenly all shy.

"What about it?" There was no emotion in my voice.

"I wanted to say that I-"

"Where you two dating before?" Rohfa questioned.

"Where'd you come from?" I questioned before her words registered into my mind.

"No, we never dated before!" Bak and I shouted in union.

"Then what are you talking about?"

"We weren't talking." I corrected.

"I was trying to tell her that-"

"I told you. I don't want to hear it." I sighed, "Nothing is going to change what your family has done to me." I walked off.

"Zillah-san, wait up!" Rohfa shouted, running after me.

"Yes, Rohfa?" I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Huh?" There was a strange bento in her hand. "Who is that for?" Lunch has past for quite a while now.

"It's for Walker-kun," She gushed, "He's been in that room for two days now and he hasn't even taken a break." She was worried. "What's worse is that he can barely form the arm now."

I remained silent.

"Ah, I'm sorry. You probably already know this."

"Don't worry about it."

"Well, I'm going to go." She waved and disappeared off in the other direction.

_Two days, huh?_ I thought, looking above at the light. _He must really be working hard... _

†††

"Invocate!" Allen called his innocence around him once more. As the particles swarm around him, forming the jagged claw hand once again, Walker concentrated harder forcing the innocence to continue on its way up his arm. The innocence disperse once more. The explosion threw the tired boy back, smashing his head against a pillar. "Still no-go..." Walker sighed, rubbing the bump on his head. "I can synchronize just fine, so why won't you turn into a weapon? Huh? Innocence!"

Walker massage his brow. He was obviously stressed about the situation. Not only have he still not been able to create a weapon, the time of which he can synchronize and build his innocence was getting shorter. Because of this, he is unable to join the battle where everyone he cares about is on.

The dream of Lenalee and the mystery of the hole and death of Esme was edging on him. He still couldn't wrap the thought of just how Esme was still alive, he was certain that she had died. It wasn't that he was complaining about the miracle. It was just unbelievable for someone to have survived getting their heart squashed. But she was alive and well as if the whole thing never happened. But... the hole.

He had to know. He had to protect her. He had to make sure that never happened again. "I'm not going to give up! I'll invocate once more!" He jumped out and accidentally smashed his head against Chief Bak's chin.

"That hurts!" Bak groaned, blood flowed out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry!" Walker apologized, "I was thinking about something, so I didn't hear you come in."

"Take a break already, you haven't taken a break for two days!"

"But...ah! I'm sorry, I messed up all your data files." Walker paused. The so-called data files were really several secretly photographed pictures of Lenalee Lee.

"Ah!" Bak screamed, sweeping the "files" from Walker's hand. "I am not a stalker. I am absolutely not a stalker"

"Do you like Lenalee?" Walker questioned bluntly. His face 's face was filled with hives one by one until he was completely covered."Bak-san!"

"Don't look at me. I break out into hives when I get extremely agitated!" Bak shouted cowering behind his hive filled hands. "Someone help!"

†††

My tongue ran across my lips, moistening them. My hand drew up along with my leg. I held still. Then pounced. I was like a snake. Sly, sneaky, and fast. I dragged my leg around spinning my body after it. My hand snapped up, spun and with a flick of the wrist, the wooden wall before me fell into pieces. I drew my hands in, snapping the fans shut. I exhale.

Applause rose around me, startling me.

"That's so pretty!" Rohfa beamed.

"That's an very interesting battle plan." Shifu acknolwedged.

"Great job!" Rikei shouted, face flushed.

"W-when did you guys get here?" I questioned and dismissed it with a wave. "Invocate," I whispered into the wind. My eyes faded to blue as the shields pieced together. I wrapped my fans around me, leaving only the eyes uncovered. I started my routine again. Feet spin. Two giant cuts sliced the room. I spun my fans around my hand, slapping them closed. I threw out one against one of the targets while opening the other one as a shield for my backside. I twisted my hand and pulled my outstretched arm in. As if connected by an invisible chain, my fan few back into my hand. Instantly, I spread it out and flipped around, slicing while dodging.

My fan snapped shut and rested against my arm when I landed down, fist first. The place echoed from the impact but it was silenced as I spun up. Air whipped around me then slowly died. My fans faded back to their dull grey and my eyes returned hazel.

I panted and walked over towards Rikei who was holding my towel. "Thanks," I wiped the sweat from my brow and placed the towel around my bare shoulder.

"Out of the way!" Wong shouted carrying a bucket of water, a towel and a futon and a first aid kit. The direction he was heading to was the room Allen was in.

I was soon running after him. _Walker!_

"Walker, Are you..." I shouted, pushing the large double doors open. I froze at the sight. Allen was siting next to a bedridden Bak. The double doors swung close behind me.

"Esme?" Walker questioned, glancing at the door before flushing.

I was wearing nothing more than a round of bandages covering my chest. My top was hanging over my waist, unworn. My baggy pants had giant slits at the side revealing skin and another set of bandages mid-thigh and up. A light tracing of the symbol branded on my left breast was visible through the moisten bandages.

I stalked towards the two boys, half in rage and half in embarrassment. My mouth open then close and open again then closed. I was utterly speechless. I let out a loud groan threw my hands up.

"Esme!" Walker jumped up and grabbed my shoulders, suddenly.

"Yes?" I questioned shocked and slightly surprise. I haven't expected this. I knew that there would be some consequences for my silence towards him, but I wasn't expecting this.

"Please excuse me," He shouted before grabbing the bandages around my chest.

I let out a scream as the bandages ripped off. I wrapped my arm around my chest quickly, my other hand reached for my tessen. I pointed the tip of my fan at his throat. It was a distancing tool. Walker walked closer, the tip poked at his skin now. I pulled back, scared. "S-stay back," I cried without much strength.

The double doors behind me slapped open and the three incoming scientist froze at the sight. A madly blushing and scared me being trapped by the one arm perverted monster.

I turned back towards them, baby tears cornering up at the edges of my eyes. "Help," I cried.

"Walker-kun?" Rohfa questioned before fainting.

"Rohfa!" The two shouted and ran her off towards the infirmary.

"Eh!" I cried and turned back to the incoming dark Allen. "Help!" I screamed.

"Stop!" Fou shouted. Her mitten arm was raised in the space between us.

"Fou?" I gasped. Why was she helping me?

"Get a hold of yourself, Walker-san!" Bak shouted from under his towel.

"You can't go around harassing girls, it's not right." Wong agreed, the knife that was previously busy with apples was now pointed at him.

"I'm not harassing her." Walker shouted trying to defend himself. His voice dropped as he saw the facial expression on my face. The ripped bandages were strangled in his hand.

"Then what are you trying to do?" Fou asked impatiently.

"The hole..." He started. There above the strange tattoo was nothing but skin. The hole was gone as if it never existed.

"Huh?" Everyone was puzzled. No one said a word, eyes travelled from my tattoo to Walker.

"Come to think of it..." Walker mumbled, "what's the tattoo for? I think I saw one on Kanda too."

My hands tightened. "...Y-you don't need to know." I mumbled quickly, turning away. I grabbed the sleeves dangling off my waist. I stared down making sure the folds covered my chest completely. I didn't need any more peeking of my body.

"Here," Fou corrected and flatted out the creases and wrinkles.

"Thanks..." I mumbled.

"The equipment-type and parasite-type invocate differently?" Allen asked the bedridden Bak. "Is that possible?"

"Yes. It's something that is based on the senses. The anti-Akuma weapon that parasite-types have come from the innocence that dwells within their body, correct?" Bak quizzed. He was still lying in the warm futon.

I nodded.

"However, the conformers with the equipment-type do not have the same physical connection with their innocence. In addition, it is difficult for the innocence in equipment-types to be mastered. Even synchronized, the mighty strength of the innocence is hard to keep in check. That is why we "alter" the innocence into the anti-Akuma weapons."

"The weapon form restrains the innocence's power and it enables the conformers to synchronize with it more easily. In this matter equipment-types are able to synchronized with a weapon they've created and invocate."

I glanced down at the fans in my hands. They weren't always this shape and form; they had been modified not once but three times. They were once pure and, from what Bak just said, a lot stronger. I wonder, twirling the fans around, if that seal of restraint was taken off, just how power they would get.

"But the parasite-types synchronize with the raw, unaltered form of Innocence. Excuse me for saying this but the parasite-type conformers are like weapons, restraining the power of the innocence with their own bodies. They are the anti-Akuma weapons." Bak finished.

"I'm a weapon?" Allen questioned not wanting to believe that.

"I only said that to make it easier for you to understand, you're definitely human but for us, when we turned innocence into an anti-Akuma weapon we began by first understanding that innocence. By uncovering which shape, nature, and function would best suit its abilities we develop a "style" for it. It's possible that you still do not know your own innocence very well. I've been thinking that the reason why you are unable to invocate." Bak finished just before coughing.

"I don't know my innocence, huh?" Allen asked.

"It may be possible," Bak clarified and gestured towards me. "Great thing you're here too."

"How's this great?" I asked slightly annoyed. I still didn't get why he was having a full treatment for having hives.

"You will demonstrate for Allen as you own one equipment type and one parasitic."

"Wait, I'll do what?"

"You'll explain to Allen-"

"I heard you the first time," I ran a hand threw my hair with a sigh. "Alright, I'll do this. But I can't guarantee that it'll work."

"Give it your best shot."

"Do you get it now?" I sighed. It was my second time going through it. As usual, I was disappointed. Another sigh left my mouth as I pace around the room. "Okay, Walker. Relax. Forget everything. Concentrate. Feel and understand your innocence." I guided.

Inhaling slowly, Walker raised his stub of an arm. His eyes snapped open and his mouth open. "Invocate!"

"Walker," I groaned, "why are you not concentrating?" I glared at the open mouth. "What's on your mind?" I snapped. "Spit it out now."

"Esme," Allen paused, "do you remember that night?"

"What night?" I feigned innocence. "I lived through many nights." I coughed into my hand and glance around. "I think you should focus back-"

"_That _night."

"Oh," I nodded. "The night with the Noah."

He nodded.

"What about it?"

"Um... about that night... I saw you die..."

"You sure?"

"I think so..."

The image of my body surrounded by blood replayed in his mind. My last moments. It couldn't be so easily misinterpreted.

"I think you saw wrong." I patted his head, "I mean, I'm alive here right?"

"But I saw the Noah plunge his hand into you. He was squeezing your heart."

My heart skipped a beat. "You sure you didn't see things?" I suggested.

"You were stone white and drenched in blood." He wrapped his hand around his face. "I don't think I can ever forget that image."

"Just put it out of your mind. You saw wrong." I told quickly.

"Yeah..." I could tell he wasn't going to let it go.

The awkward silence that had grown shattered as the double doors slammed open and Bak Chan walked in. "How's the syncing going?"

"As I thought, no luck." I was glad that Bak had interrupted. It was getting rather stuffy in here.

"Seems like we have no choice."

I nodded but remain silent.

Bak's second plan was creating a mock battle. The hopes were if Walker was able to feel the sense of battle then when pushed into a corner he'll be able to overcome his troubles and invocate. So far, the results were thin. He was able to invocate and materialize his arm, but it would only last for seconds.

"Walker!" I gasped when Fou's blade slipped through his neck. I slowed to a stop not long after. His head was attached.

"Sorry Walker, seems like I can't keep up my physical form anymore. We've been fighting for ten hours. We'll continue after I nap." Fou told and faded into the wall.

"Walker-kun!" Ruofa shouted, running from her hiding spot exposing the group.

"Walker!" I shouted, my fan flying towards him.

He caught it and glanced at it oddly before awkwardly snapping it open as I came flying at him.

"You're battle is not over." I told, "Remember, unlike Fou, I'm physical meaning you wouldn't be so lucky if you were to lose focus." I grabbed my fan back and kicked him in the side.

"Zillah-san!" Ruofa shouted.

"What?"

"You shouldn't be so hard on Walker-kun, he's very tired."

"Come to think of it, isn't this place offlimits?" The looks on her face answered my question.

Within seconds, the black golem supervising the room turned into a P.A System. Bak was on the line, scolding the three scientists.

I jumped into the hole after Walker and jabbed my fan. Twisting my heel, I unlodged my fan and chucked it at Walker, it scathed past Ruofa as Walker dodged. I heard her scream moments after it pasted.

"Ruofa and Co. please go out or take shelter." I warned and chased after Walker, taking my fan back within seconds.

"Yes ma'am!" Rikei called and ushered the other two away quickly, eager to be away from the scolding.

It felt odd having to battle against Walker especially when he was weaponless, but it was to help him regain his innocence, so it had to be done. I rolled my lips with my teeth and released a sign. "Invocate," I whispered and my tessens doubled in size.

Walker dropped like a stone. I followed and trapped him down. I sat on his chest and brought my fan down.

"Walker-kun!" Ruofa shouted and ran from her sheltered hole once more.

The battle had lasted ten minutes with a clear idea who was winning. Walker was thrown around as a ragdoll. Sure Walker dodged, but the issue was I was much faster than his battered state could keep up with. That piled up with the advantages of innocence proved difficult on the newbie's part.

I halted my blade inches away from his throat. I watched as his clenched face softened.

"Esme?" He questioned, noting the shaking of the fan. Throughout the battle, I had made many slip ups and let openings go. It was like my attention was diverted elsewhere. I couldn't remain still even for a second. I had to move or do something. "Esme?" He tried again, trying to beat the sleep out of his system to ask. But there was no strength left and within moments he was in deep sleep.

I got off him and motioned for Rikei to come. "Help me get him to bed."


	14. Dance: Emergency

**Title: **Forever Trapped

**Author: **xx. Air

**Summary: **Esme Zillah is entitled 'Gracious Protector of Shade' and given an ironic fate of killing those around her. She avoided her fate and kept those she loves alive. But how long can she keep it up as her 'past' comes back and breaks her only strength?

**Chapter 14: **Dance: Emergency

**Updates: **Monthly

**Genres:** Adventure, Action, Romance, Suspense, Mystery, Angst (Slight), Humor, Drama (Slight), Supernatural, Fantasy, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

******Reason:** This is the new version of Forever Trapped. The reason I've reconstructed it was because both I and my (former?) beta, Howlingwolf94 (Thank you Howl) thought that the story was lacking in many places and the only way to clean it and add more depth to it was to reconstruct it. Do not worry though because the storyline is mostly the same with some slight changes and new chapters. To know if the chapter is new or the old one, this message will be displayed at each chapter.

* * *

******Disclaimer:** I do not own -Man. It rightfully belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

**[A/N]: **I am unaware to where my beta is or his location or what may have happened to him. It seems that I have lost contact with him when he disappeared. In other words, this chapter has yet to be beta-ed and when it can be, if it will, I have no idea.

* * *

**Dance: Emergency**

I sat on the sideline watching Fou beat the crap out of Walker again. I sighed and slid off the railing and walked towards Walker. Fou kicked him into a pillar; she was very upset with his lack of fighting. Walker didn't do anything, but dodge and defend, he didn't even make a move when he should have and this was getting tiring watching him make the same mistake every time.

"Why aren't you serious when fighting me?!" Fou yelled, anger marks all over her.

"I-I am…" Walker panted.

"I don't even feel any killing intent or whatever shit you have! How the hell can this be the best you've got?!" She asked punching his head. "A little bean sprout like you will _never_be able to invocate!"

Fou screamed and Walker blew up. Quickly Shifu and Rikei went and held Walker and Fou back while the two tried to kill enough from their emotions.

"I don't get it either! I'm not in this place because I want to! I don't get it!" Walker yelled hurt and confused.

"Fou," I told placing my hand on her shoulder, finally decided to bring an end to this. I kneel down beside Walker pulled him up close.

Walker grunted and winced at the sharpness of the sudden jerk.

I raised my hand and pull it against his face.

Everyone stopped and stare shock.

"Walker, come with me, session is over, Fou go rest." I said and dragged Walker away.

I threw Walker down in a corner and sat down beside him. "Why do you think you were given the innocence for?" I asked.

Allen stared shock then looked away. "I don't know." He sighed.

"What is Innocence for?" I questioned.

"To kill Akumas." He stated easily.

"Why do you kill Akuma?" I stated and glanced off to the side. _He usually says 'destroy'._

Walker looked confused. His eyes paled and he glanced around with a blank look. "I don't know." That tone sounded as if Allen wasn't there.

"Walker?" I questioned and waved a hand in his face, snapping him back. "Let me rephrase that question: What is your resolve?"

"Resolve?" The word rolled off Walker's tongue as if he didn't understand it.

"Has Cross actually taught you anything?" I sighed and stood up. I was done with this, Walker doesn't seem to be cooperating well today. "Walker, find your resolve or you'll never move forward."

Walker_, have you lost your resolve? Were you too far from the battlefield to remember the souls of Akuma?_

I could never forget the sight I saw at Krory's castle.

I stopped by the door and turn back. "Come back from the darkness." I said, my voice thick was sadness and worry covering the bittersweet hate.

A scream echoed around the basement interrupting my meditation. Annoyed from my peace, I stomp my way towards the sound. I burst open the door to see Rohfa and Walker's face really close to each other. I stared at the scene; my heart swelled and my face darkened with red.

"I-I-I'm flirting with Walker-san?" The same voice screamed.

I turn to see a red face Rohfa pointing towards Walker and another Rohfa? _There was two Rohfa's?_I thought confused.

"I have a doppelganger?" Rohfa yelled.

"What's wrong Rohfa?" Allen asked before realizing there was two.

_Slow as always._I sighed.

The Rohfa beside Allen slowly turned back into Fou.

"Fou?" I questioned while Allen screamed scared.

"I heard that she impersonate others. She does that a lot to tease the branch Chief." Shifu informed.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Walker. I didn't come here to cheer you up to anything! I'm still pissed at you!" Fou yelled blushing, but mad. "Don't let this get to your head! Ahh, I'm sleepy! Being ticked off tires me out! Look at all the trouble I have to deal with because of that brat!" Fou yelled the ending directed at me as if I was responsible for the boy.

"Ah, sorry, Fou." I chucked uneasily, scratching my head.

"Thank you Fou… for the light." Walker said finding an excuse.

"We'll start again after my nap." Fou said already storming off.

"Okay," Allen agreed.

Fou stopped and suddenly arched back slightly. Something looked wrong. Fou started to yell for Bak in a weak, stuttering voice. "Hide Walker now, Bak!" She yelled at last. A hole appeared on her chest and out came a strange piece of thin black plates of metal. At the top was a thin, stretched out shape with the number 57 on it.

"Fou!" I yelled.

"So you're the "Entrance" to this barrier?" The black shape laughed.

"How? It's impossible for a mere Akuma to break through my barrier." Fou yelled in pain.

"Akuma?" I yelled. _Activate!_I shouted in my mind and held out my large white fans with my eyes now blue and lock on started to appear on it. "Stay back." I yelled at the others standing before Allen and the three scientists standing there. I wrapped the two fans protectively around us.

"It was nothing; I didn't do anything." The Akuma said shimmering out of the machine. "It was Noah's Arkthat let me pass through. I've come to pick you up. Allen Walker."

"Like that's going to happen." I said glaring at the Akuma. "Get out of here now!" I said yelling back at the others who just stayed there staring while Walker was busy staring at a butterfly with the card suite: diamond on it.

"An exorcist here with Allen Walker?" The Akuma cocked its head. "Ah, you must be Esme Zillah. I thought Noah-sama killed you."

I felt Walker twitched behind me.

"I don't die so easily." I smirked.

"My mission was to finish Noah-sama's job... that includes taking care of you." The level 3 licked his lips.

"This thing's here to kill you. In your current stage, there's nothing you can do. Run Walker." Fou commanded, tears falling.

"I can't!" Allen yelled.

"You must!" I growled and nudged him back.

"I won't let him do that." Akuma said shooting a beam through my fan, me and then through Allen before I could even detect it.

I held my ground while Allen fell dragging the thread through me. I scream at the odd feeling of something rubbing against my insides.

"Walker!" The other yelled.

"Get him out of here…" I grunted.

"My dark matter allows me to destroy any object. That thread will break down any matter into molecules, then absorb them, thus erasing its very existence. And now you two shall be erased completely!" Akuma said pointing at us.

A bolt went through the thread towards us. Allen screamed while I held my tongue, quickly with shaking hands I sliced the thread that connected us to the Akuma. I fell to my knees, gasping for air before charged forwards, disappearing before the Akuma then reappearing behind. I brought my fan down and shot the Akuma down. I turn back at the others. "Get him out of here!"

The Akuma appeared behind me and slapped me away into a wall as if I was a fly. "Mister Noah ordered me to bring you to him if you _are_alive. But he never told me that I _must_bring you back alive. I'll take your molecules back with me." Akuma said.

Slowly, I pushed out of the Esme-shaped hole and charged forward, pushing my fan against his arm. "Dance: Song of the Swallows." I shouted and large amounts of sharp tuned winds came and crashed onto the Akuma. It wasn't smart to use it in close range, but the fog should cloud his vision.

I flipped back and waited for the smoke to clear. A new target ring appeared in my sight and it moved forwards. I turned my head around to see who it. Another string of thread slipped through me followed by five others. It started to suck and absorb my molecules. I screamed and dropped my fan.

"You're late Baka-Bak." Fou said quietly.

"I know." Bak shouted and cut his hand, drawing out his blood. "Guardian Deity, I summon thee with my blood, I grant you permission." Bak chanted.

Rings appeared on the pillars around the room and out came beams of light that went towards the Akuma, stopping him for now.

"Fou, Do it now!" Bak yelled.

Fou jumped and sliced the threads connecting though my body. "Let's go," Fou shouted and helped me up. The two of us limped away.

Everyone ran around, looking for their exit that allows them to go. Thousands of people ran around scared for their life. Rikei was carrying Allen and being extra careful for Allen could have an atomic break down and be gone from the world. Bak carried Fou and whispered something into her ear, while I refused to be carried by people of Chan and stumbled my way after them.

Bak summoned the rocks on the ground to move and form a wall to separate the North division from everywhere else. "Fou!" Bak yelled.

"All right." She said staggering before changing her appearance to be like Walker's.

"Since I'm a guardian deity and not an exorcist, I probably won't be able to defeat it. But I'll buy more time for you somehow, so you'd better get outta here!" Fou said jumping back towards the exit.

"Fou," I told, catching her in my arms. "I'm an exorcist, this is my job. You're job is to protect those here, not to fight an Akuma."

"Zillah, you can't go, not in the sate you are in." He guested to my transparency.

"It's fine. I won't die." I told.

"You don't get it!" Fou shouted, slamming me. "You will not be able to heal from this."

"I know you dislike the Chan family." Bak said bitterly. He was gaining attention fast. "I wouldn't blame you. We screwed up your life. But that doesn't mean you can go around wasting your life like that."

"Bak!" I shouted, "We'll talk about that later. But I will be going through there to that battle. I am an Exorcist, my job is to destroy those things." I was absolute.

"They'll be looking for Allen still." Fou reminded. "I'll go with you."

"Fine. But stay behind me." _A level three... maybe.. just maybe, I can handle one._I thought glancing at my body.

"Bak!" The blond jumped, "Make sure Allen remains alive." I glanced back and gave a them a smile. _Take care, Moyashi._I was off through the little slit, ignoring the shouts of the Albino.

The other side the Akuma was already there by the wall division. It was unharmed. Fou and I were ready to greet it, our weapons out and ready to fight and kill it or at least buy time for Allen.

"Oh, you came back? I was looking forward to chasing you down. How boring." It said.

"Bye Bye… Bak…" Fou mumbled sadly as the Akuma charged forwards.

I moved before Fou and blocked the attack and threw him back. "Like Hell am I'm going to let you do that." I yelled. "You have to go through me first." I said playing along.

"You want to die first?" Akuma questioned stepping out of the hole.

"You can go first! Dance: Tempest!" I yelled and spun around holding out both fan and spun around quickly holding out my legs straight and pointing them out. I created a tornado and used it to my advantage and pushed the Akuma deeper into the walls. I flipped back and crossed my fans and shot two blades of wind at the Akuma pushing him deeper.

The Akuma laughed and sped out of the hole quickly grabbing my throat and pinning me to a wall. The attack had no affect on him. He dug me deeper into the wall and started to choke me. "You think you can defeat me with such low level attacks?!"

I reached up and tried to pull his hand away from my throat but it didn't move. I was losing air and it was getting really hard to do anything with my mind fogging up. The pressure on my throat disappeared and I fell to the ground, quickly I gasped for air, clinging to my throat. I coughed when I tried to draw air into my lungs while trying to exhale. "T-thanks…" I coughed.

I gripped my fans tighter and vanished reappearing behind the Akuma. "Dance: Phantom Grave!" I yelled and flashed around grabbing Fou away and placing her back on the ground then disappearing and appearing behind, to the side, up and down and all around the Akuma giving a few slashes from each side. Soon the whole Akuma was in a cocoon of white wind blades. I stood before it darted forwards slicing it with my tessens spinning around in the middle inside the cocoon. "End." I whispered and staggered to gain balance. My body started to crack.

The cocoon behind me split open and nothing was behind it.

An orange target appeared behind me on my shield. My eyes widen and I gasped. Slowly, I turned my head around seeing the Akuma standing there all fine except for the little scratch on his side – the side where I first started. "H-how?" I asked before screaming as many threads crossed through my body.

"Esme!" Fou shouted and charged forwards.

"No so fast." Akuma shouted and started to attack Fou.

I struggled with the threads that went through my body sucking and injecting dark matter into my body, scattering my atoms. _Innocence! Please lead me your power. We need to save Fou! I promised I'd protect! Give me the strength! _I thought. _Please, at least enough to stall for more time._Nothing was happening. **_Let me kill, let me kill, let me kill the Akuma_**_._The thought was dark and spontaneous. It spread like wildfire through me. Instantly, my innocence picked it up.

"Leave Allen alone!" I yelled and sliced off the threads and turned around, charging for the Akuma. "Level 3, I'm here to kill you. Die by my blade" I swiped my fan around quickly sending a big gush of wind towards the Akuma knocking it away from Fou.

"Esme…" Fou whispered softly. There seemed to be a secret message under her soft breath, one that said 'No…'

"You did well, thank you. Sorry I couldn't kill it fast enough. I promise to end it." I hissed and placed her back down on the water. Her limbs where now no where and her face were starting to deteriorate. Her side was chewed out already. "Rest now."

"Sorry…" Fou apologized for not being able fight longer.

I charged forwards and twirled my other fan around and stabbed it into the Akuma. He screamed laughing at the pain and shot me back. I placed my feet down gently on the opposite wall using the wind as my guide to try and keep my body from overreacting and breaking down further.

"You think you can win with your body like that?" Akuma laughed, noting how I had to soften my touches with everything.

I didn't answer and bounce off the wall and swiped my fan out, sending more blades out at him. While he was busy dodging and destroying the blades coming towards him I took off and bound up towards the sky. I slashed down and send more blades down towards him. "Dance: Hailing Blood Graves!" The blades shot out of my tessens and flew down towards the Akuma stabbing into him and around him.

I stared down at the Akuma pierced into the ground black blood slowly pouring out of him. "It's done." I sighed, the blood lust was gone from my eyes. I floated down towards the ground and going to pick up Fou.

Another beam of thread shot through my ankle as soon as touched the ground. The combine force of the two started to crack my body. Quickly, I sliced off the thread, but the reaction from the force of the attack didn't stop, my body continued to crack. The fast movement I used didn't work either, it was too fast and much for my body and my arm started to crack staring with my fingertips. My fan dropped from my right hand unable to grip anymore.

"You think you can beat me, look at your body now!" The Akuma laughed and pulled out the long blade stabbing through his chest.

_This was not good, I'm breaking and he's yet to be dead! _I thought and gritted my teeth. "This isn't over yet." I hissed. The dark energy beating through me from earlier was lacking. _I still have my eyes._I thought and dashed forwards releasing my shield.

"Charging towards me without your weapons? Are you looking for death?" Akuma laughed.

"Exactly!" I smirked and started at the eyes on his forehead, looking onto a few of their glances. "Now die by my gaze!" I yelled.

My energy faded as nothing happened. _Was it because not all his eyes were on me?_The Akuma laughed and shoved me away. My back hit my other fan that dropped from earlier and started to crack too. I panted and pushed myself up with it. _I'm not done yet!_I pushed myself forward trying to stop the Akuma from advancing any closer.

Another target appeared on my shield which flew back on as soon as the new target got in. The target was labelled "Allen Walker". I stared shock before turning around to see Allen dashing through.

Allen placed his hand on the Akuma's back and stopped the Akuma just as he was about to pasted his thread into my head. Akuma quickly pushed Allen off. Easily, Allen flipped off and gently landed on the floating debris. The part where Allen's hand touched the Akuma crackled.

"What are you?" The Akuma questioned fear in his eye.

"An exorcist." Allen said coldly. Something looked different about him. He had gone deeper into the darkness to my dismay. Didn't he hear my cry to come back?

Fou's disguise as Allen faded and she returned to her own smaller shape.

"This explains a lot." Akuma said staring at Fou then at Allen.

"Walker**…" **Fou said her voice cracking.

"Fou, Bak-san was crying." Allen said sadly.

Fou started to cry.

"Well? Are you strong?" Akuma questioned and started to attack Allen.

Another target appeared, it was titled "Bak Chan". _What was he doing here?_** "**You were supposed to keep Allen away." I shouted.

Allen's target fell and looked broken. "Allen!" I shouted turning around to see Allen being pushed into the water.

"Damn it! Let Allen go, you bastard!" I asked rushing forwards towards Allen.

"What about those humans?" Akuma asked and pointed towards the human a thick beam of thread shot towards them.

"Shit!" I called and changed course running towards the two. "Invocate!" I yelled when I realized that I couldn't make it. I placed my good arm up and the fan before them flipped around standing up and spreading open. The timing worked out and the beams where sliced before they hit the two. I fell to my knees and panted, my body broke faster and the strain deepened.

"Now what about you?" Akuma laughed and shot a beam towards me.

The hand of Allen's sticking out of the waters glowed. My eyes reacted and titled it "Innocence: Allen Walker"

"My left is for the Akuma. My right is for the Humans. Both define me." A white aura appeared around the hand it formed a shape similar to a bird but it was too big and ragged to be a bird. It was still unrefined. The bird-like spikes condensed and a crown appeared. "Both important to me." A gloved hand appeared and grabbed the beams floating towards me. "So now, I will answer you." The innocence condensed and was able to take form. "And these Akuma bring them salvation!" Allen finishes.

Allen's innocence formed and a white, masked, crowned clown appeared around me as if protecting me. It was holding the beams away from me.

"Walker?" I heard Fou questioned.

"You're in the way. I'll make you all disappear!" The Akuma yelled and charged forwards towards me.

The arm wrapped around me.

"Disintegrate!" The Akuma yelled bringing his arm and knee down on the shield. He opened his mouth and many tiny hands shot out and moved towards my face. I watched and tried to get it with my eyes since nothing else seems to work. But the electricity that circuited through when the hands touched the shield blocked any chances of it at that moment.

The silver masked moved and looked at the Akuma and many long ribbon-like whips appeared, slicing through the Akuma. It got rid of the screaming Akuma and floated towards Allen's hand and the two merged.

Allen wore the cape of a clow and the crown of the Innocence acted like a hood. Allen's left arm was back as well however it wasn't the claw hand that was on him before. It had evolved; it was slender, thinner and sharper. The gloved hand was his right hand which he gives for the humans while his left hand was hand with long talon like claws for the Akuma.

He sliced through the charging Akuma without a sweat, flipping around and landing before me. "Hear me, O piteous soul of the Akuma. Rest in Peace." Allen said slicking through the Akuma.


	15. Dance: Return to War

**Title: **Forever Trapped

**Author: **xx. Air

**Summary: **Esme Zillah is entitled 'Gracious Protector of Shade' and given an ironic fate of killing those around her. She avoided her fate and kept those she loves alive. But how long can she keep it up as her 'past' comes back and breaks her only strength?

**Chapter 15: **Dance: Return to War

**Updates: **Monthly

**Genres:** Adventure, Action, Romance, Suspense, Mystery, Angst (Slight), Humor, Drama (Slight), Supernatural, Fantasy, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

******Reason:** This is the new version of Forever Trapped. The reason I've reconstructed it was because both I and my beta, Howlingwolf94 (Thank you Howl) thought that the story was lacking in many places and the only way to clean it and add more depth to it was to reconstruct it. Do not worry though because the storyline is mostly the same with some slight changes and new chapters. To know if the chapter is new or the old one, this message will be displayed at each chapter.

* * *

******Disclaimer:** I do not own -Man. It rightfully belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

**[A/N]: **Terribly sorry to all my readers for the long wait! I must also apologize beforehand for any mistakes in grammar and spelling as this has yet to be beta-ed. Please understand! Once again, sorry.

* * *

**Dance: Return to war**

The Akuma is nothing more but a torso and a head now. Four strings with ring at the end held the body up. Allen spoke to it.

"Please, tell me Akuma. What is the identity and location of the one who ordered you to capture me?" Allen asked politely.

""Identity and location"?" The Akuma repeated and started to laugh. "If you let me live, I'll answer."

"Very well." Allen smiled.

The Akuma stared at him shocked at his stupidity, no, his kindness.

"Tell me?" Allen requested again smiling larger.

The Akuma stared to laugh. "You won't! Of course you won't! You're such a clown! It's Noah-sama. It's Lord Tyki Mick! I wonder how Edois facing right now?! And your friends! Not only is the great Lord Mick there right now, but four other Noah-sama as well as the Earl-sama!" Akuma laughed spilling everything.

"Our friends are in Japan?" I asked quietly. _Noah? Earl?_

Allen face shocked face disappeared as fast as it came.

"Allen, isn't that a bad thing?" The Akuma questioned going insane from ecstasy.

Allen raised his claw and placed his index finger on the Akuma's forehead forming a sphere and drawing a straight like down. "Thank you." Allen said.

"Noah's ark is there. Take it, Allen. It can move through space. You can get to Edo**…" **The Akuma said deciding to be helpful. The level 3 sounded a lot softer and kinder and more sane.

"Why?" Allen questioned after a second of silence.

""Why" you ask? Because it's an order from Noah-sama. But no, maybe not. Somehow I'm feeling very good right now." The Akuma laughed as the line Allen drew became a cross. The edges of the cross blow up as the Akuma became purified.

"Esme!" Allen shouted poking his head into the infirmary.

"I'm asleep," I groaned, stirring in the stiff bed.

"Oh," Allen's voice quieted, but he didn't leave. "How are you doing?" Ever since Allen gotten his innocence back, the dark matter that was breaking him down vanished. It was as if his innocence healed him. Unfortunately, I haven't been so lucky. My body was still broken down. I was unable to move or do anything. It was excruciating. Is this how it is for normal people with wounds? How could they wait so long?

"Good night," I replied and faced the wall when a hand stopped me.

"Why are you running?" Allen asked.

"Running?" I paused, glancing back at him. What was he talking about?

"Every since we came here, you have been unsteady." He told, "You can't seem to focus on anything but your surroundings. You're calling "Walker" agian. You're innocence is always ready beside you - activated. You train twice as much, and make the same falters. You barely sleep. You barely eat. The simplest words make you jump. Is there something What is wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied. When had I gotten so weak?

"I'll get Mr. Zhu to get you some food." Walker suggested, breaking the silence.

"Here you go, Esme." Zhu said happily, delivering a plate of mango pudding to me.

"Thanks," I smiled and whispered quietly to the elderly male next to me. I hadn't expected him to have heard me, but apparently he had.

The sky was dark with only one source of light - the moon. The Asian Branch of the Black Organization was silent. Everyone had gone to sleep hours ago, all except for four individuals. Bak-chan, and Zhu Chan glanced at each other, nodded and hauled the injured blonde out.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bak questioned once more.

We were in a secluded room. The dark room was empty. The only furnishing was the few tiki torches that light up large circle drawn on the ground. From the large circle, several strings spiralled inwards stopping around a much smaller circle. The second circle had three spirals cluttered in one corner. The rest of the circle was rather empty except for the _sakura_ petals creating the elven star. Several other similar seals stood invisible along the posts in the room.

With a nervous sigh I stepped into the circle. "Did you inform Komui about this?" I placed my fans down.

"Yes," Bak's voice replied from the darkness.

"What did he say?" Knowing him, he wouldn't be to happy about this.

"He wants to remind you, that if you remove the seal you're defences will be weaker to _her_."

"The level 3's aren't something that can be taken easily."

A pause.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

_No, but what other choice do I have?_** "**Yes,"

"Before we start, I want you to know that you do have a choice." Bak words were of surprise to me. "In the name of the Chan family, we will not do anything against your will."

"Bak," My voice was calm and sincere. "Thank you... for this and protecting me from Walker."

"Esme, releasing the seal on your power won't be easy." Mr. Zhu reminded. "It can cause you a great deal of pain."

"Mr. Zhu, please remove the seal."

I stood up and walked alongside Allen who was still putting on his shirt. I sighed and grabbed the tie from Allen's hand and help him put it on. Both of us just finished our inspection.

We were fine. Allen shrugged off his jacket to reveal his arm which was now different the hand was still the same but near the shoulder it was different there was swirls and small keys on his shoulder. Also his cross was now four arrows pointing at different points making a cross.

"Ah, I wonder if I can still cheat at cards with this hand…" Allen said.

I sighed and whacked him lightly. "Of course you can, Silly." I promised, "We can play again." I smirked and placed his shirt back on and tied his tie.

"Bak-chan?" Allen questioned seeing Bak's solemn stare.

"Huh?" Bak questioned.

"My innocence. Was it strong?" Allen questioned.

I sighed and placed a hand on my head.

"Yes, it was! It was a very strong Anti-Akuma weapon, Walker!" Bak answered a bit off guard from the sudden question.

"I see!" Allen said smiling wide.

The smile brought a shine to my heart. It's been a while seen I saw that smile.

The phone ringed.

"Chief, the lines to HQ have been restored!" A scientist called.

"Ah, Okay! See you later then, Walker." Bak said.

"Okay." Allen said with the big grin still and started to turn. "Bak-san, no matter what Komui-san may say, we'll be boarding that Ark.**" **Allen warned.

"Zillah." Bak called.

I stopped and turned back.

"You're innocence…" Bak started.

"I know. It's still under control." I waved my fans, the ribbon attached at the bottom danced.

"Esme!" Allen called.

"Coming." I ran after him.

"That's not what I was going to say…" Bak said quietly and looked down at the papers in his hand. The white sphere that acted as my eyes in my scan showed up strange.

I walked behind Allen while Allen walked towards the entrance where Fou rested.

"Yo, Walker. You bored?" Fou asked, her voice echoing around the place.

"How are you feeling, Fou?" Allen questioned.

"I'll turn back to normal once I've rested in here. It's just boring 'cause it takes some time. Guess I'll see the freaky exorcists off from here." Fou said.

"That's mean. How am I freaky?" Allen questioned pretending to be hurt.

"You dummy, Walker, you loving both the Akuma and the humans in general a very weird thing to do, you know?" Fou laughed.

Allen started to laugh.

I smiled.

"I'm beat, so I'll be getting some sleep. Someone like you should be heading off towards the battlefield already."

"I'll be off." Allen promised giving a thumb up.

"Wait, Zillah." Fou called.

I stopped and turn around.

"Yes Fou?" I questioned.

"A lot of people will dislike Allen for his love to the Akumas, make sure he's fine."

"I will," I stated smiling.

"Come visit more often."

"Don't expect me to much. It still gives me the creeps."

Fou laughed.

"Fou, _that _won't happen again will it?" I asked wondering.

Allen looked at me confused. "That?"

I glanced over at Allen's worried face. I started to laugh. "Never mind."I pushed him ahead. "Oh, Fou, sorry I couldn't pro—"

"Stop right there, Zillah. You're sounding just like Allen." She puffed.

"How? I'm not a young boy looking like an old man." I kidded

"I don't look like an old man!" Allen defended.

"I said _sounding_." She laughed.

"Just this one time."

"Now, go and stop bothering my sleep, you two should be at the battle now. Zillah… never mind. Bye guys. Win!"

I laughed. "You can bet on it!"

Allen and I stared at the strange piece of high-tech technology in silence, just looking at it. I don't know what Allen might be thinking at the moment but I know what I was thinking. _How does _that _look like a ship? Are our friends OK? What lies before us in Edo?_My mind was full of miscellaneous questions along those lines, some that will be answered when we walk past and through this so called "Noah's Ark**"**.

"Walker, Zillah, come over here for a sec!" Bak called.

"Huh?" I asked turning around and walking back with Allen in our new exorcists outfits: A high collar black leather jacket with the rose cross on the left breast, a pair of long leather pants and boots. We both wore belts though though differently with pouches hanging on the back. All trimmed in silver and decorated with zippers

Allen had his jacket zipped from the hips up with a strap across his neck. His jacket splited down, hiding his black leather pants and boots. His left sleeve had a long zipper that rolled down his arm.

My jacket was more of a vest. Underneath the vest, I had on a skintight turtleneck with ¾ sleeves and a hole just above the bosom. The turtleneck ended around my waist, revealing my belly. I had on one belt-holster with an attachment that created a Y-shape around my hips. I wore long leather pants and a pair of dark fur heel boots. There was a silver cross hanging from the fur.

"Put this on your ear." Bak said holding up a thin, gold earring tag.

"What is it?" Allen asked placing it on.

"A radio transmitter I'm in the middle of developing. I think it'll work fine but the traditional radio golems haven't been strong enough to withstand going into the Ark." Bak said pointing to a box of annihilated bat golems

"They won't blow up right?" I questioned letting it dangle on my ears.

Allen stopped and looked cautiously at the earring.

"It shouldn't." Bak answered.

"**Can you hear me, Allen-kun, Esme-chan?****" **A familiar voice called.

"Komui-san?" Allen gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"**Hm? Oh nothing. I'm supposed to be putting the brakes on you two."**Komui explained sounding light.

"Eh?" Allen asked.

"**We haven't confirmed yet that the thing you have there is really "Noah's Ark."****I'll acknowledge it as a machine that can transport something through space, but because there are still many things unknown about it; it is possible it can be a trap. That's why we'll enter the Ark****together with you. If we decide it's too dangerous, I want you to pull back immediately." **Komui commanded,

"Eh?" Allen yelled.

"No, we're not going to pull back!" I stated seriously, but raising my voice still.

"**But keep in mind that you're an important comrade of ours. We can't help but want to protect you two." **Komui said sweetly.

"Che," I clicked my tongue like Yuu-chan.

"**Or could it be we're **_**not **_**comrades to you, Allen, Esme-chan?" **Komui questioned.

"That's right, you're not." I stated through a smile. "You're our friends!"

Komui laughed on the other end.

I looked at Allen's cute blushing face.

"Okay, understood!" Allen said shaky.

"Aw, Allen's blushing. Komui-san, it's so cute. Come see." I teased laughing.

"Shaddup!" Allen mumbled.

"Aw, but just look at you all red." I teased.

"Let's just go already!" Allen grumbled turning redder.

"Oh! He got redder!" I teased while Allen dragged me away.

"Wait, Walker-san!" Rohfa called panting.

"Roufa-san? Why are you so out of breath?" Allen questioned.

I whacked Allen on the head. "They were running, Silly!"

"Your cards, Walker-san it was missing a spade so the three of us concocted ink colouring to make you another one." Rohfa panted holding out the deck of cards given by the swirly glasses dude on the train.

"Hey, aren't those the one that dude you stripped give you?" I questioned pointing at the cards leaning over his shoulder.

"H-he stripped?" Bak questioned thinking something bad.

"No, it's not like that!" Allen defended himself waving his arms out before him. "Esme!"

"Ruuun," I laughed and quickly ran inside the Ark.

"Thank you" Allen said taking the card.

"Take care!" Rohfa shouted.

"See you soon, Walker!" Rehei said happily.

"Yeah," Walkersaid slowly going inside the ark.

"Hurry up!" I called, poking my head out. I winked goodbye to them.

"Walker! Make sure to come back safely!" Bak yelled before I pulled Allen inside.

"**Can you hear me, Allen-kun?" **Komui asked,testing it. "**Where you able to get inside the Ark? Can you please check on Esme-chan, she isn't responding?"**

"Huh?" Allen expressed. "Esme is fine." I was just standing there, not doing anything.

"**Huh? What's wrong?!"**Komui asked quizzically.

"Ah, nothing it's very different from what I expected." Allen said shyly.

"**What do you see?"**Komui questioned curious.

"There's white-washed buildings!" I screamed finally talking. "How is all this inside the Ark?" I questioned to no one.

"It looks like the south, it's a town filled with white-washed buildings like Esme said." Allen repeated.

"**And how are you feeling?"**Komui asked.

"We're fine." I stated.

"I'll start walking now." Allen informed.

"**Be careful! Don't get yourself **_**lost!"**_Komui said suddenly after that one time Allen got lost he's always been careful on that.

I started to laugh. "It's OK, I'm here with him. Don't forget me." I jabbed my thumb at myself.

"Komui-san." Allen started after a while of walking.

"**Hm?"**Komui asked.

"I wonder if everyone's okay." Allen face was solemn.

"I believe they are. I have faith in everyone. After all they're strong. They're no way they can just give up. Maybe they're a bit hurt but I know they're fine. They have to be." I said kindly. "Or else I'll show them Hell!" I finished becoming dark.

"**Esme-chan is basically correct except for the last part."**Komui agreed.

"Hey!" I sighed and started to wonder how they really are.

"**During times of anxiety, it's best to think of fun things." **Komui said giving his own advice.

"Fun things?" Allen questioned stumped.

"**You can't think of any? I sure can. For example, when everyone comes back. I'll first say: "Welcome home" and give you guys pats on the back while Lenalee gets a great big hug! I'll give you lots of food to eat, Allen-kun and Esme-chan, I'll have lots of mango pudding for you to eat. Lavi will probably nod off the minute he comes back, so I'll need to have a blanket in hand. The adults will toast each other with wine. Throw a huge party and then we'll all fall asleep, it'll be ****the best. And then though a little late, Kanda-kun will come in with that sour look on his face probably not wanting anything to do with the party. But he'd probably get dragged in by Esme-chan then sneak out some time during the party. We'll all have a good time." **Komui explained.

I smiled. "I like that idea, I'd be waiting for my pudding."

Allen and Komui started to laugh.

†††

Kanda and Mari ran towards the battle after getting their general's approval. They were both in Edonow and know they were helping the others with the battle happening around the tower where the few giant Akumas surrounded. Kanda, though in battle, was making extra care to look around for his sister. The message was still troubling him.

†††

In the middle of Edo, a chubby clown flew down with an umbrella shouting the name for the twin Noahs. The Noahs were standing comfortably upon a tower watching the battle below. The battle of little annoying exorcists versus their baby akumas. It look rather fun.

"Jasdevi, go to Cross Marian right now. I'm starting to get curious; I want to know what he is doing. These exorcists attacking Edo... I think Cross may be after the Ark." The Earl told.

"Cross after the Ark?" Jasdero the more submissive of the twins questioned.

"Why? Besides if so, shouldn't we just leave Edo quickly with the new Ark?" David commented.

"The new Ark can't be activated until we downloaded the program in the old Ark into it. Road is on it."

"Can't we help her with that?"

"No," Skin Bolic interrupted. "Only the Earl and Road, the first child, are qualified to be the "Controller" for Noah's Ark. It's impossible for you."

"Shut up Bald-head or I'll kill you." David threatened.

"Hey Boss, why can't the new Ark be moved out of Edo?" Jasdero asked.

"Well, this is something happen before you guys were born. There used to be another "Controller" among the Noahs. He betrayed us and made the Ark malfunctional."

"What?! A Noah did that?"

"Yes, but I killed him."

Without a pause, the Earl continued with his story, "This Noah gave away his qualifications to be the "Controller" to someone. Since then, it became impossible to unlock the Ark's connection to Edo, and only this "someone" can change the location of the Ark. That is why I made this new Ark. An Ark that has fallen in the hands of despicable human is no longer ours. The people I asked Tyki-bon to eliminate are those related to the traitorous Noah. I'm sure this answered all your questions."

"It's Cross! It has to be him! He's strong and he's on Tyki's list! He got it, Earl! He definitely has the qualifications to be the "Controller"!"

"That is what you are supposed to check."

†††

I glanced at Allen and he nodded back at me. _Innocence Activate! _We thought simultaneously. I glanced at Allen's costume, his Crown Clown was really something. I glanced at my hands, the ribbons extending off my fans were wrapped around my arms. The sky spit open and the Noah's ark sprouted out of the opening. Quickly we dashed out.

My eyes scanned the area of the battle as we even arrived. Within nanoseconds, thirteen new targets appeared. Each was labelled. The whole battle field was in my field of vision. I was most interested in the target with the glowing large cross. It was labelled "Lenalee Lee" beside it was the dark target named "Earl of Millennium".

"Allen, the crystal is Lenalee's innocence. The Earl is beside her." I whispered silently.

"Understood, I'll get the Earl, you get Lenalee." Allen ordered.

"Yes, sir." I nodded and we were out.

Instantly, we were behind the crystal and Allen had his hand on Earl's arm, stopping the ball that was going to destroy the innocence. I had my fans out surrounding the crystal while I stood there my hand where Lenalee's was, whispering comfort towards her.

"Allen Walker." The Earl greeted as if he didn't know I was there.

"Lenalee, let's get you out of here." I said softly.

"I don't think so, Esme Zillah." The Earl said and brought his other hand around to attack.

Allen grabbed it with his other arm. "You're opponent is me." Allen pushed the Earl back, giving me more time with the strange innocence.

"Calm, Lenalee," I whispered. My eyes scanned the box of text next to Lenalee's innocence. "What is this?" I mumbled, I've never seen this before nor was it ever here to begin with. Something was odd, it was as if Lenalee's innocence was ripped apart and flipped inside out.

I dropped my fans and instantly they were spinning around me and the innocence. I jumped and grabbed one of the flying crystals pointing outwards and with all my might, I yanked it down. There was a loud cracking noise as I pushed the appendage back against the column.

A flash of light exploded behind me. "Allen!" I called. My eyes searched the battlefield and with the help of my eyes, it wasn't long for me to find the albino. My eyes widen as I watch the Earl remove from his umbrella a giant broad sword. It was black with a white cross stretched along the centre and white edges.

"That form, it looks like the white clown that chases after the Auginiste don't you think?" The Earl cooed.

Ignoring the battle, I continued with the works, pushing the rest of the appendages down. I hated the loud clunk noise it would make. _Just one more._I huffed. _Dang it, why must these be so heavy?_I panted and pulled on the last one.

"What the-?" I heard Lavi shout as Allen's cloaked form floated inches above his face. The strange masked stared back at him oddly. Akuma? The cloaked body landed behind the _usagi_, his mask and hood off.

"Lavi! Did you see the Earl come here?" Allen asked.

"Wait, damn it!" Yuu-chan yelled, lunging forwards and attacking Allen with Mugen thinking that Allen was Tyki Mik.

"Whoa Kanda, what the hell!" Lavi shouted.

"K-k-kanda?" Allen shouted shocked.

Immediately, the two idiots were shouting and fighting against each other.

_**Clang.**_

"There," I puffed and watched the crystal slowly vanish.

"Hey, what are you doing? Get away from there, bitch!" A familiar voice shouted, charging forward.

Lavi slammed his hammer down, aiming at the body before the unconscious Lenalee. Another loud clang resonated through the empty space as metal struck against metal. "That fan-" Lavi started but was instantly wrapped up by the ribbon hanging below.

I yanked on the ribbons attached to my hand, pinned down the bug trapped against the fan and readied the other fan against his throat.

"Esme!" Walker shouted, "That's Lavi!"

"Oh," I gaped and pulled my fan back when a gush of wind pushed by me, I raised my fan up, ready to attack but nothing came. _Strange._I thought as three targets disappeared. I checked the rest of the targets. They were all our friends. I placed Lenalee on my back and piggy-backed her towards the others. Lavi was still dangling off my fan.

I sighed and placed my hand on Yuu-chan's shoulder while he continued to attack Allen still not knowing who it is. Yuu-chan moved his face to the side slightly from the feel of something on his shoulder. Taking that as my cue, I raised my hand punch him squarely in the jaw sending him to the side. "Would you two stop fighting already?"

"Noahs and the Earl left already." I stated before walking up to my brother on the ground leaving behind a shock Allen and Lavi. "I leave you for a while and I come back to see you fighting Allen? I don't need him to go die again! Do you know how much effort it took for him to get his innocence back?" I yelled pull him up and staring at him straight in the eye.

Yuu-chan hissed and dropped his Mugen.

I smiled and placed him down. "Punishment!" I growled and kneel down besides Yuu-chan and hugged him tight. "Yuu-chan…" I cried.

"Get off me!" Yuu grunted.

"No,"

"Since when did your fans have ribbons?" Lavi asked, finally having rolled himself free.

"Ah, those, they look nice don't they?" I smiled, looking back at him.

Lavi's emerald eye flashed and he fainted.

Allen and I stared at him weirdly. While Allen was looking at the both of us. It took me a while to realize why he fainted.

"Oh! I forgot to place my screen back on." I said stupidly to a nervous Allen.

* * *

**[A/N]** Translations:

_sakura = _cherry blossoms

_usagi =_ bunny


	16. Dance: Run

**Title: **Forever Trapped

**Author: **xx. Air

**Summary: **Esme Zillah is entitled 'Gracious Protector of Shade' and given an ironic fate of killing those around her. She avoided her fate and kept those she loves alive. But how long can she keep it up as her 'past' comes back and breaks her only strength?

**Chapter 16: **Dance: Run

**Updates: **Monthly

**Genres:** Adventure, Action, Romance, Suspense, Mystery, Angst (Slight), Humor, Drama (Slight), Supernatural, Fantasy, Spiritual, Hurt/Comfort

* * *

******Reason:** This is the new version of Forever Trapped. The reason I've reconstructed it was because both I and my beta, Howlingwolf94 (Thank you Howl) thought that the story was lacking in many places and the only way to clean it and add more depth to it was to reconstruct it. Do not worry though because the storyline is mostly the same with some slight changes and new chapters. To know if the chapter is new or the old one, this message will be displayed at each chapter.

* * *

******Disclaimer:** I do not own -Man. It rightfully belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

**[A/N]: **Terribly sorry to all my readers for the long wait! I must also apologize beforehand for any mistakes in grammar and spelling as this has yet to be beta-ed. Please understand! Once again, sorry.

* * *

**Dance: Run**

We sat under a bridge in hiding while General Tiedoll spilled about General Cross and the modified Akuma. The modified Akuma were Akuma who were converted by Master Cross' power. Though they were converted, they could not stop everything they needed to do as Akuma, like their hunger to kill. When that happens and they can no longer be trusted, therefore they self-destruct in order to save others and disallow them to eat other humans.

I was tending to Lenalee, not really caring about the story of modified Akuma or the fact that Cross believes and uses us as tools. I already knew that, after all he is my Father. There are things I should know about him. Some things I know far too well from other stuff like the fact that's he perfectly well and alive from his debts – I've gotten more as soon as I got to Edo.

Allen sat on the other side of Lenalee with Lavi, both waiting for her to wake. Slowly Lenalee opened her eyes and saw Allen. "Allen-kun…?" She questioned panting.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Lenalee." Allen said first thing.

"Why do you need to apologize? If this is about Suman – Allen's face darkened – you've saved him, Allen-kun. He didn't die in vain. Suman's heart must have surely been saved by you." Lenalee said caressing Allen's left cheek, leaning on her arm.

I supported her lightly with my arms to help her stay up. She wasn't in tip-top shape.

"Welcome back, Allen-kun." Lenalee said, tears in her eyes.

"I'm back, Lenalee." Allen said holding her hand, tears rolling down his face.

"Aw, you're crying." Lavi teased earning a glare from Allen.

"You cried too, Lavi." Lenalee reminded.

"N-no I didn't!" Lavi lied.

I started to laugh but stopped when something sparked on my arm, under Lenalee. My eyes shone blue as a hole opened up beneath Lenalee. I slipped under Lenalee and gave her a gentle push towards Allen as I fell through instead.

"Esme?" Lenalee questioned, turning around. "No!" Tears dripped from her eyes and she reached forwards, tipping over the edge of the hole.

"Esme!" Allen shouted. His attention changed immediately, as he felt the girl in his arms fall. "Lenalee!" He reached for her, getting dragged in as well.

I looked shocked to see that I was falling back into the Noah's Ark. The hole didn't look anything like the the entrance to the Ark.

"Esme!"

I turned around and I felt my jaw fall from my face. "Lena-chan?! What are you doing in here?" I shouted and grabbed her close. I grunted as I felt my back make contact with the ground.

I opened my eyes to see Lenalee safe on top of me. Not far behind, Allen, Lavi, Chaoji, Yuu-chan and Krory falling through the hole too. I struggled to get up, dodging the falling people. I sat down and smiled smugly at them. "How's the fall?"

"Are you alright?" Lenalee asked worriedly from my back.

"Che." Yuu-chan clicked as they untangle each other from the pile. "What is this place?"

"We're inside the Noah's Ark.**" **I stated looking around.

"Why the hell are we in here?" Yuu-chan asked standing before me with a glare. I glared back and our childhood rivalry appeared.

"Do you think you should really be staring at me? Yuu-chan?" I questioned glaring and started to smirk as Yuu-chan backed off, scared of "Hell", though he didn't show it. "I don't know why we're in here." I stated and scratched my head.

"Hey, there's some weird pumpkin under where we fell." Lavi informed.

"Move, Rero! You damn exorcists!" Rero the pumpkin umbrella shouted.

"It's you." Yuu-chan, Allen and I said menacing. Allen was gripping his claw out at its neck while Yuu-chan had his sword out, placed at the other side of the neck and I had my fan on its throat tilting up his head while the pumpkin screamed.

"If you don't want to be sliced to bits, let us out, damn it." Yuu-chan threatened.

"Where's the exit?" Allen rephrased.

"There is no exit, Rero." The pumpkin said scared and a big blob loomed out of it.

"**This ship has just completed the role it's held for many years and has been put to a stop. Nice job, Rero. It's time for departure, young Exorcists. Both you and this ship will go on a one-way voyage to Hell!"**The Earl said happily through the pumpkin. "**Boom!"**The Earl cheered as the building around us started to collapse. "**Be careful. The places that have been downloaded have begun to collapse. This ship will shortly be sucked in between dimensions and disappear, to describe it on a level on science you can understand. Three hours that's all the time you have left. Cute little lady, you have good friends, so many of them have come for you. All of them will be going with you, so there's no need to feel lonely. Don't worry I won't let anyone suffer painful emotions. I'll even stop the tears of those you've left behind in this world."**The Earl promised.

"There should be a house somewhere that connects to the outside! That's how Esme and I got out." Allen shouted after we busted through our tenth building.

_Yeah, after you got lost wondering by yourself._I thought bitterly, remembering the trouble I had to go to find him again. This place was like a labyrinth.

"Impossible. This ship has stopped, Rero! Like I've been saying, it's not connected to outer dimensions anymore, Rero!" Rero shouted and got punched into a wall by Allen, Lavi and Yuu-chan who didn't bother to listen to him.

"Look out!" Lenalee shouted over my shoulder as the ground they stood on started to crumble.

"You can't get out of this ship. You're all gonna die here, Rero." Rero continued.

"There is an exit. If it's just an exit you want." A voice reached out towards us.

"Thick-lens! Why are you doing in here?" Allen and I questioned pointing at the swirly glasses man from the bus.

"Huh! Is that my name?" He questioned carefreely.

"W-why are you doing here?" We stuttered.

"Esme, that guy's radiating blood thirst." Yuu-chan warned.

"Lad," the cherry voice dropped. "How did you survive?" He slammed his forehead into Allen's. **"**Because of you, I had to put up with everything the Earl and those midgets said to me." Thick-lens said angrily and started to change to his "dark" side.

"Alle–" The Noah reached out, grabbing my head and lifted me up.

"Yuu…" I mumbled against the man's palm. "Catch." My hands flipped and I threw Lenalee off my back and to my brother's hands. I heard a little scream coming from the girl.

"Now, how is it that you are also alive?" The Noah Tyki Mik quested. "I crushed that little heart of yours." His eyes grew crazy just remember the feel of a beating heart under his hand.

Everyone was wondering the same. Allen had witness the scene, Lenalee and Lavi had saw the playback from Tim. But no one dared to questioned.

"If the Earl finds out about you, they'll be Hell to pay." A smirk cracked on his face and he slammed my head into the ground.

"Argh!" I coughed up blood. I felt my vision blur.

"Esme!" Allen shouted.

"Stop where you are, Allen, unless you want her to hurt." Tyki warned, lifting my body up. He held a Tease next to my heart.

"**Tyki Mik, "Joyd." Third Noah – "Pleasure". Abilities: Choose and Tease. Choose: **_**Choose**_**whether to touch or not. – **my eyes moved towards the Tease in his hand – **Tease: Given by Earl, eats through victims from inside out."**I recited, naming off the Noah's secrets. I glanced through his fingers to his shocked face. My eyes flashed golden. **"****It has been a while hasn't it, Joyd?" **

Tyki's eyes widened at the smug, bittersweet voice calling him. An old name and an old familiar voice. No one besides the Noahs were supposed to know his name. Just who was this girl?

Quickly, I placed my hands on his and dropped from his hold during his time of shock and confusion. Wobbling a bit from the loss of blood, I made it back safely with the others. "Why are you here?" I questioned angrily. My voice sounded my own again.

"Are you alright?" Allen whispered, his hands on my shoulders. A look in his face told me something was odd, but I didn't know why.

Maybe it was the impact to my head, but I couldn't quiet understand the question nor the look. I gave him a simple nod anyway. The look in his face didn't quiet disappear though.

"I'm… Tyki Mik… Do you want an exit? I can give you one. This ship doesn't have its own exit anymore but another one can be made through Road's ability." Tyki Mik said a bit uneasy at first but let it slide with a brush of his hair, showing the crosses on his forehead.

A red and black checkered door appeared in the shape of a heart behind Tyki Mik. The key clenched in his hand. **"**Our Road is the only Noah who can move through space without using the , how about it? Let's continue our match on this train. This time, I'll be betting my "exit" against your "lives." Tyki suggested.

"No cheating this time." He reminded playfully.

"What's the meaning of this, Tyki? The Earl-tama will never!" Rero shouted nervously.

"This is the key that can open Road's door and the three other doors that lead to it. You can have it." Tyki explained. "Think about it." The building around us started to fall. "There's no time to waste grumbling though." Tyki reminded as the building collapsed over him.

"The building fell on him. Is he still alive?" Lavi questioned.

"He's fine." I said, watching him with my blue eyes.

A light shone and as the key was pasted to Yuu-chan's hand.

"Hunting for Exorcists is pretty fun." Tyki Mik laughed. "I'll place the door on the top of the tallest building. If you can get up there before the tower collapses then you win."

"I heard that Noahs are immortal. How is this playing fair?" Allen questioned.

Tyki Mik laughed loudly. "Whoops, sorry about that. I don't know how it happened myself but we are still humans too, Boy. We only look immortal," Tyki laughed and stepped out of the building unharmed. "because you guys are so_weak_."

The ground started to fall and break even more and we ran towards another safer area. We stopped in another hallway where the buildings looked safe and intact. We didn't know what to do and we have only two hours left before this place collapses. Trusting Allen and Lenalee's past experience with the door made by Road, we decided to use her door to escape.

We tried out many doors trying to figure out which one does the key open. Each time we played rock-paper-scissor to determine who'd open the door and each time Allen lost from his bad luck. This time the door burst into a colorful picture and it opened.

"We're definitely getting out of here!" Allen said placing his hand down while the others agreed too, placing their hand on top of the other. All but Yuu-chan. They looked towards us, calling us to join.

"No way am I doing that. Quit staring." Yuu-chan warned.

"Haha, of course." Allen laughed.

"We're going." I activated my innocence. Two ribbons formed, flowing down and pooling around me. I walked towards the butterfly door with the rainbow and sun.

Inside was a village house surrounded by rocky buildings that covered the area with a few splotches of grass here and there. Stars twinkled around the odd place. Before us stood a man with a relatively large build. My innocence introduced him as "Skin Bolic". Every since that time I was blinded by Komrin II, my innocence seemed to have evolved allotting faster usage and information. It was like getting a new better computer.

"Go ahead of me, guys." Yuu-chan said hand on his sword. "He's the one after our general, so I've already met him a few times."

"We can't just leave you here on your own, Kanda." Lenalee defended.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not doing this for you guys. I told you already he's after our general. I'm cutting him up to complete my mission." Yuu-chan repeated, activating his innocence.

The ground started to shake and I grabbed onto Allen for a brief moment to keep myself from falling.

"It's an earthquake." Allen shouted.

"Okay, that proves it we're still inside the Ark.**" **Lavi said disappointed.

"Exactly, Rero." Rero the pumpkin umbrella pointed. "This is just a room that hasn't been uploaded into the new Arkyet, Rero. As soon as that's done, it'll be gone, Rero!"

"I'll stay too." Allen volunteered, "Everybody else please find the next door and go on at the next opportunity. We'll follow–"

"Being stuck with you? Are you kidding." Kanda growled. **"**I said I'd kill him. Now get lost or do I have to deal with you first?" Yuu-chan snapped his demon showing as he held his sword up and threatened us. "First Illusion." Yuu-chan said and sliced at us with his sword.

"Dance: Song of the Swallows." I said and slashed my fan out. Our weapons evenly matched.

"Esme-chan." Lavi said, happy that I saved him from the attacks, then staring down at the holes in the ground caused by our attacks and clung to my shoulder, pushing me before him, only to be shot across the room from my own attack. I couldn't move with the heavy bunny.

"I get it, we'll go." I stated and pushed the others out. "Yuu-chan, just promise me you'll be alright and when we meet again, you'll still be alive." I sighed.

Silence.

"Answer me!" I yelled and slammed my fan down, stabbing it in the ground. I was determined to get my answer before I move.

"OK, now go." Yuu-chan sighed annoyed.

"Yuu-chan… be careful, please." I stated quietly and walked away, grabbing my fan on the way.

"I don't know what you're saying but you guys are noisy!" Skin shouted his skin peeling revealing a layer of golden, spiky skin. Thunder ran through the spikes that appeared on his skin.

Feeling the dangerous aura I turned back to see the weird golem drinking in the air that spiked with thunder around his mouth.

"Here I go," Yuu-chan stated calmly and started to attack.

"Yuu-chan…" I mumbled worried.

Allen caught sight of my worried self and turned towards Yuu-chan. "Kanda, if you don't come after us, I'll make you regret it!" Allen promised.

"Sir Exorcists, there's another building this way!" Chaoji shouted and pointed towards another building.

Krory went over and opened the hotel-looking house. The door was like a normal one and was written "Noah" on the front. "Let's go." Krory said.

We walked inside only to be revealed to a long corridor. We were walking for quiet a while now and still there was no door just a corridor. The corridor was pretty plain there was nothing different or odd about it; it was narrow and long.

"This corridor is very long, how much longer before we reach another door?" Krory questioned.

"Dunno," I stated.

"Hey, Esme, you and Kanda don't get well together huh?" Lavi questioned.

"Huh?" I asked confused. "We get along perfectly well." I smiled.

"But you two were fighting…" Lavi stated nervously. He was referring to the two times we fought each other since we came into the Ark.

"Oh!" I gasped and lightly tap my fist on my open hand. "That's just our love." I smiled.

Something pierced through my body. I froze, grabbing my chest not sure what just happened. Another line pierced through me and I fell and gripped my heart tighter, panting. Tears started to stream down my face. _Yuu-chan!_I screamed in my head.

"Esme?" Allen questioned looking back to see me on the ground with tears streaming down my cheeks. "What's wrong?" He questioned by my side right away and gaining many attentions belonging to the others.

I didn't answer just sat there hoping. The tears didn't stop running. It just kept flowing as if something terrible is happening.

"Esme… what's wrong?" Allen asked again.

I didn't answer.

"Esme!" Allen yelled and started to shake me.

"What?" I yelled, "I don't know OK?" I screamed and hugged myself tighter. "Something just feels wrong." I stated. _It's Yuu but why can't I tell him that? Is it because I don't want to believe it?_

The ground around me started to crack and collapsed. "Yuu!" I yelled, crying and ran back towards where we left him.

"Don't go back," Allen said while picking me up and quickly ran forwards with me in his arms. I reached back screaming for my brother and reaching out back to where we came from.

Lenalee reached into Krory's jacket and pulled out a canteen full of Akuma blood and Krory drank it. With his new found power he grabbed onto all of us and flew us towards the end at great speed. Krory skidded to a stop and dropped us. Allen, Chaoji, and Lavi fell on their head, I would have too, but I fell on Allen.

I sat up silently, tears still rolling down my cheeks. We were in a new area now which seems like a giant library. There were books everywhere. It went up a long way and towered over us.

"This room hasn't been downloading to the Arkyet." Allen stated at the stillness of the place.

Two targets flashed on my blue eyes. They were Noah. One was entitled "David" and the other was titled. "Jasdero" I turned and glared at them through my tears.

"Jasdebi-tama? What about your job?" Rero questioned the two who claims to be "Jasdebi" with their name combined.

"Shut up!" Jasdebi shouted.

"Right now we can't help being pissed off. Allen Walker! We don't have anything against you." David said.

"But Cross pissed off Jasdebi so we'll make his student pay!" Jasdero shouted both pointing their golden gun out.

"Divine Punishment!" Jasdebi shouted firing at Allen's legs.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee shouted.

"Wait! What did you say about my Master?" Allen questioned.

"The student should pay for the Master's bills." David said point the gun at Allen's head the two of them now around him.

"Loading, blue bomb!" They said firing a blue bullet at Allen.

I grabbed Allen out between the two bullets before they landed and exploded. I stood before Allen, fans out. "That man," I sighed, "Giving his opponents to pay for his bills. Man, you guys suck." I laughed.

"Are the Noah chasing after my Master?" Allen questioned behind me. "From the way you come to me instead, I guess that man is just fine." Allen stated and sends his clown belt to go attack the two while he jumped beside the rest.

"What's this? You're targeted by these guys?" Lavi questioned.

"It seems so but putting that aside, please be careful. These two shots they weren't mere bullets." Allen informed.

"They have some kind of ability." I agreed and glanced at my hand frozen on the back. _It stings._A white cloth brushed against my skin and the ice fell off my hand. "Thanks." I mumbled to Allen.

Jasdero ran out and asked Allen something; "If we take you hostage, will that make Cross come out?"

"No way." Allen said coldly and without hesitation.

"Then, Jasdebi will participate in this game. We'll have you entertain us, student." David said pointing his gun at his head then out. "Blue bomb loaded! Let's go Cross's student!" They fired furiously at Allen who was running around the perimeter of the place avoiding their attacks. The place their bullets hit started to freeze up.

_Is their specialty ice?_I wondered and dismissed that idea at the next attack.

"Red bomb!" They shouted changing bullets and fired a giant fire ball towards Allen.

"Cross Grave." Allen said creating a shield with a cross before him. The flaming ball crashed and disappeared on the shield but another one was coming at Allen after he took away his shield.

"You bastards! Don't just aim at Allen!" Lavi yelled. He and Krory whacked the fireball back towards Jasdebi.

Jasdebi pointed their guns towards the ball and shouted "White bomb!" The fireball vanished into thin air after being touched by the bullet. The two turned their guns towards Rero and started firing at him when he mention the matter with Cross.

"We looked for Cross all over Edoand he was nowhere to be found! You damned raddled umbrella!" Jasdebi shouted.

I stared at them confused. _Just where are you, Father?_

"The Millennium Earl said that bastard Cross's aim was the we bet that he's going to show up here where we'll be waiting for him!" Jasdebi explained. "But that's alright, we'll kill time with his student and while we're at it, we'll make him repay the debts that guy left us!" They screamed furious.

"Debts?" Everyone questioned.

I started to laugh like crazy again.

"That's right! That bastard ran from place to place while leaving us his debts! That bastard is like a demon, damn it! These are his bills all in all: 2 million yen! We'll make you repay ever bit of it, student!" They shouted.

"Debts to the enemy, I don't know what to say…" Krory said

"That's why they're angry…" Lavi mumbled shocked.

They turned to see Allen under a giant stone with the word debt on it. Allen seems to be losing it. Chanting the amount of money again and again. "Two millions… only." Allen whispered.

"It's only two million yen, right?" I asked annoyed, my patience was thinning.

Horns started to appear on Allen's face and he grew dark.

"So what if you have to pay small change like that!" Allen and I yelled.

"What?" They questioned, outraged.

"If you compare it to my debts…" Allen said ghost-like.

"If you compare it to _my_debts!" I yelled at them and Allen.

"Small change?" Jasdebi questioned. "We'll kill you."

"Besides, Master isn't like some kind of demon…" Allen started.

"He is a true demon! If you want to deal with him you'd better not be prepared for less than that!" Allen and I yelled finishing.

The two started to laugh. "Don't fuck with us!" They screamed.

"Who said I'm fucking with you?" I screamed. "You want to see what I have to pay?" I asked them and pulled out my wad of bills. They stared at it and looked scared at the giant number.

"Whatever! We'll make you pay!" Jasdebi screamed and cocked their gun between my eyes. "Purple bomb!"

"Esme!" They shouted as I fell back from the monument. A pair of purple glasses known as "deceiving glasses" appeared on all of our eyes. We couldn't see them anymore and everything looked out of whack and misplaced.

"Everyone, look at the floor!" Lenalee shouted while Allen and Lavi was helping me up.

Keys where everywhere in heaps, the keys matched the one that Tyki Mik gave us. They looked identical. All the same. To make matters worse, Allen lost our key somewhere in the pile.

We backed up against each other, hiding Chaoji and Lenalee in the middle. Allen was depressed about the key dropping while the others were either pissed, or whipping the substance off their eyes besides Lenalee who was trying to comfort Allen.

Lenalee thought of something special and came up with our solution. The paint on our eyes is called "deceiving glasses" meaning that all and everything around here are just illusions we need get rid off. Therefore, the mountain of keys on the ground is just all fakes except for one.

"That's right." Jasdebi cheered clearing it for us. "But try to look through our "Deceiving Glasses". You'll be annihilated here, right in front of the exit you've been struggling to get to and to deceive your eyes even further. The ones deceiving you, Jasdebi, have vanished too." They laughed.

A fireball crashed and burned Chaoji's shoulder and back badly.

"Shit!" I cussed unable to see anything, not even where the attack came from, just the attack itself.

"They're still somewhere in this room right?" Allen questioned and attacked the room. "In that case I'll bring them out!"

"Green bomb!" They screamed and attacked Allen. "Where are you aiming at?"

Allen got sucked into a bouncy raindrop unable to breath. Quickly Lavi went to save him with his fire seal.

I held up my fans and made them rotate around us in case of another attack coming while Krory left and threw Allen at a wall, hearing him speak about throwing people through the door after Lavi finds the key with his memory of the key's physical appearance including scratches, dirt, weight, fingerprints.

"It hurts!" David cried, their voice resonating through the place.

"White-haired bastard, that hurts!" Jasdero repeated.

"Huh?" I gasped and turned towards Allen only to see Krory running towards him.

"Duck, kid!" Krory shouted and punched the bookshelf behind Allen. "Tsk, they dodged."

"Can you see them, Krory?" I shouted towards the two.

"No, for some reason I just know where they are." Krory stated and continued with something inhumane. "Follow what I say and we'll beat those guys, Allen." Golden hair fell from Krory's hand.

"Krory have this situation under control." I sighed after Allen had pinned the two to the wall. I turned back to Chaoji. "How's your shoulder and back?" I squat down beside Lenalee and gently placed my hands on Chaoji's shoulder and retracted it when he howled.

The mountains of keys started to move as they were blown to the monument in the center of the place by Lavi's wood seal. The ground was cleaned from the keys and the keys were now rotating around Lavi, who was examining them with his memory of the real key.

"What's this? The guy's a relative of Bookman?" David questioned bored. Their voice was heard throughout the place. "Eh, it's no wonder that _he's_here right now."

"But the red hair reminds. me of Cross. It is annoying isn't it?" Jasdero questioned.

"Yeah it is, I'm getting pissed off." David hissed.

"Dero's all muddled, my pure heart was tainted with Cross."

"And the student won't even pay the debt. Pay now, stupid student!"

"Who's paying?!" Allen shouted angrily.

"Something's different." I mumbled as I felt a dark aura followed by a weird stench. I turned around to see Allen and Krory get eaten by a slime-like, disgusting blob of rotting things with a giant mouth – Grudge.

"Allen-kun! Krory!" Lenalee shouted and ran out of the rotating fans towards the two.

"Lenalee-san!" Chaoji called.

"Don't come any closer, Lenalee!" Allen shouted and Lenalee fell unable to move her legs anymore.

"I'll be right back." I told Chaoji and ran after Lenalee. "Please just stay within my fans radius.

Lenalee quieted and her eyes widen in shock as what was happening around her; Lenalee was kidnapped and placed in a sphere.

"We got the princess!" Jasdebi shouted and part of the grudge containing Allen blew up. Allen was pissed.

"Just let Lenalee go." Allen ordered and charged at them only to get Millennium Earl placed before him. The two started to fight and Allen got pushed around by the fatso.

"Let me out of here!" Lenalee shouted and started to punch the sphere rapidly.

"Shut up and calm down you damn woman, want me to rape you?" David threatened. "Honestly, we don't care about you. We just want to be beat up that student, Allen Walker. So, shut up and let us use you, idiot." David raised his middle finger at the trapped girl.

Lenalee gripped her hand tightly and smashed it to David's face, knocking him down. "You shouldn't treat people's lives like toys. It's as though you are still kids even though we are about the same age! You are just fools trying to look strong for someone who treats this as a kid's game, Allen-kun who knows the importance of life is a lot, lot stronger than you!" Lenalee shouted.

Krory joined the battle with the Earl, trying to speed up the time to get to Lenalee, both of them were having trouble fighting against him, no matter what they did they would always get pushed back and the attacks done to him had no damage at all. The two glared at Rero who laughed at them and spilled out that it was just an illusion.

David raised his gun and fired it at the sphere having enough of the girl's bantering.

"Esme!" Lenalee called and hatched out of an egg.

"Lenalee? Two Lenalee's?" Everyone questioned and turned their attention to the girl who just popped from the egg then back at the girl in the sphere.

"Dang," I puffed. The image of Lenalee faded into a blob of ribbons.

"What?" Jasdero shouted.

"Lenalee, are you alright?" I questioned, pulling on the ribbon. My fan flew over, slicing the sphere in two.

"David, you're right here right?" I questioned, whipping my fan at where I believed they were. They weren't there. I closed my eyes and glanced around, looking for the targets from habit, forgetting about the glasses. _Huh?_I thought surprised realizing my innocence on my eyes was no longer activated. I didn't remember them being off. _Maybe, just maybe… _I thought.

"Invoke!" I commanded and my eye's cross shone and stretched making another lens similar to a contact lens over my eyes that made them blue. The paint blasted off from my eyes. I was correct the paint would be canceled with my innocence. The two had backed away from the sphere long ago. Quickly, I grabbed a fan and brought up with me. "Dance: Phantom Grave!" I screamed and dashed forwards towards them slashing here and there then disappearing and reappearing around them several times, making a cocoon with my winds slices. "End!" I sliced through them.

The two coughed and dropped down. "Damn, how can you see us?" Jasdebi coughed.

"You brats stand out too much." I said and kicked Jasdero away from David.

"Esme? Why are you doing?" Lavi questioned seeing me flying through the tornado of keys, breaking it and landing before an egg, then speaking to it. The keys thudded to the ground.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I shouted back and jumped up dodging a fireball. "Missed." I smirked.

"Was I aiming for you?" David questioned.

"Crap!" I shouted and dashed forwards towards Lenalee. I wouldn't make it in time with my fan. I dropped it and stood before Lenalee and took the hit.

"Esme!" Lenalee shouted and grabbed on to me helping me up.

"Are you OK, Lena?" I asked remembering the feel of that name on my tongue. I hadn't called her that in a long time.

"I'm fine but…" Lenalee started.

"I'm fine." I reassured. I jumped up and kicked Krory, Allen and Lavi to the others. I looked down at everyone. "Dance: Kokoro!" I sang and slashed down at everyone from below. I didn't need them to get hurt.

"Ha, looks she's attacking her own friends." Jasdebi laughed.

"Esme?" Allen asked.

"Esme! No!" Lenalee shouted, she knew about this attack from previous experiences.

"Stay well," I smiled. "I'll protect you guys." I promised and turned.

"Esme, not again!" Allen yelled at the familiar words. "Clown Belt!" Allen screamed and reached out grabbing me into the heart as well before it closed.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I shouted at Allen.

"You're not going out alone in battle again." Allen said sternly.

"Why the hell not?!" I yelled annoyed.

"I'm not letting you die again!" Allen shouted.

"What?!" Everyone else questioned thinking probably thinking "_Again?!_**"**

"I won't die and I was never dead! I was just breaking and close to death. I wasn't dead!" I yelled.

"Here's the key, and when I find an opening, I'll kick you guys through, okay?"

"No, we're not leaving you."

"How do you expect to fight them? Krory can barely locate them."

"I can _see_them!"

"You can see?"

"How?"

"My innocence blew the paint away. Allen, I'm going out there and I'm going to win." I said serious. "Dance: Life Blood!" A circle with four shards pointing out at different directions appeared on my eyeballs, hands, feet, and a large one with the shards crossing past each other in the circle appeared on my chest; over my heart. _Brother you used this too didn't you? I believe you're still alive out there. So let me defeat them and go meet with you. _I thought my eyes shone completely pale blue and the veins around my eyes showed.

"E-Esme…?" Lenalee questioned.

"I shall protect." I repeated and bounded out of the heart and grabbed my other fan.


	17. Collapsing Ark: Piano

_Hey everyone, how's summer? Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. If you have any questions, wonders, anything you'd like to ask, you can PM me or review. Creative criticism would be appreciated. Btw if there's anyone who knows how to write songs or poems or lullaby well, can you please PM me and I'll give you the topic. Do notice that there'll be spoilers to those who write. A two-word spoilers for those who dislike spoilers but still want to write. Thank you all. Enjoy your read. _

_P.S. Challenge(?): if you wanna guess what happens in the near black future of the Order please pay attention to little details of this chapter. If you want to post your guesses go ahead and review =). _

_~Airi_

**

* * *

Collapsing Ark: Piano**

"A mission?" I questioned confused as the only ground left continued to be swallowed up and destroyed.

"I'm sure you already know why I came here." Cross stated.

"To destroy the Akuma "plant"!" Allen and I spoke easily.

"That room is still in here. Take us to the plant, Tim." Cross told.

"Tim?" I questioned looking up at the golem sitting on my head. I've forgotten about him.

The scenery of the destroying tower disappeared and we were swallowed up to another room. The room was full of dead people wearing the cloak Cross was wearing. They looked exactly like what Cross wore when he appeared – skull for head and black robe. The Skulls were the guards of this place. The Skulls were guarding a giant, breathing egg that was help up by a barrier and two golden arched poles. This was the plant used to create Akuma.

"This huge orb is an "egg" for the bodies used in the Earl's Akuma creating rituals. I'd like to destroy it, but it's surrounded by a barrier and we don't have time to remove it." Cross explained. "Look up." Cross commanded.

We all looked up to see the top of the egg being downloaded and destroyed.

"This is the last room in the Ark to be downloaded. Once that egg is completely transferred, the Ark will be gone, and us along it." He said calmly as the ground beside us started to collapse.

"What do we do Master?" Allen asked holding Leenalee and me close so we don't fall off; ground room was running out. The egg was already one third gone.

"We've got to stop it, of course." Cross stated as if it was the simplest and easiest thing ever. "All we need to do is steal the "egg". If we start up this Ark and stop the download, the "egg" will never make it to the new Ark."

"How do we stop the Ark? We don't know anything about." I reminded.

"General, do you know something about how to control the Ark?" Leenalee questioned hopefully.

"I'm not going to do it. Allen is." Cross stated and started to slow the transfer down. The "egg" was only a third left. "I'm using my abilities to interfere with the download. It's not much, but it will delay the transfer a little. Now make this Ark move, Allen! Hurry up, it's about to break down!"

I sighed. This was just like him; pushing stuff to others without their consent or warning. Once he said you'd do something, there's no escaping it. That's Master Cross for you.

"What? Wait a minute. I have no idea what you're talking about, Master!" Allen shouted, trying to escape. He held up his left hand and me along with it, making weird hand gestures to say "I can't do it" while I get pulled and pushed along.

"I'll open up the final room. Just go with Tim. You'll get it soon enough." Cross said as Tim pushed Allen into a portal and Allen dragged me along.

"It's because you're the only one who can do it, idiot apprentice." Father sighed before we disappeared unable to hear or see more.

Allen woke up on a luxurious couch; a couch in a rather empty room. There were a few chairs, a couch and a piano in this room. On one of the walls was a really tall window.

"Master? Leenalee? Esme?" Allen called unable to see anyone and noticing his hand was free. "Am I still inside the Ark?" Allen questioned and stared at the window which showed a reflection of the place somehow. Allen started to talk with the man in the window silently. Then turned his attention to the piano which the man pointed too.

"Huh? Did you say something, Allen?" I questioned looking back at him. A strange feeling rushed through my head and I gripped it then looked at the piano which seems to calm me down.

"**Allen, my Timcampy, my **_**Esme…**_**"** The shadow Allen talked to called slurring his tongue on "Esme". "**These three hold the "Power of the Musician".** He said then added. "**Esme, you, too, are the protector of them… It's been a while, hasn't it?"**

""Musician"? What's that all about?" Allen questioned confused yet slightly annoyed at the man claiming things. "Esme isn't yours, she belongs to no one. She's herself. And Timcampy belongs to Master. He's not yours. Who the hell are you?"

"Who are you talking to?" I asked looking at Allen, my hand lightly touching the piano.

Our ear piece crackled and a lout shout came from it calling for Allen.

"Bastard!" I yelled gripping my throbbing ear. Tears blurred my vision. "We can hear you just fine or we used to be!"

"**Hurry up and stop the download, you idiot!"** Cross shouted. "**Did you get to the "room" alright?"**

"**Allen-kun, Esme-chan, are you two okay? Can you hear me?" **Leenalee questioned

"**Esme in there too?"** Cross asked surprised. A hint of sadness was barely audible.

"Leenalee? Ah, yes we're alright. And aren't your voices coming from the same place?" Allen asked.

"Father! Stop touching Leenalee or I'll kill you." I hissed.

"**How much floor space do you think we're working with here?"** Cross snapped.

"**This isn't the time to be worrying about me!"** Leenalee shouted embarrassed.

"**Is there a piano in there?"** Cross questioned.

"Yes," I answered touching the white piano carefully.

"**That piano is the **_**Heart**_** that controls the ark." **Cross explained. "**Play it."**

"I though the Earl said the _Heart_ was gone already." I shouted and glanced back at the piano.

"**The Earl doesn't know about this room."** Cross corrected.

"I only know how to play a guitar!" I mumbled.

"**Not you, Allen!"**

"I've never touched a piano in my entire life." Allen stuttered.

"**Tim has the musical score you need.**"

"Wait a minute! I have no idea how to read sheet music or anything." Allen shouted tears spilling out of his eyes while looking very angry though disappointed and smiling. He hated the pressure Master was putting on him without telling him anything.

"**Would you rather get into more debt?"** Cross offered.

"You have more debt!" I shouted annoyed and disgusted. How does he keep getting debt?

"You want me to choose? They're both ridiculous!" Allen shouted angrily at the impossible choice.

"**OK, if you do that…the Ark** **should… according to your will…"** Cross explained but was cut off for most of the time.

"Master?" Allen called holding his ear.

There was no reply.

"Don't worry, I can read, I'll tell you the notes." I smiled, patting his back.

"Why does it have to be me…?" Allen mumbled to the dark voice that echoed in the room but only audible to Tim and Allen.

"Tim, the score please." I said and held up my hands.

Tim looked up and opened his mouth. Two rings with various lines and stretched out notes and other symbols showed up around a golden seal. The notes were lined along– as if following – the two circles. I stared at it surprised. This was not a music score I know of. Is it even a score? But the thing is I couldn't read it! I turned back to Allen. "I'm sorry, Allen I can't read this. It's not a musical score I know." I apologized.

"That's the musical _score_?" Allen questioned, recognizing it.

"Do you know it?" I asked shocked.

Allen nodded and walked towards it slowly, with shaking hands he touched the seal and started to play the song expertly.

I smiled at him and listen to him as he played. My smile faded as new targets appeared on my eyes. I ran towards the window and looked outside. Everything was coming back. Tears ran down my eyes.

The melody struck something in my mind and my mouth moved on its own and I started to sing. I sang a song I didn't even know. I heard Allen's voice behind me, saying the same things. I didn't move and just stayed where I seated and sang. My face was shock and my tears were still running, but my mouth moved and sang, my voice sounded light and without the coarseness of tears.

"Thousands of dreams,

"Suspended from the Earth.

"On the night when those silver eyes trembled,

"You were born,

"Shining brightly.

"Hundred of millions of months and years

"No matter how many prayers are returned to the Earth

"I shall continue to pray."

"**Operate the Ark, Allen! Weave your hopes into the music!" **Cross told his voice finally getting through.

"My wishes?" Allen questioned as I continue to sing.

"**Hurry up!" **He shouted.

"My wish, the download, the Ark." Allen started not sure what to say then something hit him. It was my wish and my feelings. Allen, too, remembered the happy fun things that Komui said before we came to the battlefield and wished it to be true.

Both of weaved our feelings of what we felt when Komui told us about our welcome home party towards the music. Allen played faster and I sang louder, matching the tempo that Allen was leaving out for me.

'_Brink back my Nakama!' _Allen shouted in his mind.

I was unfazed by the fact that I could hear his thoughts.

"Don't disappear, Ark!" Allen shouted.

I stared outside at the town that was now perfectly fine and brand new.

"**The Master and students stand victorious!"** Cross laughed and received no response.

"**Allen-kun? Esme-chan? Are you two okay?"** Leenalee questioned, worriedly.

"**Allen, we're all coming in there, okay, so if you could send us a door…"** Cross started.

"If you wish for it, it will open." Allen said and pressed a key. A door opened.

I walked over and greeted the two who just entered the room. "Welcome." I stated smiling.

"Leenalee, I'm so glad, you're safe." Allen said smiling.

"Or we'll have to face Komui…" I mumbled gloomily and slightly scared.

"The Ark stopped breaking down. We heard the sound of a piano and singing, Allen-kun was that you?" Leenalee questioned.

"Yes, the singing was Esme though." Allen corrected then glared at Cross who stared at me for a bit. "That musical score..." Allen started but got interrupted.

"**Dinnertime!"** Lavi's voice echoed through the room.

"Lavi?" I questioned surprised.

"**Lavi-san, it's not like he's a dog or something." **Chaoji's voice stuttered.

"**Just you wait and see, Chaoji, if Allen's hungry he'll come running in an instant."** Lavi shouted.

I giggled.

"Somebody must be calling from somewhere inside the Ark." Cross informed annoyed at the voice.

"**Steak, pasta, Mitarashi dango!"** Lavi yelled.

"From inside the Ark?" Allen repeated shock.

"**It's dinner time! Dinner time!"** Lavi yelled as a big screen appeared.

"We got visual." I spoke and look up at the screen. "It's like Cross said, Lavi and Chaoji are alive and well. See, they're calling for you, Allen." I said gesturing to the big screen with Lavi yelling for Allen. "Everyone's fine." I smiled, tears rushing down my cheeks while Leenalee fell to her knees.

"**Beef Ribs**!" Lavi yelled.

"Looks like the town came back too. Well, I guess they were just getting sucked into the gap between dimensions, not like they were actually killed or anything." Cross sighed and sat down.

"Master, you're the one who said "They're dead" didn't you?" Allen questioned darkly.

"Well, it's basically the same thing, isn't it, if they can't come back…" Cross defended.

"You said they were definitely dead!" I shouted ready to step on the old man.

"**Mitarashi!"** Lavi chanted.

"Lavi! We're here! We're all here! Can you hear me at all, Lavi?" Allen shouted happily and turned to Cross. "Master, can't they hear our voices from in here? Stop making yourself at home and answer me already!" Allen snapped at the old man who was already to trashing the place.

"Hold on, let me try to get our voice linked up Allen." I called not sure where I was getting all this information suddenly. It just seemed like a second nature.

"**Ah! Wait a minute if we're okay doesn't that mean Yuu can Ko-chan are… Yuu, are you …?"** Lavi shouted before finishing.

"**Well, isn't this a pretty picture, little **_**usagi**_**-brat?" **Yuu-chan's voice called, stepping into view.

"Yuu-kun!" I shouted and fell down crying.

"**Well, I don't really know either… Oi! Get your ass out here, Moyashi!" **Lavi yelled.

"Who are you calling a Moyashi, idiot Lavi!" Allen shouted.

"**Che, the Moyashi's voice descends from the sky." **Yuu-chan clicked, annoyed.

"Yuu-kun!" I cried.

"**So does Esme?" **Lavi questioned shocked.

"The name is Allen, BaKanda!" Allen shouted.

"**Eliade…" **Ko-chan mumbled.

"**He said something!" **Lavi announced.

"Allen, open the door!" I shouted my voice replaying in the sky as I pushed Allen lightly towards the piano.

"Yuu-chan!" I shouted and tackled him, holding him tight. I spotted his bare chest and the ring around it. I got quiet. "You're ring…it's almost full." I mumbled tracing it with my finger.

Yuu-kun placed his arms around me lightly and glared at Allen. "What happened to her clothes?" Yuu-kun questioned with a bad aura.

"Oh, Lavi burned them." I stated easily.

Lavi looked scared and backed away from the murderous Yuu. "Esme, don't say it like that!"

I smiled and laughed, holding Yuu-chan down. I tiptoed and place my mouth next to his ear. "My ring formed."

"How far?" He questioned back.

"…"

Yuu-chan placed me at arm's level and ripped off the headband surrounding my chest and pulled the cloth lower to reveal my symbol on my chest. He wasn't getting an answer and seeing it himself will be faster anyway. He'd get the full details later, right now he just needed to know how far it got. He may be cold, mean and a threat to all around him, but that doesn't make him an uncaring brother.

"What are you doing BaKanda? You can't strip a girl like that!" Allen yelled and kicked Yuu-chan in the head. He stood between us and held up Lavi's headband. "Put this on please, Esme."

"Yuu-kun?" I asked worried, looking over Allen's shoulder. I wasn't worried about my brother I was worried about everyone else in the room. Allen shouldn't have kicked him in the head. Like I said, Yuu is threat to everyone around him.

_You can't strip a girl like that_. Allen's words repeated in my head until I realized what he meant. "Oh, sorry, Yuu-chan and I will go to another room. You can check there." I stated and moved forwards, but Allen wouldn't move. "Allen?" I questioned.

"That's not it. You shouldn't show your body to others." Allen corrected a pink tint on his face.

"But he's seen it before." I stated confused not really understanding the full meaning of what I'd just say.

"Che." Yuu clicked and glared at Allen. He knew something I didn't know about the phrase Allen just said – the bad about it.

Lavi, Allen, and Chaoji started to attack Yuu-chan for seeing my naked body and ended up being killed by the samurai. I moved before Yuu-kun and held up my hands, protecting the others. "Don't hurt my brother." I hissed. It was their only chance to escape being murdered any further.

"I don't need you protecting me, Esme." Yuu sighed obviously annoyed. He didn't need people to think he has a weakness. He isn't.

"I know. I'm not doing this for you." I replied and lowered my voice. "And your ring is almost full."

"Che." He clicked his tongue and looked away.

"Why can't Onii-chan check how much of my ring is formed?" I asked the others.

"Ring?" They questioned confused.

"Esme's ring is just slightly past a quarter, almost one third now." Leenalee stated for Yuu. "There's no need to check anymore."

"You used too much life." Yuu said quietly.

"So did you, look at yours!" I puffed.

"Che." He said avoiding my glance.

"Don't you "che" me when I'm worried about your wellbeing!" I shouted and started to step on him. Soon our sibling love started.

I walked towards the blubbering Allen holding Timcampy and snuggling to each other. Allen was holding up a ruler measuring the golden golem. "Allen." I stated and pulled him up by the collar.

"Huh?" He questioned as I pulled him up so we were eye level though Allen was dangling in the air now. He was a bit shorter than I was.

I raised my hand and pointed it out then stabbed it into Allen's arm. My eyes went pale as my soul moved from my body towards Allen's Innocence.

"Esme?" Lavi called with Chaoji. Yuu raised an eyebrow.

"Invocate." I stated and a blow of wind surrounded us.

"W-what are you doing?" Allen questioned.

"Yes, I'm here." I answered.

"What?" Lavi questioned confused.

"That's right, I'm here to release the seal." I nodded and pulled my hand out. A seal appeared over the cross and shattered. "They're you go."

Allen's innocence activated immediately. "What?" Allen questioned.

I bent down and kiss the cross on Allen's hand as my colors in my eyes turned back. I looked up to see a blushing Allen. "What's wrong? I force your innocence to deactivate earlier. I took away the seal so you can use it again." I said smiling.

"Oh," Allen gasped and deactivated it.

"Esme, what were you doing?" Yuu asked. New powers means higher synchronization and that isn't always good with me.

"I was talking to Allen's Innocence." I smiled.

"You can talk to innocence?" He stated and the quirked brow rose.

Lavi recorded it down immediately.

I nodded.

"Talk to mine!" Lavi said holding up the remains of his anti-Akuma weapon.

I place my hand on it and tried to synchronize with it but it wouldn't work. "I can't do it with it in pieces." I apologized.

"Esme!" Cross called.

"Yes, Father?" I questioned turning around.

"Try it on Leenalee." He smoked.

I stared blankly at him before realizing what he meant. "Oh," I said and quickly move towards her. I placed my arms on her legs and concentrated. "Invocate." I whispered.

A strong electric bolt shot through my body. I felt my body start zapping followed by a ripping sensation at my shoulders where the arm ends and then a cold feeling rushed through my body against the warm liquid drizzling down my shoulders. I screamed, arching my back and tried pulling my hands away. A feeling of a large spike went through my body. I got silent and fell back, freed from the grip of Innocence.

"Esme!" Everyone shouted but Cross and Yuu.

Yuu glared at Cross. "What were you trying to do?" He asked.

"I just thought that Esme might be able to see if Leenalee's innocence is the heart." He stated.

"Well?"

"I don't know she couldn't talk to it."

"Che."

My eyes flashed open and saw nothing, but black. I covered my empty sockets quickly. I still heard gasps though. _Why are they empty? Where are my eyes?_ I questioned as they slowly regenerated back.

"Esme?" Allen questioned and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes?" I questioned turning around, my eyes were back and they were perfectly fine.

"Oh, nothing." Allen stuttered looking better.

"How long are we going to be staying in here?" Yuu questioned and glanced around the room. The place was annoying him.

"Is there a way out of here?" Lavi questioned as he and the other boys minus Cross left to find an exit.

"I can't connect to this innocence either. It's like Lavi's; it's in a bad condition." I sighed, regretting letting Krory take over the battle for me. "I should have been the one to battle."

"He's hurt worse than any of us." Leenalee said sadly.

"His innocence transforms his body to grant him power, and that's what saved him. If you want him to wake up anytime soon, he's going to need some proper medical treatment to fix up his body." Cross said.

"Krory, I'm sorry." Leenalee sobbed.

"You've gotten better at letting your emotions out than you used to be, Leenalee, and damn attractive to boot." Cross said.

"Don't hit on her!" I warned. I started taking out a bunch of bandages from one of my pouches. "Leenalee, can you cover my chest with this? I feel bad for using Lavi's headband." I sighed turned my back to the two and handed Leenalee the bandages. Slowly I slipped off the ragged top and cover my chest. "Father you look and I swear, you will not see the light of day ever again." I promised. Allen explained to me why I shouldn't let others see.

Cross wolf called and I blushed madly. "You've gotten prettier too, Esme." Cross said kissing my blonde hair as Leenalee started to bandage up my body.

"What did I say?" I shouted annoyed.

"Man, if you were going to turn out this lovely, you should've done it sooner." Cross said, ignoring my threats and pulled Leenalee back a bit causing her to pull on the bandages and pulling me down. Cross checked out my bandaged body, placing his hand beside me then looked at Leenalee's eyes. "That hair of yours was beautiful."

"Anita-san told me exactly the same thing." Leenalee stated tears in her eyes.

I widen my eyes at the thought of the Mistress and everyone at the ship. I looked to the side realizing that she and everyone else on the ship must have died.

"I told her not to follow me whatever happened, that idiot. The good women are always a little too feisty for their own good." Cross said sadly.

I looked up at my father's eyes. They were filled with pain and sadness. "Father?" I called. It was the first time I saw him with that expression to any women.

"That's a crime, Master!" Allen shouted.

"Huh? Welcome back." I greeted waving from my spot on the ground.

"No, Allen-kun, you've got it all wrong…" Leenalee started.

"Honestly, two?" Allen shouted disgusted while Chaoji and Lavi just gasped and Yuu looked to the side, his eyes were dark though.

"What's that, idiot apprentice? They're 16 years old, they're fine women now!" Cross shouted.

"I turned seventeen in October, Father." I stated confused though annoyed that he'd forget my birthday.

"Even better!" Cross beamed.

"General!" Leenalee and I shouted and I kicked the side of his face. Leenalee wouldn't dare to do that to a General, especially Cross.

I placed a hand through my hair and sighed. "Seriously, Father, if I knew you were going to do this still, I wouldn't have become your daughter."

The bandages around my chest became loose. I've forgot that she hasn't tied them yet. "Crap!" I shouted and quickly covered my chest and dropped down. "Tie them Leenalee!"

"Esme…?" Allen questioned. "You have a tattoo there too? What's with you and Kanda having that? Was it that big before?" He questioned for the first time actually seeing the tattoo, not just the ring.

I froze and quickly covered my expression. "Whatever…" I stated and looked away.

"Just like Kanda…" Lavi said shocked.

"What's the ring you were talking about to Kanda earlier then?" Allen questioned pressing on. "What does it do?"

"Ring?" I questioned pretending to be dumb.

"This ring," Lavi said and pulled Yuu-chan to him and pointed at the almost complete circle on his chest only to get jabbed by Yuu-chan.

My eyes dropped and I looked down then glared back at Yuu-chan while he glared back. We exchanged silent glares before answering. "Yuu-kun, do you have a hair tie?" I asked changing the topic.

"Leave your hair down, it's prettier." Cross said kissing my hair again.

"Harassment." I sighed. "I disown you as my father."

"What? Don't do that!" Cross exclaimed.

"Master?" Allen stared shock. Cross was never in such a state before.

"Too bad, it's been done." I looked away.

"Esme-chan," Cross called and ordered. "Call me "Father" again." It was something Cross forced on me. It seemed that he really wanted me to call him "Father" for some unknown reason.

"No," I turned around and ran towards Yuu-chan.

"Esme-chan," Leenalee said sternly.

"Um… how about you take away the debt I have to pay, Master and I'll call you "Father"." I negotiated dangling the stack of bills. I smirked inwardly.

"Deal!" He agreed after a while and took away the bills.

"Thank you_, Father_," I smiled.

"As my daughter, you take responsibility to pay for these bills." Cross said holding out the wad of bills again.

"Fuck no! I'm not paying for that and if you make me, I'll disown you and not take you back." I warned.

"Fine." Cross said stubbornly and quickly he regained his composure and denied having done anything that just happened. He seemed happy though that the amount was reduced to a fine little.

Allen looked shock and in defeat as he still had his wad of bills to pay and I no longer have mine.

"You'll catch flies." I smirked and close Allen's mouth for him.

Allen started to pay the piano going to cancel the ships "Edo connection" so the ship can move. I leaned my back to his and listen to his thoughts.

'_Cancel the ships "Edo_ _connection".'_ Allen thought.

'_O Ark, open the gate.'_ We thought in union.

We created a door and connected it to many places. The first one was to Japan so everyone there can be relieved. Yuu-kun and Lavi went out through that door while Allen and I walked out another door labeled '2'.

"Walker! Zillah!" The Asia Branch shouted as we entered.

Bak and Wong came running out towards us.

"Bak-san! We want to make contact with home right away; could you grant us phone contact?" Allen asked.

"Everyone will be so surprised with them returning so quickly." Rikei announced happily.

"Can anyone lend me clothing?" I asked embarrassed. "Mine got burned in the battle."

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Roufa yelled happily towards Allen.

"You know he isn't the only one at battle right?" I asked slightly annoyed but hiding it. I patted Allen's shoulder with my bloody hands and Roufa jumped at the sight. I pushed past him looking for something to wear.

"Coming through, oh is this your woman then, Allen?" Cross shouted pushing his way through. "I kind of feel like running for it.

"Father Cross, you mustn't go." I shouted, hands on hips and turning my attention back to the old man while Leenalee jumped to him and held him tight, not wanting to have to travel half way around the world to find him again.

"Please don't go." Leenalee pleaded staring at him. She didn't want to have to search for him again either.

"Father…" I pleaded putting up tears. I know that none of us wants to search for that man again. Ever.

"Leenalee-san's hair and her purity!" Bak shouted while Rikei stared in-love at Leenalee.

"Bak-sama, get a hold of yourself!" Wong shouted.

"Bak?" I questioned and walked over to him finding Cross having his hands full with Leenalee's cuteness at trying to keep him to stay.

"Huh?" He questioned.

"Where can I find some clothing? They were ruined." I stated.

"Here, Zillah." Fou spoke tossing a giant cloak at me.

"Thanks," I smiled and placed it on. I looked up at her to see her perfectly fine. The damage done to her from the battle with the level three was no more. "Glad to see you in good condition."

"Can't say the same about you." Fou laughed.

"Nope," I laughed scratching my head.

Fou walked forwards to greet Allen. "Careful with your tattoo." She whispered as she past me.

Everyone from Home waited outside the ark with open arms as we walked back out of gate number three. "Welcome back!" They shouted with wide grins.

"I'm back." Allen said smiling.

"You mean "We're back"" I corrected and place my arm around his shoulder.

* * *

_**[A/N]** Sorry if Cross seemed a bit OOC. I just wasn't sure how to place that...and I didn't like to keep readers waiting and waiting... so I left it as so. Apologizes~_


	18. Black Order: Home Party

**Hi Everyone. Sorry for the long wait, I had to do some researching for this chapter and I'm getting busier recently. So here's the home party (I watched the anime to see if there was any video on it and I was sad to find that there was none, but I finished watching the anime version now xP... so that was nice.) I hope you all like it. It was a bit different to write, but I still enjoyed it, even if it took longer. **

**Please tell me if there's any OOC-ness to any character. Oh, and my buddy who just read this chapter told me that Esme acts like a boy, is that true?**

**Thanks for you help.**

**~Airi**

**

* * *

Black Order: Home Party**

Just as Komui promised there was a large party to celebrate our return. He lead us to the cafeteria where everyone stood the place was decorated with a banner that shouted "Welcome home!" underneath the banner was filled with many people, both scientists and finders. They stood between the long rows of desk filled with plates, silverware and wine glasses. Jerry was in his kitchen cooking and creating a large amount of food for all the exorcists and Allen.

The people shouted and popped their party crackers as we entered the room. "Welcome back!"

"We're back." We all chanted. There was Allen, Leenalee, Chaoji, Krory, Cross and I here. Everyone else was still in Japan finishing the rest of their business before coming here.

"Allen!" Jerry called and held up a big platter of fried rice

Allen and I stared at it, drooling at the mouth, we ran quickly towards the pile of rice, ignoring our injuries. Both of us were hungry from using our parasite-type innocence so much in battle. Allen and I reached the plate at the same time, both arguing for it. We glared at each other, grabbed a nearby spoon and started to chow down. We finished in no time and turned back, holding out the plate.

"More, please!" We demanded in union, grinning.

"Here you go!" Jerry said smiling handing both of us a plate of curry. Allen was extra spicy while mine was seafood curry.

"Thank you, Jerry!" We shouted in union and started to stuff our faces down. Neither of us was leaving from the ordering window.

"Why, aren't you two hungry?" Reever questioned walking up to us. He gave Allen a giant hug striking the boy and I confused. I glanced around to see several with happy grins with small tears in their eyes. Seems like people caught word of Allen's _death_.

"Parasite-type anti-Akuma weapons are tiring to use." I said through a mouthful of curry. I looked back to see everyone talking to someone else and Krory being dragged out of the room towards the infirmary. I wonder if it was alright to allow Miranda to keep invocating her innocence while we party. "Reever, I won't let Allen die." I promised and Reever looks a bit shocked. He didn't expect that nor did Allen.

"How are you, Reever?" Allen questioned, changing the topic while holding his plate out for another serving of food.

"Are you getting enough sleep?" I questioned noticing the bags under the Australian's eyes.

"You know us, work all the time." Reever laughed weakly.

"You should rest more." I said slurping up a mango pudding fish. "Sleep is important."

Reever laughed and scratched his head. "Don't worry about us. You guys are the one on the front lines."

"Front line? Allen here doesn't let anyone here battles but him. He's too protective for his own good." I sighed, patting Allen on the head.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who locked everyone out of the battle." Allen pointed out jabbing a fork at me. He didn't want to look like a bad guy and he did that because he was worried. My eyes were glued to the delicious looking pork rib was dangling from his mouth. How come I didn't get that?

"Hey, that battle was mine and it was intense, without my Dace: Kokoro you wouldn't be able to stand right now." I shot back and leaned over and bit the teasing meat off the rib dangling from his mouth. It was payback for the time he ate my mango square.

Allen flushed, but soon faded as he realized I stole his food. "Hey! Give me back my food!" Allen shouted.

Reever laughed and calmed the two of us down. "You two seem closer."

We looked at each other before blushing and looking the other way.

"Being on the verge of death can bring people together." I joked smiling while Allen swiped my steam bun. "Hey! Give that back!" I puffed and started to chase after him.

I pounced on Allen, grabbing my steam bun from him and placing it in my mouth, munching on it happily. A hand fell on my shoulder and I look back to see a scientist with dark hair, he looked around the age of Reever but slightly younger. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Allen turned back to see what was going on with the lack of movement on his back.

"I know you just came back, but would you be performing today too?" He asked shyly scratching his head and avoiding eye contact.

I laughed and my smile widened. "Of course, it's not a party without it." I smirked and patted his back. "Just wait for it."

His face lightened and beamed. "Thank you!" He exclaimed happily and went on his merry way.

"Performance?" Allen questioned.

"You'll see." I smiled and leaned back, flipping off Allen's back checking my condition. "I'll be right back!" I called and ran off towards Komui.

Komui was talking and holding his sister tight, giving her a giant bear hug while tears ran down his face from the loss of her hair. I smiled kindly then nervously while looking at the sight, standing behind the two until they were done. Komui seemed to realize my presence and turned towards me, with a pout, holding Leenalee tight still as if saying "You can't have her, she's mine."

I raised my hand up laughing nervously. "I'm not here to take your beloved sister. I'm just here to tell ask if I can perform tonight."

He stared shock and smiled, nodding. "Of course!" He exclaimed. "What do you think of doing?" He questioned.

"Sword dance." I smirked.

"S-sword dance?" He repeated.

"Mhm," I nodded and smiled innocently. "Ah! Don't worry no one's going to get hurt."

"I'm not worried about that. It's your condition I'm worried about." He laughed. "Sure, dance. You know we always want to see it."

"Esme-chan! Don't hurt yourself." Leenalee warned worriedly against Komui's chest.

I sighed. I would have patted her head, but Komui seemed likely to bite my hand off if I did. "You never learn when it comes to dancing. I'd dance the most dangerous dance in the world and come out unscathed." I smiled.

"Esme!" Jesse called and tackled me down.

I looked up to see the little girl with brown hair. "Hey," I greeted raising my hand.

"I heard you're dancing! Can I dance with?" She cooed.

"No, not this one, sorry. It's dangerous. How about the next one? Besides, you need you're parent's permission first." I laughed and picked up the six years old and led her back to her parents. Both her parents were finders and she was born here that's why she's allowed here.

"Ngh!" She said and stuck out her tongue. "I can dance with you. Nothing's too dangerous to me." She shouted turning around and stalk off, smiling behind her façade. "Better not disappoint!" She warned pumping a fist into the air.

"That's not going to happen." I laughed.

"What's not going to happen?" A voice questioned.

I turned around to see my red haired friend, Lavi. "Lavi!" I exclaimed and hugged him. Having him seem to fall off the edge of a tall building towards death made me upset. "How was everyone?" I questioned looking for Yuu.

"They're all somewhere in the party. Now what's not going to happen?" He questioned, grinning widely, he was always curious.

"Nope, you'll just have to wait and see." I answered winking. "And this time no falling asleep before then." I pouted. He's been here for two years and no matter which party it was, he was always asleep for it.

Lavi sighed and ran a hand through his red hair before turning around hiding his blush and dragged me to Allen who was having a eating another large plate full of pork ribs. Beside him were two stacks of plates and fellow members of the Order. They were watching him eat.

"Just like Allen." Lavi laughed.

"Sheesh, the minute you come back you stuff your face." I sighed.

"Weren't you also fighting with me for food?" Allen questioned with sauce all over his face.

I jumped slightly and looked away embarrassed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ah! You made her red." Lavi announced pointing at my face then held his head in pain.

I glanced back at the food and my stomach growled making the scientist and exorcist around laugh. I raised my hand, embarrassed, and called for a large amount of food, matching Allen's, but mine consist of all mango related food and a ton of mango pudding in the shape of koi fish. Jerry delivered them quickly. I smiled at him and thanked him then glared at Allen. "Wanna race?" I questioned. The current battle was over and I think that we deserved some carefree time.

"I'm not going to lose!" Allen shouted and raised his spoon.

"We'll see about that. I'm really hungry." I smirked and raised my fork.

"Ready, Go!" Lavi signaled and we dug into our food quickly.

The group watched in excitement as the stacks of food slowly lowered then in shock, disgust and finally in horror at the two's bottomless stomach. That amount of food would have killed any normal person from overeating. The watchers could feel their own stomach fill past their limit just by watching the two.

I sighed and placed my fork down. "No more," I cried after finishing the last plate in the pile. Who knew I'd get so full over eating mango? My stomach felt like it was going to explode. It was full though and that was good. I sighed and rested against the table – I didn't want to move.

My eyes landed on the redhead bunny sleeping on the table. A blanket was draped around his shoulders and in his hands beside head, was a small bunny plush cuddling to his face. Since when he got all those materials, I do not know.

"Lavi… hey, Laaaavi…" I cooed and nudged the male lightly.

The male stirred.

I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

**Snore.**

"Hey, hey! You're supposed to announce the winner!" I shouted quietly, not wanting to disturb the others and continued to shake the boy. I didn't want to be a loser who looked like she's behind with absolutely no chances of ever winning, though I should have thought of that beforehand. I felt my patience thinning and I gave it one last, gentle try before my patience snapped. "Lavi," I said calmly and raised my feet. "Wake up, damn bunny!" I shouted and kicked him off the table, sending him to the ground.

**Crash! **

That should wake him.

Nothing.

Quiet.

Silence.

**Snore.**

"Ugh." I sighed and slammed my face down on the table. Lavi was out of commission. _How does Bookman get Lavi to wake up?_ I sighed and glanced around the table. _Marker!_ I smiled at the glorious black pen on the table. It was time to get some payback for all the times that he caught me sleeping. I snatched the pen away and doodled happily on his face. "Done." I capped the pen and placed it back, double checking my art. It looked crappy, but hey I wasn't a good drawer. So it's good enough.

I slipped back on the table and glanced around once more, hoping to find something to do. My eyes landed on the white-haired exorcists who continued to stuff his face down with _another_ mountain of food. How many is that? _He ordered for more? How?_ I questioned shock. The one mountain I order was enough to keep me full for a week! But, him… he just ate… no, not ate… _inhale_… he inhaled it like it was thin air. How he fit all of that in his small body, I do not know. The fact that he's actually still small and in shape is all a great mystery by itself. "His stomach must be a black hole…" I mumbled and lolled my head back. It was the only conclusion I could get.

I spotted Yuu walking through the hallway and glancing at the party. I snapped my head back and turned around to watch as his eyes scanned the area and with every glance his frown will turn worse and deepen and his eyes would narrow. In the end, Yuu had a giant scowl and his eyes were almost a thin line as he stared in disgust at the unruly party with several people everywhere, most of which were already wasted. Yuu scoffed at the sight and turned to continue down the hall to make a left, right, up two stairs, left and another left to his room.

"Ah," I gasped and pushed myself up and ran down after him, much to the dislike of my full stomach. I left without a trace as Allen remain so focus on his food that he hasn't yet realized that he'd won nor that I disappeared while Lavi continued to snore on the ground where several people were tripping over. There was a small pile beside Lavi of grown ups all on top of each other still dizzy from the sudden fall.

"Huh? Where did Esme go?" Allen questioned after he finished his stack of food and went to order for more. He was peering over the stack of plates almost taller than he is and realized that I wasn't hidden under the pile of plates. I was gone.

Hearing no reply, Allen turned around to see the people around him, all groaning with a hand on their stomachs or on the ground, holding their heads and Lavi passed out on the ground. Allen laughed at Lavi's face and noticed the shiny black marker on the table. Some of the drawings were smudging off to the doll in his hands and there was quiet a bit of empty space on his face… Allen uncapped the pen – he needed something to do while he waits for his food after all.

Allen sighed and dropped the now useless marker and turned to take his pile of plates to the sink. The food had yet to be ready and he has already drawn everywhere visible on the redhead. "Where'd Esme go?" Allen sighed. He could have a rematch in poker with her, seeing as she's the only one who challenges him. He turned and spotted the bright blonde blob of hair. He beamed and took a step forward towards the girl only to get swarmed by others members of the organization. He watched through the space between the people at the blonde talking to her brother with curiosity. The two seem to be discussing something. Kanda's face grew dark and his demon aura appeared sending shivers down Allen's back, but disappeared after the blonde spoke. The two turned and left the party. Allen stared quizzically, wasn't Esme supposed to get Kanda into the party, not have Kanda drag her out?

†††

I combed my hair thoroughly before taking two groups of hair and bring it to the back where I clipped my hair together then I took a piece of fabric and tied it around my forehead and through my hair. The rest of the fabric flowed a bit down the length of my hair disappearing into the now black hair.

I checked in the mirror, everything seemed right. The light blue chima showing between the ends of the darker blue jeogori tied tightly under the chest with a red strap that held up the dress which hanged just above my chest. I pulled on the jacket a bit to move it over covering the little of what showed of my tattoo.

I picked up my twin swords with three rings tied to the string at the end. I placed one in each hand and tried them out. I took a step forwards on the balls of my feet and started to spin taking little steps unseen by the chima. I flicked my wrist and the swords flew around, over my head both going at once but not hitting each other then I brought it down and flipped it up under my arms. I smiled after seeing my warm up in the mirror. It looked good.

I moved over to Yuu-chan's room swiftly and quietly. I knocked on the door, not taking my chances to barge in. The door snapped open and Yuu was all dressed and ready. He wore the exact same thing and colors as mine except in a male fashion. I noticed his usual sword, Mugen, missing. He had taken another sword instead which was unusual. I remembering at the beginning how he would always take Mugen with him and just tied a string with rings attach to it. I rubbed my temples remembering what a pain it was – the big deal he made of Mugen.

He raised his arms and swung his sword around in sync with the movements to show that it could work before continuing to walk on.

I laughed and pushed him along back towards the party giggling while he looked extremely annoyed under his mask of nonchalant. I poked his cheek and flashed him a big smile to remind him of smiling. He gave a smirk. I sighed knowing that's as close to a smile I'd ever get out of him and that's he's willing to give.

†††

The party room's light went out and everyone looked up to the non-working lights as if they could find the source of the black out that way. A spot lit up and everyone stopped chattering, realizing what's about to happen. It happened at every party and everyone always looked forward to it. It was the dance that happens each time, a dance that differs per party. They thought there wasn't going to be one for this part since the dancer, herself, was just back from a battle and could be too tired to go. But it seems like she's fine and willing to dance. It's not like she can break the tradition she started.

"It's a black out!" Miranda cried helplessly.

"What's going on?" Allen questioned looking around a giant meat club hanging from his mouth. He had resumed to his food after the swarm of people.

"It's happening." One of the males beside him said excitedly.

"What's happening?" Allen questioned.

"Hey, who turned off the lights?" Lavi questioned rubbing his eye, slowly waking. He glanced around realizing the stack of people beside him. "Hey..." He greeted half asleep.

Allen turned his attention towards the sleeping bunny along with the other free exorcists who weren't somewhere busy in the party. In seconds of seeing the doodled garbage on his face, they busted out laughing causing the redhead to glance with confusion at his buddy.

"Ne~, Allen-kun, tell me what's so funny would ya?" Lavi cooed, sitting beside Allen and inching his face closer to Allen causing the younger to laugh harder, almost choking on his food.

"That's right, this is the first party you been at, Allen, besides your welcoming one and first time you were awake to see this!" Reever reminded placing a hand on either of their heads, a cup of soda on Lavi's head surround by Reever's big hand. The man don't drink, he prefer coke.

"Huh?" The two boys questioned and glanced up at the Chief.

"Just watch." Leenalee stated pointing towards the clearing where the light was at. She was freed from Komui's protective hold when Miranda went to ask for help. She couldn't find the food table which was half demolished at the time from the cursed exorcists who spotted it.

Komui walked out towards the light. "Hello, everyone!" He greeted earning a cheer and some wine glasses clinging together. The toast had started. "I'm sure you all know what's going on, but don't spoil it for the new recruits we have gotten since the last time we had a party." Komui said keeping the suspense on the two boys and fellow new recruits.

"What's going on?" Lavi asked curiously.

"Just wait." Reever sighed.

"Even though she just got back from the front lines and though she's tired, she just can't give up a chance to dance! And today, she's going to bring some of the excitement back from the battle along with an unexpected dancer." Komui introduced happily. The dance was going to prolong the party meaning more procrastination.

"Partner? That's new." Leenalee sighed wondering who it is, back in Komui's hands. He had spotted her and danced over singing "Leenalee~" and dragging her back onstage.

"Dance? Lame." Lavi stated and turned away.

"Together, they'll be performing a dance with the swords. So, stay back everyone, unless you want to be cut." Komui continued while the crowd shuffled back a bit.

"Dance with the swords?" Allen questioned worriedly while Lavi returned interest with the mention of swords.

"Give it up for Kanda and—" Komui was cut off by a loud "Hurry up, damn it!" from the samurai himself. Komui quickly dismissed himself.

Chatter was heard as everyone questioned for their wellbeing and safety as well as the confusion of Kanda being up there of all people. But, everyone cheered and clapped nonetheless, as Komui walked out of the light leaving it empty. Seconds later a girl with dark black hair wearing a hanbok appeared on stage. She twirled on the spot sending her chima around her in a beautiful flow before sitting down, both legs concealed in her dress the position unknown. In her hands were two blades both to the left of her, her arms twirled around her body, holding her swords in sync with her movements. The swords lay restlessly in her hands.

From the other side of the stage, a man wearing the exact same attire, but in the male fashion spun out and landed, folding one leg under him and the other slightly bent, but still wrapped around. His swords lay to the right of him, everything opposing the girl to his left.

The two stayed down until a horn rang follow by the steady, loud beats of a drum. The two follow the sounds in perfect union as they slowly leaned forwards, their heads snapped up on the beat of the second drum. Slowly they stood up on one knee and one foot. The horn called again and the girl's right arm rose while the boy's left arm raised holding up the blade and snapped the blade out in position above our heads. With the second beat of the drum their faces turn to the side glaring out at each other. A smile on the girl's face and a smirk on the male's.

The two moved slowly, stretching their body out to the side then forwards while placing their blades to the side, pointing straight while the other hung before them all the while matching the music.

The two swung out of their stiff position, slicing the air around them, their blades rotating around their body, tight against it as the music sounded again. The two moved slightly as they continued to spin, the blades danced around their hands, over their heads, never once pausing.

With both swords now pointing towards the same place, they started to spin again, this time with a kick of the leg as they brush their blades fast against it, close enough to see the cloth heave under the weight but never once slicing the material before continuing what they were doing before, the blades danced around their body as they neared each other. Their swords let out a squeal as they skimmed against each other.

†††

Allen watched at the entrancing sight of the blade spinning endlessly around them in fast little twirls and the two seem to float around the place, their steps unseen. He marveled at the mystery of the twin blades circling the hands without ever pausing to adjust their holds. Wouldn't it feel uncomfortable? A hand rotating 360˚ several times. He watched as they two moving across the place as if stepping on air, their feet were unseen. They danced and snapped their swords out to the music. Each beat would cause a different reaction to a different part of their body.

Allen froze and watched carefully as the blade travel across under his nose, centimeters away. His gaze moved from his nose towards the black hair maiden smiling happily as she continued to spin around. Allen's eyes widened at the never before seen smile of true happiness and ease and love for dance grace the mysterious girl's face.

"Allen, that was dangerous!" Leenalee called and pulled him back towards the crowd. He was the only one who didn't step back as the dancers neared. "Be grateful that it wasn't Kanda." She was right. The male probably made extra care to cut off his head if that was to happened.

"Maybe the swords can't cut." Lavi suggested, he has been watching the two dance with extreme care, trying to figure out the mystery of the blades, he had seen them past through the fabric but never once cutting it. Not even a little cut to the fine fibers. Not even as the blade was pressed flat against their backs when they spun or when the two ran the sword down through each other earning gasps from the crowd.

"But they sound real." Leena replied as the two clashed sword, slipping past each other as they spun past, creating a loud yet sharp cling noise.

As if to prove Lavi wrong, the maiden shuffled, still twirling her swords around her towards the six straw men. Her twirls came to an end and she stood properly, her hands down. She took butterfly steps around and flicked the swords around her once. She waited, holding out her pose until her chima fell still. The straw men dropped to pieces.

†††

I moved to my next target which stood alone. I stood before it and sliced twice before making a twirl and slicing it a final time. I held my position then spun around towards the center where Yuu was heading to as well. With both of us in the center we raised our blades and snapped them in place along our arms then flipped them out and gently lowered them before us in a downwards fashion, bowing with our sword held down.

I looked up at the clapping people as our show ended. I smiled slightly panting. The pants came out more than usual as some of the wounds along with the tiredness of my body were still there. Still with the wounds, I enjoyed my dance. Dance was important to me and I could never give up a chance to dance.

Leenalee walked onstage, clapping. "That was beautiful." She shouted happily, smiling big. Komui was dragged back to his office to complete last week's work by Reever when he was spotted.

I sweatdropped and smiled nervously at the man clinging to the door with his arms first, then his teeth.

"What a magnificent performance once again, Esme and Kanda!" Leena exclaimed and claps rang through. "Esme-chan, there's something I've been wondering." Leena questioned shyly, not exactly sure how to present the question. It seemed rather silly.

"Huh? Sure, what is it, Imo to-chan?" I questioned a bit surprised.

"Um… I'm sure the crowd is wondering too. When did you get black hair? I remember you were still a blonde when we came back." She questioned gesturing to my hair.

"Che." Kanda responded and turned to leave. Our deal was over and he didn't have to stay here anymore.

I tucked the sword under my arm along and grabbed the microphone she handed me. I laughed nervously and took off the black wig I was wearing. Allen's and several new recruit's mouth dropped open. They had no clue even with my name being announced. "Never," I stated and held out the false hair. "I was wearing a wig. It's Yuu's"

Everyone looked at the retreating Yuu with a surprise expression and gaped. "You're bald?" Someone gasped.

In an instant, Yuu had the random person who spoke and pinned to the wall, the odachi against his throat. "No." He stated and turned to leave.

"It was Yuu's hair. I cut it." I smiled. Kanda growled. Everyone gaped. I must have been half way to heaven after that. They knew how conceited he was about his hair.

Leenalee took the mic to her mouth and ask another question. "Esme, since you joined the Order, you added a tradition but never have you done a dance with a partner – why is Kanda up with you now?"

"It's the only way I get to use the swords and clothing." I answered weakly while the rest started to laugh. It was always good to dress according to the dance. The dance tonight was long sword, Korean styled sword dance though Kanda confiscated the hanbok a while back.

"Can anyone of us dance with you?" A man yelled from the crowd.

I smiled and looked around. "You can, but it's rather dangerous, some of the dances I do. So personally, I don't dance lots with partners nor do I like to have someone dead in the middle of a dance but I know Yuu, he probably won't die even if—" A blade shot across the stage slicing my cheek. I glared at the dark where the sword came from. I took a deep breathe and opened my mouth "Kan—" Something knocked against my forehead, knocking me down.

"Are you alright?" Leenalee gasped and helped me back up. All was shock from the surprise attack from the infamous samurai.

"Yeah," I mumbled, rubbing my forehead and looking at what hit me. It was a pouch, labeled "Esme's tessens." I glared at it and gripped it tightly. "Yuu _Kandy_! You ass!" I shouted into the mic I didn't care about our deal anymore. "Go into my room again and I _will_ kill you." I smiled smugly while everyone else questioned over the name "Kandy." I just used. It was an ironic name, Kanda, the male who absolutely hates sweets having a nickname like "Kandy".

My smirk dropped as a wall blew up and a demonic aura appeared. Kanda stalked out of the smoke, knocking whoever in his way out as he moved towards me. His grip tight against the swords in his hands. "We had a deal." He hissed.

"Oops." I smirked and placed the mic in Leenalee's hands and dashed off. Sure they may be swords but the ones I used for dancing are usually weaker than average swords and Kanda's strength was definitely not average, so in other words, my swords won't last one second with him.

I spotted the grey cloud of hair and dashed towards the artist quickly, hiding behind him. "General Tiedoll," I whined, trying my best to look like a little girl. "Yuu-kun is being mean to me." I pointed a shaky – forced – hand towards the demon stalking towards us. Everyone around him had back off, scared and possible scarred for life. I heard someone from the group muttering "I don't want to die, I'm too young to". It was more likely a new recruit but if he keeps that up, I guarantee he have more chances of dying then shutting up.

"Yuu-kun." General Tiedoll said sternly looking at his so-called-son. "Be nice to your sister." He placed a hand on my head and I stuck my tongue out at him, quickly retracting it before it got sliced off. "Yuu-kun. Give me the sword." He continued acting like our father.

"Get out of the way….please…" Kanda said, hesitant with the formalities. Even if he didn't like the man and found him infuriating, he still showed respect to him for he is his master, the man who trained him.

"Kanda, you should listen to Master." Marie sighed. He knew it was pointless to try and get your way when it comes to arguing with General Tiedoll. We all know it, but Kanda is stubborn and he always tries, no matter if it gets him nowhere.

General Tiedoll is unlike any other personal in this place. He is the only one who isn't afraid of Kanda and his short temper and stands up to his "cute" attacks coming out with a scratch or nothing at all to his pride or his heart for the boy – even if he does come with a broken arm in the end. Thus he is the perfect shield to hide behind when it comes to facing Kanda and his rage.

"I'm here to exclaim my happiness to my cute children on their dance." General Tiedoll said happily.

I froze. Did he just call me his children? Just because I call Yuu my brother does _not_ make me this man's child. That's just a bit scary to me. Sure I may have a similar experience when it comes to General Cross being my father but that was strictly for debt decreases and no harassment benefits – which apparently don't exist even if you are family.

"I'm not your kid." Yuu and I said darkly. I was standing beside him now, glaring at the general. My fear of him and his anger towards me forgotten.

"An apprentice and a child are much the same, don't you think?" Tiedoll questioned.

"I'm not even your apprentice!" I exclaimed.

"You were there when Yuu was training with me. I taught you a few things too." Tiedoll reminded.

"But…" I struggled. The only reason I was with them when they were training is because we were going the same way – even if it did take them a year.

Yuu snapped beside me.

After cleaning up the mess that Yuu made and changing back to some regular clothes, I walked back out into the party with an unwilling to go, tied up samurai whom I was literally dragging back into the party. I was greeted with another applaud by the Order for the dancing Yuu and I did. I bowed thanks and looked up too see that I was swarmed by several.

After a while of thanking and replying to people's comments and questions along with holding Yuu down whenever he tried to kill whoever called him "Kandy" with his shoes, I finally met the group that I was glad to see and happy for their long wait.

"I didn't know you dance outside of battle." Lavi stated and gave a questioning look when I started to laugh.

"Dance is something important to me that I incorporated into battle." I corrected stifling another laugh. "Besides you were always asleep for my other performances. I'm amazed you're even up for this one."

"What so funny?" He questioned noticing my struggles.

"Look in a mirror, _baka-usagi_." Kanda scoffed and Lavi did so and cried out in horror at what he saw of his self-claimed lovely face.

"Another magnificent dance done by Esme." Reever announced coming up from behind Allen. He rested his soda on Allen's head, using Allen's head as an armrest.

"Kanda, why are you on the floor?" Leenalee questioned worriedly watching the Japanese man on the floor squirming.

"Oh, that's because I promised Komui that'd Yuu would be at the party." I answered while Yuu clicked his tongue. "Where is Komui?"

"Oh, he had some work to do, Johnny's looking after him." Reever replied.

"Esme!" Cross shouted and tackled me, placing a cup in Allen's hand.

"C-cross, off now." I grunted, trying to pry the old man off me. The man reeked of alcohol. "What do you want now?" I asked irritably, every time he wants something it never turns up good.

"I'm so proud you're my daughter, dancing so sexy up there." Cross shouted red face placing his arm around me. "You should dance for money!"

"Damn, Old Man is drunk!" I shouted and shoved him off me. Dance was something important to me and there was no way I was going to soil it.

Cross went straight for Allen now and tilted the glass in Allen's hand to his lips. "Drink boy! You need to learn to be able to drink." Cross hiccuped.

"Learn? You mean he can't hold his liquor?" I asked quickly.

Allen swallowed the foul drink running out of air and turned red-face immediately and started to wobble around. All eyes were on Allen as he hiccuped and looked around for more wine and noticed our stares instead. "What are you looking at?" Allen questioned rudely.

"He's drunk by half a glass?" I shouted and started to laugh.

"Allen-kun?" Leenalee started to panic worried at his friend.

"Calm down, Leenalee. He's only drunk. Worse thing he can get is a hangover tomorrow morning." I reassured it's not like he's going to start shooting his weapon around.

"Or go to his dark side." Lavi mumbled in my ear.

"Dark side?" I questioned then remembered the sinister aura around Allen when we were playing poker and in the room with Jasdebi. "Oh," I reached down and grabbed the drunken old man up and shouted in his face. "What _training_ did you make Allen go through?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cross mumbled.

"The same as mine." I translated dropping him though I believed there was more to his training than mine.

"Why the hell did you drop him on me?" Yuu shouted and kicked my shin.

"That hurts!" I hissed glaring daggers at my brother while he glared back. Flames erupted around us and everyone took a step back, fortunately for everyone else the flame disappeared by the intruder's happy atmosphere.

"Yuu-kun what are you doing on the ground?" General Tiedoll questioned fetching Cross whom with General Tiedoll's help walked towards a group of ladies. I could already feel the new bills burning my hand.

"Yuu-nii is being punished." I replied in a childish voice grinning wildly.

"Ba-Kan-kanda is a _g-girl_?" Allen said between hiccups, the alcohol was messing up his sight. He raised a hand and pointed it towards the tied up samurai.

We all froze, a cool breeze rushed past us. I glanced over to see Lavi looking extremely scared, remembering the time he accidentally called Yuu a girl when he first joined the Order and ended up almost dying, if it hadn't been for Leenalee. I turned to see Leena being crushed again by the recently escaped, Komui. – Any chances of her helping Allen were gone. The rest of us were quiet for we all knew what would happen, we've all seen it when Kanda and I first joined the Order. Ah~ the good old days.

"Allen, I suggest you go hide in a tree or somewhere far, far away." I said my voice flat.

"Why?" Allen hiccuped.

I didn't get a chance to answer as Yuu's demonic aura appeared and the samurai started to chase Allen. Allen paled and ran off quickly, fearing for his life.

All heads turned to watch the scene unfold when a _spring_ sound was heard as the rope reached its limit in distance.

I stare blankly at the end of the rope tied to my arm which was being held up now by the rope while everyone's heads turned back towards me. I let out a scream as I got tugged away. I floated around in the air, momentarily crashing and colliding into tables, chairs and other furniture. _Why did I tie it to my wrist?_ I thought angrily with tears spilling from my eyes. I reached up trying to untie the knot swinging in the air.

_Almost got it…yes!_ I thought happily as the knot slipped around my wrist at my fifth attempt to remove it. All the other times had ended with me crashing into something before I could get it undone. "Freedommfh" I crashed against a brick wall.

I trudged my way back towards where the others were still toasting, some of them were already wasted and asleep against the table like Father was. I nudged my greatly in debt Master with annoyance and dragged myself back towards the others when I got an incoherent response. The party was almost over.

"Hi." I raised a hand, looking terrible. The two have ran through the training place as well and resulted in running my face through the sand, between and through bamboos, and other places. I was grateful that when they were running through the science lab, nothing spilled on me.

"Are you alright?" Leenalee questioned after looking at the condition I was in. Screams from Komui was heard in the background as Reever chased after him.

I nodded and grabbed a drink. It was probably a wine of some sort like Margarita. I pressed the cold lemony liquid to my lips and took a big sip. Unlike Allen, Cross's other disciple, I could hold my liquor. I rested my head against my arm. Man was I tried.

"Where's Allen?" Miranda questioned and the mention of the white haired boy in the demon's pursuit caused the sleeping _usagi_ to shiver.

The sky shone yellow through the window for a brief moment and the roof shook ever so slightly. A loud scream was heard throughout the Order, waking some people who didn't really understand and went back to sleep. Miranda upon receiving her answer quieted down and I smiled and sipped at my Margarita while Leenalee sighed – Komui had escaped and is now holding her tight once again. Komui sure did a good job with keeping his promise about giving Leenalee a biiiiiiiiiiiiiig hug.

* * *

**Airi: **For all who's wondering on how Esme gotten Kanda to the dance. Esme is ready to reveal how.

**Esme:** It was simple really. When you're living with someone for most of your life, you tend to find information on someone, even if they do not want to anyone to know. And it's even better when you have actual proof of it. In other words... BLACKMAIL! xP

**Airi:** you blackmailed your own brother? O-o Then broke it? How cruel.

**Esme: **Maybe, maybe not. By the way, "Kandy" wasn't the only thing I had in that deal. There was also—

**Kanda: **-points sword at Esme's throat- Che. Say more and never speak again.

**Airi: **Um... that'll be all. -ignoring fight in background-

* * *

**One of the things I researched about was a thing to blackmail Kanda with and the only one I could find was a nickname for Kanda as "Kandy"**

**Another thing would be the odachi. Odachi is a long sword often confused with nodachi.**

**The dance was written off a video that I found on youtube, though words didn't do it justice. **

**I think that was all. I hope I kept all the parts of Komui's description of the party and that all of you enjoy. **

**Reviews would be appreciated =) . Feel free to tell me what you think of the party. Good? Bad? ****Critiquing is welcomed**

**Have a good day.**

**~Airi**


End file.
